


An Unsimple Tale

by Quetzal393



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 142,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzal393/pseuds/Quetzal393
Summary: Through a crossed thread of fate that links two worlds, Kitty Pryde has found herself catapulted into the middle of a quest that she knows nothing about. This is about the adventures of Kitty AKA Shadowcat in the middle of the War of the Ring, how she had to overcame her past and learn to survive and live, finding also true love in a certain elf in Middle-Earth; while in Earth the X-Men must figure out where's Kitty and why and how's possible that she's in a realm as magical as Middle-Earth as well as how to bring her back... in case is not too late and if she wants too! R&R welcome! :)
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Kitty Pryde
Kudos: 2





	1. Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a crossover, but give it a chance. Kitty isn't a Mary-Sue nor she has all the main role. She must survive and learn to leave her past behind, not to mention that she will learn something about the mutants and the Blue Wizards that will make her think that maybe and just maybe, nothing it's so crazy after all.

Chapter 1: Who am I?

Arggghh! The pain is unbearable! I had already forgotten what one of our kind can do! I have fought so long against beings that I would never had believe existed! However, I have to keep going, I have to keep fighting, I have to beat him because if I do not win... it will be the end not only of my world and my friends, but also of myself... and I cannot think of any worse way to end my life.   
I will not allow a mutant to kill me, I have made a promise that I will fulfill until the end. If I could survive the Sentinels, why should not I be able to survive this fight against a mutant that, worst of all, I once knew and even more ...?  
I will continue to fight, I will continue fighting, I will never surrender, you will not defeat me, not even the Lord of Mordor will be able to do it. I have not been in battles, I have not been wounded in vain to fight for the salvation of this place and all its inhabitants.  
You ask me who am I? Who am I?  
I'll tell you who I am.  
My name is Katherine Anne Pryde, by another name called Shadowcat, and this is the story of how I ended up in a fantastic land called Middle-Earth. I fight now against a madman named Sauron to save the lives of Middle-Earth and mine.


	2. Katherine Anne Pryde

Chapter 2: Katherine Anne Pryde

A scream of terror was heard in the middle of the forest, which immediately forewarned the entire Fellowship of the Ring. Who could have been? And why had the person shouted like that?  
They had scarcely heard it when they had unsheathed their weapons. They had toiled all through the night to avoid being seen, and now this scream was less than encouraging.   
"Do you see anything, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, keen grey eyes focused on the bare branches ahead.   
The Elf made a gesture and shook his head, but the forest told him everything, he knew, but it was sometime that the Elf could not place.   
"We should leave." said Boromir coolly. “This sounds like a trap.”   
"I’m with you.” muttered Gimli.   
“But she seemed she was in danger.” said Sam quietly, and Aragorn nodded his agreement. “Indeed Master Samwise, it did sound like a woman.”   
Legolas gestured for silence. His keen ears had heard the rapid footsteps of a person running, but he had also heard a stride heavy and fast. The Ranger’s eyes followed his. "They are coming. How many?"  
"Two.” answered Legolas. “One of them seems to be in flight and is lighter than the Orc.”   
“Bah! The Elf thinks much and can prove nothing!” snorted the Dwarf. Legolas cast a withering glance and was about to reply when Boromir pointed. “Two people. One flees.”   
They hesitated, unaware if this was a trap, but the slim figure stumbled over a tree root and fell, and they could hear the Orc’s yell of triumph. But it was cut short. An arrow had pierced his hand even as the woman had reached out her hands in horror. 

***

The Fellowship arrived swiftly, their weapons still out, watching every rustle of the leaves. Aragorn reached her first, and by the light of Telperion’s blossom that it was a young woman, perhaps two decades old, with straight brown hair that was disheveled, hazel eyes, and was pale with absolute terror. But her clothes puzzled all, though Aragorn was looking curiously at the transparent and intricately carved swan on the necklace she was wearing. “Someone from Dol Amroth?” he whispered to Boromir, who shook his head. “Her clothes are foreign, and Dol Amroth is far away.”   
Aragorn frowned. “She bears the sign of the Swan, though.”   
The girl, looking up and seeing herself surrounded, screamed and cowered down again.   
Boromir knelt down. “Peace. I am a man of Gondor. We will do you no harm.”   
She stared at him blankly, her eyes slitted with terror, and then her gaze flickered the corpse of the Orc. Aragorn beckoned to Gimli. “Come, help me, Master Dwarf.”   
The carcass gone, Boromir gently pulled her to her feet, but she shoved him away violently and doubled over, retching.   
Boromir said nothing, though he did not look pleased, and when he was done asked. “Who are you?”   
She said nothing, but stared at him, shaking, and then fell to the ground. 

***

"What are we going to do with her?" Aragorn asked once they had left the place. They had laid her down at the mossy foot of a tree, and were watching her closely. Gimli was examining the material of her bag. It was strange, and said clearly her place of origin must be distant and very different. “I have never seen ought like it.” he snorted. “I still think it may be a trap, some ruse of Saruman.”  
“Why then would the Orc chase her?” asked Frodo.   
The dwarf shook his head. “That would be only cunningness.”   
Aragorn did not look convinced. “Perhaps she ran into a spy. There might well be some closer to her.”   
Legolas had been listening intently to the whisper of the night forest, shook his golden head. “No, I doubt that there are more.”   
The Dúnadan rocked back on his feet, gazed up at the rustling leaves. “This does not answer our question. What shall we do with her, Mithrandir?”   
The old wizard looked up, his face weary. “I know not.”   
“But we cannot leave her here!” exclaimed Merry. “It would be cruel!”   
Gandalf inclined his head. “Merry is right, we cannot do such a thing.”   
Gimli looked ill pleased. “But that still leaves the question.

"It is dangerous to carry a stranger in this mission. We are bound to secrecy.” replied Aragorn.   
"She does not need to know," said Boromir, who had been watching the young woman. “We may leave her in the nearest village, which shall be merciful and get her off our hands.”   
“I think Boromir is right.” said Legolas. “But surely the road would be suitable. Any elleth from our realm would be able to find the nearest town.”   
“But she is not from your realm, Greenleaf, nor even from ours.” replied Gandalf. Legolas looked sharply at him. “Why do you speak ever in riddles?”   
“This time it is none of my choosing. But she is not from Arda.”   
“Then where is she?” asked Frodo, who had been sitting quiet.   
“I know not, my dear hobbit, but we shall one day. For now, we will take her with us until we reach an inhabited place.” He looked around him at the gloomy leagues of Hollin. “Which may take a long time.”   
***

When the girl woke, she found that she was lying a blanket of strange material. It felt like the water sliding, fluid, silky and light, and she was covered by a grey blanket of the same thing. Next to her was a bonfire, and on it a pot of stew that gave off a tasty smell. By its side was crouching a small man, which she at first mistook for a child, stirring it with a wooden spoon. When he glanced towards her, she jumped. This was no child, his face, though young was not infantile. Around the campsite were several bundles which appeared to be beds.   
An old man, dressed in grey and a pointed hat, sat quietly talking to another person who also seemed to be of child stature, and holding a staff.   
Nearby was a younger man, who looked as if he had weathered many storms. Black hair hung to his shoulders, his eyes were piercing grey, and he was smoking a pipe, the air of languidness betrayed by the tenseness of his muscle and the keenness of his eyes.   
Beyond, sitting on a rock in the Turkish fashion was one with long golden hair. His face was turned away from her, watching the skies.   
She lay motionless, as around the group of rocks came two others. One seemed a Dwarf, with red-brown hair and an ask. The other she recognized dimly as the man who had helped last night. His eyes were grey, and his hair dark brown.   
She heard voices and footsteps coming nearly, and then a sharp voice saying something sharp and warning, and the footsteps retreated. She decided that the man was already suspicious of her, so she sat up slowly, scanning the campsite.   
The old man came to her, and bent down, and to her astonishment she understood it. “Who are you, young one?”   
She gazed at him in horror. “What have you done? Why can I speak it! And what do I speak?”   
“Westron.” said the dark-haired man quickly. “Now answer Mithrandir’s question.”   
“I’m Anna Katherine Pryde.” she said, hesitatingly.   
She noted the little murmurs that ran among the group. He nodded. “And I am Aragorn. Well met.”   
Still curious, and a little frightened, she nodded, but Mithrandir smiled at her. “Come now. Let us eat what Sam has prepared and then we will speak.”   
So she nodded.


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 3: The Fellowship of the Ring

The little man distributed the food among all present, except the tall, golden-haired one, who was given an apple, which he received with a beautiful smile. Katherine was given a steaming bowl of what looked like porridge. It smelled and tasted delicious though, and she eagerly began to eat it.   
"So, Katherine Anne Pryde, you say that you come from Illinois.” said the old man, his robes rustling as he sat down.   
She nodded.  
"It is a strange word. Tell me, what realm do you belong to?”   
“America.” she ventured. “I come from Chicago, the capital city of Illinois. Have you not heard of America?” she asked hesitantly.   
"We have never heard of such a place.” said Boromir quietly, exchanging a glance with Aragorn.   
"And how did you get here, Anna Katherine Pryde?” Gandalf asked after a moment.  
She smiled to herself. Why did they call her by her full name. It sounded odd to her, and for a moment she thought to ask them to call her ‘Kitty’, but no. They were not her friends. They could easily kill her.   
"I do not know," she replied after a taut moment. How could she tell them that she was fleeing, that she had tried to save a child who had trusted her, who had become her friend a couple of months ago? How could she tell them that the battle against that squadron of Sentinels had killed her little friend? How could she tell them that after a great explosion and in which she had had to resort to all her power to survive, she had found herself in the middle of that forest? They would probably ask why she had been attacked and that could lead to a series of responses that would most likely turn her back into what was in her world: a monster.  
She swallowed and shook her head. “No. I vaguely remember being near a bomb that exploded. The explosion made me fall to the sea and then ... the next thing is that I found myself in the middle of a forest. I spent a day without knowing where I was and without finding anyone until that night ... a monster attacked me. The rest you know.”   
"What is a ... 'bomb'?” asked Pippin.   
"It's a weapon.” she said rather sharply.   
“And how does it explode?”   
She shrugged. “Pressure. Don’t you know?”   
“We’ve never seen one.” replied Aragorn, his steel-grey eyes still fixed keenly upon her.  
'I am definitely in the Middle Ages.' thought the young woman 'Surely the Professor would be happy here, not to mention that he could explain himself better than I.'  
"And how come you survived?” asked Boromir.   
The girl paled. The real reason she had survived she would never say. She would be considered a sorceress, and would be killed. w  
"I was far enough from the place. However, the floor where I was standing collapsed and I fell to the sea.” replied Katherine quickly.   
"Very well, Lady Katherine.” said Aragorn, rising after exchanging a glance with Gandalf. "I think it is necessary that you eat and then rest. At dusk, we will continue our march.”   
Katherine nodded. "Um ... well, you know my name and where I come from, but I do not know where I am or who you are?"  
The old man smiled. "My name is Gandalf 'the Gray'. These are my companions. Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Gloìn and Boromir of Gondor. These are the four hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise, Peregrin Took and Frodo Baggins.”   
They each bowed their heads as their name was mentioned.   
“Nice to meet you, Miss.” said Samwise.   
The girl smiled. "Great pleasure, Samwise."

***

They had all continued to eat. Boromir talked often with the dwarf , however, he glanced from time to time towards her. Gandalf spoke in a strange, fluid tongue to a man called Aragorn. Legolas seemed to be the guard, and he set still and intent.   
The young woman was going to continue eating in silence when she saw someone sitting next to her. "And what is that place you call ... 'Illinois'?" he asked.  
"Um ... it's very different." she answered somewhat diffidently.   
"But how?" He asked again.  
She thought about changing the subject. "Are you ... Peregrin Took?" She asked.  
"At your service. You can also call me Pippin." he replied with a grin.   
The girl smiled. Someone sat on the other side of her. "And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service; But you can call me Merry."  
The girl smiled. "So ... Merry and Pippin. You are hobbits?”   
“Aye.”   
“Hobbits are extremely good cooks.” she added with a smile, turning towards Sam. “Thank you!”   
The hobbit bowed his head. “You may call me Sam, miss.”   
"Ok ... so ... Merry, Pippin, Sam and ... Frodo? I am right?"  
The four hobbits nodded.  
"And why do you have such a long name?" asked Frodo. He seemed the wisest of the hobbits, and also the saddest. “Are you nobility?”   
She chuckled. She could not imagine herself as a noblewoman. Nobility and royalty had always been made to be highly hypocritical, selfish, and self-effacing social classes. “No, that’s just my full name. You four can call me Kitty.” she said, leaning forward.   
Frodo smiled and held out his hand.  
"Well met, Kitty." 

***

The others had seen and heard the whole conversation between the hobbits and the young woman.  
"What kind of name is 'Kitty'?" Gimli wondered out loud.   
"I do not think there's anything wrong with that, Master Dwarf." Boromir replied. "On the other hand, have not you heard? Only the hobbits may call her by that name.”   
Gimli snorted. "That's not a name anyway."  
"It's not 'Gimli' either, and yet I'm not criticizing it.” said a female voice.   
***

“You seem worried.” said Aragorn in Elvish, sitting back.   
“She is not a common maid.” replied Mithrandir, removing his pipe. “She is not one of us. She holds a fey power.”   
Aragorn glanced at him. “Of all to speak of fey power, it is you! Is she one of the Istari?”   
"No. I have not sensed this kind of power. It is lesser than those of the Válar, but she may rival the Maiar.”   
Aragorn nodded, and was silent.   
***

Kitty rolled over. Gimli’s snores could have wakened a dead man. Her head was beginning to ache, as she looked around the silent camp. Not everyone was asleep, she realized. One sat still on guard. Kitty knew he was the man that had slain the monster. She had not thanked him yet. Rising, she began to tiptoe towards him without making any noise, or so she thought.   
"You should be sleeping, my lady." Legolas said without turning.  
"How did you hear me?" She asked in surprise, sitting down next to him.   
There was reason to be surprised. Kitty had learned how to be silent and only Logan and Laura were able to hear her and that thanks to their mutant powers.  
"Elves have a keen ear, better than that of men.” he said politely.  
Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Elves?" She repeated "Is to say that you are an ... elf?"  
"That is true.”   
"I thought that Elves were only in folklore.”   
Legolas shook his head. “No. Believe, Lady Katherine, Elves are very real….at least in Endor.”   
“Endor?” she repeated.   
“Men may call it Middle-Earth.”   
Kitty frowned. “Middle-Earth? I’ve never heard of it, not even in the Shi'ar.”  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Shi'ar?"   
"Um ... it's a very faraway place."  
"Is it also in your realm ... in America's Illinois?"  
"Ah ... no, it's very far from there as well."  
"So, you're a traveler, my lady?"  
"Not exactly. I've been there a couple of times, that's all."  
Legolas nodded slowly. There was silence.  
"I wanted to thank you." she said at last. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life"  
Legolas turned to face her. "It was my duty. It was the duty of all those noble to protect the helpless.”   
Kitty smiled sadly to herself. She was not a helpless person at all, but Legolas should think that. "Thank you anyway. I owe you my life,” she said quietly.  
He nodded his head solemnly, and there was another silence.  
Kitty fidgeted. “Ah….may I see your ears please?"   
Legolas looked surprised. Why did she want to see his ears?  
"It's just ..I’ve never seen an Elf.”   
Legolas shrugged, but turned his head, and Kitty smiled in astonishment.  
"I cannot believe it." she exclaimed. "Then it is true that Elves have pointed ears! Apparently, the folklore of Europe was correct!” She chuckled. “The Professor would be excited to know you, an Elf!” she added   
Legolas smiled slightly at her astonishment. She looked far too young. “Who is the… ‘Professor’?” he asked “Is a friend of yours?”   
Kitty’s face darkened with a heavy cloud of sadness. She just nodded. "So, what is ... 'Europe'?" asked Legolas at last.   
"It’s another Kingdom.”   
“And do they believe Elves are real?”   
"They believed." she corrected.  
"They believed? And how come they do so no longer?”   
"Time, technology, scientific advances ... whatever you want from those three options." she replied, shrugging.  
“And what is technology?”   
“They’re machines that allow us to discover new things.”   
“And what do you discover?” asked Legolas curiously.   
“Many things. From stars to the human body to diseases.”   
“What do you know about the stars?” continued the Elf.   
“Technology has discovered…”

***

Kitty was excitedly explaining to the Elf about the stars. Not only about the stars, about the ancient beliefs about the Solar System, the Moon landing and so many things!  
She loved technology, but her genius for it was put to the test as she tried to explain these things to an Elf from another realm, and eventually she became exhausted. Legolas had listened avidly, but now he shook his head. "My lady, I think you need to rest. Especially because in the evening we will continue our march.   
“In the evening? Why not during the day?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"It's safer." he replied shortly.  
Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. Safer? She did not see anything ‘safer’ in such a thing. “Why??”   
“Please try to sleep. In a little why the sun will set and you will need strength to keep up with us during the night march.”   
Kitty realized he would not tell her anything, so she shrugged. "Pleasure to talk to you, Legolas.”  
"The pleasure was mine, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde." he replied inclining his head slightly.  
Kitty returned to her bed. She thought she could not sleep through Gimli's snoring, but she was wrong, and she soon fell asleep. 

***

Two people had been watching them all the time that Kitty and Legolas had spoken: Boromir and Gandalf.


	4. A frozen hell

Chapter 4: A frozen hell

The days gradually became weeks since Kitty arrived in Middle-Earth and was rescued by the Fellowship of the Ring. During that time she did her best to make friends with her companions. Some were closer than others. Some were more suspicious, for which she could hardly blame them.   
Kitty was used to observing people careful, a habit taught by the Professor, and she had different concepts of each of them.  
Gandalf the Grey, who was the leader of the Fellowship. A wise person, who often spoke in riddles, and seemed to be far older than he looked, and carried a power within him not for mortal eyes. Kitty thought he had some resemblance in that respect to the Professor, for Gandalf often gave advice, and was more than that.   
Aragorn was often called by the hobbits ‘Strider’, was a Ranger of the North, a man of stern character, determined, with an innate ability to command, but also to understand. He puzzled Kitty at times, for though he looked no more than a wayward wanders, there moments when a high nobility was shown in him.   
Merry and Pippin were more cheerful and chattering. At first they seemed childlike, but eventually Kitty grew to understand that they were tougher than she gave them credit for. They almost resembled Kurt, she mused.   
Sam was a dear hobbit, with a heart of gold, kind and prudent. He was strong and selfless, and in his devotions for Frodo Kitty compared him sometimes to Moonstar when she had arrived at Mansion X.   
Frodo was different. He seemed to be bowed under a great weight, and though he sought to hide it there was a sadness in his very walk. She did not understand it.   
The dwarf was a strange one. He had a quick temper, and the curses he uttered when Legolas pulled a prince-like joke on him would make a pirate blush, but Gimli had honor and was sturdy to all.   
As for Legolas. He was an Elf, and that meant he was more than handsome, intelligent and understanding. He was often the scout, but beneath the layer of friendship he seemed to cover many secrets, and this, along with his ability to hear the whispers of the trees reminded her of Ororo.  
The man of Gondor was not exactly the embodiment of politeness, but he was kind and gentlemanly, and sometimes Kitty wondered if it was little too much.   
She had grown to have a close friendship with Sam, Legolas and Boromir, each different.   
With Sam, it was like they were friends for years. The hobbit strove to teach her the art of cooking and explained about the plants and other things he had learned throughout his life in Shire. He was the only one of the hobbits who called her 'Miss Kitty' a title of respect and kindness.  
With Legolas, they were friends, but ... there was something different. As if they wanted to get closer to each other, but they didn’t. Anecdotes were told, they smiled, sometimes laughed, but there always a barrier that both had, and neither knew how to take down.   
With Boromir, it was different. The man of Gondor, although not open at all, was certainly much more attentive than the Elf, and he was kind, and very interested in Kitty’s realm.

***

It was less than an hour ago that the travelers had awakened, shortly before sunset, and were waiting for the meal Sam was preparing before resuming their march.  
While Sam was busy cooking, the others were entertaining each other. Gandalf and Frodo spoke quietly, Legolas was sitting on a hillock that served as a watchtower, the others watched Boromir's sparring lessons that gave to Merry and Pippin daily.  
The nobleman of Gondor had given himself the task of teaching the two hobbits daily the rudiments of the sparring. Though he did not seem the most tolerant of men, he showed extreme patience with the hobbits, so they could both attack and defend with their small swords.   
Kitty also received sparring lessons from time to time. The young woman was very self-confident for Logan had taught her to fight somewhat, and Kitty knew she would have to defend herself. So, after having pestered Boromir again and again, she had succeeded in getting him to teach her after the lessons of the hobbits, and though awkward, she was self-assured. She was watching Merry and Pippin's class attentively now, hoping to learn something.  
Boromir was sparring slowly with Pippin. Suddenly, in a step forward, he stepped on the foot of the hobbit who cried out for the pain and threw himself to the ground. Boromir immediately stopped and asked if he was well. The Hobbit's response was:  
“Get him!”  
Before the nobleman of Gondor knew it, both Merry and Pippin had tackled him and threw him on his back, leaving him astonished, while the two hobbits shouted triumphantly.  
Kitty nearly cried out of laughter. "I'm so sorry Boromir!” she choked.   
"Do not worry, Lady Kitty," he said, getting up and brushing away the dust. "You better prepare for your sparring lesson!"  
They were both on guard position when Legolas stood up. "Look.”  
They all turned.  
"Bah! It is a simple cloud "said Gimli" There is no need to worry.”   
“It is moving against the wind.” replied Aragorn, when Legolas shouted. “Crebain! Crebain for Dunland!”   
“Hide!” cried Gandalf. They did so, as hordes of black birds swooped over. They were silent, and went fast.   
"Spies of Saruman." muttered Gandalf. "The passage South is well watched. We must take the paths of Caradhras."  
Gimli spoke up. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I say that we are taking the long way round. We could pass through the Mines of Moria, Gandalf. "  
Gandalf shook his head. "No. I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice."  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. What was in those Mines of Moria that Gandalf feared? Surely it must have been rather disagreeable because the wizard was like the Professor, he realized dangers that others could not even imagine.  
Without saying more, they all packed their things, loaded them back on Sam's pony, and went on their way.

***

Kitty soon realized they were going to a cold place, as the temperature dropped quickly. Although it had always been cool, now it was frigid and the icy wind bit through them. She often wondered what had caused the change of routes. Why were they afraid to be discovered? Where they were going? Who was Saruman? Why was Gandalf afraid to enter the Mines of Moria? And above all, exactly where they were headed, and for what purpose?   
However, she could not get answers, and she realized that they might suspect her of being a spy. She had already made friends now, she would not ruin it.   
After a few days, they arrived at the foot of a great mountain that was part of the Misty Mountains, and it was called Caradhras the Cruel, from what she heard from Gimli. Kitty was shivering now. Her jacket did not shelter her at all from the cold. She was about to turn and ask Sam for a sleeping blanket when something was put on her shoulders. She turned to see that it was Boromir, who had given her his beautiful fur cloak.   
Kitty was stunned. "Thank you!" she stammered. "But ... and you?"  
"I'll be well, Lady Kitty," he replied with a friendly smile.  
"Without your cloak? And with this cold? You will be a popsicle! "  
Boromir raised a confused eyebrow at the comparison because he did not know what a 'popsicle' was. However, he replied: "Do not worry for me, Lady Kitty. I'll ask Sam to give me a blanket we use for sleeping. That will suffice."  
"But…!"  
"But nothing, Lady Kitty. Let's continue because we still have a long way to go. "And without further ado, he gently pushed her onwards, and turned backwards to get a blanket from Sam. 

***

Soon the snow began to fall heavily, whirling in icy blasts, and Kitty was extremely grateful for the cloak, but her feet were stiff with cold. She watched the four hobbits stumbling painfully in front of her, and wandered how they could go like this unshod. She also wondered how Boromir was doing without his cloak. He seemed well, and untroubled by this chill.   
"Are you all well, Kitty?" asked a voice beside her.   
Kitty turned and squinted through the thick flakes to see Legolas. “Oh yes. Boromir was very kind and let me his cloak.”   
Legolas nodded.   
“And you?” asked Kitty after a moment.   
“I am well. You were lagging behind.”   
Kitty blushed. “It’s difficult to walk in such deep snow. How can you?” Her eyes soon answered this question. Legolas was wearing light shoes, and was standing without trouble on the soft surface. “Wow! No wonder you can go so fast!”   
Legolas smiled. “In the folklore of Europe, did they know this of Elves?”   
“No, not so far as I know.”   
"Now you know something more of the Eldar.” he said. Kitty smiled wishfully. How she longed to use her mutant skill to do something like that. But she would not.   
“Indeed, and a fascinating folk they are.” she said out loud.   
Legolas nodded, and then a faint frown creased his brow. “Pardon me. I must go ahead.”   
And he dashed forward, only light footsteps appearing where he had stood. 

***

The snow that had started a couple of hours had suddenly become a violent snow storm. Kitty watched the hobbits being carried forward by Boromir and Aragorn, and she pitied the poor things. Her fingers ached, and she longed for gloves and boots, or even better, to use her abilities without danger. All seemed to suffer, except Legolas.   
"I wish Ororo were here!" Kitty thought as she forced her icy feet to continue. "She could calm this snow storm in a matter of seconds!"  
"There is a fell voice in the air, Gandalf!" Legolas suddenly cried above the howls of the wind.   
"It is Saruman!" shouted Gandalf.  
"Again, the famous Saruman!" Kitty thought "Who is he, and why are they afraid of him?”  
A rumble made her look up. A great snowslide was tumbling down the mountain, and she trembled now with fear. Buried alive under tons of snow was not in her plans.  
Gandalf had stepped to the edge of the path, shouting in a great voice. "Los Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!"  
Kitty stared at Gandalf as she heard him. Decidedly that old man was not any old man, no, he was either a wizard or an Omega-type mutant, though ... considering the realm where she was, it was probably the first choice.  
Once again, the noise was heard and this time there was no power to stop it. The snow buried them all.   
Kitty focused only on making sure she did not enter into phasing, though she thought seriously of using her ability now, that she was concealed. Fortunately, for her, strong arms seized her pulled her out. She looked up. It was Boromir.  
"Are you well?!” he shouted above the gale. Kitty nodded, looking around. All seemed blue with cold. She heard Frodo’s horrified whisper above the wind. “I lost it, Gandalf! In the snow! I lost the Ring!”   
Gandalf grew pale, and he got down on his knees to begin digging, when Boromir held up a chain with a golden ring. “Here it tis.” He seemed to have fallen into a reverie. "How strange that something so small is so powerful and can be used as a weapon, even against the Dark Lord.”   
Everyone was tense. "Boromir, return the Ring to Frodo. He is the Ringbearer.” Gandalf ordered coldly.   
Boromir seemed lost again, and Kitty frowned. What was happening?   
She looked at Boromir and was going to told him to give it back to Frodo when she stopped, confused. A voice was calling her name. "Kitty ... Kitty.."  
The young woman glanced around quickly to see if anyone had called her, but it was not so.  
Once more she heard that voice. "Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty.."  
The girl worried. Was any of them a mutant telepath? It did not seem like this, as no one had shown it. Kitty looked again at Boromir, who still seemed dazed, gazing at the gold circlet.   
"Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty.."  
Now the girl was frightened, it seemed that it was the Ring that called her. She shook her head, no, it could not be, surely it was the cold. Boromir broke from his trance and gave the Ring to Frodo, and the very air relaxed.   
Gandalf sighed. "We can go no farther."  
"We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city." said Boromir.  
"Not again." sighed Legolas, a half-murmur.  
Aragorn looked up from where he was helping Pippin. "No. The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli eagerly. "Balin will receive us well. That is, most of us." he finished, glancing at the Elf.  
Legolas ignored the dwarf politely.  
Boromir had put up his hand, warding off the snow. "We must hurry and choose! This will be the death of us!”   
Gandalf had turned to Frodo. "Let the Ringbearer choose."  
Frodo hesitated. "We will go through the Mines."  
Gandalf sighed. "So be it."


	5. In the depths of the earth

Chapter 5: In the depths of the earth

The place that the Fellowship now walked was completely different. The valley was damp and warm. Wisps of mist floated; it was dark and hazy, and it was mysterious and foreboding.   
‘Decidedly this place is magical.’ she thought. ‘How is it then, that I fell here if I do not believe in magic?’   
Despite the gloom, Gandalf guided them with misstep to the front of a great cliff wall. Gimli’s eyes shone. “The Walls of Moria!”   
Kitty raised an eyebrow. Moria? It was a cliff wall with no mark or symbol. She was not the only one who thought such, for Merry said. “I see nothing.”   
Gimli shook his head. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, Master Hobbit."  
Gandalf sighed. "Yes indeed, Gimli. Their own masters cannot open them, if their secrets are forgotten."  
“Great.” murmured Kitty. annoyed.  
Legolas snorted. "Why does that not surprise me?"  
Frodo was approaching Gandalf when he stumbled. A few rocks slid into the stagnant pool besides them.   
Gandalf was standing in front of the cliff face. "Ah... now let me see... Ithildin.” He brushed dirt away to reveal patterns on the stone.  
"It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." added Gimli eagerly.  
'Just what is missing today.’ thought Kitty. She was not feeling well. What had happened in Caradhras and the strange voice she has heard had not made a good impression on her, and instead a very uneasy feeling. Whatever it was, Kitty felt the presence of whoever it was that voice that had called her three times and that made her feel uncomfortable from time to time.  
She heard an exclamation from Pippin, and looked back to the cliff face.  
A intricate pattern shone brightly, revealing a door, with the strangest writing on the arch that Kitty in all her live had ever seen, not even in Shi’ar.  
Gandalf pointed to the writing with his staff. "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."  
Merry spoke up. "What do you suppose that means?"  
Gandalf frowned. "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He turned to the door, and tapped it with his staff, crying. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"  
Pippin grinned hopefully. Nothing.  
Gandalf's brows knit, and he said. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."  
She heard Pippin say, with an impish grin. "Nothing's happening, Gandalf. What are you going to do then?"  
Gandalf turned on the hobbit. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."  
Kitty sat in the damp grass, hoping that Gandalf would find the solution to the riddle,. She was sick of magic, riddles and enchantments. As easy it would be to pass through the wall with mutant skills……but no! Here they were stranded in front of this Door of Moria. Magic had its advantages, but it was nothing compared to mutant abilities. 

***

They had been waiting for a couple of hours now, waiting for Gandalf to remember . The night was somber and the air was tense.   
"Well, Lady Kitty, what do you think of the little trip we made to Caradhras?" asked Boromir, crouching down beside her.   
"It would not have been so bad if I was better attired. But, thanks to your cloak I survived! Thank you very much, again.” she replied.   
"I'm glad it had been useful, Lady Kitty."  
There was silence. Legolas glanced furtively at Kitty and Boromir as they talked.  
"I'm surprised you did not catch a cold." she said after a moment. “We were in a place that was freezing, and we were buried by snow.”   
"Well, not everyone was buried." he replied, nodding toward the elf.  
Kitty turned and found Legolas looking at her, but he glanced away. Kitty was sure that he was fully aware of what they were talking about. "Legolas is an Elf." she replied "So it doesn’t count.” She paused. "Anyway, I'm surprised you did not catch a cold," he added.  
"I have resistance to the cold, Lady Kitty. When I was a child I used to play with the snow along with ... " He sighed, suddenly. "I played with the snow.”  
Kitty tilted her heads confused. Why had he had omitted that person. "I used to skate on ice with my friends." she said when she saw his sad look "I could spend hours and hours without getting bored.”  
“And then what happened, Lady Kitty?"  
Kitty looked up at the Moon still peering through the clouds. "Life." she answered quietly  
The nobleman of Gondor looked at her for a moment, she too had her secrets.   
"Boromir, may I ask you something?" Kitty asked after a few minutes  
"Speak, Lady Kitty." he said with a slight smile.  
"What's that about the Ring?"  
Upon hearing the question, Boromir's face changed.   
"That is to say, I saw the gold ring hanging from a chain and then ... I do not understand why ... you are afraid of that ring.” she hastened to explain.   
"It's not a subject to speak of, Lady Kitt.," he replied coldly.  
Kitty was surprised at the change in her friend, but she did not give up. Maybe if she knew what those men were up to she could understand the voices.   
"Why not?" she persisted. “I do not want to know your secrets, but why is such a little ring so dangerous? Why is Frodo the only one who can carry it?”   
“My Lady, it is a subject on which I will not and may not speak. Please leave it at that.” Boromir said, and then he rose and moved away. Kitty paled and looked down.  
"I'm sorry.” she murmured, seeing the others looking at her. “I will not speak of it again.” 

***

Kitty watched Aragorn speak to Sam, and then unpack everything off the pony. The Ranger whisper and clasped Sam’s shoulder and moved away, leaving the hobbit brushing his pony. His eyes were glistening in the moonlight.   
"Why are you crying, Sam?" Kitty asked softly.  
The hobbit did not respond for a few minutes. “I cannot take Bill with into the mines.” he said hoarsely. “But I can’t leave him here, Miss Kitty! He’ll be eaten by wolves!”   
Kitty sighed, knowing she could do nothing. “I am so sorry, Sam.” she said, hugging him. “Maybe you’ll meet him again. In my realm we have a saying that says 'Life takes so many turns'.”   
Sam half-smiled, and patted Bill on last time. “Off you go.” 

***

Gandalf’s voice was triumphant. “I have found it! It is simple, as all riddles are when you have found the answer."  
"What is it, then?" asked Gimli eagerly.  
"Speak friend and enter. It is the Elvish word for friend." said Gandalf, a ringing tone in his voice. "Mellon."   
The patterns gleamed brightly and then faded, and the doors swung open silently, revealing darkness before them.  
Gimli smiled. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!"  
Gandalf blew on the crystal of his staff, and it glowed.  
Gimli grinned again. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin- and they call it a Mine!"  
The staff lit up, and revealed in the halls…..skeletons.  
Gimli's eyes widened, and Boromir's jaw tensed. "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb."  
Gimli sprang to a corpse, tears falling into his beard.  
Legolas pulled an arrow from a skeleton. He looked at it in distaste. "Goblins."  
Aragorn drew his sword.  
Boromir said. "We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."  
The hobbits huddle together, backing out of the mines as well as Kitty who forced herself to not enter in phasing state.   
"Get out of here! Now!" thundered the Man of Gondor again.  
A cry of terror made them all turn sharply. A writhing tentacle, luminous and slimy green had come from the lake, and had seized Frodo by the ankle.   
Sam was the first to move, shouting. "Strider! Strider! Help me!" He slashed at the thing with his sword. "Get off him!"   
The tentacle wriggled, disembodied, as Merry and Pippin dragged Frodo up.  
The lake boiled. Many writhing arms slashed at the air, grabbing the Ringbearer and pulling him over the lake.  
Kitty ducked a writhing tentacle and retreated to the entrance of the Mine where it wasn’t so dangerous. Aragorn slashed at the arm that held Frodo, and caught the hobbit, dragging him into the mines.  
Legolas seized Merry, who had fallen. Kitty reached for Pippin, as the thrashing arms made a grap for him. It was life or death, and in less than a second, Kitty made her decision. She grabbed Pippin and hugged him in a phasing state as the tentacle passed through them as if they were mere shadows.   
The tentacle moved away, and Kitty pushed Pippin out of danger. Something wrapped around her waist in a crushing grip and pulled her under water. She choked under the water, clawing for the surface, but the arm pulled her down. A colossal beast was there in kraken-shape. And it was drawing her towards it, towards the beaklike mouth. Lack of air was pounding in Kitty’s lung, and she realized it was much more convient to use her mutant skill rather than be devoured. Entering the phasing state, she pushed her way to the surface and was seized, and pulled roughly along to the mines. The doors crashed closed with a thunderous boom. Kitty gasped, coughing. Gandalf sighed. "We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

***

"Miss Kitty! Are you okay? Are you hurt? "Sam asked immediately.  
"I'm fine Sam, just soaked." she replied. The lake was cold, and the Mines seemed warm and close, she was shivering.   
"It was very brave what you did for me, Kitty," Pippin said gratefully, "thank you for saving my life"  
Upon hearing this, Legolas frowned slightly.  
Kitty stiffened, and forced a smile. “By all means.” Water dripped from her sleeves. 

***

They walked through many tunnels, stairways, all old and broken down, but once had seemed to be a great palace.   
"Why did the dwarves want to come back here?" asked Sam finally.  
"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." answered Gandalf.  
He shone his staff into the cavern below.  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. What was ‘Mithril’?  
"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." continued Gandalf.  
Gimli's eyes widened. "Aye. That would be a kingly gift."  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes. I never told him, but it’s worth was greater than the value of The Shire."  
Kitty frowned. Apparently, it was a precious metal that was used in ring coats. Would it be like adamantium or vibranium?   
They walked for several hours in the midst of almost total darkness and made no more noise than their footsteps and the occasional sneezing of Kitty. They reached a junction with three doorways.  
Gandalf looked around, puzzled. "I've no memory of this place."  
The hobbits huddled among themselves.  
"Are we lost?" whispered Pippin.  
"No." replied Frodo.  
"I think we are." said Merry brightly.  
"No. Shush. Gandalf's thinking." said Frodo.  
There was a brief pause.  
"Merry!" hissed Pippin.  
"What!"  
"I'm hungry."  
Kitty saw Frodo suddenly glance behind him. She would have listened, but she crouched down, sneezing violently. Gandalf suddenly hissed through his teeth. "Of course. That way."  
Merry frowned. "Are you sure?"  
Gandalf snorted. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

***

The days had been long and heavy. It was difficult to know when it was daytime and when it was nighttime for what they kept walking until the hobbits could not do it any more, especially since Gandalf urged him to leave.  
Having wet clothes did not help at all to better Kitty’s health and she was thankful indeed she had a bottle of Paracetmaol pills in her purse. Her clothes were still damp, they had no chance to dry, and on the fourth day. She was getting worse as the cold had become a flu in every way and so strong that Kitty thought she would probably end up in pneumonia. Until that moment she had managed to keep going because she had paracetamol and that made the pain of body and head more tolerable. On the fourth day, on a break, Kitty decided, to take off her clothes and let them dry. She offered to take watch and then crept into a corner and laid her clothes out, wrapping herself in a blanket. As they slowly began to work, Kitty slid off a little whiles and prepared to get dressed with all speed.   
Suddenly a sound made her feel a shiver that traveled down her spine, and she could swear she heard wet, clammy footsteps, like the flapping of pads.  
She finished tying her sneakers', and hearing that sound came closer, she looked round the doorway, but saw nothing but darkness. Kitty shook her head, maybe she was hearing noises that did not exist like the voice in Caradhras.  
Kitty turned and was to put on her blouse, but she almost screamed in horror when she saw that in front of her was a strange and horrible being she had never seen before.  
It was this being with a humanoid figure, but he walked on all fours, his skin was an abnormal pale, he had no hair and he wore only a loincloth. His hands and feet were misshapen and every time they moved they made a strange noise like a seal's wings would do when walking on the pavement.  
That strange being approached her as it fixed its eyes on her. Kitty instinctively stepped back, ready to flee from that horrible creature. “Precioussss…….” he hissed. “My preciousss….have you seen my precious?” 

“Precious?” stammered Kitty.   
“Our ring!” he snarled, crawling towards her. Kitty paled. “Who…..who…are you?”   
“Sméagol.” he hissed. “Give Sméagol the Precious.”   
Kitty prepared to enter into a state of phasing and flee, however, suddenly the so-called Sméagol raised his head as if he had just heard something and disappeared into the darkness as it came.  
Kitty peered towards Gollum had fled and saw nothing. She barely turned and almost cried out in terror.   
It was the Elf who was there.  
Legolas had been thoughtful lately. He remembered perfectly the fight against the guardian of the lake to save Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Kitty.  
If it had been only the fact of saving them, he would not have given a serious thought, but here was a huge difference, and it was what he had witnessed or ... he thought to witness. He had come to see out of the corner of his eye as Kitty had saved Pippin. The Elf was not sure what he had seen. He had been thinking very seriously about it, and finally decided to leave his suspicions aside. Kitty was a close friend, though not like Aragorn, but she was close and he would trust her. Besides, she did not seem to have any magic in her, he had not perceived it, so perhaps it had only been a kind of vision or mirage. However, he was concerned about Kitty's state of health, which, though she made great efforts to go unnoticed, did not feel well and the elf knew and sensed perfectly. It was for this reason that he had followed her.  
"Are you okay, Kitty?" He asked concerned, looking her in the eye.  
Kitty barely nodded. "What happened, Kitty?"   
"I’m ... I’m ... I'm not sure"  
"What do you mean?"  
"A horrible looking creature came here and asked me about his 'precious ring'.”   
Hearing this, Legolas's face darkened. “Gollum.”   
“N--no. He said his name was Sméagol.” said Kitty.   
“Gollum is his name. We had him prisoner in Eryn Galen. Well do I know that wretched creature!”   
Legolas scanned the darkness but found nothing, and he looked back to Kitty and then blushed. Kitty cringed in horror and hastily put on her blouse. "Um ... I’m ... I’m ... I'm sorry," Kitty murmured, her eyes downcast and blushed so intensely that her cheeks burned.  
"It is I who should apologize, my lady," said the Elf, not daring to look at her. "We'd better hurry. Mithrandir has said that we are shortly to cross the Mines."  
Kitty nodded, still flushed, uncomfortable and humiliated.   
"I only need to put on my jacket, I will not be late" she added softly.  
Legolas nodded and immediately turned his back on her, afraid that what had happened would happen again.


	6. The fall of the friend

Chapter 6: The fall of a friend

The situation between Legolas and Kitty had left a somewhat uneasy feeling between the two. However, this was far beneath Kitty's horrible suffering from the flu, which by then was quite serious, it was only because of the paracetamol that she was able to keep going, though she often lagged behind.  
Legolas had a kept a cool distance from her, not because he was angry at her, but at himself. He blushed still at the indecency of the situation, Elven-folk only saw each other unclothed at the marriage night, but he could not forget that brief moment. And why he could not confused him. Was it because he considered Kitty pretty? Or because she attracted him? He was not sure.   
Kitty felt as embarrassed and uneasy. Such a thing had never happened to her! And it had to happen to him with the person she'd never wanted to happen. What she liked was that he had immediately turned around out of respect and honor towards her. So, after thinking about it, she decided that she would behave according to Legolas's reaction.  
They continued to walk for several hours, almost in complete silence, only the soft noise of footsteps. Seeing Kitty was staying behind, Boromir approached her. “Is all well, Lady Kitty?”   
Kitty bit back an ironic retort, but realized that the nobleman of Gondor was only being kind. “Not very well, Boromir. My heard hurts.”   
"Why do not you take another one of those pills that you call ... para-ce-ta-mol?"  
Kitty smiled to herself. It was so sweet to hear those men in arms try to utter words that were so simple in their realm! "No." she replied "Two hours ago, I took a pill"  
"And what does that affect?"  
"Because if I take paracetamol to often it may have the opposite effect, and make me feel worse.”   
“I do not understand why it would do such a thing.”   
Kitty shrugged. "That's medicine in my home-realm. It is usually excellent, but it also brings its consequences, like everything in life."  
There was silence. Legolas turned to the man from Gondor and Kitty, frowning. Boromir realized this and held the elf's gaze calmly for a moment, as Kitty did not realize it because she was busy sneezing.  
"Sometimes I think you have been through very difficult ... experiences for your young age." Boromir said softly.  
Kitty scoffed. "My young age?"   
"You are young, Lady Kitty, and yet your words make me think that you have been through very difficult situations."  
Kitty nodded tersely. "Maybe so." she said after a moment.  
"If you ever need someone to hear you, you can count on me, Lady Kitty.” he said kindly.   
Kitty felt a lump in her throat. The man of Gondor was showing himself to be a true friend, but it seemed that there might be something more in that kindness. Kitty didn’t want to think about it, she loved him as a friend and wished no romantic entanglement, especially with someone from Middle-Earth.   
"Thanks Boromir." she said with a smile. "You can count on me, too.”   
She looked up and found that Legolas was watching them, frowning. Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow, but Legolas looked at her for a moment, then behind her. Kitty followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Boromir. The man in Gondor looked neither confused nor surprised, nor even challenging, just held his gaze calmly. After a moment, the elf turned.  
Kitty was stunned. What happened to Legolas? It was a fact, that elf was the strangest person she had ever met, perhaps more than Gandalf. What was a fact is that Kitty would not allow those two behave like machos with her because if there was something that characterized Kitty is that she had never been and would not be the damsel in distress.

***

Legolas bit his lip. He was jealous, he recognized that immediately and despised it. But he was not pleased at all that Boromir and Kitty were so friendly, and yet it was truly none of his business. And he would stay out of it.   
"What is it, my friend?" A voice behind him.   
Legolas turned sharply. It was Aragorn. The gaze of the future King of Gondor was fixed on the blue eyes of the elf and seemed to read the thoughts of his friend. Perhaps he did, Aragorn was a wise man after all. "What bothers you about Kitty?" Aragorn continued.  
Legolas flinched in surprise. “You were watching her and Boromir.” replied Aragorn to the silent question.   
The woodland Elf shrugged, but his normal nonchalant merriment was gone. “She is more friendly to Boromir than I.” he murmured.   
"Does that bother you?" Asked Aragorn, raising an eyebrow as he could not believe that something so trivial could bother his friend.   
“Yes, it does.” confessed Legolas miserably. “And I don’t know why, but I cannot help feeling uncomfortable when is near her. She laughs and talks with him so easily.”   
“It may be you.” Aragorn suggested suddenly. “You and I both know, Legolas, that you are close, and it is hard for people to get near you.”   
Legolas frowned, turning it over in his mind. “I don’t know.” he said finally. “Why do you think I do this?”   
Aragorn had a thought, but he put it aside, it was risky and improbably. “I don’t know, but we shall speak more about it.”   
Legolas was about to reply when when Gandalf said: "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of the Dwarrowdelf!"  
A huge cavern was revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye could see. Sam gasped. "Now there's an eyeopener and no mistake!”  
Kitty could not help but agree with the hobbit as she gazed around her, the ancient pillas of rock towering upward, carved into beauty, but then she was pushed to one side as Gimli dashed forward. . An oblong rock stood in the center of the room. Gimli knelt in front of it.  
"No. No. No." he murmured, his voice empty with grief.   
Gandalf stepped forward, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."   
Gimli groaned. Gandalf bowed his head. " He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
He looked around, and Kitty saw him kneel, and take from a skeletal hand an old, dusty book.  
Legolas glanced at the skeleton, and then whispered to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger here."  
Aragorn made no sign.  
Gandalf began to read out loud. "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."  
Kitty shivered. That sounded creepy. What would have happened to those dwarves? Who or what the ones that have attacked them? And what was that ‘shadow’?  
Her ponderings were cut by a sudden crash, as the skeleton Pippin had touched bounced down the well, the chains trailed behind.  
Echoes reverberated throughout the whole mine. Gandalf snapped the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
As Gandalf turned away, a single drumbeat was heard. Kitty cringed, just when she thought that nothing would happen. Louder and faster the drumbeat echoed, rolling around the Halls in a signal of doom.  
"Drums! Drums in the deep!" shouted Gandalf. "Fool that I was! Now we are trapped, just like those poor wretches!"  
"We cannot get out!" cried Aragorn.  
"Mister Frodo! Your sword!" exclaimed Sam.  
Frodo drew his sword. It shone with an aura of soft blue. This was an Elven blade that gleamed whenever Orc or Goblin drew near. A screech was heard. The drumbeats throbbed and rolled. Doom! Doom!  
"Orcs!" cried Legolas.  
Aragorn pushed the hobbits and Kitty towards the wizard. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!”  
Boromir pulled the last door shut. Gandalf drew his sword and the hobbits followed. Kitty took a deep breath. "I have no weapon. How marvelous." she murmured. She reached for the Dwarven skeleton near her and drew the blade from it’s bony hand. It was well-made, even to her inexperience, but made from the strength of the Dwarven folk rather than her. But it was better than nothing.   
Gimli leapt on Balin's tomb. "Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"  
The great wooden door groaned and then creaked dangerously under the powerful blow of something. A great howl sounded above the goblin shrieks.   
"They have a Cave Troll!" Shouted Boromir.  
Perhaps Kitty had no more knowledge of medieval literature and its fantastic creatures, let alone Middle-Earth, but she had often heard the Professor talk about the creatures that were evil and remembered hearing about cave-trolls as a bad thing.  
After two powerful blows, the door fell to the ground, and orcs flooded over the place. Kitty stood awkwardly behind Gandalf, gripping the handle of the sword. For the first time the girl was afraid of a battle. Frightful beings of horrible appearance, worse than that of the so-called Gollum, attacked like wild beasts, and she was sure these were what they were. But she would learn this was not quite accurate.   
She looked around. Aragorn and Boromir fought like warriors without showing any fear. Gimli hewed the heads from the swarming creatures, obtaining vengeance for his dead cousin. Legolas had leapt up to the railing embedded in the wall and there shot with such skill that Kitty thought he surely must be the Robin Hood of Midde-Earth.   
A gigangtic beast entered the room It roared, bashing the walls with its huge fists. A broken chain swinging from its neck!   
It turned to the hobbits, forcing the wizard away with a swing of its great club, and Legolas's arrows did nothing to stop the beast.  
Frodo had been pushed away from his companions. He was seized by the troll. Kitty who had fallen several feet away from the hobbit due the attack of the cave-troll, stood up dizzy just to see how the troll's stake had pierced Frodo, like an insect on a pin. The hobbit dropped to the ground.  
Kitty felt her legs melt and tremble. The hobbit wasn’t there any more, but a young boy, a mutant, lying there with his eyes open and sightless Tears of sadness and pain blurred for a moment her own eyes but they gave way to rage.   
She looked around. The cave-troll still roared, and no attack did him the slightest harm. To hell with not using her mutant ability! This was not the time to hide it but to seek vengeance! Avenge the hobbit, avenge Frodo! She seized a spear from a dead Orc an entered into the phasing sight, passing unseen by the cave troll and thrusting the spear into it’s leathery skin.   
The troll stumbled and black blood poured from its side, and then it fell with an echoing crash. The Orcs fled, leaving the Fellowship stunned, all but Legolas. He had seen Kitty choke with anger, seize a spear and dash for the troll and then disappear. There was only explanation. The light of fury had faded from her hazel eyes and she watched him coolly. But how could she have done that? Kitty was not new to battle, but her power worried him, some skill or witchcraft. Sam’s jubilant voice broke into his thoughts. "Frodo! Mister Frodo! He's alive!"  
"That blow would have skewered a wild boar." said Aragorn.  
"There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf.  
Frodo nodded at the wizard, parting his shirt to reveal a beautiful coat of mail.  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" said Gimli.  
Gandalf looked back. Screeches sounded and the drums beat faster.  
"To the bridge of Khazadum!" he cried.  
They ran, fled like the whips of Hell were behind them. And maybe they were.   
Kitty seriously considered reusing her mutant ability. She was not completely sure if she could manage to make the entire Fellowship of the Ring phase, maybe she would if she concentrated enough. What would her friends say and think? That would be seen once they were out of these Mines.

***

A great roar was heard from the archway. The Orcs grew silent and shrank away. The darkness was lit with fire. Rocks cracked.   
Boromir looked up. "What is this new devilment?!"  
Gandalf closed his eyes. "It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. It is beyond any of you! Run!"  
"Balrog?" Kitty wondered vaguely remembering the word.  
There was no time for her to think any more of it, for Boromir had already taken her by the hand, and they both ran after the others.  
Boromir had had to part from Kitty to support Merry who had stumbled. While Kitty was still running behind. Legolas saw that a huge rock was going to fall on her and without thinking twice he ran to her to push her from the danger, and then stopped. Kitty had passed through the rock like a shadow, and it crashed to the ground. Legolas’s jaw tensed.   
They raced forward, weaving among the columns and stumbling down flights of stairs. Every step that the Balrog took, if indeed it walked and did not fly, caused the Mines to crash and crumble down.  
Gandalf had turned to Aragorn. "Lead them on! The Bridge is near!  
They ran forward again. It was Boromir who almost fell but two hands helped him to regain balance. He turned, it had been Kitty. A deep chasm loomed before them, bottomless, as if the earth in that place had been rent in two. Kitty had never been afraid of heights but this certainly was creepy.  
A narrow bridge spanned the length, railess.  
"Over the Bridge! Fly!" shouted Gandalf. The flames grew higher.  
They ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames. From the midst of the fire a great creature rose, winged and horned.  
It turned on them with great strides, as by one the one the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge. When Kitty saw the Balrog, she almost cried in horror. No one could defeat it.   
"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf, standing before the bridge. He raised his staff.  
The Balrog stretched its wings, rising up to a mighty shadow. The wizard stood before it, small, and white.  
"I am Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor! Go back to the darkness from whence you came!"  
The Balrog drew a flaeming sword, holding it high.  
"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" shouted the Wizard, raising his staff.  
The Balrog brings his sword down upon Gandalf. The wizard held up his staff. There was a crash as if of thunder and a great flash of light, and the Balrog's sword fell.  
"Go back to the shadow!"  
The Balrog put a foot on the bridge, wielding a great fiery whip.  
"You shall not pass!" cried Gandalf once more. He raised his staff above his head and brought it down upon the bridge.  
It collapsed before the Balrog's feet, and the demon fell into the chasm. Gandalf turned away, leaning on his staff. But as he did so, the end of the Balrog's whip snaked up and curled around his ankle, dragging him down.  
His fingers grasped at the edge of bridge. He looked up, and cried. "Fly you fools!" and was gone.   
Frodo screamed, struggling against Boromir's grip. Kitty stared in silence. And then Aragorn’s voice pulled them back, stern in command. They ran, and no Orc dared to stay Aragorn in his fury.   
. They ran to the doorway through which blinding light streamed and through, collapsing on the rocks. 

***

"Legolas! Get them up!" snapped Aragorn, wiping his sword.  
Boromir looked up, tears in his eyes. "Give them a moment! For pity’s sake!"  
Aragorn snorted. "By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"  
He took Sam's hand. "Come, on your feet."  
Frodo turned away, tears rolling down his face.  
Aragorn approached to Kitty who was so shocked that had just dropped still without believing of what had happened.  
“Kitty, let’s go.” he said trying to make her stand up but the woman didn’t seem to hear. “Kitty!”   
Kitty turned to him, finally getting out of her shock. Her eyes filled with tears, but she noticed dimly a deep sadness in Aragorn’s own eyes. He squeezed her shoulder and passed on.   
Boromir approached her. “Come Lady Kitty, we must be strong.”   
She hugged him tightly. “Yes.” she whispered.   
He took her hand and made her walk quickly so they would follow the pace of the others.


	7. Suspicions

Chapter 7: Suspicions

It had been a horrible day. Their minds repeated the deathly scene over and over again as they ran, gasping, struggling upward  
Fly you fools!' It had been his last order and a hard one to obey.   
All mourned, even Kitty. She had deeply appreciated the old wizard, thinking of him as a Middle-Earth 'Professor X'. Kitty was extremely upset because she did not have the faintest idea of what they were up against, the truth was that whatever was, it was dangerous, evil and had every trace of intending to kill each of them. To that was added that her flu had become increasingly serious, probably by then it was on the threshold of becoming pneumonia.  
She could not fully understand what was happening, she only knew that she had done nothing to save Gandalf and that it had reminded her of different and terrible situations. If only she knew what they were up against! But now there was no time for mourn to Gandalf, it was time to flee, and that was exactly what she did.   
They raced on and on, down the mountains, across the sloping foothills, until finally, towards twilight, they crossed a clear, cool stream of fresh water and looked upon golden leaves and silver trunk.   
Kitty could not help but pay attention to the beauty of the forest, which had an air of magic and supernatural beauty, even in the winter. She felt an air of peace and tranquility, the purity of the place was very different from anything Kitty had ever seen in her life, even and with everything she had been several times in the fjords in Scandinavia. She approached the elf.  
"Is this then Lothlórien?" She asked him.  
Legolas did not answer. He stepped away, leaving Kitty shocked. Aragorn stopped under a great spreading tree, glancing up.  
"Tonight we will light no fire. Take some rest, we will continue tomorrow morning."  
"I'm not hungry." mumbled Merry, curling up in the leaves.  
"Neither am I." Whispered Pippin, hugging his knees.  
Gimli looked around uneasily. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."  
Kitty frowned. A ‘witch’? Would that person be like Wanda Maximoff? Would be like the Scarlett Witch? If that was the case, that didn’t sound good, not at all. As if what had happened hadn’t be anything… first a monster, a demon of the ancient world by other name known as ‘Balrog’, and now be prepared to face a powerful witch?  
"..and are never seen again." Finished Gimli.  
“Perfect.” she mumbled.   
"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Snorted Gimli.  
Kitty jumped to her feet and immediately in entered the phasing state Two arrows appeared in front of Gimli's face as two slender figures stepped elegantly out of the shadows.  
Kitty swallowed. They were surrounded by Elves. Legolas had drawn his own bow in response.  
Aragorn held his hand up in peace.  
A blonde Elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  
Gimli growled.  
The Elf turned to Legolas, beginning to speak rapidly in Elvish.  
Kitty scowled, sneezed and crossed her arms. “Hey Boromir, do you know of what the hell are they talking about?” she asked  
The man Gondor raised a surprised eyebrow. He hadn’t never listened her talk in that way. “I don’t know, lady Kitty.” he answered. “But if may I suggest, that’s not the way a lady must talk”  
Kitty sneezed and scowled again.   
The Elf turned to Aragorn, who bowed and said. "Haldir."  
Gimli snorted. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"  
Kitty nodded fervently.   
Haldir glanced at the dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."  
"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"  
Aragorn grabbed Gimli's shoulder. "That! That was not so courteous!”  
Haldir turned to look at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."  
Aragorn began to speak urgently.  
Kitty edged up to Legolas. "What are they saying?" She whispered.  
Legolas looked at her coldly. She was not the friend from another realm, she was a witch, double-sided and dangerous.   
Kitty stared at him, surprised didn’t answer, but he wasn’t listening. What had she done to him? Finally Legolas replied emotionlessly. “Aragorn is asking the March warden Haldir for help.”   
He left. Kitty turned to at look Boromir, who seemed as surprised as her.   
At last the talking was done. Haldir raised his hand and a rope ladder was cast down. The hobbits followed him, and the ladder was taken up.  
From two other tree of great width other ladders was cast down.  
Kitty went up one ladder. The rope was light, silky to the hand, and yet comfortingly strong. With her went Gimli and Boromir.  
"Bah! Elves!" Exclaimed Gimli. “With all their pride they cannot deign to speak the Westron tongue!”   
"At least we have a place to rest, Master Dwarf." replied Boromir, "Or would you rather have left us to our fate tonight?"  
"The fact that they allow us to spend the night here does not make them the example of all courtesy.”   
The man in Gondor sighed. The dwarf would not change his mind. He turned to Kitty, who was standing on the edge of the flet, staring at the leafy floor, sneezing softly.   
"It's not a very good idea, Lady Kitty." he said. .  
She turned and smiled faintly. "And what idea do you have, Boromir?"  
“Not to stand there. We are all weary, a mis-movement could mean a severe injury, and that is the last thing we want to happen, is not it Gimli? "  
"No doubt, lass. Though the company of elves is not the best, we should not kill ourselves in an attempt to avoid it.”   
Kitty smiled, her eyes stinging.   
"Why are you crying, Lady Kitty?" Boromir asked after a few moments .  
"Gandalf." murmured the girl after a few moments "In my home-realm I have seen .... I've seen…. I have seen terrible enemies, I have fought against terrible enemies, and .... and…. However, none have been like that monster Balrog. I do not know anyone of my friends who could cope with it, perhaps none of us could have faced him ... I do not know ... "  
Boromir and Gimli looked at each other. But before either of them opened their mouths to ask, Kitty went on sobbing and sneezing.  
"I'm sure not even Jean or Storm could have stopped the Balrog" she said "I saw them both fall and others more of my friends ... I knew of their fall and ... and .... And ... I could not do anything .... And once again, I saw a friend fall, I saw Gandalf fall and I could do nothing."  
Gimli put one of his rough hands on one of her shoulders. "Do not cry. Gandalf died for what was good, and he died bravely.”   
Kitty scoffed. "Good?" She repeated mockingly, "I do not even know what the hell we're up to. I have no idea what that freaking One Ring is about, and you guys won’t tell me! For me, Gandalf’s death makes no sense at all! No wants to explain anything to me!”   
She sneezed, and then muttered, leaning towards the edge of the flet. “Maybe jumping here would be the best.”  
Boromir, believing that Kitty would fall, hugged her tightly, moving her away. Kitty gasped. She had almost entered the state of phasing. Seeing that the young woman had become frightened, the man from Gondor let go and took her gently by the shoulders.  
"Hush, Lady Kitty, hush. " he said, "Gandalf's death was not in vain, on the contrary, it has a value that you can never imagine, Lady Kitty, but suffice it to say that he saved the whole Middle Earth for the moment."  
He took her chin and forced her to look at him. “Gandalf did nothing without first measuring the consequences. Perhaps one day we can explain it to you, but for the moment we ask you to trust us. Do you trust us? Do you trust me?"  
Kitty looked at him with tearful eyes and after a moment nodded. Boromir tenderly embraced her, kissed her forehead and then wrapped his cloak tightly around her.  
"Rest Lady Kitty." said "Tomorrow is a new day and every new dawn brings new hope.”   
Kitty sneezed. “Thanks.” she murmured, hugging him.   
“Go to sleep.”   
Kitty could not do this, and she lay awake, her eyes half closed, hearing the voices of her companions.   
“You have an interest in the lass.”   
"If Master Dwarf thinks that what I feel for this maiden is more than a deep affection of friends, he is mistaken."  
Gimli snorted.   
"Lady Kitty reminds me of a maiden whom I loved long ago." retorted Boromir, gently stroking her long brown hair.  
"And what became of her, of that maiden?" Asked Gimli after a moment.  
Boromir took a deep breath. "She died.” he whispered. He paused. "And I will not allow the same thing to happen to Lady Kitty.”   
He bent over, kissed her forehead, and walked away. Gimli looked at the young woman,, and then to the nobleman of Gondor.  
What relationship had that maid had with him? It did not look like they'd been lovers, did it? It was obvious Boromir loved Kitty very much.   
On the next flet, a heated argument was going on. "I tell you we cannot trust her! She has lied to us from the beginning! "Said the Elf angrily.   
Aragorn sighed. He did not understand the attitude of his friend, who had first protected Kitty and now ... accused her as a person untrustworthy.  
"I do not understand why you changed your mind about her, Legolas. What has Kitty done to you that you call her a liar?” he said softly.   
"She is not what she told us she was!”   
"Then who is she?" asked Aragorn sharply.   
"I do not know.”   
"Legolas, if you do not know who she is ... how do you know she's not who told us who she is?”   
"I do not know her real name, what I can tell you is that it is very likely that she is a witch, some Maia corrupted by Sauron into evil.” retorted Legolas.  
“And do you have proof, my friend?”   
"Yes. When we were fighting against the guardian of the lake, there was a moment when Pippin was about to be dragged into the lake, but it did not happen because ..."  
"Because Kitty pushed him and put him out of danger.” interrupted Aragorn.   
"No Aragorn, it was not like that!"  
The Ranger frowned. "No." Legolas repeated. "I saw how she did it." He closed his eyes as if to remember. "Kitty watched as the tentacle was pulling Pippin's ankle and what she did was run up to him and hugged him. The tentacle passed through them as if she and the hobbit had simply been shadows "  
Aragorn made a gesture of disbelief. That Kitty had somehow managed to get her and the hobbit to be intangible as shadows, it sounded ... unbelievable. And so Legolas guessed his thought as he said:  
"I also thought I had seen it wrong, especially since a moment later, that same tentacle took her waist and put her into the lake. Now, you remember that we tried by all means to save her, did we not? "  
Aragorn nodded. "But we never could." he said.  
"And you've never wondered how she managed to swim even when no one of us could even get close?"  
Aragorn frowned. Up until that moment he had considered that it had been luck, that the Válar had had mercy on her and the guard of the lake had released her enough that Kitty could swim to the surface, but Legolas apparently did not think so.  
"I also thought it was a miracle, a kindness of the Válar towards her, but I was wrong," continued the elf, "When we were attacked in the chamber where Balin's tomb was, do you remember that the cave-troll came? And that no one of us could even approach him to wound him and stop him before he attacked Frodo?"  
Aragorn nodded slowly as the whole scene was recreated in his mind. Yes, the cave-troll had been unstoppable until after he had attacked Frodo. After that, by some strange reason is that the monster had fallen dead. "Kitty saw how the cave-troll seized Frodo," continued Legolas. "Her face, her face ... I have never seen in any face such hatred and such fury. Without further ado, she took one of the spears of the orcs and ran straight for the cave-troll. She passed ... she passed ... she passed through him like a shadow. When she appeared on the other side, she was no longer carrying the spear so ... "  
"She left it inside." Aragorn finished, his face grim  
"And it was not the only thing she did." the Elf continued. "As we fled, several times she was about to be crushed by the enormous stones that fell from the ceiling of the mines and. Simply she ... she crossed as if she were a shadow."  
Aragorn turned his gaze out. It was true, there were some things that were serious. Her curiosity to know of the one Ring. Her ability. And the fate of Middle Earth relied on this mission.   
"Thank you, Legolas." he said after a moment.  
"What will you do?"  
"Which is better for our quest. May you rest, my friend."  
Legolas nodded. He watched Aragorn climb down, and in the other tree he saw Boromir sitting by Kitty. She was shivering. A strange feeling passed over the Elf, but he was so concerned about what he had discovered that it passed almost unnoticed.


	8. The Lord and the Lady

Chapter 8: The Lord and the Lady

Dawn had scarcely unfolded its soft gold light over the leaves of Lothlórien before Kitty was shaken gently. It was Boromir. "Lady Kitty, Lady Kitty, you must awake.”  
Kitty opened her eyes slowly. She felt terrible.  
"You do not look very well, lass.” said Gimli from behind them.   
Kitty shook her head, blinking rapidly in an attempt to ease the burning in her eyes. “I am well, Gimli. Just a little tired.”   
Boromir shook his head reproachfully. “You are not well at all, you are extremely ill. We must ask aid.”   
“But I’m fine!” insisted Kitty, sneezing. “It is just a cold!”   
"I think that stage is no longer applicable to your state of health, Lady Kitty.”   
Kitty scoffed at this, but Boromir coninuted. “I am going to speak to Aragorn about this.”   
"But…!"  
"But nothing Lady Kitty. Last night you had a fever, if you continue in this way you will probably die and I will not allow it in any way.”   
Boromir was swift of foot; he slid down the rope ladder and onto the forest floor. “There is no need to be angry. He cares about you, you have had chills all night.” said Gimli, seeing Kitty glowering.   
“I am not going to die because of a simple fever, Gimli. I’ve been in worse circumstances.” she retorted, beginning to climb down the ladder Boromir had left danglings.   
Gimli shook his head.There were times when Kitty spoke as if she had lived through very difficult circumstances, almost as difficult as the ones in Middle-Earth, and at the same time she did not seem to have been because at the time of the fight she had been behind Gandalf or at least that was what he believed.

***

Aragorn and Legolas had been the first to descend from their flet. Both the Elf and the Ranger had been in the habit of getting up since dawn and were therefore ready for a while.  
They had not spoken again about Kitty, but Aragorn had already made his decision He had taken an oath to protect Frodo and destroy the One Ring. And that oath would keep him to the end. She would not be ill-treated in Lothlórien, he knew this. So he sat and waited to speak to Haldir.   
The Marchwarden was coming their way, slipping down the mallorn tree where he had spent the night with his brothers and the hobbits with uncanny ease.   
“The Halflings will come down in a moment.” he said.   
Aragorn nodded, speaking in Sindarin. “I must speak to you.”   
Haldir raised an eyebrow at the seriousness, but he nodded. 

***

"Speak.” Haldir said, once they were a few yards away.   
Aragorn was about to do so. A voice echoed in his head, strong and commanding, deeper than woman’s wont. ‘Why do you judge without knowing, Ranger of Dúnedain?’  
Aragorn paled. He knew that voice.  
‘Why do you judge as evil what your eyes have not even seen?’ the voice asked again.   
Aragorn could not help but think: ‘I have not seen it, but Legolas did clearly.’   
‘It is true, but Thranduillon himself has been cheated in his zeal for this quest. Do not call evil to what is not, nor call witchcraft what you do not understand because beyond your knowledge there is a vast and infinite universe.’   
"Well?" asked Haldir impatiently.   
Aragorn returned to himself and saw Haldir watching him expectantly.   
Aragorn shook his head. It was obvious that the Lady of the Light knew what was happening, and she was the wisest that yet dwelt in Endor. “Haldir, forgive me, but it is nothing I will speak of now.” he said.   
Before the Marchwarden could retort, a voice cmae to them. “Aragorn!”   
"Nothing Haldir ..."  
"Aragorn" called a voice  
Elf and Ranger turned. It was Boromir.

***

As soon as Boromir found himself on the forest floor, he went to the foot of the tree where Legolas stood. “Where is Aragorn?” he asked. “I must speak to him.”   
Legolas nodded to the two a little ways apart. “What is it?”   
“Lady Kitty. She is very ill.”   
Legolas did his best to shrug it off, the woman was a liar, but something prevented him. He glanced stonily at Boromir, whom he had seen comforting Kitty last night.   
“Did something happen last night? Why must Aragorn speak to the Elf?” asked Boromir.   
Legolas glanced against towards the Nobleman of Gondor, willing himself to answer correctly and casually. “I know not.” "  
Boromir raised a skeptical eyebrow."Cannot you hear?"   
For a moment, Legolas did not know what to answer. It was true, he could hear very well that they were talking about Kitty, and he knew that Boromir was fond of her. Yet Boromir was an insightful man, and seeing the Elf did not wish to speak to him, took his leave and headed towards Aragorn. 

***

"What is Boromir?" Aragorn asked.  
"It's Lady Kitty."  
Aragorn looked sharply into the grey eyes of his fellow-man. “What is wrong with her?”   
“She is very ill.”   
Aragorn nodded slowly, hearing Galadriel’s voice in his head. ‘We will help her.’  
Boromir turned to Haldir. “Do you have any help for such ills? She has a fever.”   
The Marchwarden turned towards the Adan. “We have herbs for the healing of fevers caused by poison, but otherwise, no, not here. And we must go to Caras Galadhon as soon as possible. There the Lady of the Light can help her.”   
Legolas was about to argue, when a strange voice said. ‘Do not I know who enters my domain?’  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other and understood. 

***

After a few minutes, the others descended from the flet and promptly set off again, guided by Haldir and surrounded by the troop of elves who had found them the night before.  
They followed the Elf for a while in silence, Kitty, though sick, was content to study the surroundings. She was lost in wonder, grabbing for words to describe indescribable beauty. All she saw was shapely, clear cut, as if they had been conceived when she looked upon them and ancient as if they had endured forever.  
She saw no colors but those she knew, gold and white and blue and green, but they were fresh and poignant, delicate and fair.  
On this land there was no stain. She wondered about the Lord and Lady. Could they be as fair as their realm?  
She turned towards the dwarf. "Why do you say that Lady is a witch?" she asked.  
Gimli turned to her. "Because very few come out once they have entered, and none have remained unchanged."  
Kitty frownened, sneezing again. That wasn’t good. Seemed then that they would face an Elf that was as powerful as any Omega-mutant. Could she be more powerful than the Professor? After all, the Professor was such a great person! Since she had met him, she had never been the same. Maybe because he shown himself as a kind of ‘father’?   
But… this Elf-witch? What would she be like.   
Aragorn looked back to them. "Speak no ill of the Lady of the Galathrim, for she is fair and wise beyond mortal reckoning." he said sternly.   
"Have you ever met her?" asked Kitty eagerly.  
A sad smile came to the Ranger's bearded face. "I have indeed. I wandered in this land forty years ago, and there I met her daughter's daughter, the Undómiel, fairest of her people."  
Haldir interrupted them. "Now, friends." he said, nodding slightly at Kitty "You have entered the Naith of Lórien or the Gore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spear-head between the arms of Silverlode and Anduin the Great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there. As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The other may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."  
Gimli growled. "The agreement was made without my consent! I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or a prisoner!"  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. "I do not doubt you."  
Kitty rolled her eyes. The Elf quite obviously doubted all of them.  
"Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside." continued the blonde Elf.  
Gimli planted his feet, laying his hand on his axe. "'I will go forward free or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness."  
"You cannot go back." said Haldir.  
"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks." said Legolas angrily.   
Aragorn broke in. "Come! If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfolded, even Legolas."  
"A merry troop of fools we will look!" snorted Gimli.  
"Yeah, like a bunch of blind men with only one dog." added Kitty.  
"I am an Elf and a kinsman here. I will not walk blindfolded." said Legolas, angrily.  
"Now let us cry: "a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!"' said Aragorn. "But the Company shall share the same fate alike.” 

***

It was afternoon when they paused. There were the sounds of voices all around them, and Kitty keened her hearing so she could catch any word. Not that it would have been useful because the people were talking in Sindarin. When they were gone, Haldir spoke.  
"They bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galathrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your Company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps.”   
When the bandage was removed from her eyes, Kitty caught her breath. They were standing in an open space. To the left stood a great mound, covered with a sward of grass as green as Spring-time in the Elder Days. Upon it, as a double crown, grew two circles of trees: the outer had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness; the inner were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. High amid the branches of a towering tree that stood in the center of all there gleamed a white flet.  
At the feet of the trees, and all about the green hillsides the grass was studded with small golden flowers shaped like stars. Among them, nodding on slender stalks, were other flowers, white and palest green: they glimmered as a mist amid the rich hue of the grass. Over all the sky was blue, and the sun of afternoon glowed upon the hill and cast long green shadows beneath the trees.  
"Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth." said Haldir. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow eleanor, and the pale niphredil. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galathrim at dusk."  
Kitty sat down on the fragrant grass, while sneezing. Maybe it felt like illusion but she felt a bit better, like if suddenly she had taken some anti-flu. Would it be one of the so may skills of this Ef-witch?  
It was Sam who broke the silence first. He was rubbing his eyes. "It's sunlight and a bright day, right enough." he said. "I thought that Elves were all for moon and stars: but this is more elvish than anything I ever heard tell of. I feel as if I was inside a song. if you take my meaning."  
Kitty smiled at the hobbit. "I know how you feel."  
She then looked to Aragorn. He was standing as still and silent as a tree, but in his hand was a small golden flower.  
"Arwen vanimelda, namárië!" he said, and then he drew a breath, who in that moment turned and saw her. "Here is the heart of Elvendom on earth." he said softly. "And here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread, you and I."  
Kitty nodded quietly. There was grief in his words and she felt it strongly.  
They moved on soon, the Sun was sinking when they came into an open sky, pricked with early stars.  
There stood a green wall encircled a green hill, thronged with mallorn trees whose height could not be guessed and they stood in the twilight like living towers. In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards the Company.  
`Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" he said. 'Here is the city of the Galathrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lórien."  
Haldir knocked on the lamp-lit gates and spoke, and the gates opened soundlessly; but of guards Frodo could see no sign. The travelers passed within, and the gates shut behind them. They were in a deep lane between the ends of the wall, and passing quickly through it they entered the City of the Trees. No folk could they see, nor hear any feet upon the paths; but there were many voices, about them, and in the air above. Far away up on the hill they could hear the sound of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon leaves.  
There were many stairs they went up, and Kitty found herself growing weary by the times she reached the top.  
They were now in a chamber of oval shape, that was filled with a soft light.  
She looked up then, and caught her breath.  
Two Elves were coming down the stairs, and a silver glow illuminated them.  
The Elf-Lord was tall and fair. His face was grave, and silver hair flowed down his back. He was wearing a crown that looked rather like one a Celtic King would wear.  
But Kitty only had eyes for the Elf-Lady. She was tall, and perfect it seemed. Her hair was liquid gold, and her eyes were blue, blue beyond blue, and they were as keen as the starlight. She was wearing a white dress, and a crown of gold, and yet that crown could not match the gold of her hair.  
No, definitely those weren’t mutants… at least not of the kind of the one she was used to. However, it was obvious that these Elves weren’t common Elves, they’re superior even among their own kin.  
The Lord spoke first.   
“The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone.”  
Kitty frowned while trying stifling a sneeze. Enemy? Who was that ‘enemy’?   
“Nine there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.” continued Celeborn.  
Kitty frowned again. Was that Elf a kind of telepath? And what was Rivendell? ‘This certainly is getting more complicated.’   
‘Indeed it is.’ said a voice inside her head.   
Kitty jerked up sharply. Who the hell was? She glanced quickly around and realized that the Elf-Lady had fixed her blue eyes on her.  
‘Oh shit! A mutant telepath!’ Kitty screamed mentally. Lady Galadriel had raised her head slightly. ‘Mutant?’  
Kitty paled, but then Galadriel spoke out loud. “Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow”  
“He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.” said Legolas bitterly. “It was a Balrog of Morgoth, of all elf-banes the most deadly, save the One who sits in the Dark Tower.”  
‘Alas!’ said Celeborn. ‘We long have feared that under Caradhras a terror slept. But had I known that the Dwarves had stirred up this evil in Moria again, I would have forbidden you to pass the northern borders, you and all that went with you. And if it were possible, one would say that at the last Gandalf fell from wisdom into folly, going needlessly into the net of Moria.’  
‘He would be rash indeed that said that thing,’ said Galadriel gravely. ‘Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. Those that followed him knew not his mind and cannot report his full purpose. But however it may be with the guide, the followers are blameless. Do not repent of your welcome to the Dwarf. If our folk had been exiled long and far from Lothlórien, who of the Galadhrim, even Celeborn the Wise, would pass nigh and would not wish to look upon their ancient home, though it had become an abode of dragons?  
‘Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram, and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla, and fair were the many-pillared halls of Khazad-dûm in Elder Days before the fall of mighty kings beneath the stone.’ She looked upon Gimli, who sat glowering and sad, and she smiled. And the Dwarf, hearing the names given in his own ancient tongue, looked up and met her eyes; and it seemed to him that he looked suddenly into the heart of an enemy and saw there love and understanding. Wonder came into his face, and then he smiled in answer.  
He rose clumsily and bowed in dwarf-fashion, saying: ‘Yet more fair is the living land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels that lie beneath the earth!’  
Kitty was amazed. She wondered if in Middle-Earth the gen X only appeared among the elven kin or if among other races appeared too.  
‘We are no mutants, child.’ said the voice of Lady Galadriel in her mind.  
Kitty paled against her will and again chided herself. It was pretty obvious that the elleth was a telepath and it wouldn’t be surprising if she was as powerful as the Professor.  
“What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.” said Lord Celeborn  
Kitty frowned. Fellowship? So, this wasn’t a simple group of people traveling but trying to defeat whoever they called ‘the Enemy’? And why without Gandalf everything was lost? Certainly, the death of such beloved friend was a very tragic one but it did not seem like the ruin of all.   
“The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all” said Lady Galadriel “Yet hope remains while all the Company is true.”  
Kitty saw to Boromir looked at the Elf-Lady, who continued. “Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.”   
Legolas glanced quickly at Kitty. Did Lady Galadriel know what Kitty could do? Did she know it was something dangerous.   
Lord Celeborn repeated. “Once again I say, nine there are, nine left Rivendell but one has fallen. How is this? "He asked, looking directly at Kitty.  
"We found her in the forest." answered Aragorn.  
Boromir hastened to add, "An orc attacked her and we managed to save her. Now she has been seriously ill for several days.”   
Kitty scoffed. Now she felt like a burden. "We will watch over her health." was the response of Lady Galadriel quietly. Once again Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but he was silence, for the voice of Galadriel echoed in his mind. ‘Why do you call witchcraft what you do not nor know nor understand, Legolas Thranduillon? Do you not think I would know of magic, I who had come from the Blessed Realm of the Maiar which men called wizards?’


	9. Mirror, Mirror

For several starlit hours, the Fellowship heard a beautiful, melancholy chant from their resting places. Legolas said it was a lament of Gandalf, and that did not lift their spirits. The song went on, clear and ethereal even in mourning.   
However, each one was worried, saddened and alone in their thoughts. Silence reigned over the little group.   
Kitty was seated on a cushion, hugging her knees, and trying to understand what was happening in this place Middle Earth. It was horrible, the way Gandalf had died, and the concern of the Elves….what was really happening? Another thing was the change in Legolas. What had happened with him. He distrusted her, and she had no clue what was going on in the Elf’s complex head. But Boromir. That was her chief concern right now. Perhaps the man of Gondor was not so polite nor handsome, but he was open and honest with her, which Legolas did not have. It was as if the Elf had a barrier as beautiful and cold as marble, and he would not let him down.   
Low voices murmured. Aragorn and Boromir were speaking. The noble’s voice was hushed, as he spoke of the vision Lady Galadriel had given him, the destruction of the city, and yet somehow there was hope. He shook his head. “If that is so, I do not see it.” Kitty listened closely. There was such love in the man’s voice, and such grief. Now maybe was the time to help him, like he had helped her.   
***

Boromir had not moved from the root of the great silver tree. All else had retired to rest, save Legolas, who had left to be with his Kinfolk, but Boromir could not, not after what the Lady had shown him.   
“Hello.” said a thick female voice besides him.   
The nobleman smiled and moved aside so Kitty could sit down. “How do you feel, Lady Kitty?”   
Kitty sneezed. “Awful.”   
“The Lady of Lothlórien says she has a linctus.”   
“Yes, thanks for asking for help.” Kitty replied, sniffling.   
“You have nothing to thank me for.” said Boromir gravely, and there was silence.   
"What is it, Boromir?" Kitty asked, stifling a sneeze.  
The nobleman of Gondor did not answer for a few minutes, just stared at the forest around him. She put a hand on his shoulder. Boromir turned to, desperate to divert the subject, but it would be no use to him. "The Lady of Lothlórien has shown me the destruction of my city," he murmured.  
"Minas Tirith?"  
Boromir nodded slowly.  
Kitty shivered imperceptibly. Apparently that Elf-Lady could also see the future. Yes, she was certain that Galadriel was an Omega-type mutant. She had only met another mutant who could see the future and speak telepathically: Professor Charles Xavier.  
"But do you know what is most ironic, Lady Kitty?" Boromir went on, "She also says that there is still hope for this situation." He shook his head sadly. "But tell me, what hope is there for this terrible Enemy? What hope is there if everything indicates otherwise? What hope is there if I see that my father is failing in his role as steward of Gondor? Tell me, then, what hope can I have?”   
Kitty stuttered, unsure of what to say. Such was the sadness and desolation of the man of Gondor that it was impossible not to be touched. On the other hand, she was in a similar situation in her realm. What hope could she have for the fact that all her X-Men friends had died? What hope was there if everything was a real hell for all those who had the X gene? What hope was there if the mutants were pursued as wild beasts by both the Sentinels and by some normal humans but with great political power as was Senator Kelly?  
However, she could not remain silent. The grief and despair of Boromir were such that Kitty felt pain and wanted to comfort him, even though she herself was going through a bad time, and did not understand what was happening in Middle-Earth.  
"Have faith Boromir." she said softly, "Faith is the last thing that dies in all who live."  
"Do you think so, Lady Kitty?" He asked with some bitterness  
"At first not, but a friend taught me that as long as one has faith, one can continue fighting.” She paused. "Perhaps Lady Galadriel showed you the destruction of Minas Tirith, but that has not yet happened, therefore it can still be avoided. Maybe she showed it to you to stop that catastrophe.”   
Boromir smiled sadly. "It is not so easy, Lady Kitty," he said after a moment. "Not with the Shadow that has been spreading everywhere." He sighed. "I would give anything…….I would do anything, to change it, to reverse the darkness... even use the One Ring. Why not use it if it is so powerful? That would allow me to change everything that is happening! "  
Kitty frowned. A ring so powerful as to change whatever was happening in Middle-Earth? She had never heard of such an object or artifact.   
She turned, and saw Boromir was staring at Frodo, who seemed to sleep peacefully, and noticed that the glitter of his eyes was very strange. His eyes were glassy and there was in them a strange light of some malice and madness that Kitty recognized with a start. Upon Caradhras, when Boromir had found the Ring in the snow.   
Whatever it was, that look did not bode well, and when she turned to see Frodo, she heard the whispering voice that called her. "Kitty ... Kitty.."  
She shuddered. "Boromir, I do not know what has to do with the One Ring and I do not understand anything about it….but it cannot be used it. It is Frodo’s duty.”   
For a few minutes the man of Gondor seemed deaf to her, but then he turned and Kitty continued.   
"You know? Often there are two options for achieving a goal: one is the simple and without so much pain; The other, brings many problems and headaches, however, it is the one that always agrees and that the brave ones take. You are brave Boromir, I have no doubt about it, so take the path of the brave.”   
Boromir smiled. "To return the compliment, , Lady Kitty, you are much wiser than anyone might suppose considering your youth."   
Kitty laughed. She? Wise? If there was something she was not, it was just that: wise.  
"Even if you do not believe me, Lady Kitty." said Boromir.  
"It is well," she replied. "I will take it as a compliment, although it is not true, because my temper is not at all wise.”   
"It is true that your temper is fiery, but it is for the youth. However, what you said is full of wisdom.”  
Kitty shook her head. "That is because I have only repeated what someone truly wise said.”   
"And who is that somebody, Lady Kitty?"   
"The Professor. Professor Charles Xavier. He taught me a lot of things, to be able to survive in a totally adverse world for those who are like me.” said Kitty sadly. “He was really wise.”   
Boromir frowned. For those who were like her? What did she mean? He did not ask, though, seeing Kitty’s distress. He gently raised her chin. “Do not cry. I don’t know why the world be against you. However, you may be sure, that I would do my best to protect you, Kitty.”   
Kitty smiled through her tears. That promise was sweet. For a moment, she wondered if there was more behind, but decided to dismiss the thought. Why break that moment of comfort? She would just wait and cross fingers.  
"Now to sleep, Lady Kitty. You are ill and need to rest as much as possible.”   
In other circumstances, Kitty would not have agreed to be ordered because she was not a woman who would accept orders, but it was Boromir and she felt very tired and her whole body was aching, so she obeyed.

***

She had not been able to sleep for several hours, and was tossing and turning on her soft grey couch. She could barely breathe, and the pain in her head and body was growing. Sometimes she drifted into short dazes, and was quickly awakened.   
Finally, she got up. Everyone slept. There was silence, and she slipped away from the pavilion, towards the woods. The tree trunks were a dim silver, the golden leaves glistening in the moonlight. In Caras Galadhon, there was no movement, and she wondered if the Elves were sleeping. After all, she had noticed that Legolas rarely slept, and when he did, he slept with his eyes open.  
She had also noticed that Elves had many characteristics that could be applied to mutants. For example, there was a child in the Mansion who never had to sleep and could only change the television channel by blinking. There were telepaths like the Professor or Jean or Emma Frost or Betsy Braddock, and those who could see the future as Professor and Jean. She wondered for a moment if the Elves would have gene X.   
Yes, the elves were a very rare, mysterious race, and although Kitty hated to admit it, also very beautiful. All Elves, but Lady Galadriel was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. And Legolas? Kitty hated to accept it, but the Elf was the most handsome male she'd ever seen, he was attractive, and his temper, though covered with that layer of beautiful, cool marble, made him attractive, very attractive.  
Her mind went back. Why the radical change? A sick feeling swept over her. What if he had realized what Kitty really was? And if he had discovered her using her mutant ability?   
“Oh no.” she whispered. “Oh no, oh no, oh no!” She exclaimed again, paling. Galadriel was a telepath, she would surely have discovered it.   
And, speaking of a devil….there was a figure, dressed in a white dress, her golden hair glinting silver under the stars. She nodded her head at Kitty, as if beckoning her to follow. Kitty did so, keeping a careful distance, who reached a glade. Kitty watched her fill a silver pitcher with water from a stream running there and then headed for an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it, after which she turned to her.  
"Come and look in the Mirror." she said.  
Kitty slowly approached Lady Galadriel. "For what? What will I see if it's just water? "  
The Lady of the Light smiled slightly. " Look into the Mirror, Anna Katherine Pryde. And as for what you will see? Not even the wisest could answer that question "  
For a moment, Kitty hesitated, especially since the Elf-Lady had called her by her full name when no one had told her. She leaned over the shallow silver basin and scoffed.  
"I see only my reflection.” she said sullenly.   
Galadriel made no sign and was silent, and Kitty leaned closer.   
To her astonishment, the water began to ripple and a scene appeared that she remembered very well: when Ororo or Storm had given her first codename to her when she entered the X-Men.

***

"You'll certainly be a great help to the X-Men, Kitty." Ororo told a fourteen year old Kitty.   
Kitty smirked. She had always excelled at her skill in technology, but she would never have imagined that she would stand out in the fight and even more with her unique mutant ability.   
"Now, you are just missing one thing." Ororo continued. "Your codename"  
"Codename?" the teenager repeated.   
"Yes. All X-Men use a codename according to our mutant ability. For example, my codename is 'Storm' because I control the weather, or that of Scott is 'Cyclops' for his ability to shoot laser beams from his eyes."  
"And Logan? Why is his codename 'Wolverine'?” questioned Kitty.   
"That's something you'll have to ask him personally.”   
Kitty scoffed. She had never liked him. The man was rude and hard.   
"I've been thinking of a codename for you and I've come up with two options for you to choose. There's 'Sprit' and 'Ariel'."  
Kitty tilted her head. Those two names were a little ... strange. “Ha, Ariel----like from the Little Mermaid?” she scoffed.   
Logan rolled his eyes. “No. Ariel' is based on a spirit that appears in a work of Shakespeare: 'The Tempest'. As for ‘Spirit’, it is because you can slip through things like a ghost.”   
Kitty nodded slowly. "I think I prefer 'Sprit.'" she said. “I’m not going to be named at after a Disney mermaid. The only thing I’d kill my enemies by is laughter.”  
Ororo chuckled. "”Very well. From now on you will be known as Spirit. You’ll be a great help to us X-Men.”   
***

Kitty turned to look at Lady Galadriel, who was gazing at her calmly. No sign that could indicate what she thought or felt was drawn on her beautiful face.  
"Look again." she gently ordered.

***

Kitty turned to look again at the Mirror. Again, the water rippled and now she observed another scene she remembered well: Logan and she chatting after a long class of hand to hand combat with him.   
Logan was very strict and demanding, forcing Kitty to give beyond the maximum of her capacity, always inciting her to improve every day more. He was not the kindest person nor the most friendly, but what was a fact is that beneath that layer of hardness and roughness there was a noble heart. By that time, Kitty had made a very close friendship with him and, in fact, she and Laura were his closest friends ... well, after Jean, but Jean did not count because Logan was rather in love with her.  
"You've improved a lot, Thumbelina." Logan said, as they emerged from the 'Danger Hall' "Later on, it's up to you to give the other X-Men some class."  
Kitty sighed. She hated the pet name he had put on her: 'Thumbelina'. He had put it on because she, although she was of rather tall stature, compared to him was a dwarf.   
"Maybe in the future, Thumbelina will beat you." she said.  
Logan smiled. "I doubt that much, Thumbelina, however, one day you may give me a run for my money. You’re an innate warrior.”   
“Do you really think so?” said Kitty cheerfully.   
“No doubt, Thumbelina. You can compete with Laura. However, you have always been trained to fight and to kill. It gives you more merit.”   
Kitty smiled, immensely pleased.   
"Now that's not for you to be proud of, Thumbelina." Logan said suddenly.  
Kitty frowned.  
"If you have this ability, you must be extremely careful to use it for good.”   
"You mean, should I always fight for good?"  
"No doubt, Thumbelina. Why do you think I'm training you? Because I believe that both your ability and your way of being will be of great help to the X-Men and, in general, to the mutants and to the humans that we protect from some lunatics like Magneto and company.”   
Kitty smiled slightly. "Remember Thumbelina. Never fight to fight, always fight for a cause and a fair cause." Logan smiled as he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

***

Kitty whipped round to see the Lady Galadriel, who only inclined her golden head. 

***

The young woman obeyed the unspoken order and this time the Mirror showed another scene that she also remembered well: a talk she had had with the Professor about what it means to fight using the abilities she had as a mutant.  
By then the Professor was already as close to her as if he were a 'father'. The kind, noble and sympathetic temper of the Professor was a great support for the young woman and gave her great confidence and even affection.  
"Logan says I'm a great warrior." she was telling him while playing chess "That I have a great innate ability to fight"  
"If Logan says so, it's because it's true." the Professor had replied as he moved a pawn.  
"Don’t you think so, Professor?" She asked as she moved one of her bishops to threaten one of her opponent's knights.  
"Of course, I do, Kitty," he replied.   
“But? What aren’t you tell me?” She questioned.  
"But remember Kitty, great ability, great power carries a great responsibility.”   
Kitty frowned.   
"That is to say, since you have a skill that no one else has, you have to put it at the service of the weakest, those who have problems and those in need, to help them, to protect them. In our case, it is usually those who are not mutants, but in case you find yourself in other circumstances, your duty would be to help those who are in that type of situation.”   
"Then it would be something like heroine? An X-Men heroine?" Kitty asked with a tinge of mockery.  
The Professor chuckled. "X-Men are not heroes, we just defend and fight for what we believe, that is, that it is possible to coexist between mutants and non-mutants. It is not necessary to be a hero, Kitty, it is only necessary to do what is right with what nature and circumstances give us. In your case, nature has given you your mutant ability, as well as your ability to fight, and do the right thing, even if you think it is not your problem. If the right thing is to fight for the good of others, we must do it ... after all that is the responsibility we have as gifted people that others do not have.” 

***

The water rippled again. Kitty stared for a few moments, but no other scene appeared, only her reflection remained.  
Kitty turned to look at Lady Galadriel. She was upset. How could she possibly see in that shallow silver basin scenes from her past? And one more important thing: would Lady Galadriel have seen it?   
The Lady of the Light guessed her thought. “I know you are not a common maid. I know you have an ability no one else does in Endor.”   
Kitty swallowed hard.   
“I will tell no one, but sooner or later your company will knows. Legolas Thrandullion already does. Therefore I’d advise you to choose the circumstances where it will be told.”   
"They'll hate me," Kitty murmured in a muffled voice. "I'll lose their friendship, I'll lose my friends again"  
"You do not know that.”  
"Of course I do! Legolas already knows that I am not…common! And see what his reaction has been! " Exclaimed Kitty.   
"He has discovered it and has seen it, but nobody has explained him. Even I do not understand exactly what has happened and how it is that a being like you, is here in Middle-Earth. What I do know thanks to what you have seen in the Mirror, is that you have come to help us, to fight the growing Darkness that spreads in Middle-Earth.”   
Kitty scoffed. "Fight? I do not even know what the hell is going on here! No one wants to tell me what the 'Enemy' and 'Darkness' and 'One Ring is'! How they're supposed to want me to fight, if I don’t know what I’m up against!”   
"You will know, in due time. Just as you and I will know why and how you came here, I am just as sure there is a reason.. You know that you are here to fight and help the Fellowship and in the right moment you will know what is happening "


	10. Pneumonia

Chapter 10: Pneumonia

A dark sky stretched over fortress, and in the middle of which stood a tower, tall and black, glossy smooth. A reek ringed round this place, a corpse smell.   
Inside the tower, in an inner chamber where the sun’s rising light flickered and died, stood the Saruman the Wise, accompanied by a great creature. It was taller than most Orcs, a hideous combination of Men and Orc, with bestial strength and terrible cruelty showed in his glazed eyes, yellow as a cat’s.   
Saruman wandered around his creation, satisfied with what he had achieved after twisting nature with evil. "Do you know how the orcs first came into being?" He asked, the Istar’s voice deep and cool. “They were elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated."  
The creature growled, and Saruman smiled. "Tortured and mutilated, a ruined and terrible form of life. And now ... perfected: my fighting Uruk-hai." ended the wizard.  
He paused admiring once more that aberration, which by dark powers is that it had the breath of life.  
"Who is your owner?" He whispered.  
"Saruman!" snarled the Uruk-hai in a terrible voice.  
"Good.”   
"Have you finished admiring your new toy?" Asked a female voice from the shadows.  
Saruman turned and saw that from a corner where the faintest light fought its way through, there was a young woman coming toward them with a determined step.  
The woman was very strange in appearance. She was tall, thin, but athletic, yet it was her skin, her hair, and, above all, the strange 'armor' that covered part of her body. Her skin was rosy; Her short hair was a combination of pink and purple. She wore black, but from her back came six hard, thick, very sharp, pointed spikes that looked like bone-like material, her knees covered with a kind of hard knee pads of the same material, on her elbows protruding spikes so sharp, though smaller than those on her back, as well as on her forehead were two small horns that matched the other spines. Her gesture was hard, her eyes animated by a light filled with coldness and hatred. It was obvious that this woman was unusual in both her looks and her constitution that indicated she was accustomed to wrestling.  
Saruman raised his head, his voice cold. "This 'toy' will be the one that accompanies you when the orcs go hunting the Fellowship.”   
The woman raised an eyebrow. "And why do you want me to go? Are not these…….things…able to face eight people, four of whom have never wielded a sword?”  
"Not when there is a person like you or your partner."  
The woman looked surprised and confused. "What do you mean?"   
"Among the Fellowship is a young woman who is like you. She does not have the same skills as either of you, but she certainly has another that is just as dangerous.”   
"What skill does she have?"  
"As I know, she can go through things as if she were a simple shadow and from what Gollum has told me, she can also get what she touches also pass through things in the same way.”   
"Oh! Did you talk to your freaky monkey?” The woman asked, her voice hard.   
"He was the one who brought the news. He saw that she was embracing one of the Halflings, and that the tentacle of the guardian of the lake, which is in front of the gates of Moria, simply passed through him without hurting him. The same saw that she went through a cave-troll and the stones that fell from the ceiling when the Balrog pursued them.”   
The strange woman’s face was set.   
"Do you know her?" Saruman asked.  
"Shadowcat," the woman murmured menacingly. "She's called Shadowcat and she's one of the X-Men," she added aloud.  
"She's dangerous?"  
"She is. Above all, if you take into account that among the youngest mutants of the X-Men, she is the most skilled, not to mention she can go through anything. Nothing can stop her." The strange woman added tartly. "As Senator Kelly would say: 'what is it that can stop her from robbing a bank? Or to get into the White House?'"  
Saruman raised his eyebrow. This Shadowcat was a threat indeed. For a moment he thought it necessary to kill her, but ... thinking it out, perhaps it would be better to bring her prisoner to Orthanc.  
"No way to stop her?" He asked.  
The woman shrugged. "The only way that Shadowcat does not go into phasing, which is the state through which she can cross through things, is that she is deconcentrated or unconscious. However, to get it is not easy as she has trained with Wolverine, who was one of the best warriors among the X-Men.”   
"So, you could not win against her? Would we need your partner to be there?"  
"Avalanche? No, I do not think it's necessary. Shadowcat has some weaknesses and one of them is that she cares a lot for those she considers her friends. It is simply a matter of using the Fellowship of the Ring against her to overcome her." said the woman calmly  
Saruman nodded slowly. "I'll need you to go and run the Uruk-hai army. I will need that Fellowship to be destroyed and you will bring back Frodo and the so-called Shadowcat.”   
The woman raised a surprised eyebrow. "I understand you want Frodo, but ... Shadowcat? What do you intend to do with her? Do you intend to play with her until she becomes one of your toys you call Uruk-hai? "  
Saruman smiled. "Precisely ... Marrow," he said in a chilling voice.

***

"She's not well.” said Pippin softly. “We need to do something.”   
"Strider, do you think you could do something for Miss Kitty?" Sam asked.  
The poor hobbit was very distressed. That morning, he had gotten up earlier than usual, and he had started cooking something simple for Kitty, to comfort her with her strong cold. But when he had approached the tent she occupied, he had heard her voice that seemed to utter incoherent phrases, and sometimes they were intermingled with moans. After a moment's hesitation he had decided to go in and found Kitty hallucinating and tossing in her bed. Immediately he had run for the other hobbits and had sent Merry and Pippin to look for Aragorn who had gone to walk with Boromir. Gimli had stayed to see how he could support Sam, as far as Legolas no one knew where exactly he was. Lately the Elf spent little time in the camp, and he was most likely was walking around Lothlórien and who would not do it, if considering its beauty and especially he, who was an Elf, was in a land of his kin.  
Aragorn checked Kitty's vital signs, opened her eyes, and saw that her eyes were glassy and dilated. It was a high fever. “Bring water, and a few rags.” said Aragorn, and when these were brought to him, he added. "We need to take out as much clothing as possible," Aragorn added with a tone that left no doubt that he did not like the idea.   
"Remove her clothes?" Repeated Boromir incredulously. "How can you think such an idea?!" he asked scandalized.   
Aragorn sighed. There was no time to fetch Elven-maids. "If we want the fever to subside, we need her to cool down. The water is not going to be enough, we need to have the least amount of clothes, especially the legs, arms and belly.”   
"I'll do it.” said Sam.   
Aragorn nodded. “I must go and speak to the healers of Caras Galadhon.” He jumped to his feet and nearly collided with Legolas. The Elf was paler than usual, his eyes fixed on Kitty.   
Aragorn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away a couple of yards away. "Legolas, listen to me. I know you do not trust Kitty, but we need you to look for Lady Galadriel and tell her of Kitty.” he said quickly. "I think she might be able to help her, as it is more mind than body. The other healers, skilled as they are. You must go.” he added in a whisper. “I cannot leave the hobbits alone with Boromir.”  
Legolas saw that the man of Gondor, aided by Sam, had finished taking off Kitty’s jacket. He nodded to Aragorn, and sped away towards the tree-palace where dwelt the Lord and Lady.  
***

There was silence in the pavilion. Lady Galadriel had come, and she was inside Kitty’s tent.   
At last she emerged, her voice low and calm. "Your friend will be well. She is only weak because the illness that had taken her was strong. She will need rest for a couple of days.”   
"That's not going to be easy.” said Pippin softly.   
“She must.” returned Lady Galadriel. “Otherwise she will not have her whole strengths for what follows.”   
Aragorn frowned, but before he could say anything, the Elf-Lady was gone, disappearing with silent grace into the mallorn trees. 

***

The last three days had been difficult for the Fellowship, especially for Sam and Boromir. Legolas kept a distance, not understanding the feelings that conflicted in him.   
Sam was often cooking something special for Kitty, but Boromir ... he was the one who fed her, changed the damp rags on her forehead, and did his best to soothe her. Kitty still raved, often repeating things in a desperate voice. "No ...!" "Logan ... do not go!" "Run Jimmy, run! Do not look back! "" I'll be fine. "" I'm an X-Men, I'm not afraid of you. "" Jean ... Ororo ... Kurt ... Scott ... Logan ... Bobby ... Pietr! " "Professor, Professor!" " Come back ...! "" Let him go ...! "" Revenge! " "No ... it's not true!" "Sentinels! Run Jimmy ... no! "Do not trust her!" "My name is Shadowcat and I came for you!" She would groan, sobbing and tossing.   
The Fellowship listened to everything without understanding. The only thing that was clear to them was that in Kitty's past something frightening must have happened, something that involved death and destruction, something that involved the death of her friends.  
***

Aragorn was worrying, more cares weighing down on him than before. Kitty was marked by what had happened before. If the painful past was true, then she was not a trustworthy person, she had told them nothing. Possessing powers beyond the Maiar, she could be a valuable asset for good, or a terrible force for evil. The change in Legolas was upsetting. The Elf was uneasy, and Aragorn laughed wryly, as he crept around the pavilion as a scolded Elfling.   
Sam was greatly unhappy, and Aragorn spent much time with him, but Boromir was the most saddened. The nobleman of Gondor often sat with Kitty, distressed and unhappy, and Aragorn heard what he said, in the watches of the night. “I will not let you die. Not like she did. I promise, Kitty.”   
***

Such was the situation in the camp of the Fellowship for three days, after which, the fever of Kitty disappeared little by little and the young woman was finally able to sleep peacefully thus replenishing her forces.


	11. What are you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... in this chapter Legolas will know the truth about Kitty's abilities. What will be his reaction?

Chapter 11: “What are you?!”

The day after the fever subsided, Kitty woke up. Pale, weak and in an irksome mood. She noticed that though she was received warmly, there was almost an air of curiosity. All remembered her strange, rambling cries, but no one asked her.  
Aragorn seemed wearier, she also noted. The Dúnadan’s cares and concerns would not leave him. It did not seem, at first glance, Kitty was a danger to the Fellowship, but he trusted Legolas’s elven-eyes, and he himself could not ignore what he had heard. He often wished Legolas would speak to him, but the Elf, after seeing Kitty recovered, had disappeared back to his kin and the trees that he loved best. He rarely came back before the stars were paling, and then would leave in the dawning.  
Greenleaf, on his long wanders in the Golden Woods, often wondered if Kitty used her powers for more, if she awoke these feelings in his breast. But he could never get her out of his head. He could not trust her, though. If she was a Maia, one of Gandalf’s Kin, then why would she not say? But she was not, he knew this. Leaves rustled over his head, the winter-blossoms of niphredil fragrant besides his feet, but he rarely heeded the wonder and beauty.  
“Why do you worry, son of Thranduil?”  
Legolas raised his head sharply. He knew the voice well, yet how had the Lady found him, and how had he not heard her approach?  
Legolas moved towards her slowly, wondering what the Elf-Lady wanted. They walked in silence, down the glades of mellyrn.  
“Why do you worry, son of Thranduil?” she repeated. “It is not the Quest, nor even the Ring that concerns you.”  
Legolas swallowed. He could hide nothing from her, his mind and heart was translucent water, glass, to her.  
“It is about Kitty.” said Galadriel softly, and Legolas nodded, his words tumbled together. “She is……strange….she has powers. I do not know who she truly is. I do not think her name is Kitty, nor even Katherine Anne Pryde. It is a name..”  
Galadriel’s face was calm. “And why not, Legolas?”  
Legolas bent his head. “You know, my Lady.”  
“Do I?” Her voice was strong. “Tell me.”  
Few could disobey her command, and Legolas was not among those. His voice rose and fell, often attaining a pitch of anxiety he seldom reached, and Galadriel listened silently throughout the whole story. When at last Legolas finished, he glanced at her. She was thoughtful. “And so you think Kitty is a fallen Maia, or worse, Saruman’s spy?”  
Legolas was surprised. "I--I do not know, my Lady. There have been none in the whole History of Arda with such a skill.”  
Lady Galadriel raised her eyes, deep and blue. “Is that so?”  
Legolas bit his lip. “I--I……is that true?”  
Lady Galadriel did not answer his question, but walked on. Legolas caught up with her “My Lady, tell me, are there beings in Arda who can pass through things like shadows?”  
Galadriel turned to him. “Why do you think she is lying, Thrandullion?”  
“Because she never told us before.” said Legolas, confident. “She could have fought against the Orc that attacked her, but never did so. She could have dony many thigns. Why not?!”  
Lady Galadriel smiled slightly. “And you have never thought, that there perhaps is a reason Kitty conceals her power?”  
“And what reason would that be, my Lady.”  
“You will have to find that out, Greenleaf. But I advise you to do it soon. Otherwise, it may be unfortunate for you. Think if it over. The judgement you make will in turn make your future.”  
And she left, leaving him standing on the banks of a babbling stream. 

***

Legolas stared for a moment at his reflection in that stream. It was clear and clean, surrounded by the nodding arches of ferns. His heart was troubled, and he sat down at the edge of the water, deep in thought. It was a little while before he heard a voice above the water.  
"Oh crap! Have I already forgotten? But no! I learned it well from Ororo! "  
He rose, gently pushing aside the silver boughs. Kitty was seated on a flat stone by the stream, holding an Elven-flute. She seemed in perfect health, the color had returned her cheeks and her hazel eyes gleamed. She was dressed in the same clothes they had met her in, save they were washed.  
Kitty was frowning at the instrument, not noticing the Elf, even though he stood in the open, under the shadow of a spreading tree.  
“Okay, let’s see. Remember, Kitty, remember.” she muttered to herself. She sucked in air and blew. The sound that came out was not so bad, and Legolas arched an eyebrow, but Kitty sighed. “Oh, I’m a mess! If you were here, Ororo, it would sound angelic in your hands!” She laughed, and then ended sadly. “It is just as well no one is here to hear me speak of such things. But I miss you, Ororo.”  
Legolas frowned. He remembered the words of Lady Galadriel. Would be pry a good idea? After all, he had not really seen her lately, his words alone. He moved, deliberately stepping a fallen twig, so it cracked. Kitty turned sharply, her body tensed. “Who’s there?”  
Legolas stepped out from the shadows. “I am.”  
When Kitty saw him, she seemed surprised, but mistrust was in her eyes. “I do not know how Elves act with other Elves, but it’s normally considered rude to spy on people.” she snapped.  
“I apologize.” said Legolas courteously. “I heard a flute being played, and it sounded so fair I thought it was an Elf-maid.”  
“Uhuh.” said Kitty, uncoivnced, and stood up.  
Legolas slipped in front of her. “I did not know you played the Elven flute.”  
“I don’t know. I was testing it.” she returned tartly.  
Legolas smiled. “And how did you get it?”  
“Haldir gave it to me.”  
“The Marchwarden?” asked Legolas incredously.  
“Yes, him. Now, leave me alone.” she said, stepping to one side.  
The Elf shook his head. “Who is Ororo?”  
Kitty paled and her eyes widened. “It is none of your business.” she said, trying to sidestep him again.  
“You are wrong. It is, and I am worried. Many times in your fever you mentioned that name.” said Legolas.  
Kitty’s eyes narrowed. “Hah! So now you’re worried about me!”  
Legolas’s eyes slitted in return. “I know what you can do. I’ve known since Moria.”  
“Oh, that explains a lot.” she mocked. “Now you can consider me a witch, a dangerous liability, aye? So that means you can push me aside?!”  
“I cannot judge without knowing everything.” returned Legolas coolly. “Therefore I am asking you.”  
Kitty opened her mouth, and then stiffened. Her attitude changed to resigned. "Give me your hand, Legolas," she said dully.  
He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you," she added.  
The Elf slowly gave her his hand, and Kitty seized his wrist as a tingle ran up the Elf’s arm and done his spine. She raised her hand, passing it through his chest, and then walked through him. Legolas leapt away, his eyes terrified. "What are you?!"

***

Kitty’s gaze darkened. “You’re no different than anyone from my home realm. And here I thought Elves were better than humans.” she murmured.  
She returned to the stone, staring at the stream that still sang a joyful. Legolas drew a deep breath, grasping at the branch to steady himself.  
"Well, Elf, are you going to run away or you'll know how I got this ability?” she asked. Legolas sat on the stone, leaving a space between her. Kitty smiled bitterly. Always the ugly ducklings, the monsters.  
***

"In my home-realm, the Earth, unlike here, only human beings live, but not all human beings are the same." began Kitty in a slow voice, staring at the stream "From very distant times between humans there have been some that are different can be as much of appearance as of some supernatural ability or both.  
These different people in ancient times were regarded as gods, divinities, angels, and worshiped. However, over time the idea of these people who were different changed, and gods and divinities were now called 'witches' and 'sorcerers'. For that reason they began to be persecuted and to all those that they caught, they tormented and burnt alive. But it did not stop there. Centuries later they would still chase us, calling us mutants?” Kitty chuckled bitterly. “Did you know mutant is the worst insult in my home realm?”  
Legolas did not answer.  
"The situation of the so-called 'mutants' did not change from the times when they were called 'witches and sorcerers', we continue to be persecuted, we continued to be stigmatized, we continue to be hated for just being different. It is to such a degree that a normal human thinks he is doing a favor by reporting a mutant, who was only using the skills nature gave him, and sending him to his doom.  
Because of this mutants in turn adopted two positions. The first was rejection and attack on the human being who was not a mutant. The leader of this group was a man named Erik Lasehnherr, who had the ability to bend the metal at will. He was one of the most powerful mutants. When he was a teenager, normal humans killed his mother in front of him because he could not move a coin, then for many years he was subjected to different experiments, all of which were more painful and cruel, which is why he hated normal humans. He took the code name of 'Magneto' in honor of his mutant ability and was assembling a large group of mutants that he called 'The Brotherhood' and who, like him, hated other humans for mistreatment and injustice.  
At the same time, there was another position, which was supported by Professor Charles Xavier. He was also very powerful, he was the most powerful telepath in the world, even able to see the future. He had studied Medicine and Genomics and had discovered that what did to the different mutants was a gene called Gene X. The Professor was of the idea that mutants and humans could coexist together in peace and harmony; However, someone had to take the first step and since humans did not seem very inclined to do so, it was up to us to show them that we were no danger and that, on the contrary, we could protect them from other dangers. For this reason, he founded a special school for mutants or, as he would call us: 'gifted youngsters'. In that school, every mutant was safe and could lead a quiet life, even if it was different. Given that Magneto intended to conquer or eliminate the human race, the Professor created a group of mutants who taught them to have complete mastery over their abilities and to fight. This group was known as the 'X-Men' and was composed of older and--or more skilled mutants. The 'X-Men' would fight against Magneto and his 'Brotherhood', as well as against any enemy that tried to do damage to the Earth."  
"And you were part of that team" said Legolas. Kitty nodded.  
"Mutant abilities often make their appearance when the person is a teenager, or when in a stressful situation. When I was 14 years old, I started to have unbearable headaches. At first, I thought it was a disease, but what was really happening is that my mutant powers were beginning to 'wake up'.  
"As soon as it became known that there was a new mutant both the X-Men and another mutant named Emma Frost, or better known as 'The White Queen', wanted to recruit me. Emma Frost is a woman who is cruel and ruthless, calculating and with few scruples, so I decided to go with the X-Men. There I was received by the Professor in person and I stayed to live in the X Mansion or the School for Gifted Youngsters.  
They soon realized that I had some ... skill and decided that, despite my age, I would be trained to become an X-Men as soon as possible. That's how I became an X-Men. On the team were other mutants, whom you've heard I mentioned: Ororo, Logan, Scott, Marie, Kurt, Jean, Pietr, Bobby and so on. Each had a code name based on the mutant ability we had; For example, Ororo was called 'Storm' because she could control the weather; Scott was 'Cyclops' because he could shoot laser beams from his eyes; Bobby was known as 'Iceman' because he could control the ice and even cover his body completely with ice and so on ... I first took the code name of 'Sprit' and later I would take a new one: 'Shadowcat'.”  
Legolas was astonished. Those were the powers of the mutants?! Something like Maiar?! He thought for a moment if only that mutant named Ororo or 'Storm' was on their side, the Dark Lord of Mordor himself would fear her! Kitty's voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
"The X-Men had many fights and battles. We were something like a group of warriors who faced many threats. In time, we had a number of enemies, but ... all the mutants we had in two people two terrible enemies: Reverend William Stryker and Senator Kelly. They both hated the mutants, each for different reason that is beside the point, the point is that they did everything in their power to destroy us.  
One of those plans was the Sentinels, who are robots that are capable of adapting to any attack of any mutant and there is no one who can sustain a close combat against them. “I ...” Kitty’s voice lowered to a whisper. “I saw many of my own dying at the hands of those monsters who did not forgive even the youngest mutants. Over time the situation worsened because not only were they hunting us as if we were wild animals, now also sought out all those who might in the future become mutants, so began a witch hunt, a mission to eradicate of Earth to all the mutants, even to the unborn and everyone who stood in order to help or to stop them was dead.”  
Kitty paused. Legolas stared at the stream in silence. That would indeed be horrible….if it was true. After a few moments, Kitty began to speak quickly.  
"The whole Earth was a danger to us, especially once the X-mansion was destroyed and the X-Men team was dead. There was hardly any place to hide because at any moment my powers could be discovered and I would be dead. But ... there was still one place left: Genosha. Genosha was a place that Magneto had founded so that the mutants alone lived in peace without anything having gotten to them and until that moment it had obtained it. For this reason, you will guess that I decided to embark there and end my days as calmly as possible.  
"On the way, I met Jimmy." Kitty continued, as tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. "He and I were great friends, he trusted me and he loved me very much and I ... I failed him. He died without me being able to do anything and instead, I ended up here, only the devil knows how to.”  
Kitty drew in a deep breath, choking, and then hugged her knees to herself, hiding her face.  
***  
There was a long, heavy silence during which Kitty’s sobs slowly quieted down.  
"Now you know why I did not want anyone to know what I can do." she murmured.  
"I'm so sorry.” the Elf said softly.  
Kitty whipped around. “Do you feel sorry, Legolas? You feel it? You do not know what you're saying! " she snapped, leaping to her feet.  
The Elf look up at her in surprise.  
"You tell me you're sorry?" She cried. "You do not have the faintest idea what you're saying! You have never been persecuted for who you are! After all you are an Elf and besides, you are of high rank, probably nobility or even royalty."  
Legolas looked at her in astonishment. How did she know he was a prince? Who had told her?  
"When we arrived, you said that you were a kinsman.” She said, by of explanation. “And now I know from your expression that I was not mistaken, so ... how do you expect me to believe you that you’re sorry, huh? How do you expect it if you have always been the beautiful child, the golden child, the child that everyone loves, the child who is well received everywhere? How do you want, then, to believe you, huh? No one here in Middle-Earth wants to kill you because you are an Elf, something like a half-god, belonging to a race that everyone has for superior, so what can you understand or feel about what has happened to me? The only ones who want to kill you are the bad guys, the orcs, the goblins, the monster of the lake, that demon called Balrog, but guess what elf ... you're not the only one they wanted to kill! You have no idea!” Kitty drew a deep breath, and then sat back down, her eyes cold.  
"So, do not tell me you're sorry Legolas, because you do not really feel it. You even called me a 'what' instead of 'who'! You considered me an object or worse.” she said sharply, and then left.


	12. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Kitty told the truth to Legolas and we saw his reaction but now let's see what's the reaction of Boromir, not to mention that we will know a secret of the son of Denethor II.

Chapter 12: ‘Little One’

Since Kitty had spoken to Legolas, telling her the truth of her powers, she had blatantly evaded him, and it did not matter at all to him, or so it seemed. She was upset at the Elf’s attitude, and angry. A division was growing in the Fellowship, that alarmed all of them, but Aragorn most of all, now that he was leader of Fellowship and responsible for them. Kitty would not accompany them any further, he knew. She would be taken under Lady Galadriel’s wing, the Elf-Lady had promised this. 

***

That same day after he had talked with the Lady of Light, Aragorn returned the camp. It was better to tell her as soon as possible. Kitty was in her tent, and he called out to her. “Kitty, I must talk to you!”   
The young woman came out, and nodded.   
“Soo we will continue our quest.” he began.   
Kitty nodded.   
“We must leave and-”  
“Where will go?” questioned Kitty.   
Aragorn shook his head, and Kitty drew in her breath sharply. “I am not going with you.” she murmured. “Why?”   
Aragorn gazed levelly at her. “I am sorry, Kitty, but the shoulders of this Quest is the weight of Middle-Earth’s fate. We cannot take you with us. The Fellowship was made out of those trusted and valorous. We found in the forest, it was for that reason we took you with us, but now we are at a haven of rest, where you are safe, and will stay.”   
Kitty bit her lip, her voice pained. “I was never even considered a friend, was I?” she asked coldly. “Just a beggar you picked up out of the great kindness of your hearts.”   
Aragorn sighed. “No Kitty, that is not true. We took you wish us because we could not abandon you in the forest, not in the state you were in.”   
“Oh, you did it for pity!” she snapped. “Because of course, your honor would be sullied if you left a helpless maid in the middle of the forest!”   
Aragorn’s face was expressionless. “If we had done it for pity, we would not have treated you as a friend, Kitty. Remember that.”   
“Or was it rather that you could think to yourself ‘Oh, what shall they say of my honor?! I led this Quest, rescuing a little maid named Katherine Anna Pryde!’ So that women may crowd around you, because you are noble, and have a good and kind heart!”   
Aragorn drew himself up, his voice cold. “I have not done anything of the kind. I did not rescue you merely for the praise of woman. My heart is ruled by one Elf-woman, and hers only am I. I pray you do not question my honor. If I did not have it, you would have been dead long ago.”   
He paused, drawing a deep breath, the depths of his grey eyes burning. “You will be well treated. The Elves will care for you.”   
“So what?” Kitty shouted. “So that I can be thrown in the trash later! I have no place among beings of light and beauty.”   
“That is the best you can get. Kitty, you do not belong here, not in Middle Earth.” he said softly. “You do not understand what is at stake here.”   
“And what would you know?” yelled Kitty.   
Aragorn ignored her. “Kitty, I’ve lost more than you can dream of because of this. I’m sorry. But this is the end.” He turned away.   
“Swallow your offer and go to Hell!” she screamed at him, and then stomped out of the pavilion, nearly colliding with Boromir, who had come back with Pippin and Merry, and were silent witnesses to this.   
Aragorn sat down, putting his head in his hands. A hand was on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Legolas, who shook his head sadly. The Ranger swallowed, and got to his feet, walking away with arms folded.   
"Mahal’s beard!" Exclaimed Gimli, breaking the silence "What happened here?”   
“Aragorn told Kitty to stay in Lothlórien.” said Merry quietly. “She didn’t take it very well, apparently.”   
Legolas had sat down, remaining silent.   
Pippin glanced around. “Where’s Boromir?”   
Legolas shrugged curtly. “He’s gone after her.”   
The Halfling nodded. “That’s good. Maybe he can calm her. They get along well.” 

***

Kitty had dashed away from the camp, not caring where she was going. After a while, she crumpled down at the giant trunk of a spreading mallorn and wept silently. What fool she had been! As naïve as a child! She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, cursing herself.   
Footsteps interrupted her, and she heard Boromir’s kindly voice. “May I sit?”   
She looked up to see him leaning against the trunk of the tree, and she nodded quietly.   
“You run quicker than I thought. I lost sight of you for a while.” he said quietly  
Kitty looked up at him. “Then how did you find me?”   
“I tracked you.” said Boromir simply.  
She raised her eyebrows, quickly wiping away the tears. “I didn’t know you could do that.”   
“I was part of the Guard of Osgiliath. It was necessary. I could teach you, if you would like.” he replied.   
Kitty nodded. “Thanks, but I won’t need it anymore.”   
“And why is that?”   
“Because I’m staying in Lothlórien, after which the Elves will throw me away. Aragorn believes I’m a burden, so I can’t come with you.” she said softly, hugging her knees tighter.   
Boromir sighed. “Kitty, I don’t believe you a burden. You are a dear friend to me. This Quest is so important though…..Aragorn, as the leader, may leave nothing to chance.” Kitty smiled weakly. “But if you knew what I was---you wouldn’t consider me a burden!” She leapt to her feet, pacing back and forth. “You do not know me! You do not know what I'm capable of doing! You do not know who I am! "  
"And who are you, Lady Kitty? And what can you do that others cannot? " Boromir asked gently.   
Kitty turned sharply, and then sat down. Taking a deep breath she began to tell him the same story she had told Legolas.

***

Boromir remained silent for a long time after. Kitty sat staring away, not daring to look at him.   
“You know, Kitty?” he began slowly. “I would like to say ‘I am sorry’ and ‘I understand’. But I will not. I cannot. Do not think I have not felt the same sadness as you had with Jimmy. I truly have. But Kitty, I do not consider you a monster nor a mistake of Nature. But I have never felt as an outcast, because I am the favored son of Denethor, steward of Gondor. But my younger brother, he might feel as you do.” Boromir laughed sadly. “I am sure he does.”   
Kitty looked at him. “You have a brother?”   
Boromir nodded, with a faint smile. “Yes. Faramir. He is a better man than I.”   
Kitty stared at again. She felt better at Boromir’s honesty then she had at Legolas’s ‘I’m sorry’. The noble man continued. “Though I cannot understand, I can promise you my support. Remember this, Kitty. If the world was against you, I would still be by your side to till the end.”   
Kitty nodded mutely.   
“I promise to fulfill my promise, but do you trust me, Little One?”   
Kitty tilted her head at the new pet name, but still nodded, her eyes full of tears.  
"Good. Most likely the elves leave you in some village of humans, well, when I finish this quest I will go and get you.”   
"But how are you not going to know where I'll be?"  
"Couldn’t I track you down?" He replied, smiling. "Trust me, 'Little One,' everything will be fine, you have nothing to fear. In Gondor, no one will dare to harm you because I am going to protect you and I am sure Faramir and you will soon become friends, and as for my father ... I will take care of convincing him." he said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Cheer up, Little One, cheer up! "  
She giggled faintly, and he helped her get up. and the tears slowly went from her eyes, he got up and extended his hand to help her get up. Kitty watched him uneasily. She loved Boromir, but as a friend. After what had happened with Colossus, Kitty did not want any relationship, unless she truly loved that person and that person truly loved her.   
“What is it, Little One?” asked the man of Gondor softly.   
“Why… why are you doing this for me? Why do you call me ‘Little One’?” asked Kitty in low voice.  
Boromir sighed, sitting back down, and he ran a hand through his hair. “Apparently this is to be a day of confessions.”   
Kitty simply looked at him.   
“Long ago, Kitty, over a score of years, I met a maiden of Minas Tirith. She was the most beautiful woman that ever walked, I count her over the fairness of the Elves. Her name was Lindalwen. She was of noble family, sweet, tender, brave. But I never could consider her my wife. My father made no objection to the courtship, in his own way I think he was fond of Lindalwen. We spent much time together, but fate had bitterer plans. I had sworn Lindalwen my protection, and yet I failed her and she died protecting me. One fortnight we decided to go hunting. We spent much time in Ithilien with the Rangers at our service, we enjoyed the beauty of the forest, the thrill of the chase.” He took a deep breath. “Until the last night. Surrounded by our guard, we were making a slow way home. Lindalwen, seeing the nervous behavior of the horses, urged me to go faster, that we may cross the bridge of Osgiliath before nightfall. But I told her no, that all would be well and we would make for Minas Tirith the next day. But it was not to be so. At midnight, when the guards were changed, the Orcs attacked. The soldiers sacrificed their lives for us. Lindalwen’s horse was slain, and she had broken her leg. My own steed was slowed down by the weight of two. We burst out of the thicket, all but into the arms of a great Orc. My horse was killed. I rolled several yards away, but Lindalwen was trapped beneath the horse, upon whose saddle was my sword. The monster charged at me, but Lindalwen had gathered together all her strength, seized the sword and attacked the Orc from behind. I sprang to my feet, but he seized her by her hair and cut her throat.”   
Kitty gasped. Boromir was staring into the distance, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I seized the sword Lindalwen had dropped, and slew him. I was bestial in my rage, all I remember is blood staining my hands. The red mist before my eyes left and I turned back to Lindalwen. She was dead, she must have died instantly.” Boromir ended with a soft sob.   
Kitty took a deep breath, laying her hand on Boromir’s shoulder. He continued. “I found a horse, one who had escaped, and took her back to Minas Tirith. After laying her to rest, I took some of my men, and we sought vengeance on the Orcs of Ithilien. But revenge was useless, it could not bring her back. But I could do something, I could turn the anger towards myself against the darkness. I would do anything to wipe it from the face of the Earth, even I had to use the Ring.”   
Kitty looked at him, slightly alarmed. Boromir blinked, and turned back to her. “Now, you wondering what Lindalwen’s story has to do with yours. You’re different, very different. You have hazel eyes and brown hair, she had grey eyes and black hair. She was sweet and tender, you strong and forceful. But you reminded me of her, very much so, reminded me of my Little One.”   
Kitty swallowed. ‘I don’t need this to happen!’ she thought to herself, angry and upset. Boromir looked at her and shook his head. “You are not some kind of replacement of Lindalwen, do not think of that for a moment. You are my friend and nothing more.” He stood up, his face pained, and Kitty rose with him. “You know, Boromir?” she said softly. “Little one does not sound so bad. It’s better than Lady Kitty.” she added with a friendly smile.


	13. Meeting the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until now Kitty have just heard about the One Ring and that there's a war but she has never seen nor know anything about Sauron. Now, let's see what happens now that she has a close encounter with him.

Chapter 13: Meeting the Enemy

Though Aragorn had forbidden Kitty to join them on the Quest, this did not stop Boromir from spending a great time with her, teaching her to spar and track. The pet name Little One had roused curiosity in the Fellowship, and most were convinced Boromir was in love with Kitty, though most of the time they were to courteous to voice their opinion. Kitty ignored the suppositions, knowing that the noble would never try to carry this beyond deep friendship, for he was a man of honor.   
Aragorn knew that there was only affection here, and not love, for he knew how to differentiate between the two. He had experienced love in its full bitter-sweetness, and his heart beat now for Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of Endor.   
Legolas spent no time in the pavilion, he wandered far abroad under the mallorn trees, trying to keep away from the feelings that was caused whenever Boromir called her Little One. Kitty also evaded him, which bothered the Elf, why he would not let himself know.  
He was seated in the spreading branches of a tree one day, when he heard the voices of Kitty and Boromir. Dropping down into the grass, he stood once more in the shadows of the tree and watched them. They were practicing. Boromir was calm, Kitty was flushed, her tied-back hair tousled.   
“Little One, this is a dance. You must make your movements more fluid.” said Boromir gently.   
“I just don’t want to hurt you!” protested Kitty.   
“You will not. I have been in many battles and have been left without much greater things that a scratch.”   
Kitty rolled her eyes. “Oh yes! The great infallible knight! What happens if I do hurt you?”   
“I trust you will not.” said Boromir quietly. “You have the means too.”   
Kitty laughed. “That would be impossible! Even if I did go into phasing, I couldn’t be quick enough to stop my own blow from falling!”   
Legolas raised his eyebrow. So Boromir knew.   
“But,” Kitty added. “If you keep up this game of I-am-a-Knight-in-shining-armor, I wouldn’t even try to stop the blow.” said Kitty.   
“Oh, what a shame. You would kill me?” asked Boromir laughing. “Who would have thought the Little One could do such an atrocity?”   
Kitty rolled her eyes. “Look, let’s just get on sparring, Boromir.”   
The noble man shrugged and inspected his sword, but when Kitty made a surprise lunge, he blocked it with ease. “Finally, do you deign to attack me?” he asked teasingly.   
Kitty scoffed, and attacked harder. Boromir fell back at a few paces, and then held his ground, and though she was improving, the more experienced man quickly disarmed her. He picked up the sword by the hilt and offered it to her. “It was not bad at all.” he said encouragingly.   
Kitty looked at her sword and after a few minutes said. “Let’s get on with practicing, if you don’t mind, Boromir.”   
“It would be wise to rest for a while.” returned Boromir.   
“Oh! I thought the knight was never tired!”   
The man of Gondor sighed. “Please, stop it.”   
“Come on, Boromir! Make me!”   
“Very well, Little One.” 

***

Legolas had moved silently away, his mind a whirlwind, as he walked to a solitary place, a deep glade and sat down on the fragrant grass.   
He was jealous. Legolas shook his head. He was jealous, he was acting like an Elfling, instead of a true Prince of the Greenwood. And as that, he was supposed to be rational and diplomatic. So Legolas began to rethink the situation, not allowing any feelings to impede it.  
So Boromir knew Kitty’s story, and they appeared to come to mutual agreements. They were happy in each other’s company, Kitty did not mind the new pet name Boromir had bestowed on her.   
Legolas shook his head. Boromir was a wiser person than he. But he would change that. He got up, sent a quick pray to Erù Ilúvatar, and set out to find her. 

***

Kitty, tired from the lessons, was once more trying to get a good sound from the flute that Haldir had given her.   
She turned to hear light footsteps. It was Legolas, who gave her placating smile. Kitty did not smile back, but made no gesture one way or the other.   
. “I see you are still interested in learning the instrument of my kin.”   
“Yes.” she said curtly.   
The Elf inclined his head. “Would you let me play it?”   
Kitty raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised but handed him the flute.   
Legolas sat down on the grass, inviting her with a charming smile to sit next to him. After a moment, she sat down, but in front of him.   
Legolas smiled again, and raised the flute to his lips. Kitty stared at him, astonished, as he coaxed a melody from the flute, soft and sweet, so magical Kitty could not help but smile.   
Finally, after the last note fell like silver, Legolas handed the flute back to her.   
“I did not know you could paly the flute.” she said at last, taking the unstrument.   
“I do not usually.” answered Legolas. “But I like it. My Nana was…..was one of the greatest musicians in the Greenwood. When she played, time itself stopped to listen.”   
Kitty studied him closely. The Elf's blue eyes were filled with sadness. “Nana?”   
“Mother. My mother.” He replied, taking a deep breath. “I lost my Nana when I was little more than an Elfling. An Orc raid captured her. She died with my brothers’ blood on her skirts. Since then, everything changed. My Ada grew hard with grief. My home changed. It grew dark, the Elves were forced to move into caves as spiders invaded, causing deaths of hundreds of our people.” He laughed bitterly. “I must get a wife soon, so my Queen and I may rule. Ada’s heart is given to the sea now. He longs for it, but my Queen must be suitable to him, whether I love her or not. He has done that once.”   
Kitty looked at him in astonishment. Why was he telling her everything? She almost felt sorry for him.   
“What do you mean?” she could not help asking. She had never imagined that this could have happened among Elves, as it did with ancient royal marriages in earth.   
Legolas nodded. “Yes. Her name was Nyiell. It means the singer’s daughter. We were close friends, and perhaps I loved her. But Ada was against the marriage, and it was just as well. Nyiell’s heart was not mine. It belonged to another’s. Though this was not so grievous as it must have been for Gwindor, I felt as Daeron, as he reached for Lúthien. So did I reach for a star I could not touch.”   
After a few minutes of silence, he looked up into Kitty’s eyes. “When you told me about your past, I did not understand at all. You are right, I am the golden child. But as you told me about your past, so I did the same to you, Kitty. I want your friendship back.”   
Kitty was stunned, but there was no doubt in her mind. She smiled and nodded. 

Since then Legolas and Kitty had spent much time, and both had come to admire each other’s qualities. To Legolas, Kitty was a witty, playful young woman, and to Kitty, Legolas was a wise Prince, a powerful warrior and a kind Elf, not to say handsome. 

***

It was night. The winter stars were coming through the golden leaves. Lothlórien was silent wrapped in sleep, truly now the Dreamflower.   
Kitty was not asleep though. She sat in her tent, hugging her knees. For the last few days she had not felt comfortable in the camp, especially when Frodo was near her. Some nagging fear hung in the back of her mind, that she could not shake. Maybe it was the Ring Frodo carried. It was silly, she knew. It was a simple piece of gold, but still…This did not prevent Kitty from having a growing feeling, that the Ring was dangerous. In her dreams, a voice called her insistently.   
She got to her feet, going to the fountain that sung softly under the moon to drink some water. A strange voice echoed, neither masculine nor feminine.   
"Kitty ... Kitty ... Kitty!"  
The girl turned around. No one was speaking, they were all asleep, even Legolas.   
Kitty turned back to the fountain, but instead of stars a golden ring gleamed, and the desire to touch it grew. But as her hand passed over the surface of the water, the Ring disappeared and the voice called again. "Kitty ... Kitty ... here Kitty ... here I am, Kitty!"  
The young woman turned. The voice came from the tent of Frodo. She took a couple of steps, and then pulled back. But the voice was a Siren’s call, luring her. She opened the tent flap. The two hobbits were asleep. When Kitty entered the tent, she stopped once more. What was she doing? But before she had time to think, the voice called her again, removing all prudence, and with it came a burning desire to hold it, to put it on.   
"Kitty ... Katherine Anne Pryde… Little One ... Kitty ... Kitty ... come ... I'm yours, your ring ... come ... I've waited for you so long ... I miss you Kitty ... take me Kitty and I can get rid of all your past, just take me Kitty and put me on your finger ... that's it Kitty ... a little more Kitty, a little more ... take your ring, take me, I'm your ring ... I'm your ring, I'm yours in your own right ... save me from the hobbit ... put me on your finger Kitty and take me with you ... Katherine Anne Pryde… Little One... Kitty, Kitty ... "  
The voice was calling her more and more, its voice irresistible, its power attracting, it was something Kitty could not get rid of, and she did not want to.   
The chain was outside Frodo’s shirt, the Ring glinting. She reached out and touched. A flare ran through her arm. She fell back, screaming in pain, as it seemed her blood was turned into fire. 

***

The Fellowship was awakened. Frodo was scrabbling to the edge of the tent, clutching the Ring in his hand. Kitty was convulsing in agony, screaming. "Get away from me! Get away from me! That horrible Eye of Fire! Get away from me! Damned demon! Get out of me!"  
Legolas had not even entered the tent, he had gone to get either Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn.   
But they were there, at the edge of the glade, both of them.   
“My Lord…My Lady!” gasped the Elf pleadingly.   
“Calm yourself, Thrandullion.” said Celeborn calmly.   
Galadriel inclined her head. “I have found the answer.”   
Legolas frowned, but there was no time, for the rulers of Lórien had disappeared into the tent.   
Aragorn looked up. “She has touched the One Ring.”   
Galadriel nodded. “I know that, son of Arathorn. Boromir, do not let your heart be troubled. She will be well. Now, leave us. Celeborn knows many healing arts, and I know also of the fëa as he knows of the hröa. Now we must tend her alone. Do not fear for her life.”


	14. Truth is never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now... Kitty will know the truth about the mutants and what they have to do with Middle-Earth and the Blue Wizards, not to mention that another some information that'll be very interesting.

Chapter 14: Truth is never easy

It was complete darkness, wherever her gaze turned, there was only darkness, a cold, choking blackness, that strangled and consumed her, terrifying, frigid with fear.  
Then a ray of light broke through, weak and distant, and then voices. They seemed holy to her, noble, beautiful. There was a song, a song in a language she did not understand, but it was rich and golden,. “Come to the light. Flee from the darkness.” She heeded the words, but the darkness wrapped itself like a snake around her, unwilling to let her go.   
“She is awakening.” said one.   
“Yes.” replied the other. It was Galadriel’s voice.   
Kitty opened her eyes, grasping out as if to pull herself out of the black chasm. Celeborn was there, and Galadriel.   
“How do you fare?” asked the Silver Lord.   
Kitty blinked and mumbled. “I am well.”   
The Elves stood up, beckoning to the young woman.   
“I must speak with her.” said Galadriel softly. Celeborn inclined his head. “I will go and speak to the others.” 

***  
The two slipped away into the glade, while Celeborn turned to the Fellowship. “She is well.”   
Boromir bent his head. “My Lord….I thank you. But where is the Lady taking her?”   
Celeborn smiled faintly. “Who knows the mind of the nissi? Or the fírieth, for that matter?”   
Legolas grinned. “Not I.”   
Aragorn was solemn and he turned to Celeborn earnestly. “My Lord, it is just as well she will remain with you. The temptation of the One Ring……it is a dangerous thing.”   
Celeborn sighed. “Aye, just as well.”   
***

Galadriel’s footsteps made no sound on the forest floor. Kitty’s were slightly heavy, but besides for the crunch of leaves underfoot there was silent. Kitty felt like a child awaiting a scolding. But she knew she deserved it, though perhaps that hideous pain had been punishment enough. The burned hand teaches best. A kind voice, but at the same time, serious, drew her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up. She realized that she was once again in the clearing where Lady Galadriel's Mirror was.  
"Tell me, why did you touch the One Ring? Did you plan to wear it? Use it? Why did you do it?"  
Kitty paled. What could she tell her? The only choice was the truth. “I--I heard a voice, and it lured me, told me the Ring was mine. T--to save it from Frodo. It called me by my name, a-and my pet name.” She lowered her eyes. “I am so sorry…”   
"And what did you see when you touched it?"  
"I saw a big Eye of Fire that never blinked. It was horrible and its mere presence terrified me, at the same time I felt a burning inside me as if I were being burning alive and then ... darkness, complete darkness. I can’t explain the feeling I had, I just know it was not any darkness. I thought I was going to be lost forever. I saw a beam of light and a voice that sang and called me, it was then that I woke up and I realized that it was you and Lord Celeborn.”   
Lady Galadriel stood for a moment thoughtfully as they descended into the clearing where her Mirror was. Noticing this, Kitty shivered. She did not want to see the Eye of Fire again, nor did she want to see scenes from her past. She did not want to have anything to do with that Mirror. However, the Lady of Light walked by it, until they reached another glade, where Galadriel sat down upon a marble bench, and beckoned for Kitty to do the same. Kitty did so hesitantly, feeling ashamed and Kitty.   
Galadriel was looking directly at her. “I want to tell you a story, Katherine. The story of the One Ring.” 

***

Kitty had listened in astonishment to the whole story of the One Ring, from its forging to the time the Fellowship arrived in Lothlórien. If she had been somewhere else and had not witnessed the existence of the Balrog or the Orcs or the Eye of Fire, she simply would not have believed it.

"Now I understand why they want to destroy it, because while that ring exists Sauron will still live." Kitty murmured, "But why did it call me? Why did it call Boromir? "  
"The One Ring has ability to discern the thoughts of the heart," replied Lady Galadriel, "and tempts some more than others, depending on their desires. The son of Denethor longs to change everything. He told you that.”   
Kitty looked at her in disbelief, but Galadriel went on. “You yearn for your past to change as well. Many people you loved would not have died, and the Ring knew it. It called you by those names. But, unlike Boromir, you had an experience would made you never wish to touch the Ring again.”   
"Never!" Exclaimed Kitty. “I’d rather die!” For a moment she was thoughtful. “But why? Why did that happen to me?”   
“Because you, unlike him, are a descendant of the Istari.”   
“Ista--what?”   
“Istari. Long ago, the Válar sent five Maiar to Endor, to guard and help. They took the form of old men, and left behind the names they had been given in Valinor, taking other names. Saruman the White, leader of the council of the Wise. Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown, Morinehtar, and Alatar, the Blue Wizards.”   
“Gandalf was an Istari? So why could he not kill the Balrog?!” cried Kitty.   
“The Balrog.” Galadriel grew grave. “It is one of the Maiar, though not of the Istari’s order. And it is deadly, grown into greatness by darkness. And the Istari are not immune to the dangers of Endor. Each Istar took a separate path. Radagast stayed in the woods, Gandalf spent much time wandering amongst the free peoples of Middle Earth, aiding them. Saruman sought how to defeat the Dark Lord.”   
“And the Blue Wizards?”   
“They were different. Soon after the Istari had come to Endor, a rumor was spread, that Morgoth, of whom Sauron is only a thrall, sent an equally terrible evil to another realm called Earth. Saruman and the Blue Wizards headed to East. After a while, the White Wizard returned along, refusing to say anything. But Morinehtar and Alatar did not die. They entered the realm called Earth, knowing that the cost was that they would change into something nearly mortal. Saruman would not pay the price for a realm he cared not about. They searched that world for the enemy, but he always escaped them. The years passed. On Earth, time is much quicker.”   
Lady Galadriel turned to her. “One year in Middle Earth is a month in Earth.”   
Kitty was stunned, but Galadriel continued. “The years passed, and with them the Istari changed. Fírieth began to attract them, and in time they were wed, and had children of their own. Like Lúthien, daughter of a Maia and Elda, but Earth changed the Istari. They were not as fair, but they held the powers of the Maiar. At first, they were worshipped as gods, later they were termed witches, and in recent times, mutants.”   
Kitty drew in a deep breath, reeling. “When the Válar realized that the two Istari had changed, they knew that the two could not return to Middle Earth. Their offspring were different from the rest of the Edain on the world, though they kept their Maiar-like powers.   
Morinehtar and Alatar became mortal beings, though their lifespan was prolonged to near a millennia. But the Enemy came to persecute their children, and even got four to turn traitor. It was in this way he got his Four Horsemen, who accompany him and allow him to remain immortal, as there is no magic on earth. This Enemy would later be known as 'Apocalypse'.  
Fortunately for Earth, the two former 'Istari' found him and after a terrible battle, they managed to defeat him and bury him, although this cost them their lives.  
Erú knew that if he allowed magic, no matter how little, to continue running through the veins of the two Blue Wizards' descendants, Earth would become chaos, so the skills he had given these people converted in something…different, more in tune with the soul and the mind than the body. Charles called it physiological.”   
Kitty nearly fainted. She grasped desperately at the edge of the bench. “But…how?” she gasped.   
“Many centuries passed during which the door between the two realms was closed, but there came a time when Earth was again threatened by a danger that came from Middle-Earth. This time the Válar did not send 'Istari' but chose from the most powerful elves, the chosen ones were Lord Glorfindel and I. The same danger would run if we stayed a long time on Earth, but it was necessary to go and try to repair the damage.  
By the time Lord Glorfindel and I arrived on Earth the situation had changed. The offspring of the Blue Wizards were despised and feared, now called 'mutants'. In turn, the so-called 'mutants' were afraid to show off their abilities, as well as some like Erik Lansherr had a bitter heart for a cruel and past.”   
Kitty looked at her in disbelief. She also knew Magneto?!  
"Although there were some who still had a noble heart like Charles and, at first, Raven.” added the Lady of the Light  
"Raven?" Kitty repeated.  
"Later, I think she changed her name to ... 'Mystique' if I remember correctly"  
Kitty did not know what to think. Lady Galadriel? On Earth? And had she met Professor and Magneto and Mystique?! How was that possible?!  
"I do not know if Charles ever told you about a man named 'Shaw'." she continued after a moment. "This man was a descendant of the Blue Wizards and therefore a member of the so-called 'mutant' race. However, his abilities went beyond normal because he had found the rest of one of the many armors that the Enemy or ‘Apocalypse’ as you known him, used.  
"Neither Lord Glorfindel nor I went as warriors, we went to guide the only beings on Earth that could face him: the mutants.  
"Lord Glorfindel set out to search for clues in different parts of the Earth, especially in what is called Africa and the Middle East. I met Charles and Raven, and we came to regard ourselves as friends.” Lady Galadriel chuckled "Charles was convinced that I was a mutant both by my ears and by the power I possess. It was not until I left, that he realized that maybe there was something beyond simply, what he called it, science. I helped them plan what to do against that man named Shaw, and beyond that I did nothing because the time I could be on Earth without change was going to end and I had here a life, a kingdom, a husband, I could not and did not want to leave Middle-Earth. So, once I fulfilled the task assigned to me by the Válar, I returned to Middle-Earth and a couple of days later Lord Glorfindel came back. If one day you want to ask his experience in your home-realm, you can look for him in Rivendell.” she added with a slight smile  
"And ... why does he never talk about you? That is, the Professor would never forget a person like you, my Lady. And Magneto and Mystique ... nobody talks about you, as if this had never been true.”   
Lady Galadriel frowned slightly at this, so Kitty hastened to add:  
"It's not that I think you’re lying, my Lady, it's just that I do not understand ... I think it's too much to understand." she murmured, confused.  
"No doubt, child, it's too much to understand." nodded the Lady of the Light. "Tell me child, have you ever wondered how Charles knows the literature so well, especially the one that is known in Earth as 'medieval literature'?"  
Kitty frowned. No, she did not really know it, although she had wondered, since the Professor seemed to know everything had to do with that subject.  
"You taught him?" She asked   
Lady Galadriel nodded. She turned and took from one of her wide sleeves an object that passed to Kitty, who, seeing what it was, remained as one who sees visions.  
It was a photograph in which it appeared four people all dressed in clothes of the 60's-70's. The first was a man about 30 years old, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, white skin, manly features and with a hard gesture, although there was also a certain mirth light that glowed in his eyes. The second was a woman whom she recognized immediately because of her blue skin color, her yellow eyes and short hair as red as fire, looked very different from the Mystique that she knew both because she wore clothes and because she smiled happily , it seemed she was laughing. The third also recognized him immediately for having seen him in a couple of albums that the Professor had shown her, it was a young person of approximately 28 years of age, white skin, brown hair rather clear, brown eyes and also smiled cheerfully. The fourth person was nothing more nothing less than Lady Galadriel who had a gesture of curiosity and some confusion, however, in her blue eyes shone a certain light of joy, but the most curious of all is that she wore clothes of the time white, although her ears were uncovered.  
Kitty was stunned as she stared at the photo. Now she vaguely remembered seeing that same picture in the Professor's study, his favorite place in the entire X-Mansion. She also remembered vaguely having asked about each of the people and about the beautiful blonde woman he had only replied that she had been a very dear friend, who had abilities he had never seen or would see again and what was most impressive of her was her wisdom, calm demeanor and beauty, but beyond that ... there was no way she could get a word out of him.  
"It was ... took the day I left for Middle-Earth. Charles kept with another identical photograph like this one." said Lady Galadriel once Kitty returned it "Surely you have already identified them all "  
Kitty nodded. "Why did not he ever talk about you? And the others? They have never mentioned you. They looked for you once you left? "  
"No. I gave them a special concoction to forget my existence because there should not be the slightest trace of Middle Earth beings on Earth. I was going to do the same thing with Charles, but he begged me not to do it and he swore he would never speak of me to anyone. He was my friend. I acceded to his request. I am happy that he has fulfilled his oath so far." added the Elf-Lady with a slight smile.  
There was a long silence in which Kitty tried to process the whole story of Lady Galadriel, while the elleth seemed to be for a moment submerged in her memory.  
"It is not clear to me yet, how you got her or who brought you. I have the feeling that it was not the Válar that brought you here, but I am sure that you have been allowed to enter Middle-Earth with the purpose that you help the Fellowship to achieve its objective: to destroy the One Ring and with him to the Dark Lord of Mordor." Lady Galadriel continued.  
"But ... how can I do it? I could not even resist the call of the One Ring ?! Also, here we are talking about magic! And as you say, there is no magic on Earth! I do not believe in magic! "  
"The One Ring has called you, child, but unlike any other you have immediately detected the evil in it and rejected it, this proves that, like all mutants on Earth, you are also descendant of the Blue Wizards. As for magic? It's true, you do not believe in magic, but you have had contact with it. What about your sparring skills? I know Denethor’s son has taught you, but inside you there is a superior ability that you have thanks to an experience with a being called 'Ogun'."  
Kitty paled. It had been a long time already, and that by the different circumstances she had let go little by little losing that ability.   
"This ability over time will appear, but that will depend very much on you. Everything will depend on you. How much will you believe and fight for what the Mirror has shown you?”   
"I think ... I think I have to ponder about all this." Kitty said after a few minutes "It's ... too ... all my world, everything I thought suddenly was changed!"  
"It is understandable child, but take this into account: you do not have much more time. At dawn they will start again to continue their quest"  
Kitty looked up sharply. "Are they leaving?" She asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.  
"The answer I had sought all these days and that had been the reason to stop them has been found, it is time to leave and not only them, but you too."  
"But ... how about ... how about ...? Oh crap! " cried Kitty, frustrated. "I do not even know what to think?! "  
"Ponder on it soon and wisely. But I will warn you, Sauron and Saruman seek together the children of the Blue Wizards.”   
"Does he know?" Kitty asked weakly.   
"I do not know.”   
Kitty paled.   
"You also have to tell the Fellowship who you are, where you come from, and your skills. It is not necessary for you to tell them the whole story that I have told you, but it is indispensable that you tell them that you are---a gifted youngster.” she added with a smile.   
"They will hate me," murmured Kitty in a muffled voice, "They will hate me and fear me, they will set me aside."  
"The son of Denethor and Thrandullion did not do it"  
"But they are different."  
"I think you judge them too swiftly.” said Lady Galadriel quietly. 

***

It would be a couple of days before Saruman's new army was complete. In the meantime, Marrow had devoted herself to teaching the monsters Saruman had created how to fight against a mutant. to fight to that monstrosity that Saruman had created, against a mutant. It wouldn’t be the same to fight a well-armed and experienced man as Aragorn or Boromir would be, it would not be the same to fight with a dwarf full of courage and strength as Gimli, would not even be if he faced an Elf with centuries of experience and amazing agility as it was Legolas. No, that was different, that would be fighting against a mutant and a skilled one in addition.  
The mutants were far different. Time paced on dangerously swift and inexorably, and the army of Saruman were ready to undertake a witch-hunt.


	15. A nice gift and a not so nice prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Galadriel has always been known of her ability of seeing through the future and her prophecies. What does mean the one that she tells to Kitty? And what for is the necklace she gives her?  
> And what about Marrow and the army that Saruman gives her to lead? Will they get what they want to?

Chapter 15: A nice gift and a not so nice prophecy

As she approached the camp, Kitty felt her stomach curling with fear. The Fellowship was gathered together, and they turned to see her, but no one approached her, not even Boromir. She blinked tears back and swallowed, sitting down on the grass, staring up the silver trunks.   
“Kitty?” asked Aragorn softly.  
There was no reply, and Aragorn reached out to shake her shoulder. His astonishment knew no limits and he leapt back, sword in hand. “Válar!”   
“By Mahal!” exclaimed Gimli, brandishing his axe.   
Sam stood up. “Miss Kitty!”   
Aragorn pushed him back. “Stay away, Sam. She is a ghost, a shade of someone dead.” “  
“Calm yourself, mellon nín!" exclaimed Legolas, "She is not that.”   
Aragorn turned angrily on the Elf. “You knew it.” 

Legolas nodded.   
“Then why did you not tell me?” cried the Dúnadan angrily."  
She is not a ghost.” said Boromir.   
“Did you know that too, Boromir? Then why did you not tell me! This Quest, Middle Earth is in our hands! Tell me why you withheld this from me, Legolas?”   
The Elf’s jaw tensed, but Boromir exclaimed. “For what cause, O Ranger? See what happened once you knew? Gandalf would not have done this, but would have first sought to know the cause and then to judge! Is this the way you will rule Gondor and Arnor?” he added mockingly.   
Aragorn’s grey eyes glittered with a furious light, but he said nothing, only turned his back on the nobleman and faced Kitty.   
It was Frodo who spoke, his voice quiet in the tension. “Boromir is right. Gandalf would not have judged Kitty like that.”   
Aragorn sheathed his sword. “I never claimed to be Mithrandir. Indeed, I am but a poor excuse for him. Now, Kitty, if I am to judge I am must know.”   
Kitty took a deep breath and told the story for the third time.

***

A heavy silence followed Kitty's story, each member of the Fellowship was submerged in their thoughts and judging each one what she had just said. The first to speak was Boromir.  
"You know 'Little One' what I promised you and no matter what happens, I will keep it.”   
Kitty looked at him, smiling.   
Aragorn had stood silent, his arms folded. “I do not trust you at all. But the Lady Galadriel has thought it well for you to accompany us. So it will be. I will give you an chance to gain my trust. Do not waste it.”   
Kitty took a deep breath, and nodded. “I--I will not. I will fight for what you are fighting for. I hope to gain your trust---so we may work together.”   
***

Dawn came rose-streaked in a grey sky, as the company packed their slender goods. Then Elves came to them with many gifts, among which was lembas wrapped in mallorn leaves. Laden with these, the Fellowship first went to the rulers of Lothlórien to thank them, but Galadriel and Celeborn received them with gifts, first grey cloaks, with brooches shaped as green leaves, silver-veined and wrought with Elvish beauty.   
"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help you shield you from unfriendly eyes." said Lord Celeborn  
Then Lady Galadriel approached them, and first gave to Aragorn  
“Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company,” she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Andúril and the lineage of the sword. “The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat,’ she said. ‘But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning.”  
And Aragorn answered: “Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it.”  
“Yet maybe this will lighten your heart,” said Galadriel; “for it was left in my care to be given to you, should you pass through this land.” Then she lifted from her lap a great stone of a clear green, set in a silver brooch that was wrought in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings; and as she held it up the gem flashed like the sun shining through the leaves of spring. ‘This stone I gave to Celebrían my daughter, and she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the House of Elendil!”  
Then Aragorn took the stone and pinned the brooch upon his breast, and those who saw him wondered; for they had not marked before how tall and kingly he stood, and it seemed to them that many years of toil had fallen from his shoulders. “For the gifts that you have given me I thank you.” he said, “O Lady of Lórien of whom were sprung Celebrían and Arwen Evenstar. What praise could I say more?”   
Galadriel smiled. “Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. Mayhaps we shall meet again, Elessar.”   
She turned then and gave to Boromir a golden belt, but her only words were. “Stay true, son of Denethor. Stay true, otherwise the Quest will fail.”   
Boromir was about to speak, but the Lady of the Light had already turned to the elf.  
“My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin.” she said, and then to Merry and Pippin she gave silver belts, smaller but no less beautiful.   
‘For you little gardener and lover of trees,’ she said to Sam, ‘I have only a small gift.’ She put into his hand a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid. ‘Here is set G for Galadriel,’ she said; ‘but also it may stand for garden in your tongue. In this box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in Middle-earth that will bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse far off of Lórien, that you have seen only in our winter. For our Spring and our Summer are gone by, and they will never be seen on earth again save in memory.’  
Sam went red to the ears and muttered something inaudible, as he clutched the box and bowed as well as he could.  
Lady Galadriel smiled and to Gimli she spoke. “And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?”   
“None, Lady,” answered Gimli. “It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words.”  
“Hear all ye Elves!” she cried to those about her. “Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Glóin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift.”  
“There is nothing, Lady Galadriel,” said Gimli, bowing low and stammering. “Nothing, unless it might be – unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire.”  
The Elves stirred, and Celeborn gazed at the Dwarf in wonder, but the Lady smiled. “It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues,’ she said; ‘yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?”   
“Treasure it, Lady,” he answered, “in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days.’  
Then the Lady unbraided one of her long tresses, and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli’s hand. “These words shall go with the gift,’ she said. “I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Glóin, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion.”   
She turned to Frodo and gave him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light.   
“Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Ëarendil, our most beloved star” and said this, she kissed him on the forehead.  
Kitty had watched this in silence, and was about to turn to enter the boats that lay on the river bank when a voice stopped her. “I did not forget you. You are afraid. Leave behind your past.”   
"But how?!” cried Kitty.   
Galadriel smiled. “You have friends. They will help you. There will be tests, tests to your heart most of all.” She held up her hand, and it glittered a beautiful necklace of gold forged with the most exquisite delicacy and elegance. She put it in Kitty’s hand. "This necklace has been specially wrought for you, Katherine Anne Pryde. Its name is Rín-oi emel, I wish with all my heart that you can go through this test that you will have. Remember, child, as long as you are true to your heart, you can move on, no matter how difficult the realm is where you are.”  
She sighed. “Mayhaps we will see each other again, mayhaps not. Do not look back. Go with a good heart!”   
Kitty stared the white figure, her mind whirling. 

***

A cloud brooded over Isengard. Saruman stood upon his tower, looking over the vast ranks of his Uruk-Hai, clad in armor. Besides him stood Marrow.   
“Hunt them down!” cried the wizard in a terrible voice. "Do not stop until they are found. You do not know what is mercy. You will taste man-flesh! "  
At this, Marrow grimaced. Saruman appeared to be slightly deranged. The Uruk-Hai shouted in pleasure.   
Saruman turned to Marrow, who looked at everything calmly. She did not like the place, but she could not afford to grumble, unless she wanted to have problems in a place that if she followed Saruman and Sauron, she could live quietly, all fearing her.   
"I need you to bring me the Ring-bearer and Shadowcat." he said. "You'll be in command of this army." He gave he a parcel, from which came a strange, unpleasant scent. "Use this to keep Shadowcat drugged, so she can’t enter in phasing stage.”   
“Will not it damage her mutation?"  
"No, it will only numb her senses enough that she cannot even stand.”   
Marrow nodded. "What about him?" She asked, nodding towards the larger Uruk that stood a little ways from them on the balcony.   
"He will be your lieutenant." Saruman turned to the Uruk. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring all four to me alive, and unspoiled. Also, there's a woman among them, I want her too. Not harmed. Kill the others "  
He paused. "You see her?" He added, pointing to Marrow. "Obey all her orders. I send her with you.”   
The Uruk growled.


	16. To Isengard

Chapter 16: To Isengard

The Anduin River was grey as the Fellowship floated along it, little leaves in the great waters. There was silence in the boats, each worried and absorbed in their own thoughts.   
Kitty was hugging her knees, repeating the words of Lady Galadriel, and touching the necklace given to her. She did not believe in prophecies, and yet the voice in her head was insistent, telling her to trust the Lady of Light.   
But there were other questions that whirled around her mind. What was the test? What role would her heart play? What was this? She absently touched the stone again, wondering again what use the beautiful necklet would be? Galadriel would give no frivolous gift, she was sure, but though this was lovely beyond compare, it would be little use in battle. She was not defenseless, Boromir had kept an old sword for her, and she carried the bow and quiver Legolas had given her. 

***

When dawn came, for they traveled by night once more, the Fellowship landed on an reedy islet. Boromir had stepped out first on the muddy shores, only to see a shadow slip from behind a lichen-clad trunk. It was gone before he had a clear glimpse of it.   
"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria.” said a voice behind him. “I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman.”   
"And if he alerts the enemy to whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous.” said Boromir disdainfully. “He has already threatened Kitty.”   
Aragorn raised an eyebrow.   
“In the caves of Moria.” added Boromir. “He questioned her about the Ring, but he did nothing, save frighten her.”   
Aragorn sighed wearily. “But why did he leave her? Gollum would not abandon…”   
“Legolas came. The wretch fled before the Elf could see him.” broke in Boromir, and Aragorn frowned at his tone, but he said nothing. The man of Gondor spoke again.   
“Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup and strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.”   
“There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us.” answered Aragorn  
“You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?” said Boromir indignantly. “Yes, there is weakness. We are falling, but we have courage, and the honor of Men, but you see it not.”   
Aragorn turned away, but Boromir called him back, his grey eyes mocking in the dimness of the young light. “You are afraid, Aragorn! You have lived on the outskirts all your life, but you will not return to the people that are yours , if you are, as you claim, Isildur’s Heir!”   
“I will not bring the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city.” said Aragorn coldly, and was gone. 

***

The next night they continued down the river. There was silence, as the river gurgled beneath the dead branches of trees that overhung them. There was a drizzle of rain, and it was cold.   
Kitty, seated in the stern, had noticed Boromir’s glances towards the boat ahead of them, where Frodo was.   
“Boromir, is it difficult to row?” she piped up, trying to distract him.   
The Man of Gondor took a breath. “No, indeed. All you need is strength and rhythm.”   
Kitty smiled. “Will you let me try for a little?”   
“Do you know how?”   
“No, but you can teach me.” said Kitty eagerly.   
Boromir chuckled. “Another time, Little One. There is no spare moment for that now.” he replied, his eyes still fixed on Frodo.   
Kitty shuddered, hugging her knees as the mist swirled about them, and dawn drew on, so the sky was not light. She could see dim shapes of the low cliffs rising ever higher, shadowy walls with their feet in the hurrying river. In the mid-morning the clouds drew down lower, and it began to rain heavily. The rain, however, did not last long. Slowly the sky above grew lighter, and then suddenly the clouds broke. The fogs and mists were gone. Before the travelers lay a wide ravine, with great rocky sides to which clung, upon shelves and in narrow crevices, a few trees. The channel grew narrower and the River swifter. Now they were speeding along the River, and peering into the distance, Kitty saw two great statues, tall and ominous. But they were noble, majestic, hands outstretched towards the North. Great power and majesty they still wore, the silent wardens of a long-vanished kingdom.  
“Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!” cried Aragorn, in his eyes a wild light. “We shall pass them soon. Keep the boats in line, and as far apart as you can! Hold the middle of the stream!”  
Awe fell upon the company, and even Boromir bowed his head as the boats whirled by, frail and fleeting as little leaves, under the enduring shadow of the sentinels of Númenor. So they passed into the dark chasm of the Gates.  
"The Professor would be so excited to see all this!" Kitty thought sadly.

***

A couple of hours later, they came ashore, hearing the roaring of the great falls. Even from there, they could hear the mists, and the thunder was deafening. Aragorn gave orders to disembark and prepare the camp.  
"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." he said  
"Oh yes ?" answered Gimli annoyed "Is it just a matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!”   
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf.” answered Aragorn impassibly.   
Before Gimli could answer, Merry was on his feet. “Where’s Frodo?” 

***

Kitty had taken advantage of Boromir’s teaching as she tracked the noble-man through the woods, growing more worried by the second, as heard, in the distance, two voices she knew very well.  
“There is no other way!”   
“I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the One Ring…” answered the voice of Boromir.   
“No.” Frodo’s voice was growing frightened.   
“What do you recoil? I am no thief.”  
“You are not yourself!”  
“What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the One Ring and you will beg for death before the end!”  
There was a silence that just endured but a second after the voice of Boromir that didn’t sound like him said this time,  
“You fool!”  
Kitty ran, desperate, but as she burst into the clearing, she saw Frodo, leaping away as Boromir dashed after him. “It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!”   
The Hobbit was gone, as the man of Gondor fell to the ground. Kitty had shoved him down. “Boromir!” she screamed. “Stop it! Come back!”   
“I will kill you!” cried Boromir. “You witch, dare you to come between me!”   
Kitty had left her sword in the camp, she fled in the phasing state, fleeing through the trees until she heard no pursuing footsteps. She had run the way Frodo must have come, surely he would take off the Ring now…Yes! There he was now, dashing through the forest, down to the shore. She followed him, far behind, for he ran with the speed of madness. 

***

Her feet touched the pebbles of the shore. There they were, Frodo, by one of the grey boats, and there was Sam, running out of the forest. The Halfling turned to Kitty, shaking his head. “I must do this alone.”   
Kitty shook her head, but it was Sam who spoke. “No, Mister Frodo, you won’t do this alone.”   
“Sam’s right! An X-men never leaves teammates behind!” exclaimed Kitty, her eyes filled with tears, knowing that this was in vain. The hobbit was right.   
“‘But I am going to Mordor.” said Frodo softly.   
“Not alone.” replied Sam instantly.   
Kitty drew a deep breath, knelt down and hugged Frodo. “Good luck.” she whispered, and ran.   
The clear sound of the Horn of Gondor was echoing through the words, shrill blast upon shrill blast, a cry for help, and she must answer it. She ran the way she had come, like shadow. 

***

She stopped, riveted to the ground. Boromir was there, fighting endlessly, desperately ,against hideous creatures who pressed all around him. Many lay dead, but more were yet alive. Black-fletched arrows had pierced him, and still his sword swung round and round. She was trembling with terror now, but he was her friend. She dashed out, seizing a sword from a dead Orc as she ran, ready to die with a friend. 

***

Kitty did not remember a fight like that, not even with the Sentinels. Was it that the orcs were more powerful warriors? It was hard for her to hold her ground, even with the aid of Boromir. The Orcs clustered around them, their hideous faces so close, black daggers and rapiers thrust at them from every side. And Boromir was weakening, his wounds were taking toll.   
The truth was that for Kitty to maintain her position for the first opportunity to appear, to go to the aid of Boromir who had blew the Horn a couple of times, each weaker, was the   
Suddenly, she felt that a strange presence or rather a strange feeling in her mind as of someone who remembers something came to her mind. With that strange sensation came a strange consequence: now she fought with more fluid movements and some of them that Boromir had never taught her, her reflexes had become faster and the force in her arms had become greater. She was puzzled, and worried, but she would not waste it. The Orcs were backing away, and Kitty, thinking to drive them away, dashed towards them, when a thick cloud of green smoke enveloped her. Kitty had dashed head on into it. Her head was dull now, she could not move. Vaguely she saw, through her dimming eyes, a human figure come. Spines were protruding from her back. There was an aching pain in her ribs, and Kitty feel senseless. 

***

Marrow turned to the group of Orcs who had come back to approach Kitty who was senseless.  
"Do not dare to hurt her!” she snarled. “Tie her and take her to Isengard. One scratch and I will make you sufferer. Where are the Halflings?” she added crisply, looking over the Uruk-Hai to see Merry and Pippin bound, slung limply over the backs of two Orcs. “Where are the others?” she hissed.   
“We do not know.”   
Marrow cursed. “Damn your useless hides!” She drew in a breath. “Take what we have to Isengard! Now, move!”   
The Uruk-Hai fled through the forest, and she turned to Boromir, who was kneeling, grasping vainly at the arrow in his chest, and smiled.


	17. Hunting some orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Kitty being a mutant and descendant of the Blue Wizards couldn't fight against a bunch of orcs and now she couldn't even help the hobbits to flee. What will be about her?

Chapter 17: Hunting some orcs

The man of Gondor was choking on his own blood, Marrow noticed, and her eyes glittered. He had staggered to his feet, leaning heavily on his sword.   
"Congratulations, human. You have beaten a large group of orcs, let's see if you have the same luck with a mutant.”   
Boromir leapt back, as one of the thorns of her armor pierced him. The pain was crippling, he knew his time was ending. He rolled under a pair of spikes that nailed themselves to the tree behind him, and in anguish wondered if his Little One was still alive. And the hobbits? Frodo? The fate of Middle Earth?   
Marrow was far more agile than him, she danced mockingly around him, and his movements became slower, labored. He could do nothing but defend himself against the storm of the attacks. At last he paused deliberately, waiting till Marrow drew a little closer, her slitted eyes laughing, as she dashed at him, he feinted, but only knocked one of the spines that protruded from her left elbow, cutting her forearm.   
Frowning, Marrow drew back. This man was a true warrior, and therefore, must die a painful death. She had been wounded by an inferior, a monkey.   
She swooped under his blade, and punched him, the long spine piercing his stomach.   
Boromir’s eyes widened in shock, as he fell to his knees, still clutching the hilt of his sword. Marrow raised her feet to kick him , but Boromir threw his sword, and she was forced off balance and toppled to the ground.   
Making one last appeal to his strength, Boromir rose to attack, but Marrow easily rolled to her feet, and thrust one of her spines through his chest, smiling as he wriggled like a worm on a hook.   
She rose to her feet, preparing to give him the killing blow, when an arrow whistled by her, it’s feather fletching tickling her ear. She spun round, furious, to see a tall Elf snatching another arrow up, and behind him a dwarf and a Man.   
Marrow calculated her chances. The rest of her Orcs were most likely defeated, and the Elf was clearly a skilled bowman. The Fellowship was broken, that was enough. So she ran, dodging the arrow and disappearing into the forest within seconds. 

***

Aragorn was kneeling besides Boromir, tears in his eyes. The nobleman’s voice was hoarse and barely audible as he whispered. “Kitty. Where’s Kitty?”   
“We thought she was with you.” murmured Aragorn. “Now, lie still.”   
Boromir coughed. “No. They’ve taken her. They have gone: the Halflings: the Orcs have taken them as well. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo.” he said. “I am sorry. I have paid.” His glance strayed to his fallen enemies; twenty at least lay there. “I think they are not dead. Orcs bound them.’ He paused and his eyes closed wearily. After a moment he spoke again. “Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed.”  
“No!” said Aragorn, taking his hand and kissing his brow. “You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!”  
Boromir smiled. “And I would have followed you. My brother…..my captain…my King.”   
Aragorn smiled sadly, as a tear trickled down Boromir’s cheek. “I swear we shall save her.”   
“I have failed her.” whispered Boromir. “Like I have failed Lindalwen.”   
“We will save her. I swear.” Murmured Aragorn.   
Boromir frowned slightly, and turned to his head towards Legolas. The Elf was standing uneasily, though his eyes were sad. He had never seen death of the Free Races so close. His race was immortal. Boromir swallowed, and with a great effort took off his ring, which bore the noble arms of his family and held it out to the Elf.   
"Give this to my 'Little One'." he said "Tell her when she arrives in Minas Tirith to show it. This ring will allow her to be safe there.”   
Legolas frowned at this. Again, he felt that strange feeling, but this changed to great astonishment when Boromir whispered. “Legolas, give me your word you will protect Kitty. That you will never leave her side. Swear by your honor.”   
“I give you my word, I shall do it all.” said Legolas.   
Boromir laughed weakly. “What? Do you think I loved her, Legolas? No, she was my Little One, but you are the one who loves her, even though it will cost your life.”  
Legolas opened his eyes wide, about to protest, but Aragorn’s voice was frantic. “Which way did they go? Was Frodo there?”. But Boromir did not speak again.

***

A long and heavy silence followed Boromir’s death, Aragorn kissed Boromir’s brow while murmuring: “Be at peace, son of Gondor.”  
Then he stood up and looked to Gimli who bowed his head in signal of respect.  
“They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return.” said the Ranger  
Legolas looked at the dead man, in silent grief and shock. 

***

They laid Boromir to rest in the grey boats of Lothlórien, and pushed out into the river, so that the Anduin would take him away, bearing him to the Sea.   
Legolas was torn. He had sworn to travel with Frodo, but he had also sworn to Boromir to protect Kitty. Gimli’s voice broke him out of his reflections.   
"We should hurry! The two young hobbits must have already crossed to the other shore!”   
Aragorn stood unmoved, staring at the slender spike he had withdrawn from Boromir’s shoulder, and then at last said. “Frodo’s fate is now longer in our hands. My heart speaks clearly at last: the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer. The Company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark!”   
Legolas bowed his head, relieved, but Gimli’s voice was thick. “Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship of the Ring has failed!”   
Aragorn put his hands on their shoulders. “Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Kitty nor the hobbits to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orcs!”  
Legolas smiled grimly, and started the journey, running towards their friends.

***

The Uruk-Hai were also running, their prisoners on their backs. The Hobbits were awake, wounded and bruised but otherwise whole.   
Kitty had barely awakened, and was just beginning to struggle when a large Orc, bearing the symbol of a white hand came to drug her again, ignoring the Hobbits’ protests of "Do not! Leave her! You are going to kill her!”  
But they went on, at a great speed, and day and night faded into a dark dream.  
***

When their pace had stilled, Pippin half woke, and in the darkness, barely caught sight of a group of Orcs slipping through the night: long-armed crook-legged Orcs. They had a red eye painted on their shields. Uglúk stepped forward to meet them. “So you’ve come back?” he said. “Thought better of it, eh?”  
“I’ve returned to see that Orders are carried out and the prisoners safe.” answered Grishnákh.  
“Indeed!” said Uglúk. “Waste of effort. I’ll see that orders are carried out in my command. And unless you’ve got some guts for fighting, you’ve taken the wrong way. Lugbúrz was your road. The Whiteskins are coming. What’s happened to your precious Nazgûl? Has he had another mount shot under him? Now, if you’d brought him along, that might have been useful – if these Nazgûl are all they make out.”   
“Nazgûl, Nazgûl.” said Grishnákh, shivering and licking his lips. “You speak of what is deep beyond the reach of your muddy dreams, Uglúk. But what of the mutant? Is she drugged?”   
“What do you think I am, swine? Of course she is drugged. I have no more time to waste, the Horsemen are on our tail! Move!”   
Pippin had playing desperately with his brooch, pulling on it with his teeth. At the last, he spat it out, in the sliver of hope it might be found. But Orc-feet trampled it down.

***

Aragorn was listening intently with his ear pressed to the ground. “Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!” he said while standing up  
“Come on, Gimli!” called Aragorn  
“Three days and nights pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell.” the Dwarf panted.

***

Several hours have passed before Aragorn dropped to his knees and held up the brooch. “Not idly do the leaves of Lothlórien fall!”   
“They may yet be alive.” said Legolas though his voice faltered a little.   
“Less than a day ahead of us. Come! I’m sure that the three are alive.”   
Legolas nodded but turned around when he heard that someone stumbled and fell.  
“Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!” exclaimed Aragorn  
“I’m wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances.” answered the tired dwarf.   
But Aragorn stopped, his grey eyes slitted. “We are in Rohan. Home of the Horse Lords. But there’s something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to our enemies, and sets its will against us.”   
Legolas scanned the plains. He was anguished for Kitty, and could feel nothing but a sickening sense of pain. Was Kitty sick? Was she poisoned? Or was only his worry for her?   
“Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?” asked Aragorn suddenly.   
The Elf shook his head, focusing his eyes. “The Uruks turn northeast. Or so says their trail. The grass is trampled down. They are taking the hobbits and Kitty to Isengard”  
“Saruman.” murmured Aragorn. “The symbol of the White Hand. That his emblem.”   
“Do you think that that… that… whatever had attacked Boromir is with the orcs?” asked Gimli, his voice rough.   
Aragorn and Legolas looked to each other. They hoped not. If only Kitty were with them…

***

Saruman was walking through the pits of Isengard, his voice deep and angry. “I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks.”  
“But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don’t have the means.” answered the orc who was following him.   
“Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day!”  
“We don’t have enough fuel to feed the fires.” muttered the Orc, cowering.   
“The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it.”  
“Yes, my lord.” 

***

Saruman leaned on the window of Orthanc, worried. He had heard no news from Marrow. Had she succeeded in kidnapping Shadowcat? He hoped so. She would make a good warrior, if she would accept his offering. If not, he had other ways to convince you.   
A snarling Orc-voice interrupted his thoughts. “My Lord, a messenger has come.”   
Saruman immediately to the Orc who had just arrived. “I assume that you bring me good news.”   
The orc bowed fawningly. “Yes, my Lord. The Captain Marrow sends you word.”  
“What had happened?”  
“The Fellowship had been broken. One of them was killed by the Captain herself. Two Halflings and the Shadowcat are being brought her with all speed.”   
“And Marrow?” asked Saruman, eager for news of the Ring.   
“She said nothing else, my Lord, but she is following a path. She said you need not worry, she will take care of everything.”   
Saruman frowned. Certainly, she wouldn’t take the One Ring for herself, none of the mutants desired it. But something was happening, and it was as well to be prepared. 

***

It was nightfall once more, and the Uruk-Hai and Morgul Orcs and been forced to halt. They had stopped in a field, near the borders of a forest, and began to hew the wood and light a fire.   
Wriggling through the tall grass, Merry crawled towards Pippin, something in his hands and whispered. “I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin.”   
“You think?” asked the younger hobbit. “What do you have there?”  
“This is what they use to drug Kitty. Already she’s starting to wake up, soon she’ll be fully well and she’ll help us to escape.”   
Pippin looked towards Kitty who had started to blink. “Do you think she’ll be able to?”   
“I hope so but…”  
“Sh! Listen!” hissed Pippin. “What’s making that noise?”  
Merry was silent, listening to the low groans and rumbles coming from the forest, above the sounds of the Orcs chopping wood. “It’s the trees.”   
“What?” exclaimed Pippin, astonished.  
“You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of the Buckland? I am a Bucklander, I used to go in there. Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive.”   
“Alive?”  
“Trees that could whisper, talk to each other, even move…”  
“I’m starving! We ain’t had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!” snarled an Orc, interrupting them.   
“Yes! Why can’t we have some meat?” added an orc, looking at the hobbit. “What about them? They’re fresh”  
“They’re not for eating!” shouted Uglúk.   
“Then what about the witch?” the Orc hissed. “She’s drugged.”   
“She’s not for eating either. Besides, the drugs might have worn off. We should do it again.”   
Merry and Pippin lay silent, terrified. Kitty lay unmoving. She had heard all.   
“Get back, scum!” shouted the leader of the Uruk, seeing the Orc approach Kitty. “T prisoners go to Saruman, alive and unspoiled. Especially the woman.”   
“And why alive? And why is the woman so important? She would give very good sport!”  
The rest of the army agreed. Kitty trembled. She had to find a way to flee, but how..   
A head rolled in front of her, and she nearly screamed, as Uglúk bellowed, his scimitar dripping black blood. “Looks like meat is back on the menu, boys!”  
The orcs and the Uruk piled on the dead orc for a bloody feast. In that moment, Merry saw that Kitty, after closing her eyes for focusing, had passed through the ropes and was crawling towards them. “Give me your hands.” she whispered, finding she was so weak she could only barely managed to make Pippin’s hands pass through the ropes.   
“Can you go?” hissed Merry.   
“Yes.” whispered Kitty stubbornly, but Uglúk heard her and turned on them.   
“Go!” screamed Kitty. “Go, go, go!”   
The two hobbits were dashing to the forest, and Kitty stumbled to her feet, seizing her hair to force her head to the ground. Kitty yelled in pain, and he laughed.   
“Go on, call for help,. Squeal! No one’s gonna save you now!”  
Blood spouted from his mouth, the edge of a spear protruding from his chest. Horses whinnied, men shouted and the Orcs screamed. “Kitty! Come on!” shouted Pippin.   
Kitty struggled to her feet, and then toppled over.


	18. A clever plan

Chapter 18: A clever plan

Marrow’s breath was coming short and quick, as she dashed along the trail of the two hobbits. She had a stamina that surpassed any human being; she would soon catch up with them, and take the Ring from their corpses. And then give straight to Sauron, and when he ruled, there would be no more persecution and no more scorn. She felt sure she could trust Him. It was instinctive.   
Hidden behind the shadows of the tumbled boulders, she watched the hobbits sit down, and one of them dig around in his pack and produce a kind of milky-white line. It was probably Elven, mused Marrow idly, as she waited for her chance.   
Sam was playing with the rope. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Mr. Frodo?”   
Frodo smiled. “Yes, it is. Very beautiful, Sam.”   
“Everything about it is so Elvish. Looks like Lothlórien, somehow.”   
“Perhaps it was even made by the Lady Galadriel.” said Frodo, putting a hand to his breast pocket almost instinctively. The phial lay there, a kind of beacon for him in these darkling times. “Sam-lad, I’m glad you came with me.” He said with a weak laugh. “I forgot all these useful things. Like rope.”   
“My ol’ Gaffer always did say it twas no use traveling without rope.” said Sam quietly, running the twined fibers through his fingers again.   
Marrow had headed for the small shrub, about a foot away from them. It would provide little cover; it was twisted and stunted from the bitter winds, and found no good soil on the Ephel Dùath.   
There was silence. Then Frodo spoke, his voice a whisper. "What do you think happened to the others, Sam?"   
“Strider was them, Mr. Frodo. They’ll be fine.”   
Frodo nodded slowly. Once again that terrible weight he felt was settling on his back.   
“Here, Mr. Frodo, eat this. It’s the Elvish bread, it will do you good.”   
Frodo waved it away. “No Sam. I’m not hungry now. We’ll stop and eat later.” He rose and left quickly, passing by the shrub where Marrow hid without seeing anything amiss. 

***

Frodo wondered how his life could change so terribly in so little time. Not long ago, he was in the hayfields of the Shire, Bag End was his home. Now he was stumbling through the rocky cliffs of the Ephel Dùath, trying to find the one place he had never wanted to go. The Ring was laying heavy on his chest, the chain about his neck like a captive’s collar. He looked behind to where Sam was trudging, and wondered at the depth of loyalty his gardener, and dear friend, possessed…  
“How thoughtful you are, Halfling.”   
Frodo raised his head sharply, to state astonished at a woman. Her skin was a strange color, her purple hair cropped short, but it was the armor that caught his attention. It covered most of her body, and six huge spines protruded from her back, as well as two small horns on her forehead. “Are you worried?” she asked. “About the fate of the One Ring. You will not have to be any longer. I will take care of it.” Her gaze went to the chain about his neck, and suddenly heard clearly a voice calling her name. "Marrow ... Marrow ... it's me, Marrow!"  
She shook her head slightly, confused, but stepped closer to the Hobbit, who had drawn his small sword. “Stop play-fighting.” she snarled. “Give me the Ring and you shall go unharmed.”   
Frodo still held out Sting, and the blade glittered in the light. “Stay away from me.”   
“You have no one to help you. Your chubby friend will not come to your rescue.” she snapped contemptuously.   
“What have you done to him?”   
“Nothing, at the moment. Now for the last time, give me the Ring! I am not a patient person, so hand it over now.”   
Frodo stood his ground, aware that he could not outrun the mutant.   
"Come Marrow ... it's me Marrow ... come ... come ... rescue me Marrow ... rescue me from the hobbit ... Marrow come ... help me ... Marrow .... Marrow ... I can help you ... I can change everything that has happened to you ... I can give you what you want Marrow, but you have to save me ... save me Marrow ... save me from the hobbit ... Marrow, Marrow! "  
The mutant blinked. The voice seemed to come the One Ring and its whispers was increasingly insistent and attractive. Little by little she was drawn to the thought of keep it rather than taking it to Isengard.  
Frodo realized that Marrow seemed to be faltering for a moment and realized that it was because the One Ring was calling her, he shouted desperately for Sam.   
“Give me the Ring.” Marrow said in a terrible voice. “Or I’ll tear it from your corpse.”   
Frodo looked behind him, all too aware of the drop, and the turbulent waters of the Anduin that roared beneath.   
She grabbed his clothes, but then there was a shout, and Sam had tackled her by the legs, and the three of them rolled down the slope, almost to the bank of the river. Frodo jumped up first, putting a hand to his neck. The chain was not there.   
Just as Marrow had just grabbed the hobbit's clothes, there was a battle-cry and they both turned. Before Marrow could even react, Sam tackled her by the legs and the three of them rolled down the slope, almost to the bank of the river. Frodo jumped up and put his hand to his neck. The chain was not around his neck.  
"Sam! The One Ring! "He shouted wildly.   
The tow-haired hobbit was on his knees, looking this way and that, but then behind them was a shout of triumph, and they turned to see Marrow grabbed the Ring. But as soon as the gold touched her hand, she screamed in agony and dropped it. Frodo snatched it away, and both hobbits ran, leaving the mutant convulsing in pain. 

***

"Where do you think she comes from, my lord?”  
"From distant lands. But I care not. Strangers are not welcome in these times.”   
“Aye, but she seems harmless enough for the present. She looks drugged. A strange problem.”   
“And one that must be solved, Éothain, especially in days so full of evil.”   
“She is waking, Lord Éomer.”   
Kitty slowly opened her eyes. She felt much better. She vaguely remembered that she had seen Merry and Pippin calling her to flee with them, but it had not been possible.  
"Where am I?" She asked faintly.  
"On the plains of Rohan.” answered the tallest man. He wore a helmet, with a white horse tail.   
“I’ve never heard of such a place.” she murmured faintly.   
“Pray tell your name, and where you hail from.” said the tallest man curtly.   
“Katherine Anne Pryde. From Illinois. Who are you?”   
Both men removed their helmets. The tallest one had a tawny hair and the frame of a giant. His partner was a little smaller than him, his hair a gold-brown. “I am Éomer, son of Éomund, Third Marshall of the Mark.” he said, his voice deep and rich. “And this Éothain, second in command of my Eored. He is the one who has helped you leave the stupor you were in.”   
“Stupor?” asked Kitty.   
“You were drugged.” said Éothain, and turning to Éomer spoke in a low voice. “My Lord, how long will we linger here?”   
Éomer shook his head and continued speaking to Kitty. “So, where is this realm you come from?”   
“Not in Middle Earth.” said Kitty slowly, blinking several times.   
“And how have you come here?” asked Éomer, rocking back on his heels with his arms folded over his chest.   
“Um…..I do not know. No one does. Not even the Lady Galadriel.”  
The two men looked at each other sharply. So, this woman was a consort with the Witch of Dwimordene.   
“And how,” asked Éomer, his voice suddenly cold and far more suspicious. “Did you come to prisoners of the Orcs?”   
Kitty shrugged. “I was drugged…….I don’t know what happened after.” she lied.   
Éomer stared at the woman. He knew instantly that she was lying,, but he did not know what to do. The Witch of Dwimordene was well known amongst the people of Rohan, for entangling people in her magic spells and golden woods, and he felt little mercy towards the woman at his feet. “Get up.” he said sharply. “We must leave.”   
“Where are we going?”   
“I do not think that is any of your concern.” said the Marshall quietly. “Éothain, give her some bread.”   
Kitty accepted it and the skin of water gratefully, though it made her stomach protest.   
Éomer did not look at his captive. She would have to tell him the truth eventually.

***

Marrow opened her eyes. Her body still ached horribly, and a faint burning was racing through her veins.   
She would never have imagined that such a thing would happen as soon as she touched the famous Ring!! She had been for the first time in person in front of Sauron and the memory still caused her to recoil. She had told him many things, and in return He had told her nothing, and she had not dared to ask.   
But her resolution was made up. She never left a mission unaccomplished and this one would not be different. Somehow, she would restore the Ring to Lord of Mordor. At that moment, her keen ear heard a noise, and she slipped into the rushes.   
A few minutes later a strange form appeared, pale, large eyes animated by a light of madness, crouching and scrabbling as it hissed between its jagged teeth.   
“Gollum.” she murmured.   
"Gollum" she murmured  
There was the solution to her problem.

***

Kitty finished eating. She felt much better, although she was still very hungry. Éomer had passed back and forth, exchanging words with his riders, who were glancing uneasily at the forest.   
Kitty, looking towards it, suddenly felt a jolt on her memory and screamed. “Oh gods, no! Merry and Pippin!”   
Her cries attracted the attention of the whole company. "What are you talking about?” asked Éomer quietly.   
“Merry and Pippin!” she said franticly. “Two hobbits! Have you seen them?”   
“Hobbits?” asked Éomer. “I have not heard of them.”   
Kitty closed her eyes, trying to recall what else they were called. “Halflings! They would be like children to you!”   
“Halflings!” asked Éothain with a scornful laugh. “Do we walk in old wives’ tales?”   
“Did you see them?” begged Kitty.   
“We saw none.” said Éomer shortly. “Why did you not tell us this at the first?”   
“I have to go.” was Kitty’s response, but Éomer grabbed her arm. “Answer my question.” he said sternly.   
Kitty saw she had two options. Answering this man’s questions would take away precious time. She could get away and use her tracking skills to find the hobbits.   
"Let me go to the forest! I have to find my friends! " She exclaimed, trying in vain to wriggle free.   
"No, my lady, you will not leave until you answer all my questions" Éomer replied.   
Kitty realized that there was no choice but to use her mutation, so without thinking twice, she concentrated and passed her arm through the hand of Éomer who stood as one who sees visions.  
"Witchcraft!" he exclaimed.  
Kitty looked around. Éothain had instantly had also drawn his sword and threatened her. The other men had heard the voice of their leader and had come to see what was happening.  
"She's a witch! Catch her! " Éothain said in a thunderous voice.  
At one point the men moved toward her to catch her, but to everyone's astonishment, Kitty passed through them and ran toward the woods. The astonishment of those warriors increased until they were astonished when one of them fired an arrow to hurt her, but this one crossed Kitty's body as if the girl had been a simple shadow.  
The men hurried to the forest, but no one not dared to enter.  
“Do you think she was Saruman’s spy, my Lord?”  
"I do not know." replied Éomer. "but I do know that the Fangorn Forest will take care of her.” 

***

Gollum crawled along the path, muttering to himself, when a soft thud made him turn. Marrow instantly had pinned him against a stunted tree, one of her terrible thorns to his gulping throat.   
"What are you doing here, freak? Following your precious One Ring?”  
Gollum said nothing, but his gaze answered everything. Marrow released him, but that did not stop her from threatening him with her terrible thorns.   
"Gollum, I need you to do me a favor."   
This being did not dare to flee, for he knew that Marrow's aim seldom failed. "I need you to take the One Ring to Mordor.”  
Gollum gasped. Give his precious to Him?  
"Listen Gollum, I'd take the One Ring to Mordor myself, but Saruman needs me in Isengard and as you can guess, I cannot be in two places at the same time, so I need you to do me a huge favor." Marrow said quickly, and then paused. “Surely you know, two hobbits are going to Mordor to destroy it… well, it's about you take them to Mordor and at the right time, you steal it from them.”  
"And the precious will be mine?" he hissed.   
"Yes, if you are able to get what I ask and run away from Mordor.” said Marrow suavely.   
"No, precious. No!” he snarled. “We cannot do that! Avalanche will kill us, precious. Gollum! Gollum!” he sobbed in his throat.  
The mutant smiled. She knew that Gollum detested Avalanche because the first time they met, he had almost killed Gollum in a rather painful way. It was only through Saruman and herself that Gollum was still alive. That action somehow gave her some credibility before him; So she bent down and let out a thorn in a strange, blunt form from her arm, and gave it to him.  
"Here." she said, "If you find Avalanche, show him this and he'll let you go. It's a kind of hidden message that he and I have. Maybe he will not help you escape from Mordor, but he will spare your life, and then it will depend on your cunning to get out of that place, which I am sure you will get ... after all, you managed to escape from the elves of Mirkwood, is not so? You've even tracked the One Ring here.”   
"You wants to give the precious to the wizard….now why do you want us to have it?”   
"Because I have realized that Saruman is not someone trustworthy." Marrow lied, with a sigh. “Then will you do that for me, Gollum?” she asked after a moment. “Once you have it, kill the hobbits and get away from Mordor. And if you find Avalanche, just shown him the thorn and hide. Later I’ll come and find you.”   
Gollum was too eager for the Ring, his mind and heart twisted wholly to have that object. “We will do it, precious. But you must swear on the precious to do what you have promised to us.”   
Marrow offered her hand to shake. “I swear on the precious.”   
Gollum hissed in delight and was lost in the shadows of the night. Marrow smiled after him. She had succeeded, and now the One Ring would safely come straight to Sauron.


	19. In the Fangorn Forest

Chapter 19: In the Fangorn Forest

Kitty stumbled over sprawling tree roots, running at her full speed. She was exhausted, against her head throbbed and her stomach ached. It was miracle she had been able to flee, she was so weak she had been barely able to use her mutation.   
She paused a moment to listen. There was silence, and yet shivers crawled up and down her spine and hair rose on her arms. She distinctly felt hundreds of eyes watching her, with no friendly gaze. Recalling the lessons of tracking she had learned from Boromir, she began to look for her two friends. Suddenly a shiver of terror ran through her body as she saw an orc corpse. Facing her disgust and her fear, Kitty approached the horribly deformed corpse and realized that it seemed to have been crushed, as if a huge giant had stepped on it. She continued to search, but her head spun, and she wished herself back in Lothlórien, where the Lord and Lad y would be able to heal here.   
At last she fell to her knees and vomited, suddenly feeling how alone she was  
How much she would have given because Boromir or Legolas had appeared at that moment! Now it was she who had to search and save the two hobbits and her ... who would save her? Who was going to help her? Who would cheer her up and tell her not to give up? Who? Who would? In her realm had been the X-Men, the Professor, Logan, Jimmy, but ... and now? No one was by her side, no one! She even wondered if the Fellowship would be looking for her or only for Merry and Pippin.   
Kitty wiped away tears and staggered upright. It had been a long time since she felt so sad. She would have given anything to return to her realm. She had to find the hobbits now, there was no time for self-pity.   
But she fell, hitting her head against a large trunk, to slump down amongst the roots of the tree.   
Strange dreams whirled before her eyes. She seemed to be in a strange military base in the midst of some forest that seemed to be from the North of America. She was not sure of that, but it was a fact that they seemed to keep something very important because the guard and codes. Security were at the maximum.   
For some strange reason, Kitty decided to go to the military base and make use of her mutant abilities. She passed through a thick steel door and entered a room that seemed to be of scientific experiments, filled with people dressed in lab coats. But no one paid her any attention. The same voice that had called her to the door was pulled her along now, towards a capsule. Kitty came slowly and when she saw who was there, she was terrified. It was Professor Charles Xavier.  
But how was he there? He had died when Mansion X had been destroyed! Kitty immediately tried to open the capsule and seeing that she could not, tried to pass through it and thus remove the Professor's body, but it was impossible, and she began in desperation. Suddenly she saw that the Professor opened his eyes and looked at her with that kind and affectionate look he had for her. "Kitty?”  
"Professor!" Kitty exclaimed, now crying with joy, "Are you alive?! Are you alright?!"  
The Professor did not answer her question, but said something very strange. "I'm so sorry, Kitty. I did not mean too."  
Kitty frowned. What did he mean? He was not to blame for anything! "No, Professor! Do not! It’s not your fault!"  
But the Professor shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kitty, I did not mean to. My intention was to save you. I’m truly sorry.”   
Kitty did not understand at all and was going to ask him what it meant when the Professor said something even stranger. "Kitty, you have to keep going or you will not survive."  
Kitty was puzzled. What did that mean? "But Professor ... I do not understand!"  
"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm really sorry, I did not want you to suffer. Now you have to be strong and move on, keep going, Kitty.”   
The image of the Professor began to blur like everything around him.  
"Do not! Do not! Professor! Do not go! Do not go! I need you! Professor!” Kitty screamed. But all was in vain, in a matter of seconds everything disappeared leaving everything in complete darkness.  
Kitty woke with a start, her forehead bathed in cold sweat, and a shiver ran through her body. She understood absolutely nothing. Why did the Professor apologize?  
What did he want to save her from? Was it a dream or was it a telepathic form in which he had communicated? And if so, then who had him imprisoned, where and why?  
Suddenly a strange sound, like the creaking of wood, sounded just a few feet from her. Kitty raised her head sharply and screamed in terror. The tree where she had fallen asleep a moment ago had moved, and its deep, grey-green eyes watched her intently.   
Kitty stood up, stumbling and tried to run, but the weakness and effects of the drug prevented her from running more than a couple of feet before falling face down. Without even having time, the tree caught up with her and caught her between its branches. She did not even have the capacity to concentrate enough to pass through all the branches.  
"What do we have here?" The tree said in a deep, rumbling voice. He spoke slowly.  
Kitty froze. So Merry had told the truth, the trees in that place spoke and moved. That explained why Éomer and his army had not gone into the woods.  
"Put me down!" She shouted, kicking at the thick trunk.   
"Do you know that it is impolite to vomit on people's feet?" Said the tree. "Although it should not surprise me, the orcs are capable of that and more."  
"Orcs?!" Kitty said indignantly, "I'm not an orc! I'm a woman!"  
"Tell then, why do you smell so strange? Your clothes smell like a drug that only Saruman uses.”   
Kitty was surprised. Saruman? "I was drugged! I've been drugged for three days in a row, that's why I smell that drug! "  
"I doubt it, little orc.”  
"Listen to me, tree…!" Said Kitty furiously.  
"Tree? I am not tree? I am an Ent.”   
"Okay ... Mister Ent." Kitty snapped. “I am not an Orc, nor do I come from Isengard. It was Orcs that attacked and drugged me!” She paused, trying to sound friendlier. “Ent, have you seen two hobbits?”   
The Ent stopped for a moment. "Why did they attack you?" He asked.  
Kitty paused. "Because I was trying to help a friend whom they also attacked." she replied.  
"And why did they attack him?"  
"I do not know, Ent," Kitty lied.   
“You do not?” he rumbled. “Then the White Wizard will!”   
Kitty paled. The 'White Wizard'? "Do not! Wait, please!! I think we started with the wrong foot !I think I have not even introduced myself ... "  
"Which shows that you have very bad manners, little orc. Which does not surprise me ...”  
The Ent ignored her pleas, and walked through the forest, each step slow and deliberate. Through the tangled branches a white light seemed to be shining. Kitty was trembling with fear, as she was put down and she saw that through the light, a human figure was approaching her. Kitty tried to flee, but could only gasp. "No, wait ..."   
She closed her eyes. Who would have thought she would die like that in a fantasy realm called Middle-Earth? Ironic.

***

It was dawn. A reddish color was in the sky. Seeing this, Legolas paused. “A red Sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night.” He scanned the plains. “Hark Aragorn! Riders! Three leagues off, at the most!”   
“Rohan!” exclaimed Aragorn. “We will wait here! They may bring tidings!”   
They covered themselves with their cloaks and crouched behind a large rock. It was a welcome rest, but the riders came swiftly and when they approached Aragorn stepped out and cried. “Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?”  
With astonishing speed and skill they checked their steeds, wheeled, and came charging round. Soon the three companions found themselves in a ring of horsemen moving in a running circle, up the hill-slope behind them and down, round and round them, and drawing ever inwards. Aragorn stood silent.  
Without a word or cry, suddenly, the Riders halted. A thicket of spears were pointed towards the strangers; and some of the horsemen had bows in hand, and their arrows were already fitted to the string. Then one rode forward, a tall man, taller than all the rest; from his helm as a crest a white horsetail flowed. He advanced until the point of his spear was within a foot of Aragorn’s breast. Aragorn did not stir.  
“Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?” said the Rider, using the Common Speech.  
“I am called Strider,” answered Aragorn. “I came out of the North. I am hunting Orcs.”  
The Rider leapt from his horse. Giving his spear to another who rode up and dismounted at his side, he drew his sword and stood face to face with Aragorn, surveying him keenly, and not without wonder. At length he spoke again. “At first I thought that you were Orcs, but I see it is not so. Strange is your raiment. Have you sprung out the grass, so to escape our sight. Are you Elvish folk?”  
“No.” said Aragorn. “One only of us is an Elf, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. But we have passed through Lothlórien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us.”  
The Rider looked at them with renewed wonder, but his eyes hardened. “Then there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as old tales tell!” he said. “Few escape her nets, they say. These are strange days! But if you have her favor, then you also are net-weavers and sorcerers, maybe.” He turned a cold glance suddenly upon Legolas and Gimli. “Why do you not speak, silent ones?” he demanded.  
Gimli rose and planted his feet firmly apart: his hand gripped the handle of his axe, and his dark eyes flashed. “Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides.”  
“As for that,” said the Rider, staring down at the Dwarf, “the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark.”  
“Then Éomer son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let Gimli the Dwarf Glóin’s son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you.”  
Éomer’s eyes blazed, and the Men of Rohan murmured angrily, and closed in, advancing their spears. “I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.” said Éomer.  
“He stands not alone,” said Legolas, bending his bow and fitting an arrow with hands that moved quicker than sight. “You would die before your stroke fell.”  
Éomer raised his sword, and things might have gone ill, but Aragorn sprang between them, and raised his hand. “Your pardon, Éomer!” he cried. “When you know more you will understand why you have angered my companions. We intend no evil to Rohan, nor to any of its folk, neither to man nor to horse.” He pushed down Legolas’s arm. “I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and these are my companions. Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm and Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountains. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your King.”   
““Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe.” answered Éomer bitterly, removing his helmet. “Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip past our nets.”  
“We are no spies.” Aragorn hastened to say. “We tracked a band of Uruk-Hai westward across these plains. They have taken three of our friends captive.”  
Éomer looked to Éothain, and this did not pass unnoticed. “The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.”   
“But there were two hobbits and a woman.” said Gimli.   
“The hobbits, they would be small, only children to your eyes.” added Aragorn  
“We left none alive.”   
“What about the woman?” asked Legolas. “You surely must have seen the woman. I’ve seen it in your eyes. You have seen her.”   
Aragorn put a hand on the Elf’s shoulder, staring steadily at Éomer, who sighed. “Indeed we saw her. But why, Master Elf, are you so interested in a witch?”   
Legolas clenched his fists, but Aragorn cut him off. “Why do you say so?” he asked.   
“You know why.” replied Éomer flatly. “If not, why is the Prince so angry?”   
“We know no witch.” said Aragorn quietly.   
“She can turn into a shadow her will. She passed through us and our arrows.” Éomer laughed mirthlessly. “I call that a witch.”   
Legolas cursed under his breath.   
“Where did she go?” asked Aragorn wearily.   
“Towards the Forest. She too said something about Halflings.”   
“Then we will follow them.” replied the Ranger quietly.   
Éomer paused, and then put on his helmet, saying. “We both have need of haste. This is my choice. You may go; and what is more, I will lend you horses. This only I ask: when your quest is achieved, or is proved vain, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house in Edoras where Théoden now sits. Thus you shall prove to him that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail.”  
“I will not.” said Aragorn.  
There was much murmuring , but great dark-grey horse was brought to Aragorn, and he mounted it. “Hasufel is his name.” said Éomer. “May he bear you well and to better fortune than Gárulf, his late master!”  
A smaller and lighter horse, but restive and fiery, was brought to Legolas. Arod was his name. But Legolas asked them to take off saddle and rein. “I need them not.” he said, and leaped lightly up, and to their wonder Arod was tame and willing beneath him, moving here and there with but a spoken word: such was the Elvish way with all good beasts.  
“Farewell!” said Éomer, and mounted, and soon the Riders were lost to the swell of the grassy plains. 

***

The three started swiftly away, Legolas still angry, but it was Gimli who spoke. “Do we dare to enter Fangorn, Aragorn?”   
Aragorn snorted. “Of course.”   
“But we warned against it. Talking trees and all that.”   
Aragorn smiled grimly, looking back at the dwarf. “If you keep your axe down, Master Dwarf, they will not harm you!”


	20. Middle-Earth needs Shadowcat!

Chapter 20: “Middle-Earth needs Shadowcat!”

Their horses had refused to enter the forest, so they had tied them to an tree on the edge, and now were walking through it. Damp trunks, wider than three men sprawled everywhere, roots tangled up and outwards, and the branches blocked out the sunlight, leaving the place dark. walked through the Fangorn Forest. Gimli tasted some liquid on a leaf and immediately spat it out. “Orc blood!” he said  
“These are strange tracks.” murmured Aragorn, bending to the ground and looking closely the marks.  
“The air is so close here” said Gimli, half to himself.   
“This forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger.” replied Legolas when hearing strange whispers that sounded like spirit voices in the air. “The trees are speaking to each other.”  
“Gimli!” snapped Aragorn sharply. “Lower your axe!”  
The dwarf reluctantly obeyed.  
“They have feelings, my friend.” said Legolas as a way of explanation “The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak.”  
“Ha! Talking trees?” snorted Gimli. “What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrels’ droppings?”  
Legolas was going to answer but suddenly he flinched. “Aragorn, something is out there!” he whispered to the Ranger  
Aragorn approached to his friend. “What do you see?” he asked in the same tone.  
“The White Wizard approaches.”  
“Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!” said Aragorn, turning to his friends who in turn nodded, and prepared their weapons as did Aragorn.  
In a blink they had rushed forward to attack a figure surrounded by a bright white light. Legolas’s arrow vanished in flame, and Gimli and Aragorn dropped their weapons. “You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits and a woman.” said a voice.  
“Where are they?” demanded Aragorn.   
“The hobbits passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?”  
“What about the woman? Where is she?” asked Legolas eagerly.   
“She was also here the same day but later.”   
“Who are you? Show yourself!” cried Aragorn.  
The light slowly diminished revealing for their astonishment someone that came back from the dead. Gandalf.

***

Legolas and Gimli bowed before the old Wizard, and Aragorn fell to his knees. “It cannot be.”   
“Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman.” said the Elf humbly.   
“I am Saruman, or rather Saruman as he should have been.” answered Gandalf.  
“But you fell!” exclaimed Aragorn, still in disbelief.  
“Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. ” Gandalf paused “Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as the life age of the earth; but it was not the end, I felt light in me again. I’ve been sent back until my task is done.”  
Aragorn smiled. “Gandalf!”   
“Gandalf?” The old man mused as if recalling a name long disused. “Oh yes! That’s what they used to call me: Gandalf ‘The Grey’. That was my name; but now I’m Gandalf ‘The White’” and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.” 

***

“One stage of your journey is over, another begins.” said Gandalf, as they strode along the path of the forest, retracing their steps. “War has come to Rohan, we must ride to Edoras with all speed.”  
“Edoras?” exclaimed Gimli “that is no short distance!”  
“We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king.” said Aragorn  
“Yes, and it will not be easily cured.” was Gandalf’s short reply.   
“Then we have run all this way for nothing?” said Gimli annoyed “Are we to leave those poor hobbits and Kitty here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…”  
The continued whispers grew louder until became a rumble.  
“I mean charming……. quite charming forest.” Gimli stammered hastily.   
“It was more than a mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.” said Gandalf  
“In one thing you have not changed, dear friend.” said Aragorn  
Gandalf turned and looked at him.  
“You still speak in riddles.” finished the Ranger, and the old man chuckled.   
“But what about Kitty?” asked Legolas. “You have talked about the presence of the hobbits but not of hers. Do you know where’s she? Is she still in the forest?”  
“She is well.” said Gandalf quietly. “Why do you worry so much?  
“With his last breath, Boromir asked Legolas to take care of Kitty.” explained Aragorn “He made him swear.”   
“So he has fallen.” said Gandalf softly. “I was afraid of that.” After a moment he continued. “A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Day. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong.”  
“Strong? Oh, that’s good!” mumbled Gimli.   
“So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf! Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be.”   
Gimli snorted.   
“But what about Kitty?” asked Legolas again.   
Gandalf turned to the Elf and smiled. “You shall soon know.” he said and stepped out of the forest into the sunlight, crying. “You can come out, there’s no danger!” 

***

Kitty grinned and dashed towards her companions. “Legolas!” she exclaimed cheerfully, embracing him. “How good it is to see you!”   
The Elf smiled at her. “Are you well?”   
Kitty smiled, disentangling herself from his hug. “Yes, very well now. I was drugged, but Gandalf healed me.”   
The Prince looked gratefully at the wizard, but his smile was dashed from his lips as Kitty, looking around them, asked. “Where is Boromir?”   
There was silent, and then Kitty murmured weakly. “No! No! He cannot be dead! You’re just joking, right?”   
“No lass.” said Gimli sadly.   
Kitty paled, clenching her hands, and then she shouted thickly. “No! No! You’re lying!” and began to run.   
Legolas swiftly caught up with her, and seized her hands. “Tell me it’s not true.” she asked between sobs. “Tell me Boromir’s alive!”   
“I cannot lie.” he answered quietly.   
Kitty began to cry harder, murmuring. “I always lose people I love. Do I bring ill luck? Am I destined to be alone forever?”   
“No.” answered Legolas firmly, taking her hand and leading her back. “We’re going to protect you, Kitty. I’m going to protect you. You are part of the Fellowship, you are our friend.” He sighed, and pushed an object into her clenched hand.   
Kitty blinked away her tears and looked at it.   
“Boromir asked me to give you this.”   
Kitty drew in a deep breath as Legolas continued. “He asked me to give it to you, so when you arrived at Minas Tirith you would be safe in that city.”   
Kitty took the ring and put in her pocket, trying to smile. It was not easy because as much as Legolas was kind, good friend, he would never be like Boromir. Never.

***

Aragorn had untied Hasufel and Arod. “What will you ride on?” asked the Ranger.   
Gandalf smiled, and for answer, pursed his lips and whistled, a shrill clear sound, and it seemed to them they heard the whinny of a horse borne up on the winds, and over the rolling plains they saw a great white horse appear. It was beautiful, a kingly beast. “Shadowfax.” murmured Gandalf, stroking the horse’s muzzle. “Let us go!” he added. “Master Dwarf, you may ride with me. Shadowfax will bear us both.”   
Gimli swore under his breath in Khudzul.   
Legolas helped Kitty mount Arod, and then sat behind her. 

***

That night they camped. Aragorn was surveying the night sky, in his face worry. Many thoughts troubled his mind.  
“The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly, but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear.” said a voice suddenly.   
Aragorn turned and saw that it was Gandalf who stood next to him. “Doubt ever gnaws at him.” went on the wizard “The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become and so, he’ll strike hard and fast at the world of Men.”   
Aragorn looked at him sadly.   
“He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming, Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall.” said Gandalf after a moment. “The King’s mind is enslaved. It is an old device of Saruman’s. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose.” He paused “But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The One Ring remains hidden and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams and so, the weapon of the Enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo, everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest.” He paused again while looking the Ranger carefully. “Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone.”   
“He is not alone. Sam went with him.” answered Aragorn quietly.   
“Did he? Did he indeed?” asked Gandalf, with a slight smile. “Good. Yes, very good.”  
“Not as much as you think, Gandalf.”  
The wizard frowned.   
“Boromir wasn’t killed by an Orc but by a some strange being that none of us had seen before.”   
Aragorn took out from his pouch the long spike and gave it to Gandalf. “What is this?” asked the Istar, handling it with care.   
“I don’t know but seems to me that it’s a kind of weapon. When we finally arrived we found a woman by Boromir, ready to kill him. She was strange, but what as the strangest was her armor. She had many spikes on it.”   
Aragorn turned to look to Gandalf. “Have you ever seen or heard about a being like that?”  
“No.” he answered. “But I think that Kitty must know.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” answered Gandalf quietly. “We must talk with Kitty”

***

Gimli, Legolas and Kitty were sitting around the campfire. The dwarf grumbled over and over on the uneasy ride, his bones aching because the long ride. The Elf barely listened to his companion, more occupied in watching Kitty, who seemed to be absorbed in her thoughts. In some strange way, he understood more than he could have imagined the sadness that the girl was carrying. The Elf now knew that Boromir had never been jealous of him and rather his behavior was derived from the one that would have an older brother or a father in front of a young man who tries to protect with his younger sister or daughter. Deep down, Legolas was ashamed of his misbehavior and misinterpretation of the feelings of the nobleman of Gondor and how Boromir, being human and much younger than himself, had been more mature while he, being an Elf of at least 2000 years had behaved like an Elfling. How sad it was!   
Kitty felt terribly wrong. Now she was perfectly healthy the girl could re-enter the phasing state at any time she wanted, but the emotional part was shattered.   
Boromir, her dearest friend had died! How could he have died? She hoped it had happened quickly and painlessly. And she……she had left him fighting alone…Of course, it was very praiseworthy and touching that he had not forgotten her in his last moments. Yes, touching, but it was not enough. There would never be man like Boromir again. But since he had died saving his realm, so she would fight for the same cause. 

***

At that moment, they heard footsteps and the three of them looked up. “Kitty?” asked Aragorn as he handed her the thorn. “Do you recognize this?”   
Kitty grew pale as she took it. “Where did you get this?”   
“From Boromir’s shoulder. It came from a woman’s armor.”   
Kitty looked up at the Ranger’s grey eyes. “Did she have pink skin? And purple hair? And was she covered with armor that had these spikes?” She waved the one in her hand.   
“Yes.” answered Gimli. “By Mahal’s Axe, I never wish to see such a thing again!”   
"Marrow!" Kitty murmured, clenching her teeth.   
"So you know her.” said Gandalf.   
"Yes." she replied after a moment "Her name is Marrow and she is a mutant that was part of Magneto's 'Brotherhood.'  
The other four looked at each other.  
"Is she a mutant?" asked Gimli in surprise. “You don’t look like her at all.”   
“Every mutant looks different.” replied Kitty. She raised her eyes from the spike. “She killed him?”   
Aragorn nodded.   
Kitty rose sharply, and murmured something under her breath.   
“Where are you going?” asked Legolas in surprise, as he saw the young woman heading towards the horses.   
“To get revenge.” she called over her shoulder.   
Gandalf interposed. “Kitty, you cannot leave us without horses. You are risking our lives. Marrow will die, but now is that the time.”   
“Besides,” added Aragorn, stepping forward in front of the horses. “You do not know where this woman is. Perhaps she is Isengard.”   
“Like that’ll stop me!” snapped Kitty. “I can fight Saruman!”   
“Like you fought the Uruk-Haia?” asked Aragorn dryly. “Saruman is far more powerful than his servants.”’  
Kitty’s eyes narrowed. “I can take him on.”   
“He’ll drug you again.” said Aragorn flatly. “Stop being a fool. You were about to die because of that. Did you ever wonder why he made it?”   
“So he could torture and kill me in Isengard.” replied Kitty, rolling her eyes.   
“Perhaps not.” said Gandalf.   
They looked at him in confusion as he continued. “He already has Kitty’s kind assisted him. Perhaps he wants her very alive.”   
“But how did they convince them?” asked Legolas, wondering out loud.   
“He may have twisted them. Or he may have bribed them.”   
“With what?”   
“With a world without scorn.” said Gandalf shortly, and then was silent.   
Kitty nodded her head. “A world for mutants. A world for mutants who look different.” But how did she get here?”   
“Who knows? How did you get here?” asked Aragorn in return.   
Gandalf inclined his head. “Lady Galadriel has her suspicions. Perhaps she is here for the Válar’s purposes.”   
Kitty laughed mockingly. “Válar! Válar! To support them in this stupid war! Well, I’m not interested! The Válar can do the fighting if they’re so powerful! They dragged me here…..why? I’m going to find a way home! I don’t care is Magneto and his stupid Brotherhood is here!”   
She paused. “I’ve lost the X-men, my home, the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Jimmy and now Boromir, so that I can continue to lose more. That’s enough! I thought I could start over here, but not ...! If your great Válar are so powerful, why do not they fix the disaster themselves? It is time for them to assume their responsibility ...! "  
"As it is also time for you to face your past!" Gandalf thundered. “Do you think you have lost more than the others? Look around you and see that you are a fool! They have all sacrificed many things, every single on the Fellowship.” He paused. “What have you sacrificed, Katherine Anne Pryde, uh? What have you sacrificed? You only live in the past, crying for what you have lost, believing you the most unhappy mortal when, in truth, side by side with the others ... you have done nothing. Tou are here now and there are only two options left for you Katherine Anne Pryde: leave the past and survive; Or keep crying in your past and die. It's your decision.” he went on, staring at her. “Boromir saw something in you, but your words and your childish fits make me think otherwise. You are supposedly a descendant of the Istari, but you shame your kind!”  
Kitty froze. The wizard's tone was sharper than a two-edged sword. Her breath caught in her throat, her head spun and suddenly she ducked her head and fled. Legolas sat down. He could hear the young woman weeping heartily. “  
“That is well. What she does must be down alone.” said Gandalf.   
And he sat down next to the fire as his companions stared at him in astonishment.


	21. In Edoras

Chapter 21: In Edoras

For the rest of the night, Kitty sat hugging her knees, thinking about what Gandalf had told her.   
At first her reaction had been one of fury! How could the wizard have dared to be so cruel to her! To be so unkind? What could he understand her situation if he was 'Gandalf', he was an Istar, revered among the Elves, Men and even Maiar! What could he understand, then, about the situation of being a mutant and all that it entailed? Until then, Boromir had been the only one who had been able to understand or rather be honest enough to accept his inability to understand what it was and what it meant to be mutant on Earth.  
However, little by little and after much mourning, anger fury and frustration of Kitty gave way to reflection. If it was true what Gandalf had said about each of the members of the Fellowship, then in truth she had done nothing, absolutely nothing to gain a place among them. If she could tell the fact that she had saved Pippin and killed the cave-troll in Moria, but beyond that-what had she done? The answer was simple and painful: nothing. By accepting this answer, she was surprised at herself. She had never been that kind of person! She had always lived up to the situation, had always sought to have an active role even if that was painful or difficult or, as she had told Boromir, to take the path of the 'brave'. Nice thing was she gave her advice and was not able to follow them herself!  
The Professor had taught her to be strong. She had even seen it in Lady Galadriel's Mirror! The Professor had told her that her mission as X-Men was to always help with her mutant abilities. It might not always be mutants or humans, but there was always someone to help. Logan had said the same thing to her. And here she was, she had spent it crying and forgetting what she had been taught since she joined the X-Men team.  
Gandalf was right and so was Lady Galadriel, she had to earn the right to survive and to live in Middle-Earth. It was the same on Earth, only in the realm where she was currently, she had to help.  
She remembered the words of Lady Galadriel: 'Do not look behind Katherine Anne Pryde, because the one who looks back, stumbles for he does not see the obstacles ahead.' Kitty could not imagine in any way to forget and stop being an X-Men, but what she could do was to put aside her past and fight alongside those people, as a kind of alliance: an X-Men called Shadowcat allied with the Fellowship of the Ring. Yes, that she would do.

***

It was dawn. Everyone was ready to go. Gimli, true to his custom, grunted and cursed under the expectation of riding on horseback for hours.   
Hearing a quick step, they turned. It was Kitty. Her face showed clear traces of having wept for a long time, her eyes still red, but a new light was in them. She raised her head and looked at them. "Let's go!” 

***

The journey to Edoras was quiet. Each was wrapped in their own thoughts. Aragorn, for his part, was troubled by what he had heard. Marrow? Another mutant? And why had Gandalf told Kitty that he, as an Istar was ashamed to consider her as a descendant of Istari? And from what Gandalf had said, it seemed that Lady Galadriel well knew this situation. He did not understand. And he liked to know the people with he dealt with perfectly well more and more in these days. 

***

Several hours later they watched the city from afar, and paused for a moment.   
“Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman’s hold over King Théoden is now very strong.” said Gandalf softly.   
“Kitty.” continued Gandalf. “Put this on. It will be necessary to pass unnoticed.” He handed a large cloak with a hood. Surprised, Kitty took it. “Thanks, but I have one from Lothlórien.”   
“But it does not cover all your clothes, and we need no questions.”   
Kitty sighed. It didn’t seem this, so she decided for once obey without complaining.

***

As they approached the Golden City, there seemed a shroud of gloom that hung upon the place.   
Following Aragorn’s gaze, Kitty saw a woman standing on a balcony. She was dressed in white, and her hair was gold. She looked beautiful, stern and cold, but her face seemed heartbroken.   
Gimli looked up and muttered. “You’ll find more cheer in a graveyard.”

***

They dismounted and climbed the stairs to the hall, but they were stopped by guards. The one who appeared to be captain said. “I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue.” he added with a grimace of disgust.   
Gandalf turned toward his companions and nodded, and hesitantly they laid down their weapons. “Your staff.” said the captain of the guard.  
“Oh, no! Would you part an old man from his walking stick?” answered Gandalf.   
“A staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for aid.” said Hamà uncertainly. “But you may pass with it. What of the girl?”   
“She is my companion.” said Legolas coolly. “Let her in.”   
Kitty bowed her head with a polite smile. The man shook his head with a heavy sigh. “You seem honest folk. Enter.”   
The great doors swung open, and they entered the hall. 

***

When Kitty looked around the throne room, she felt uncomfortable. That strange feeling was creeping up her spine again. She looked round the room once more, and find the source of the awful sensation. It was the King.   
He looked so old! His skin was white as a leper’s, his face and eyes lifeless, so that he seemed more ghost than man.   
By his side crouched a younger man, paler, black eyes and dark, greasy hair. “The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King.” said Gandalf quietly.   
The young woman noticed that the guards followed them very closely.  
“He is not welcome.” whispered the man in black to the King.  
“Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?” croaked the Theoden in response.   
“A just question, my liege.” said the man in black, and rose and said in a loud voice. . “Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. And Ill new is in ill guest, they say!”  
“Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.” cried Gandalf, a great power in his voice so that the man shrunk back. “I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!” And saying this, he rose his staff.  
“His staff! I told you to take the wizard’s staff!” cried the man in black  
As if it has been an order of the king himself, the guard immediately attacked to Gandalf but Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and even Kitty stopped and fought back. She did not use her ability, but she knew hand to hand combat with her training from Wolverine.   
Gandalf approached to the king. “Théoden, son of Théngel, too long have you sat in the shadows!” he cried.   
Grima tried to run back towards the king but Gimli knocked him down and put a foot on his chest. “I would stay still if I were you.” growled the Dwarf.   
“Harken to me! I release you from the spell!” said Gandalf.  
The king laughed with a chilling laugh. “You have no power here, Gandalf ‘The Gray’.”   
At hearing this, Gandalf threw aside his cloak, and a white light shone around him, so that the King shrank back in this throne.   
“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.” continued Gandalf, facing the King and pointing his staff to Théoden, who started to writhe in his throne.   
Kitty winced. Legolas took her hand and squeezed it gently. Kitty, in response, squeezed his hand tightly, as if afraid the Elf would let go.   
The king again spoke but this time his voice was not his own. “If I go… Théoden dies.”  
“You did not kill me. You will not kill him!” answered Gandalf.   
“Rohan is mine! The mutant is mine!”   
Legolas stepped in front of Kitty. At that moment, the maiden in white, who had come in through the door, dashed to her uncle. Aragorn seized her, whispering for her to wait. Kitty shivered, terrified, squeezing Legolas’s hand harder.   
“Be gone!” thundered Gandalf pointing with his white staff towards the king who finally flew back.

***

The maid wrenched herself from Aragorn’s grasp, and rushed towards the King, supporting him. He was not old now, he seemed younger. His eyes were clear, his hair and beard gold. “I know your face… Éowyn…sister-daughter.” he said slowly, and then turned to the wizard in surprise. “Gandalf?   
“Breathe the free air again, my friend.” said Gandalf warmly.   
“Dark have been my dreams of late.” murmured Theoden slowly.   
“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.” said the wizard, with a knowing look.  
The captain of the guard, Hama, unbuckled his own sword for his scabbard, and bowing, brought it to his King. Theoden unsheathed it, and then his gaze turned to Grima, who was groveling on the floor, still under Gimli’s iron foot. 

***

Grima rolled down the stairs, out of the hall followed by Théoden, whose sword was drawn. “Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!” shouted the King.   
“Send me not from your side!” pleaded Grima, whining on the stone.   
But the king did not seem hear. He raised his sword and would have killed him if Aragorn hadn’t stopped him. “No my lord, no my lord!” he said “Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.”  
Aragorn held out his hand to Grima instead of accepting it, spat on it and dashed off. Aragorn turned to Théoden and said in loud voice: “Hail, Théoden King!”  
The crowd that has gathered to see what was happening echoed this cry, kneeling before their King.   
Théoden turned to Gandalf. “Where is Théodred? Where is my son?” he asked. 

***

The funerals had been full of grief, especially Éowyn’s lament. Kitty didn’t remember such ceremony so full of sorrow. She couldn’t help but feel sadness for the Princess and even less she couldn’t help but remember her friends and the terrible situation in their home realm. A few tears had rolled down her cheeks while Éowyn sang. Legolas had taken his hand gently in hers. 

***

Gandalf and Théoden were in front of the tomb where Théodred’s body was. The air blew soft but carried with it a song of sorrow and grief. For a long time the wizard and the king had been there in silence.  
“Simblemyn, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son.” said the King suddenly. “Alas, that these evil days should be mine! The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house!” He paused “No parent should have to bury their child” he said in a broken voice.  
“He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers.” answered Gandalf as a way of consolation “Be thou well, go thou, Théodred, go thou.” he added with a soft whisper  
There was a silence only broken by the heartbreaking cries of the king. “What did Saruman mean, Gandalf?” he asked suddenly, his voice thick. “I remember vaguely he said something about a woman, about a… ‘mutant’..” the king added unsure of the word. He looked at the wizard, frowning.   
Gandalf said nothing. Before he could answer he saw a horse come galloping. On it sat two children, both pale and weak. 

***

“This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash.” said Gandalf to the King. “All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron.” He paused “Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.” he added sternly.   
Seeing that Théoden didn’t answer, Aragorn said: “You have two thousand good men ridding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.”   
Théoden stood up from his throne with a thoughtful expression in his royal features. “They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Éomer cannot help us.” he said “I know what is that you want of me, but I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.” he ended firmly  
Gimli looked to the king and then to Aragorn and Gandalf. The king’s idea was foolish.  
“Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not. said Aragorn softly.   
Théoden looked to Aragorn and faced him angrily. “When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.” he answered harshly.   
Gimli looked to Aragorn who just looked to the king, not defiantly, not mockingly, just staring at him.   
“Besides, you want me to go and attack Saruman… and what about those… ‘mutants’?” he added after a moment “You said, Gandalf that there could be more mutants besides this woman… Katherine Anne Pryde!”  
Gimli and Aragorn looked each other alarmed.   
“What about if those ‘mutants’ attack us? We would not have a chance of life! No weapon can stop them!”   
“But thos one can help us.” said Gandalf quietly. “This Katherine Anne Pryde can fight against them.”   
“She is one against many. And how can we trust her?”   
“She has fought beside us.” said Gandalf “And she has even been made prisoner for this reason. You can trust her.”  
Théoden looked at Gandalf and then to Aragorn. “No matter what you say, I will not risk my people again, not for what a Ranger says.”  
“Then what is the king’s decision?” asked Gandalf.

***

Kitty was sitting on the bed in the room she had been assigned as a guest. Fortunately, coming as a companion with someone has important as Gandalf had its privileges, among them was the fact of having a bedroom of her own.  
She was exhausted, even after having bathed and slept for a few hours. Though her body was at rest, her mind was whirling at a frantic pace, and she was brought from her thoughts by a sharp knock.   
"Come in.” she said, looking up.   
Legolas closed the door softly behind. Kitty smiled, and he approached slowly. Kitty put the photograph on her lap aside, and this did not go unnoticed by Legolas. “I came to see how you were doing.” he said gently. “I sensed that you were very…..grieved at the funeral.”   
Kitty smiled slightly, and then sighed. “Yes, it was very sad. The grief of the Princess reminded me of many things.”   
“But you also afraid, when Gandalf released the King.”   
Kitty nodded. “Yes, I was afraid. It was too close to what had happened to me some time ago.”   
Legolas wondered what had happened to her. Had anyone also taken possession of her body? Had she been under a spell like the one Saruman had had Théoden? He did not dare ask, however.  
There was an awkward silence during which Legolas could not help but stare at the picture that Kitty had placed beside her. The girl noticed it and after a few moments of indecision, made a gesture for him to sit and took up the picture.  
Legolas moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing this, Kitty passed the object to him.  
"Is it a ... painting?" He asked curiously as he saw the quality of the image "Th artist is excellent.”   
Kitty chuckled. "No." she replied "It's a photograph."  
"Pho ... pho ... photophag?" He repeated uncertainly.  
Kitty smiled. "Pho-to-graph." she said slowly the word "Is ... a kind of painting of my home-realm. It is used to portray people with the highest fidelity and quality possible "  
Legolas slowly nodded and looked closely. It was a group of 12 people, almost all of them quite young, who were there standing and almost all smiling. Behind it was a large garden that stretched almost as far as the eye could see.  
"They are my friends ... or ... they were my friends.” whispered Kitty. “They were the X-men team.”   
Legolas turned sharply. She was sharing something extremely precious to her! This meant more than all the mithril in Moria to him. Kitty moved closer to him and showed him each of the characters. "Look." she began, pointing at each person. "She was Marie. The X-Men called her 'Rogue' and she had the ability, with just a touch, to remove your powers and your personal information. He was Bobby, also known as 'Iceman'. As his codename says, he could freeze things by just touching them and even covering his entire body with ice. The one here is Kurt, we called him 'Nightcrawler'. Here you see his normal appearance, but he actually had blue skin, yellow eyes, a pointed tail and black hair, and he could teleport from one side to the other, and the only thing that it showed that it had been in a place was a slight dark blue cloud. The one here is Jean, at one time we knew her as 'Phoenix'. She was one of the most powerful and had telekinesis and telepathy as mutant abilities. "  
"What is ... te-le-ki-ne-sis and te-le-pa-thy?" Asked Legolas slowly.   
"Telepathy is the mutant ability to speak directly in the mind of another person ... something like Lady Galadriel can do." Kitty explained. "Telekinesis is the mutant ability that allows the person to move objects with the mind without even needing to touch them"  
Legolas looked at her in astonishment. What kind of powers were those who even looked like one of them to the Lady of the Light?  
"The one here is Scott, we called him 'Cyclops' because he could shoot laser beams from his eyes. The one here is Betsy and we knew her as 'Psylocke'. She had the ability to create shields and swords with her mind. This one that you see with wings is Warren and he had the codename of 'Angel'. Obviously, you will realize that he could fly. Look, you once asked me who Ororo was. She was Ororo and her codename was 'Storm' because she could control the weather.”   
Legolas looked closely at the image of the so-called Ororo or 'Storm'. She was a woman of exotic beauty, dark skin and strange white hair, crystal blue eyes, features unlike any he had seen in his long life, with kind gesture and gaze.  
"And him?" He asked, pointing to a sturdy man with rather disheveled black hair, a hard look and a frown. Dressed in just a plain black shirt and light blue jeans.  
"He? He was Logan or 'Wolverine'." murmured Kitty. “He was the one who taught me to fight with sword and hand to hand combat." She sighed. “You know? He was a lot like Boromir because they both had a strong temper, they were not the personification of politeness, but they had a good heart, not to mention that both were innate warriors =."  
"And what skill did he have?"  
"Logan had three claws in each hand. When he closed his fists three adamantium claws came out, which is something like the mithril of my home-realm. In addition he had his senses keen and could regenerate of any wound although it was mortal in a matter of seconds.”   
Legolas looked at her in astonishment. That mutant must have been invincible and immortal! He looked closely at Kitty. The young woman was sad and her eyes filled with tears. It was obvious that she had loved Logan, and if Boromir had resembled him then it was sensible why Kitty had become attached to the nobleman of Gondor.  
"And who is he?" He asked after a moment, pointing to a man about 40 years old, bald, dressed more elegantly than the others, sitting on a chair with wheels.   
Kitty smiled sadly. "He was Professor Charles Xavier. He founded the X-Men and he founded the school for 'Gifted Youngsters' as well as the Mansion X.” Kitty sighed. “he was the most powerful telepath in the world, he could talk to any person, even though that person was on the other side of the world. He could even see the future and he was a great friend ... he was like my father when my biological father died." she added with a whisper  
Legolas stared at the photograph for a moment, then handed it back to her. He understood Kitty better now, and knew all those she had mentioned in the midst of her fever.   
Decidedly, those people were very powerful, so much so that they could compete with any of the great Elves, so it was understandable why the normal people feared them and yet, in that photograph they looked like normal people.   
He turned to Kitty, who had put the photograph in her pack and was silent. Though her eyes were low, the Elf saw tears, and once more he sensed in his heart again that wave of deep sadness and also something more ... something that he had not felt until then, but which indicated to him what he should be of doing and saying.  
He gently raised her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "Kitty." he began, letting his heart guide him. "I ... I know I'm not Boromir, I know I'll never be, I know ... Boromir will always have a special place in your memories and in your heart, but ... he breathed deeply" I beg you to give me the opportunity to earn your trust. I do not want to just be the person who was charged with protecting you, helping you and being by your side, no, I want to be your friend ... I want ... I want you to trust me as well as you did with Boromir and Logan and the Professor Charles Xavier.”   
Kitty studied him closely, weighing his words. Legolas’ eyes shown such affection and such hope that it was impossible not to be touched. Kitty smiled. “My trust and my friendship?” she whispered “That’s… a thing.”  
"Please, Kitty, give me that opportunity." the Elf told her again. "I assure you, I do not care how much time it takes or how difficult it is, I'm going to fight to get it because it is worth it.”


	22. Getting some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter more information about the mutants and their relationship with the Blue Wizards and Middle-Earth will be known and that's quite important in the future.

Chapter 22: Getting some answers

“Helm’s Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight!” snorted Gimli, entering to the stables with Aragorn and Gandalf “No one will defend them if not their king!”   
“He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people.” replied Aragorn “Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past.”  
Gimli looked at him, annoyed. “I’ll look for the lass to tell her the king’s eminent idea and to be prepared for leaving” he said shortly.   
He walked away cursing under his breath to look for Kitty to tell her about the foolish idea of King Théoden. Aragorn and Gandalf watched him go.   
“There is no way out than that of ravine.” said Gandalf. “ “Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety but what he’ll get is a massacre.” He shook his head. “Théoden has a stronghold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan.” He turned to Aragorn who seemed to be thoughtful. “He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to held.”  
“They will hold.”  
Gandalf looked for a moment to the Ranger. He looked very thoughtful as if something in his mind or heart were troubling him. “What is it Aragorn?” he asked.  
Aragorn was thoughtful for a moment and finally turned to the wizard. "I want to talk to you about Kitty."   
Gandalf raised a slightly surprised eyebrow. "What about Kitty?"   
Aragorn thought for a few seconds what he was going to say ... so many things he wanted to ask that he did not know where to begin. "Gandalf, what do you know about Kitty?" he said finally..  
"What do you mean, Aragorn?"  
"When ... you talked to her, you said several things that caught my attention. For example, you said that she was descended from an Istar. How could she be a child of the Maiar?”   
Gandalf looked around, then motioned for him to follow. They both walked away until they were in a lonely place. "Mutants are not who we think they are, not even they themselves know what they really are." Gandalf said quietly, "They are all descendants of Istari, children of the Blue Wizards.”   
Aragorn made a gesture of surprise. Everyone knew who the Blue Wizards were and they all knew that thousands of years ago they had disappeared without a trace.  
"Many thousands of years ago, Saruman knew that Morgoth had sent an evil to another realm called 'Earth' conquer it for his master." continued Gandalf. "Both Saruman and the two Blue Wizards headed to East. Once there, the Válar told them that they would need to go to this other realm, 'Earth', to find the Enemy, fight against him and defeat him. But more time they spent on Earth the more they would change. So they agreed that they would eventually become another inhabitant of that realm. Saruman did not do so but Blue Wizards traveled to this realm called 'Earth' and looked for the Enemy. However, it took much longer than expected and, as the Válar had predicted, the two Blue Wizards changed so much that they became like Earth humans even marrying female humans from Earth.”   
Aragorn looked at Gandalf in astonishment. He could not imagine such a thing! A Maia? An Istar? Falling in love and marrying a female human from another realm?  
"They had many children and those children are half Maiar and half human, they had abilities and even physics different from the rest of humanity. This is how the mutant race was born." Gandalf continued. “On Earth it is said that mutants are all those who have in their bodies something called Gene X, but in reality, they are all indirect descendants of the Blue Wizards.”   
"And how do you know this story? And does Kitty know it? "Aragorn asked after a moment trying to process the revelation he had just received  
"Lady Galadriel told me that the Válar revealed to her, which is why she stopped you for so long in Lothlórien because she needed to know what was behind Kitty's abilities. As for your other question, yes, Kitty knows it because Lady Galadriel told her.”   
"So, Kitty and this…. Marrow are indirect descendants of the two Blue Wizards? They must be very powerful, more powerful than we can even imagine.”   
"More than powerful they are dangerous. All mutants who know and master their abilities are very dangerous, but not all are so powerful, although I have to accept that there are so powerful that they could well compete with the power of any of the Three Wise or even Saruman or mine. Fortunately, apparently, they are not here or ... so far nothing has been known.”   
Aragorn looked at him in astonishment. More powerful than the Three Wise or Saruman or Gandalf? That explained why people hated and feared the mutants!  
"How powerful?" he asked.   
"Well ... there are some who can control metal at will, others who can move all things just by wanting it, and others can enter the minds of people and kill you. There are many others. Some can controlling the weather, others that can alter the perception of your reality ... According to what Lady Galadriel told me, those powerful mutants are known as 'Omega-type mutants' and, fortunately for the Earth realm, they are not common.”   
Aragorn could not believe it. With those powers, with those abilities, no army, no kingdom had any chance. "So ... they are beings like the Maiar ... beings with magic?" he said.  
"No, they have not been for many thousands of years. Erú intervened and left them the extraordinary abilities that make them mutants, but the magic was taken away because on Earth, there is no such thing.”   
"But here…"  
"Here? Here their skills become more powerful.”   
"You mean Kitty ..."  
"Kitty has more mastery over her mutant ability, more than she had in her home-realm," Gandalf replied. "On the other hand, according to Lady Galadriel, Kitty had long ago a traumatic experience very similar to that of the king Théoden. The Lady of the Light believes that over time and if she learns to adapt and accept the mission in which the Válar have put her, the ability she acquired will be reborn again and help her fight."  
Aragorn nodded quietly.   
"Kitty's experience was very, but later she learned to use that ability to help her X-Men friends. Her friend Logan and Charles Xavier helped her." continued Gandalf.   
"Logan? Charles Xavier? "Aragorn repeated thoughtfully "She talks much of them."  
"They were like family to her.”   
"They were mutants too?"  
Gandalf nodded.  
"You think ... you think they're looking for her? The mutants, her friends ... do you think they're looking for her? "  
Gandalf shook his head sadly.  
"Lady Galadriel has not heard from Charles Xavier in a long time. She is almost certainly sure that he is dead. However, he is in a different realm, there is no way she can know for certain.”   
Aragorn looked at Gandalf in astonishment. Was he listening well? Or were his ears deceiving him?  
"Lady Galadriel ... she ...?" He said.  
"Yes, Aragorn. Lady Galadriel was a friend very close to Charles Xavier.” the wizard answered, slightly amused to see the face of his friend. "Many centuries ago she knew him in Earth when the Válar sent to her and Lord Glorfindel to help the Mutants to stop a threat from Middle-Earth. Obviously, Lady Galadriel did not stay on Earth, however, she remained a friend with him.”   
"But how?!”  
"The so-called Charles Xavier is ... was the most powerful telepath in the world. He could speak in anyone’s mind he chose, no matter the distance. The same skill the Lady Galadriel possess. They both could see the future, as well. According to Lady Galadriel, he used a thing called ... 'Cerebro' so his ability would ... grow greater, while Lady Galadriel used her Mirror. In this way, the Lady of the Light knows many things about the Earth, and, above all, the mutants. In fact, if there is someone who knows about mutants almost as well as Kitty, she is the one.”   
"So, the mutants also live for centuries?"  
"They are very rare. So far only four are known: Wolverine or Logan, Raven or Mystique and Sabertooth. However, the fact that Charles Xavier may have been in constant communication with Lady Galadriel for centuries stems from the fact that time on Earth is much slower than here.”   
"And all this you know because ..."  
"Because Lady Galadriel told me so" Gandalf replied "And there are many other things that she told me ..."  
"Like what?" Interrupted Aragorn.  
"For example, that on Earth, mutants are hunted and killed by beings called 'Sentinels'; Types of mutants. Her long conversations with Xavier showed her that he had great fear for what might happen to his students and the X-Men as he had seen something terrible approaching.” Gandalf paused. “Alas! neither the Lady of the Light nor he could know in time what it was.” The Istar made a gesture of slight disbelief. “And to think that Lady Galadriel through her Mirror could glimpse that a tragedy looms over the X-Men and everything built by Charles Xavier, while the Professor through the Cerebro could glimpse that the One Ring could be found at any moment.   
Aragorn did not know what to think, and Gandalf continued. "There were many other things that Lady Galadriel told me about this matter, but I think the one that interested me most was the fact that there has been war on Earth for many years, since before Kitty was born.”   
Aragorn frowned. Although Kitty was not old, and even less so in Middle-Earth, it was not a war that would have lasted a couple of days.  
"Mutants have very powerful enemies, not to mention mutants fight amongst themselves. The X-Men have opposed 'Magneto' and his 'Brotherhood' for many years, to protect a people that does not accept them. Some of them have died in the middle of the war, others have gone through terrible experiences like Kitty, but they have all fought for a long time.   
Gandalf turned to Aragorn, who listened intently. "By this I want to tell you that, Kitty is not a beginner in the battle and that you can trust her. For many years, she fought alongside the X-Men to defend humans, even though they hated her. It may be that Kitty does not believe completely in Middle-Earth and that she does not consider our cause as important as it is. You must trust her.”   
Aragorn looked at Gandalf, but said nothing. The wizard turned to Shadowfax.  
“The Grey Pilgrim.” he mused. “That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I’ve walked this earth and now, I have no time.”  
He mounted his horse. “Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East!”  
Aragorn nodded. “Go, and may the Válar speed you!” he said  
With a slight bow of his head, Gandalf was gone. 

***

“Gandalf ‘The White’. Gandalf ‘The Fool’!” Saruman exclaimed angrily. angrily Saruman “Does he seek to humble me with his newfound power?”  
“There were four who followed the wizard. An elf, a dwarf, a man and a woman?” said Grima, who had gone to Orthanc to tell the news to his master.  
“The man, was he from Gondor?”  
“No, from the North. One of the Dúnedain Rangers I thought he was. His clothing was poor and yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes, one devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers.”   
When hearing this, Saruman frowned, and he took down an ancient book, flipping through the pages. “The Ring of Barahir.” gritted the traitor wizard. “So, Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur’s heir, the lost King of Gondor. He is a fool, the line was broken years ago.” He left the book. “It matters not” he went on. “The world of Men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras.”  
“Théoden will not stay at Edoras.” said Grima. “The city is vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm’s Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road, take through the mountains, it will be slow besides, they will have women and children with them.” he added knowingly.  
When hearing this, Saruman walked to the depths of Isengard and addressed to the Orc captain. “Tell the orcs to be prepare and send the Warg riders.”   
The orc grinned, bowed his head and was gone.   
“My lord…” whimpered Grima once they left the depths of Isengard. “What about the woman? What about the mutant?”  
“It’s not of your concern!” Saruman answered harshly. “Now leave! You stink of horse.”  
Once alone, Saruman started to pace. He was angry. The fact of seeing Kitty among the remainder of the Fellowship told him that Marrow and his new ‘toy’ had not succeeded. The woman and the Halflings had escaped. If only Marrow had been there. But she left to follow her own track, her own mission!   
Saruman had not received any word from Marrow and he was beginning to have his suspicions. Had the mutant betrayed him or had she died. , maybe the mutant had found the One Ring and then left for her own use? He should never have trusted her nor Avalanche.   
He approached to one of the orcs.  
“Call to the Wild men. I have a special task for them.” 

***

Kitty slept, oblivious to everything that was happening, she had not even heard of the king's order to leave Edoras and go to Helm's Deep. Since she'd been assigned her bedroom, she had not left. After she showed Legolas the picture of her X-Men friends, the Elf e had come to bring her food and had accompanied her while she was eating. Once it was over, Legolas was gone so the girl could sleep a little more while he went and heard the latest news. He had realized that despite being mutant, Kitty needed rest. So she slept peacefully, her stomach full as it had not been in a long time. The talk with Legolas had brought her peace.   
The door shook with a hammering fist, but Kitty stirred faintly and, thinking it was a dream, and did not move.  
The dwarf opened the door, and the sound of his boots caused Kitty to slow open her eyes. "Gimli?" She said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly.  
"You rested, lass?" The dwarf asked.  
Kitty nodded as she stretched and yawned.  
“That’s all well and good.” continued the Dwarf gruffly. “For we’re leaving for Helm’s Deep in any hour.”   
“What’s that?” asked Kitty sleepily.   
"It is a fortress that remains in the mountains. It is said to be impregnable, but ... bah! It will not do any good! Not against what surely that damned Saruman is going to send to destroy Rohan!”  
Kitty blinked, surprised. "What happened?"   
"Nothing but the Wildmen have attacked the villages of Rohan by orders of Saruman. And now the King has the idea to hide in his mountains. The only thing that is going to get us will be that there is a real massacre here and Rohan’s folk be dead before we can reach his little fortress.”   
"That the road is very dangerous?"  
"Yes. We have to cross the mountains and we will go with children and women, so ... what do you think? Idiot king! Coward! Why does not he go and better face Saruman ?”  
Kitty smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder as he cursed under her breath.  
"Easy, Gimli. Certainly, the idea of the king is not good, but we will have to cross fingers it will work out.’”  
"May Mahal hear you, lass" replied the dwarf in resignation.   
Kitty smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Tell me, did they give you permission to bring your food in here? Because I had to eat in the hall and it was not pleasant.”   
“Why?” asked Kitty.   
“The King was surly to Aragorn.” muttered the disgruntled son of Gloin.   
"People are usually ungrateful, Gimli." Kitty said. "As for the food, Legolas brought it to me. It was very kind of him "  
Gimli smiled, and Kitty frowned at him in confusion. “What’s the grin for? What do you know?”   
"Nothing. The Elf Princeling cares a lot for you.”   
“He’s a dear friend.” replied Kitty firmly.   
"It's true, but he only does it to show me that he wants to be my friend"  
Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow, and then shook his bearded head. "Well, I came to warn you, make ready because at any moment we set off for Helm's Deep, and with us all the people of Edoras."

***

“It’s true, you don’t see many dwarf women and, in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men.” Gimli said.   
It was the fifth day of traveling through the mountains to the fortress. The pace had been slow and difficult because of the elderly and the children.   
Éowyn looked back to Aragorn, as if asking an answer for what the dwarf had just said.  
“It’s the beards.” mouthed the Ranger so Gimli didn’t hear.  
“And this is in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women!” went one Gimli, oblivious. “And that the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!”  
The dwarf lost control of his horse and fell down on the ground.   
“It’s alright!” Gimli hastened to say. “Nobody panic. That was deliberate, it was deliberate”  
Éowyn rushed to help Gimli to get up and mount again on the horse, giggling.  
Meanwhile, Kitty who was riding next to Aragorn had seen everything with a slight smile. However her thoughts were in other place, more specifically with an an Elf that was scouting ahead.   
What she had said to Gimli was true. Legolas was a dear friend. And she was deeply touched by what he had said. Kitty had hardened herself after what had happened with   
Colossus. The bastard had cheated on her, and Kitty had given up love since then. But the Elf seemed different. Really different.   
Wait a minute! she snapped at herself. Legolas had asked for her trust and her friendship, never for anything else and yet… she was thinking something much deeper!   
She remembered all the beautiful moments they had spent in Lothlórien. She remembered when he had made her smile and even laugh, how had he taught her the beauty of the Nature and the simple things of life… there was a very vivid experience that she remembered very well, better than what she had ever remembered something. In one of their strolls, he had shown her a bunch of beautiful yellow flowers and had been talking to her about them. The wind was blowing a bit stronger that as always and she had her hair loose so the wind constantly blew her hair across her face had noticed this and had said suddenly ‘please, allow me’ and had took the flower that she had in her hands and put it on her hair so that it was kind of a kind of brooch for her hair. She had smiled and had looked at him while thanking him and then… she remembered: she had seen that same affectionate looking shinning in his blue eyes except that, this time, when he had asked her for an opportunity, his look was even more fond.  
When Kitty remembered every detail of that scene, she couldn’t help but to feel something. She had denied it for a long time-but was she falling for the Elf? She sighed.   
Maybe… maybe she would just find something good, something new, something that in some way her heart that she desired.


	23. The Ranger and the mutant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As surely everyone remembers, Kitty and Aragorn aren't the best friends; actually they're in very bad terms but this adventure will make them get close and... something will be known about Saruman; Marrow and another mutant who will be more dangerous in the end. Also something very strange will happen to Kitty, something that in the end will have a very important role.

Chapter 23: The Ranger and the mutant

Legolas had gone ahead, and was moving through the knee-deep grass. Much to shame, his thoughts were not centered on his duty, but on a young mutant.  
He did not exactly understand the reason of how could he sense and fully understand Kitty's emotions. He knew it was one of the symptoms, so to speak, that appeared when an Elf was in love ... they could sense when the loved one was in danger and their thoughts and feelings, even if the loved one did not express them. And that, , was happening to him. For a long time that feeling had been upon him and that ability growing more and more. Especially after what Boromir said ... it was as if the nobleman's Gondor words would have been a ray of light that illuminated some doubts that he had.  
The voice of one of the guards took him out of his thoughts. “What is it, Captain Hamà?”  
Legolas looking up, noticed that the horses were restless, as they stamped and pawed the ground. Looking up, he saw a great beast on a cliff a little ways above them, and before they could move, it leapt on Hama, ripping out his throat. Snarling, it turned its bloodstained maw to the other guard, but Legolas killed it. Yet before he shot the Orc, it yelled out. Turning swiftly, the Elf dashed back towards the King. “It was a scout, my Lord!”  
“What is it? What do you see?” asked Théoden, afraid for his people  
The answer was given by Aragorn. “Wargs! We are under attack!”  
The King swung Snowmane round to Éowyn. “You must lead the people to Helm’s Deep and make haste”  
“I can fight!” shouted the Princess, her grey eyes defiant.  
“No! You must do this… for me!” And he was gone, followed by his men.  
Aragorn has turned to Kitty, unsure of what he should do. Should he tell her to stay and fight? After all, she was a mutant, a descendent of an Istari. Or should he tell her to leave with Éowyn? After all, the last time she had fought she had been made prisoner.  
The young woman was already readying her horse to follow the King. It was Legolas who spoke first, skidding to a halt. “Kitty, you must go with the people!”  
“What?” she said surprised “No way!”  
“This is dangerous! Wargs are terrible foes!” said the Elf impatiently, glancing back where the first shouts of the battle were already sounding.  
“I’m Shadowcat, I’m an X-Men. And I’m allied with you, I’m going to fight!” answered Kitty firmly.  
Legolas looked to Aragorn as if asking help. Aragorn sighed. He truly didn’t know exactly what to do. He knew that she was powerful, or so Mithrandir said, but he did not know if it was the wisest thing to let her have her way.  
“Kitty, we need you to help Éowyn to take the people in safe to Helm’s Deep.” he said.  
“But…!”  
“But nothing Kitty, that’s what we need.” said the Dúnadan sternly.  
And without giving her time for retorting, he left, followed by Legolas who gave her a last glance before he was gone. 

***

Kitty turned her horse to where the people fled under Éowyn’s direction. Didn’t that Elf know who she was? What she was able to do? And how was she supposed to keep her promise and the fact that as X-Men had allied herself with the Fellowship if they left her behind? No, that was the last straw! Machismo and sexism! As if she could not defend herself! She was going to resign herself from the column of people Éowyn led skillfully, but the screams of the men and the howls of the Wargs showed that there was a bitter fight. No ... Kitty would not be left behind ... No. Shadowcat was not ever left behind. And without further ado, she spurred her horse and headed for the place of battle. But when she arrived, she froze.

***

This battle was nothing like what she had seen before! Kitty stood still for a moment, gazing in horror at those monsters called Wargs.  
But that moment was short. What the hell! She was Shadowcat! She had been trained by Wolverine! She had been fighting by the age of fourteen! Swinging down, she seized a sword from an corpse of the King’s guard, and spurred her horse forward.  
***

Legolas and Gimli were mounted on Arod, fighting together. The dwarf, hewing at the Orcs, saw the Elf stiffen, his bow frozen in his hands. "Hey! What is it, lad? "  
Legolas did not answer. His keen gaze swept the entire battlefield.  
"Lad!" the Dwarf shouted again. “Have you lost your head!”  
"Kitty.” murmured the Elf.  
“What about her?” asked Gimli in surprise.  
"She ... I sense her."  
Gimli raised a surprised eyebrow. “She went with the people to Helm’s Deep, you Elvish idiot!”  
Legolas did not answer. True, they had both told Kitty to go with Éowyn and, in fact, had seen her stay behind, but ... he could not shake the fact that he could sense her presence perfectly. Was she in danger? No ... what he sensed was that Kitty was close, very close. Was she in the middle of the battle?  
A growl made Arod rear up, but Gimli smashed the Warg’s thick skull with his axe. “She’s with the others! Now get to work, or you will be a dead Elf before long!”  
Legolas took a deep breath and returned to fighting, but that did not stop feeling Kitty's presence.  
***

Aragorn spun round, gutting an Orc on his blade. Hasufel stumbled then, and the Ranger was fell to the ground. A Warg loomed above him, its yellowed teeth showing. Aragorn rolled away from the fatal bite, seizing the coarse fur and pull himself up, as he knocked away the Orc Rider.  
The Warg became wild then, and ran madly, skidding at last to the edge of the cliff. Aragorn struggled to get free, but his hand was caught in the leather halter, and it was impossible.  
A cliff loomed in front of them, under which roared a river, but all effort was in vain.  
The Warg fell howling into the abyss carrying with it Aragorn. The last thing he remembered was arms surrounding him.  
***

Kitty was fighting, clinging very tightly with one hand to the reins and with the other to her sword, struggling to remain in the phasing state and still not fall off.  
Misjudging the momentum, she stabbed at a Warg, only to have her sword wrenched out of her hand and left it shivering in the dying monster. With a curse, she swung her horse round again to pull it out.  
Looking up, she saw Aragorn fall from his horse with a gasp, but by the time she had reached where he had lain, the Dúnadan was gone. She saw him leaning over a Warg, apparently riding it. But it was dashing madly towards a cliff. She shook her head. Why the Ranger hadn’t left the Warg or killed it? He was stupid! Especially when Kitty realized even before him that the beast was going directly to a cliff. For a moment, Kitty wondered why Aragorn hadn’t left the Warg but then, it dawned her: surely, he would be stuck in the reins.  
Kitty immediately spurred her horse d towards Aragorn. She could save him using her phasing mutation. Surely the Ranger wouldn’t be pleased at all, but that wasn’t important.  
As she jumped off her horse, she saw Aragorn’s grasp on the cliff slip and he fell. Without thinking twice, Kitty jumped after them, putting her body in such way so she could accelerate her falling and try to reach in time to the beast and the Ranger.  
The two had hit the River, and in a second Kitty had as well. THe beast was still struggling to swim against the strong flow, but Kitty ignored it. She grabbed Aragorn’s hands after a few minutes of desperate fumbling and freed him, entering into phasing state.  
Now the problem was how to get to the two of them to the river bank.

***

The battle little by little ended. Suddenly, at the astonishment of the dwarf, Legolas jumped from Arod, and in his face terror and anguish were portrayed.  
“What is it, Elf?” asked Gimli.  
“Kitty, Kitty is in danger!” gasped the Princeling.  
Gimli looked around him. “Where is Aragorn?”  
Legolas didn’t answer. His keen gaze was scanning all the area with desperation. Where was Kitty? Oh Válar, where? Suddenly, his eyes fell on the cliff and immediately ran toward there, his Elf heart shouting that over there something bad had happened to Kitty, to his Kitty.  
Gimli followed him, as well as King Théoden, who had also realized that Aragorn was nowhere.  
“Elf!” shouted Gimli, but Legolas didn’t even hear. He was crouching by an Orc, who was lying near a cliff. He was drowning in his own blood and yet he was cackling wildly.  
“Tell me what happened?” Legolas snarled, a dangerous light in his blue eyes.  
The orc laughed hoarsely. “They… they… they are… they are… they are dead.”  
Legolas grabbed the rags which the Orc wore. “You lie!” he said with clenched teeth.  
The orc just laughed more, and then choked. “Both fell!” Then he fell back, a stiffening corpse.  
Legolas left the body of the Orc and peered over the cliff, only to see the river.  
“Look!”  
Legolas turned back to see that dwarf was handing him a necklace. It was the Evenstar, a gift from the Undómiel to Aragorn. Théoden approached to them. “Leave the dead.” he said. “The Wolves of Isengard will return, we must go.”  
Legolas shook his head. “No. They’re not dead!”  
“They fell a long ways.” said Gimli thickly.  
“She can pass through anything.” said the Elf.  
“So you think she passed through the river?” asked the Dwarf incredulously .  
“It matters not.” broke in the King. “Master Elf, we cannot find them in the water. If this woman is as powerful as you say, she can find her way back. And I hope that Aragorn does not belie the hardiness of his race. We cannot risk all the people of Edoras for the,.”  
Legolas turned to him, his jaw set dangerously, but Gimli stopped him. “The King s right. Let us hope they both survived.”  
With a huge effort, Legolas followed the King, anguish in his heart. What kind of protector and friend was he?

***

"Come on Aragorn! Wake up, wake up! " I'm not going to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, so you better wake up! "  
Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and saw Kitty leaning over him. Both were on the bank of a river.  
"Kitty?" He asked as he sat up slowly. His head throbbed and his body ached.  
“Yep.” she replied, sitting down a couple of steps away from her.  
The Ranger studied her. She was as disheveled and damp as he was. It must have been her then…. "Why did you save me?" he asked in surprise.  
"It was certainly not because I liked you.” she replied snappishly.  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. “Thank you.”  
In response, Kitty just shrugged. It was obvious she did not like being with him.  
Aragorn rose with some difficulty. "We should get to Helm's Deep. They will need us.”  
Kitty stood up. "Do you know how to get there?"  
Aragorn nodded. "It will take at least a day, but I think we can do it.”  
Kitty looked at him, opening her mouth to answer, when suddenly she seized her head and collapsed.  
Aragorn knelt down beside her. “Kitty, what’s wrong?”  
But all he received as a response was a cry of pain.

***

The agony was unbearable. She felt as if her mind were being ripped from her body, as if they were trying to force her apart. She felt that her whole soul, mind and body were being torn away. Her eyes were tightly closed, but when she opened them, she only saw darkness, but voices were all around her.  
"Did you find her?" Asked a female voice she recognized as Ororo's.  
"Yes, but it's a long way off." another woman answered.  
Kitty frowned despite the pain. That voice, that voice ... was not one of the X-Men! It seemed more like ... Emma Frost!  
"But can you bring her back?" asked an impatient male voice. Logan’s without a doubt.  
"I'm not sure, she's far away. My power may not come to that much." Emma Frost.  
"At least try!"  
"No, I can kill her if I continue right now. I'll try again later. This will take time"  
Kitty heard again the male voice that seemed to curse under his breath and at that moment ... the pain began to disappear and the sounds of the river returned little by little.

***

When Kitty opened her eyes, she saw that she was kneeling near the bank of the river bank, but there was something different and scary. A Warg's corpse a couple of feet from her, a slender Elvish blade nailed in the jugular. Next to the beast was Aragorn, his clothes stained with blood, but he seemed uninjured, pulled out the knife and wiped it on the damp sands.  
"Are you well now?" He asked.  
Kitty blinked a couple of times before answering "No ... no ... I'm not sure." murmured "What happened?"  
"This Warg was going to attack us.” he replied, sheathing it.  
Kitty realized that while she was in the middle of that strange experience, the Ranger had saved her life. She had judged him wrong, maybe it had been worth jumping in after him.  
The Dúnadan turned to Kitty and offered her his hand to help her to her feet. However, all of a sudden, he stiffened, and his voice was low and urgent. “Can you hide it?” he asked, pointing to the corpse of the Warg.  
“But…” she said without understanding.  
“Can you?” he snapped.  
Kitty nodded and climbed on the back of the beast, entering the phasing state so that carcass was gone, leaving no traces except blood. No sooner had she done so than Aragorn pulled her into a tangled briar thicket.  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
"Someone comes running." he replied quietly.  
A couple of minutes passed in which Kitty ended up thinking that the Ranger might have been wrong, but before long she heard quick footsteps. Suddenly they stopped very close to them, where they had been a few moments ago.  
Aragorn and Kitty peered around the twisted thorn-branches, and the two were stunned. It was Marrow.

***

Marrow had been running endlessly for several days. Since leaving Gollum commissioned with the task of stealing the One Ring and killing the two hobbits, she had headed back to Isengard. She hoped to find the other two hobbits and Shadowcat. She hoped the latter would have agreed to join them. But, above all, she expected to receive answers from Saruman. So, making use of her incredible stamina that she had thanks to her mutation, she had not stopped for rest.  
Marrow would have continued if she had not noticed the blood. She stopped and stooped over it. It seemed there had been a fight, most likely between a man and a large wild beast. But that man was not the only one who had been there. There were other tracks that seemed to be either a woman's or youth’s, but it did not appear that this person had taken part in the fight.  
Who would have won? The beast or the man? Of being the man ... where was the corpse of the beast? And if the beast had on, he had not left. It seemed that it had just ... disappeared.  
Marrow frowned. That was weird. She headed for the copse. When she saw this, Kitty took Aragorn's hand tightly, and they lay down silently amongst the undergrowth. Marrow passed them by, never imaging how close they were.  
After a few minutes that seemed an eternity to both, Marrow returned to the shore, whispering to herself. “I can resolve this later. I need to keep on to Isengard. The damn Saruman needs to give me the answers that both Avalanche and I deserve.”  
And she dashed off. 

***

Aragorn grabbed Kitty’s shoulders, seeing her ready to rush after Marrow. "Let me go, Aragorn!" She said menacingly.  
"Listen, Kitty," he said, his grasp firm. “I know you wish to avenge Boromir, but it does not good now. You heard her, she goes to Isengard. She probably will lead us into a trap. We need to Helm’s Deep. Think of Gimli, think of Legolas.”  
Kitty stared him in the eyes, and then with a sigh, nodded. Aragorn released her shoulders. “Follow me.” 

***

They had made a brief stop. Aragorn had found the tracks of a horse which indicated that there would surely be a human presence not far away.  
When he had told Kitty, she nodded absently. She had Marrow's words in his mind.  
Why had she called the traitor wizard "damn" if she helped him? And what answers were those she wanted and owed to her and Avalanche? And the worst ... she had just learned that there was another mutant here: Avalanche.  
Kitty sighed without realizing it. She remembered Avalanche and how the mutant wanted to win her heart. Avalanche was not evil at the time, he was just a young man who was not well received or understood. At first Kitty had treated him well and that had caused him to have a very big crush for her, to the point of abject infatuation. Kitty herself had liked him, but seeing that Avalanche was very short-tempered and capricious and not exactly kind, Kitty had moved away from him which brought unpleasant consequences. Thanks to the Professor and Jean, there was no major problems at the moment.  
***

Aragorn's voice pulled her out of her reverie. "Who is 'Avalanche', Kitty?"  
The girl took a few moments to respond. "It's another mutant." she replied.  
Aragorn frowned at this. Apparently Middle-Earth was being invaded by those beings as dangerous as powerful.  
"His ability is to control the earth, he can create earthquakes." added Kitty  
Aragorn paled. Control the earth? They were lost if he appeared in Helm's Deep or any battle they had.  
"Do not worry, Aragorn." Kitty said when she saw his face. "Avalanche is not invincible, I've already fought him.”  
"Do you know him well?" He asked, frowning.  
"Yes, there is a ... 'little' story behind it and I do not want to talk about it. The point is that I know him well and I can fight against him.” Kitty was thoughtful. “But I don’t think he fights against us, at least for the moment. However, there is something that Marrow has learned, that Saruman has tried to keep a secret from them Considering the temper of the two, neither of them will help Saruman until he has answered all their questions." Kitty was thoughtful again. “ The question is: what questions do they have? "  
Aragorn did not reply, though he could already imagine the answer to Kitty’s question. Probably, Marrow and Avalanche had learned that the mutants were not who they thought they were. So, surely, he had hidden the truth about the mutants. Yet how had these two learned that the mutants were not who they thought they were? That was a question.  
A whinny made them turn to see a tall grey horse. Aragorn grinned and approached it. The stallion sniffed and snorted, and then bent his head to his caresses.  
"It seems you already know each other." Kitty said.  
"Yes, we do.” said Aragorn, stroking the horse’s muzzle. “His name is Hasufel.”  
“And why is he here?” asked Kitty incredulously.  
“Horses are faithful companions, Kitty. Even friends. He followed me, it seems.  
Kitty made a gesture of disbelief, but she nodded anyway. Aragorn mounted swiftly and held out his hand. Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. She had certainly misjudged the Ranger.  
"Who would have told me I would be riding with you?” she murmured, wrapping his arms around him.  
“I could say the same thing.” he replied with a slight smile.  
He spurred Hasufel quickly on the way to Helm's Deep.


	24. Revealing mysteries

Chapter 24: Revealing Mysteries

Guided by the golden-haired Princess, the people of Edoras had struggled through the gates of Helm’s Deep, the weak, the old, the young, still a stern people even with such a crushing weight of fear. Éowyn waited by the gates, in earnest expectancy for the return. But when she saw the King, his shoulders bent she murmured. “So few, so few you have returned!”   
“Our people are safe. But we have paid for it with many lives.” answered the King softly, and rode on.   
It was Gimli who approached the Princess. “My Lady..” he began, but Éowyn broke in. “The Lord Aragorn? Where is he?”   
“He fell.”   
Éowyn turned away, stricken. The one noble man in all her lecherous world….dead. Gone. Taken away from her by the cruel hand of fate that had stolen all those she loved. 

***   
“Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch on the surrounding lands!”   
“What of those who cannot fight my lord?”   
“Get them into the caves. Saruman’s army would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here!” 

***

Legolas wanted to be alone. The death of Kitty had crushed him. He felt as if his Fëa was slowly tearing in half…..and yet the pain was not as utter and absolute as he would have imagined it to be. There was not a complete absence of her presence in his Elven heart. Could it be? Had she managed to pass through that river, so powerful and turbulent? And if so, where was she? Kitty did not know Middle-Earth, so ... she would be lost. Had Aragorn survived? If so, Kitty would have a chance of survival.   
The Elf Prince looked up at the overcast sky, which foretold a violent storm, and sent up , a silent prayer to the Válar. He could not go and look for her, his duty was here, but perhaps the Válar would have mercy. 

***

“Helm’s Deep has but one weakness.” said Gríma softly, his whining voice echoing in the cold darkness of Orthanc. “Its outer wall is solid rock for except for small culvert, little more than a drain.”  
Saruman listened intently. He knew Helm’s Deep as a mighty fortress, and its weaknesses were few. At last he nodded, and turned away, grinding something with pestle and mortar. Gríma watched without understanding. “How can that undo stone? How may it break down a wall?”   
Saruman did not answer his question, and instead said “If the wall is breached, Helm’s Deep will fall.”   
“Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning-thousands-to storm the keep!”   
“Tens of thousands.” replied Saruman quietly.   
“But my lord… there is no such force!”  
As response, Saruman gestured him to follow him to a balcony where they stood. The wizard looked down, to where below was gathered a mighty armor of Uruk-Hai, armed for war, stretching as far as the eye could see, bristling with spears. A great horn sounded, harsh and bellowing, and then silence fell as Saruman’s voice rolled over the army, commanding. “A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm’s Deep! Leave none alive! To war!”  
A deafening roar echoed back for answer, and Saruman smiled, and in a soft voice murmured. “There will be no dawn for Men.”   
He returned to the tower, where an Orc awaited him.   
“Well? What do you wish?” the Istar asked impatiently.   
“The Wildmen are prepared, my Lord.” answered the Orc, cringing.   
Saruman nodded slowly. “Tell them she must be taken captive, if they wish to reclaim the lands the Strawheads stole!”   
The Orc bowed fawningly, and was gone.   
Gríma, who had stood on the side, asked softly. “Who is she……my Lord!”   
“Keep your tongue behind your teeth.” snarled the wizard in a sudden fit of anger. “This is not your concern. Now leave me!” 

***

Brego paused on a small hillock that overlooked a long, grey-green plain. The horse paused, prancing uneasily, nostrils flaring and ears laid back. Aragorn stroked his forelock, murmuring some Sindarin chant, whose soft cadence seemed to sooth the horse.   
“What’s wrong?” asked Kitty from behind.   
The Dúnadan looked out over the fields. “An army. The army of Isengard.”   
Kitty leaned over the Ranger’s shoulder and paled. “That’s not an army. That is the legions of Hell.”   
“Nay. Less are they then the hellions that Hùrin, my forefather, fought. But they are enough to destroy us. Ten thousand, I guess. Noro lim, Brego!” he exclaimed, and the horse galloped forward, spurred on by the desperation of his riders. 

***

Brego’s hooves built a steady rhythm on the stones, and soon the gates of Helm’s Deep opened for them. Aragorn leapt off the foaming horse and pulled Kitty after him.   
The news of their return ran like wildfire, the deep voice of Gimli was heard. They greeted the Dwarf with joy, and then Aragorn spoke. “Where is the King?”   
“In the tower of the Hornburg.”   
The dwarf had barely finished speaking when there was a rush of golden hair, and Legolas had seized Kitty in his arms, murmuring something in Sindarin that only Aragorn recognized as a prayer of thanksgiving.   
Kitty, at first shocked, returned the embrace timidly at first, and then tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. At last Legolas let her go, and took her firmly by the shoulders. “Please, do not do that again.” he said.   
“Well, I cannot promise you that.” said Kitty, her eyes teasing. “Jumping in a river was an interesting experience, was it not, Aragorn?” she added.   
The Dúnadan barely smiled. He knew well that not all the anguish his Elven friend had suffered had been for Kitty’s sake, but much it had been, and he also knew Kitty did not understand it.   
"Please do not do it again," Legolas repeated sternly.   
Kitty opened her mouth to reply in the same manner, but saw something in the blue eyes, so she sighed and nodded.   
Legolas nodded in reply and turned to Aragorn. "You're late." he said "and you look terrible."  
Aragorn smiled somewhat grimly, but Gimli called him. “I think this belongs to you.”   
Aragorn turned, to see in the dwarf’s hand the Evenstar Undómiel had given him, a symbol of immortal love, and he smiled gratefully. “I thank you, Master Dwarf.” He turned then, and continued up, to the Hornburg, and Kitty followed him up the steep stairs

***

“A great host, you say?” said the King.   
“All Isengard is emptied.” answered the Ranger.  
“How many?”  
“Ten thousand? At least.” broke in Kitty, and Aragorn inclined his head in agreement. “Though fear makes a man count every foe twice, it twould be ten thousand…..at least.”   
Théoden groaned. “Are you certain?”   
“So it is.” answered Aragorn “It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall.”   
“What of your kind?” asked the Horse-King, turning to Kitty.   
“I don’t think a mutant will come with them.” said Kitty after a moment.   
“You don’t think?” repeated the king mockingly “I care not what you think! I must know!”   
Kitty drew in a shallow, angry breath. “She won’t come. Marrow won’t come. She goes to Saruman!”   
The king watched at her for a moment, weighing her words.  
“Trust her, in this instance.” broke in Aragorn.   
Théoden sighed. “If this that the case… Let them come then.” 

***  
The King had ordered to have the causeway and gate covered with archers from the ramparts. H was in a fell mood, and listened to none save himself. Kitty watched Aragorn confront the King on his imprudence with crossed arms. You could not save a fool from his folly. 

***

It had been hours since Saruman's army had left Isengard, but on the black, glassy stairs of Orthanc rang a firm and determined step, as Marrow climbed the lofty tower, to the circular room at the peak.   
The White Wizard turned to face her, his face and tone unreadable. "Marrow, I was wondering what had become of you." he said, "I have not heard from you."  
"I sent you an orc with a message." she answered calmly  
"Yes, it is true, but many days have passed since.”   
Marrow leveled an icy gaze at him. “And why do you count the hours till my return?”   
“I wish to know what you meant.”   
"I'll be happy to answer your questions, but first I'd like to know where Shadowcat and the two Halflings are.”   
"They have fled." Saruman replied wryly.  
Marrow cursed savagely.  
"It was not from Isengard, but it was on the road Shadowcat is with Gandalf and his fellow fools in Rohan." he paused, his voice icy. “If you had not deserted your mission, this would not have happened, Marrow.”   
Marrow turned to him with a triumphant smile and a gleam in her green eyes. “Ah, but my own mission. I have learned something.”   
Saruman looked at her immovably.  
"You see," Marrow began as she paced in front of him. "After I had broken the Fellowship and killed Boromir, I traced the two Halflings who had fled with the Ring. In fact, I got the One Ring in my hands, but you know? Something very strange happened when I touched it and it was that it hurt me like fire was burning me from inside ... but what followed was even stranger: I met Sauron in person and we had a very pleasant conversation.” Marrow watched the wizard carefully, a teasing smile on her face.   
Saruman returned her gaze coolly, and Marrow continued. “Do you know why that conversation was so unpleasant? Because unlike any other being of Middle-Earth, the one Ring hurt me. As well as Shadowcat. Is not this all very strange and attention-grabbing? So though a mutant may have a desire for the One Ring, after she touches it she will never wish to see it again.” Marrow paused again, weighing the Istar’s attitude. "This was so interesting that it even caught Sauron’s attention, but he himself does not know why it happened. But he is as interested and I. We want to know the answer, as soon as possible, Saruman.”   
Saruman nodded slowly. Unlike Lady Galadriel, he did not know exactly what had happened, but he had a notion quite close to the truth. Though it would become dangerous to him if he told Marrow the whole truth, he could twist it in a way acceptable to the mutant. She was watched him threateningly, a menacing glow in her cat-like eyes.   
“I have not told you yet because I could not afford to be wrong, but knowing the situation now, I see I am right. Once, long ago, two Istari known as Blue Wizards, accepted a mission to go to a realm called 'Earth'. Their mission lasted too long and they became other inhabitants of the realm called 'Earth', so that like all inhabitants of that realm, they married and had children. These children are the ones who gave birth to the mutants.”   
Marrow fingered the razor edge of one of her spikes. “Let me see if I understand this. We are the descendants of your kind?”   
Saruman inclined his head.  
"And when were you going to tell us?" She asked sharply.   
“When it was time.”   
Marrow snorted. “Of course, you were afraid we would kill you. We have magic in our blood, is that not so?”   
“No. You are only half wizard, you have no powers to compete with ours.” He began to circle her, and Marrow followed him with her eyes. “But you are different. You have skills that make you better warriors, and better allies.”   
Marrow stared at him for a moment. Saruman was almost impossible to read, but she was certain that he was not telling her the truth. Or at least not the whole truth. "Interesting," Marrow finally replied. “This was surely fascinate Avalanche and Sauron.” , "this will surely interest Avalanche and Sauron will no longer be told"  
Saruman did not like the fact that Avalanche would know. Mutants were insightful and cunning, so, they would soon realize their abilities were enhanced more than they could dream, for Middle-Earth was a realm where there was magic.  
"How did Shadowcat touch the One Ring? How do you know? " he asked.   
"In Lothlórien," Marrow answered quietly, "The One Ring called her and drew her. Shadowcat fell on the spell. The difference is that she did not have speak with Sauron. As for how I know, I know because Sauron himself told me.”   
Of course! If Shadowcat had touched the Ring in Lothlórien, Galadriel’s Elven magic would have prevented Sauron from communication with the mutant. Damn the Elven-Lady!   
"And you do not know what happened next with Shadowcat?”  
"Sauron tried to drown her in his Darkness, but it turns out that the blondie got her out of there."  
Blondie? Rarely had the Lady Galadriel been spoke about like that. "And what happened to the One Ring?" He asked after a moment.  
"Do not worry about it. " Marrow replied calmly, "It is on the right path. The path to Mordor."  
"The Ring must not go that way.” said Sauron, his deep voice gravely with anger.   
"You really worry too much, Saruman," the mutant continued, "Do you think I'm stupid? No, I know the Halflings want to destroy it, but you forget that in Mordor is Avalanche and Avalanche is already aware He will take care of that matter.” She paused. “Is not the plan good? It seemed so.”   
"Avalanche will not be able to touch it neither since he is of your kind.” said the wizard at last.   
“I am not an idiot!” replied the mutant, annoyed. “He knows that as well, all is prepared. I want Sauron to win, and that he can only do with the aid of the Ring! ? I intend to live in a world where all fear the mutants and consider them as superior, and I will do whatever it takes, even to sell my soul to the Devil!” she ended fiercely. “He will not fail. And neither can you.” she added, menacingly. "By the way, I brought you a gift that may be very useful to the orcs who work so hard in the pits." she added. "It’s in the hallway." And saying this, she left silently.  
Saruman frowned He opened the door and, seeing what was there, stood motionless.  
All along the long, wide corridor were the corpses of all the Wildmen, who had failed on their mission. All of them pierced either by deep stabs or by thick, razor-sharp thorns of the same material as Marrow's armor.


	25. Preparing for a siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plot full of treason is starting to develop in Isengard... what will it be? Let's see in the next chapters.

Chapter 25: Preparing for a siege

Avalanche reread the message with great attention.   
Several months before the problem arose, when Gandalf had found the One Ring in the Shire, Avalanche had spent much of his time in Barad-Dûr, the tower of Sauron, where the fallen Maia dwelt and plotted, shrouded in fear and shadow.   
The mutant did not particularly like being there. The eternal darkness of the sky, the reek of sulphur and death were not his favorite, but one thing pleased him. Mordor was almost entirely stone, and he could use his powers easily.   
He looked down again at the message. It was from Marrow, written a thin, smooth stone, and the words were scratched into it with the help of one of her sharpest spines. She had recounted, briefly, the mission assigned to her by Saruman, the ambush of the Fellowship with the consequent result, and her own mission and its somewhat successful conclusion, and that she deceive Gollum to lead the hobbits to Mordor, and the thorn she had given him. Avalanche smiled at that detail. Once he got the information out to Gollum, he could kill him without a problem.   
But something struck him. No mutant could touch the one Ring with severe agony. Marrow and Shadowcat had proven that for him.   
Avalanche clenched his fist tightly as he read the name of 'Shadowcat'. He hated that girl, he hated her with all his heart! He had been in love with her, he had protected her several times, he had tried to change…and she had abandoned him, even fought against him.   
He hated her, with all the passion he had loved her, and he delighted that she would be taken prisoner to Isengard, and only regretted he would not be there to see her torment.   
Something else that caught his attention. Marrow vehemently advised him to trust no one, not even their ally. He would have to be careful because he was in the lion's den.   
With a shock wave of his power, he shattered the stone, and watched it fly in jagged shards. He would wait here for Marrow.   
'Poor Marrow!' He thought. 'Saruman is far too controlling.’   
But then he thought it over. The fact that Saruman was thus did not mean that Marrow could not turn the play over to him. 

***

Kitty looked out over the great fields of grey-green grass. Before the dawn rose, they would be trampled and black with corpses, of friend as well as foe.   
Ten thousand Uruk-Hai! Ten thousand! Kitty shook her head. The X-Men had never faced with a force as numerous as that! And all the people of Rohan gathered together to fight were only three hundred. This would be a massacre!   
If only a few of their X-Men friends had been with them, then the tides might have changed in their favor. She pulled her eyes away from the fields before and went down the stairs. The King had ordered her into the caves with the rest of the women-folk.   
A sudden twisted knot of fear arose in her, not only for herself, but the Fellowship…for those she valued as friends. Where did their deaths lie? In the near future it seemed, like all.   
And she only wished they could die together, fighting side by side. 

***

Avalanche walked resolutely towards the gate of the tower of Barad-Dûr. Marrow's message had arrived with Saruman's explanation of the origin of the mutants, not to mention the little experience she had had before the Wildmen ambush.  
Avalanche realized that if Saruman had tried to get rid of Marrow, there was nothing to stop the wizard from trying to do the same thing to him later. The traitor Istar had realized that Marrow was already well aware that the real reason why Saruman had hidden the truth all this time. It was fear, fear that both mutants would rise against him. And why not? Avalanche was sure that between the two they could beat Saruman, but they were strategically separated.   
Through her dispatch, Marrow had let him know that the two mutants together could take Saruman out of the way. As for Sauron? The Dark Lord of Mordor was far more powerful than the traitor wizard, he was of a higher power, though he did not have all his strength, and would not till he held the One Ring.   
Avalanche had thought very seriously about the possibility that Sauron would kill them once he had gained power. By then, not even Magneto could defeat him, though he was an Omega-type mutant.  
Marrow had advised him to act with caution. Her idea was to take Saruman out of the way and make him pay for his betrayal, and she had assured him that she would take care of it. The one that remained was Sauron. What to do? Marrow had told him that it was up to him, but she promised to come to his aid soon.   
The first thing to do was make sure Sauron was unsuspecting of anything. The next was to find the Ring and keep it for himself.   
What would they do then? There were two options: one, to force Sauron to fulfill his deal even after he took possession of that jewel; Or two, was to overthrow him and rule Middle Earth.   
The latter one suited, obviously, but there were terrible rumors of a being for more ancient and dreadful, of whom Sauron was only a servant.   
Avalanche shrugged. There would be time to make those decisions, for the moment what was important was to find those two hobbits and Gollum, or at least know their whereabouts. He beckoned a small squad of Orcs to him. 

***

Aragorn slowly buckled his breastplate, his hands aching, nearly sick with the slaughter that loomed inevitably before them.   
Suddenly, the ancient hilt of Anduril was placed in his hand. Aragorn raised his gaze and saw that it was Legolas.  
“We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair.” the Elf said softly.   
Aragorn smiled. He knew his friend , and he always had known that Legolas never had distrusted of him, “There’s nothing to forgive, Legolas.”   
The Elf smiled in return, and clasped the Dúnadan’s shoulder. There were soft steps and Kitty stood in the doorway. Legolas approached the woman. “Kitty, you should be in the caves. The King ordered you to be.”   
Kitty snorted, annoyed. “As if!”   
“Please Kitty.” said the Prince softly, taking her hand gently.   
“But I know how to fight!” she exclaimed impatiently. “I’ve been an X-Man since I was one. I’m not new to battle.”   
“Kitty, I cannot fight and protect you.” said Legolas firmly.   
“I don’t need your protection.” said Kitty stubbornly. “I can take care of myself.”   
Kitty sighed moodily. “Fine.” She looked at the Elf. His blue gaze was pleading. “Well, anyways, I was coming to talk to Aragorn. After that I’m leaving for the caves.” she added sullenly.  
Aragorn looked at her. “Yes?”   
But before Kitty could speak, the echo of a horn came to them, clarion-silver and ringing free. The four moved swiftly to the gates, and stopped short in hope unlooked for. An Elven army leaded by Haldir, the March Warden of Lothlórien, had arrived. 

***

“How is this possible?” asked Théoden in disbelief.   
The March warden smiled grimly. “I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell: an alliance once existed between Elves and Men, long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance”  
“Mae Govannen, Haldir!” greeted Aragorn, shouldering his way through the ranks to seize Haldir in a friend’s embrace. Haldir returned the gesture with a smile. Legolas gladly greeted his brother in race, though Gimli stayed aside. Kitty followed and delightedly hugged the Elf. “It is good to see again!” she exclaimed.   
Haldir nodded. “So it is. It is a pleasure to find you well.”   
Kitty smiled while King Théoden watched in surprised. So the Elves trusted her. 

***

Haldir advanced with his army. Aragorn and the King showed them the fortress, and the position they must take during the siege. Kitty followed, closely interested in the position of the newcomers and the distribution of forces, but Legolas pulled her aside. "Kitty, please go to the caves.” he asked softly.  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Legolas, didn’t Gandalf say that I had come to Middle-Earth because the Válar had considered that I should help you?"  
The Elven-Prince nodded.   
"So how am I supposed to help you if you force me into hiding?”   
Legolas opened his mouth, but Kitty continued. “I can fight, and my mutant abilities help me. Didn’t I survive a fall of more than 30 feet?”   
“Yes, that is true. But these are the Uruk-Hai, they are not like anything else. Boromir asked me as his last breath to protect you!”   
“Well then, I’ll fight by you, so if problem that comes up, you'll come to my rescue,"  
Legolas shook his head. "No," he said impatiently. "You do not understand Kitty. I cannot fight, I will not be able to fight if I know that you are here, if I sense your presence.”   
"Sense?" Kitty frowned again, confused. "Are you like Lady Galadriel?”   
The Elf drew a deep breath, and took her firmly by her shoulders. “Kitty, I ask you to go to the caves." he said "Do it for your sake and for mine."  
Kitty tilted her head ever more confused. Would it be something like Lady Galadriel or as he mutant type among Elves? And why would it be for his sake. With a sigh, she shifted tactics. “Okay. Let me talk to Aragorn and I’ll go into the caves.”   
Legolas nodded and accompanied her to where the Ranger was speaking with the King and Haldir. 

***

Théoden turned to her. “If I remember aright, you were sent down to the caves.”   
Kitty clenched her fists. “Yes, I know, but I wanted to speak to the Lord Aragorn before I obeyed you.” 

***

"You surprise me, Kitty," Aragorn told her, once they were alone "Why so much urgency to talk to me?"  
Kitty looked at him. She realized that the Ranger was not upset that she wanted to talk to him, but rather was surprised. “Don’t feel special. I’m surprised too.”   
Aragorn nodded quietly, and sat down on one of the stone steps as Kitty paced nervously in front of him with her arms folded over her chest. Finally she turned to meet his patient grey gaze.  
“Um…….I wish to talk to you, because considering the situation ahead, I think it would be best to die on good terms. And it's not that I think you're going to die or I want you to die," Kitty hastened to add. “I mean, I hope you don’t, because my heroic feat would be for nothing then.”   
Aragorn smiled slightly.   
“But thigns look bad. So, it is better to be on good terms, don’t you think?”   
Aragorn rose, stopping her in the middle of her walk. “So you think defeat is inevitable?”   
Kitty shrugged, avoiding the question. “I wish the X-Men were here, then we would have a chance. Then these children won’t have to die!”   
"And which of your friends do you think would help us the most?" He asked.  
Kitty looked up. “I do not know. Storm….Iceman….Jean…..all, any of them would be such a great help.” She sighed. “But they aren’t here, and soon I won’t be here either. The King and Legolas insist that I go to the caves. Théoden does not trust me, and Legolas says something about feeling my presence, and how it would distract him. Who knows what goes through the head of an Elf!”   
She turned her gaze to Aragorn who had listened with great attention. “Why do you think he said that?”   
Aragorn shook his head. How did he explain to Kitty that when an Elf sensed the presence of a person it was because the Elf was in love. Fortunately, Kitty shrugged and continued. “Anyway, this talk wasn’t supposed to be about Legolas, but to tell you it would be nice to be on good terms.” she said, offering her hand.   
Aragorn smiled and took her hand. "We're on good terms," he said.  
They both knew they had misjudged each other, and both knew they would never say it to each other. 

***

Marrow had finished eating. After running nonstop for days, then fighting the Wildmen…it was something exhausting even for a mutant with a stamina like hers. She was leaning on the balustrade, watching the sky. It was not the most beautiful, grey and lowering. She had seen the sunrise on the banks of Anduin by the falls of Rauros, and there she had appreciated its beauty.   
But compared to Avalanche, she was in a paradise.   
A footstep made her draw a spine and she turned to see a man, cringing.   
Marrow tilted her head in surprise to see who it was. "Gríma Wormtongue." she said slowly "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm not coming to hurt you," he said, trembling.  
"I hope not!” she scoffed. "But you seem like a person that I can trust." Marrow continued sweetly. “Come, you want to keep me company?"  
Gríma hesitated, and then approached to her side.   
Marrow returned to staring at the sky. "Well Gríma ... how have you been?" She asked after a moment.   
When there was no answer, Marrow turned to him and smiled gently, however, Grima did not trust her. "Do not be afraid, Gríma." she said kindly, "If you do not come to hurt me by Saruman’s orders, you have nothing to fear.”   
“No, I do not. He does not even know I am here.” replied the man fawningly.   
Marrow smirked to herself. "I knew that you had a bad experience with Théoden, thanks to that old fool Gandalf.” she said casually.   
Grima frowned.   
"Do not be angry, Gríma." she replied with a false kindness that managed to deceive Wormtongue. "I just asked, because after all, you see that Saruman has a habit of killing those who fail him in their missions.”   
Gríma stared. Would Saruman kill him?   
"I tell you because I've heard it." Marrow went on, still looking out towards the clouds. “I must confess something to you, Gríma. I no longer trust Saruman. He tried to kill me, by means of an ambush. And it seems unfair.”   
Gríma nodded. So that was why Saruman wanted the Wild men.   
Grima was surprised. So that's why Saruman wanted to talk to the Wildmen?  
“I learned from one of the Wildmen who attacked that Saruman considered me useless now. Tell me, Gríma, what do you call a person who uses you for your plans and then tries to kill you?”  
"But ... but ... but he told me he has another mission for me," Grima ventured to say after a moment.  
Marrow chuckled and turned to face him. “Do you really think so?” she said, as she pulled out a spike from her armor, the size of a knife and as sharp as a fresh forged sword. “Mark my words, Gríma. Saruman will have no qualms throwing you away.” She paused" If I were you, I would take good care of my.” She added, giving him the thorn.  
"Mark my words well, Gríma.” she repeated and left. Grima watched her disappear inside the tower, saw the thorn that had left him and then into the sky. The seed of suspicion and distrust was well planted


	26. Playing soldiers

Chapter 26: Playing soldiers

After talking to Aragorn, Legolas had taken Kitty directly to the caves. The Elf fully realized that the mutant was not pleased to be hidden away, but he could not afford to let her fight. What if she died---or even worse was taken prisoner in the midst of battle?   
Both had taken the path down to the caves in silence, Legolas sensing the discomfort of the young woman. Finally they stopped in front of the thick, iron doors, guarded by two men. The Elf paused, unsure of what to say to Kitty. "You'll be safe here Kitty." he murmured at last.   
She stared at him, her face clearly showing her dissatisfaction and disbelief.  
"Please, Kitty, understand, I cannot allow you to fight for the sake of us both.” he pleaded.   
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Legolas, why? Why can you sense me? Are you like an Elven-mutant, or like Lady Galadriel or what?”   
Legolas shook his head.  
"Then why?” burst out Kitty in frustration.   
The Elven Prince, well used to speaking, had no words. Kitty raised an annoyed eyebrows, crossing her arms. Finally she sighed. “Oh, alright. I’ll stay.” she lied. “But you have to tell me why.”   
Legolas swallowed hard. “Kitty, you must promise first you will stay in the caves.”   
Kitty groaned annoyed. “Whatever. I promise.” she muttered, holding up her right hand as if taking an oath.   
Legolas seemed to accept her promise, since he nodded.  
A strange, uncomfortable silence followed. Neither knew what to say or what to do.   
Kitty fidgeted, staring at the stone floor, wondering what Legolas was waiting for. At last she looked up, to see Thrandullion watching her with a look that seemed…..to ask for something? Perhaps like the medieval knights….should she give him some token, some well wish for the parting. “Well, good luck, Legolas.” she stammered. “And fight…..bravely….do your best…not that you don’t always do you best…..”   
Kitty heard him chuckle, and then there was a fond kiss on her forehead, making her stop her rambling.   
"For me it's more than enough." he said tenderly.  
"Really?" She replied, unable to avoid blushing "How nice. It’s not my style…I’m not good at it.”   
Legolas chuckled and hugged her for a moment. Unable to help it, Kitty rested her head on his shoulder again, closed her eyes, and sighed. That hug felt so good, so sincere and full of love!  
"I know." he whispered into her hair. “That’s why those words are such a treasure to me.”   
Much to her grief, Kitty's heart stopped, and then began again to beat sweetly and slowly. Legolas released her. “Go on.”   
Kitty smiled faintly and entered. The heavy doors closed behind her.

***

Legolas came just at the moment when the army finished taking their places. He headed for the front wall, followed by Gimli.  
“You could have picked a better spot!” said the dwarf annoyed. He could see little over the battlements.   
Legolas smiled absently, and Gimli noticed. “Princeling, what are you thinking? We have an army of demons before us!”   
The Prince gave him no heed, but when Aragorn asked. “Are you thinking of someone?” Legolas turned on him. “As if you are not, Estel.”   
The Dúnadan’s teasing smile grew less. His Undómiel remained in his thoughts every moment. Through the plains of Rohan her strength had renewed him, and now her pale, sweet face and clear grey eyes were not far from his mind. “So it is.” he said softly.   
The clouds grew darker, lowering in ominous mass. Then a flash of lightening split the sky, and by the brief flame the army of Rohan saw a bronzy sheen below them. It was the army of the Uruk-Hai, stretched out, marching in perfect silence, and the Men of Rohan answered their stillness. No sound was made.   
Then a great peal of thunder rolled across the heavens, and waves of rain poured down. The Uruk roared and pounded their spears, trampling the sweet grass of Rohan, but still the men of Rohan remained quiet, and the Orcs halted, unsure.   
An beast-like snarl sounded, some command, and the Uruk Army charged as one against the stone walls. And they were answered now, with a storm of arrows raining from the ramparts.   
“So it begins.” muttered the King. 

***

Kitty watched the women with some surprise. Like their Princess, they were not weeping, they were strong, stern, and silent. Rarely did a child whimper. The caves around her were dark, only a few flickering torches lit the way.   
A low rumble began, hardly audible, and then was growing, growing to a deafening thunder. Kitty stood up sharply. It was the Uruk army, the pounding of their feet a great noise. She withdrew to an empty corner with her denim backpack, and for some reason took out the photo of her and her friends. After staring at it for a long time, she put it back in a pocket, her hand touching a round metal object, which she pulled out. It was a circle, engraved with a capital X, the symbol she had worn with her X-Man suit. Her outfit was gone, but she still had that symbol, the symbol that reminded her she was 'Shadowcat' and everything she'd been through and what she'd fought for.  
The terrible noise of battle had begun, and a light of determination appeared in her hazel eyes. Legolas had asked her to stay in the caves and she foolishly had promised it; But she was 'Shadowcat', she was an X-Men and an X-Men never left behind any companion.   
She hid her backpack behind a large rock, though kept the X-Men symbol, and withdrew out of sight. 

***

The corridors of the caves were long and winding, and it was after a long time and much difficulty that she found herself out in the open air, where pouring gusts rains blew down with a fierce wind. She found the armory easily. There was little enough to choose from, but what there was she put on. A light chain-mail coat, still much larger than her, and a belt. Tying her hair in a tight ponytail, she seized a helmet. It was heavy, and weighted her down, but she had to be content. She could not afford to have any of her friends recognize her, or worse, the Uruk.   
Weapons were scarce, and all she could find was a short sword, dull, but it would still serve to kill.   
She mounted the walls, and gazed out in horror. The Uruks were using long ladders and grappling hooks, and as fast as the men of Rohan could throw over one ten more were hooked, and the Uruks scrambling up like dark apes in the forest of the south. It was a massacre, a butcher.   
She had been standing in the turmoil, but her eyes fixed upon a small figure, a young boy, no more than twelve summers, targeted by an Orc. The boy had managed to dodge the first blow, and defended himself vigorously, but the beast overbore him by sheer strength and knocked him down onto the blood-slick stone.   
The creature raised his weapon, but there was no chance to stab. A small sword impaled him, and Kitty hauled the boy to his feet and shoved him away, half-carrying him down the stairs, seizing the large, hideous shield from a dead Uruk and pushed the boy in a corner. “Do not move, and keep tight hold of your sword.” she warned, and wedged the shield in front of him.   
Kitty stood up. First child saved and first dead Uruk. First victories. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She was frightened, terrified but she was still Shadowcat.  
Kitty grabbed her short sword and charged.

***

The hail of arrows which had been fired by both the Elves and the Rohirrim had wreaked havoc on the Uruk army, but not enough.   
A deep voice came over the resounding clash of steel upon steel and the pouring of the rain. “Legolas! Two!”   
The Elf turned with a smirk. “Seventeen, Master Dwarf.”   
“I’ll have no pointy-eared Elfling outscoring me.” muttered Gimli, his battle-axe dripping with blood.   
“Nineteen!” called back Legolas once more, but then he paled. He sensed someone in the battle.   
Legolas blinked rain from his eyes, trying to see her admist the chaos.   
The dwarf understood. "Come on! The lass promised that she would stay in the caves, would not she?”  
Legolas nodded.  
“So fight! You do not want to beaten by a dwarf!”   
Legolas drew a deep breath, twisted his knives from their sheaths, and slammed them into the throat of an encroaching Orc. Legolas took a deep breath. It was true, Kitty had promised, and Kitty was not a person to break her promises, was she?

***

The battle was without truce or quarter. Men and children, Elves and Uruk-Hai fell together, and blood and rain dripped from the stones of Helm’s Deep, as everywhere bodies covered the ground and made it black.   
Anduril came like a flame, and before it the hearts of the Uruk quailed and the courage of Men was uplifted. Aragorn felt the blood coursing through him, in all the heat of battle he knew that Undómiel was pouring her sustaining strength into him by the power of her love.   
He looked down over the walls. A concentrated group of Uruk were running towards the drain. One held a kind of machine, though Aragorn’s vision was blurred by rain, he knew well enough what this was. “Legolas! Stop!” he shouted, pointing towards the Uruk. “Kill him!”   
The Elf sliced the throat of the Orc and drew his bow, notching an arrow onto the string with blood soaked fingers. His woodland arrow flew straight and true, but the Orc continued. In horror, he aimed again, but it was done.   
A great boom echoed through the valley of Helms Deep, and the wall trembled. 

***

Kitty gasped for breath, rising to her feet. Below her lay the body of an Elf. Kitty had closed his eyes, gently taking the sword from the hand of the corpse. She stood up.   
It was tiring to fight like that. She knew sparring, but her body ached as much as her heart did.   
There was a clang as her sword was deflected on an Uruk’s breastplate. Kitty slid under his blade, driving his sword upwards, astonished at her own skill. Something had happened, her reflexes were keener, her movements were fluid, and knowledge was returning.   
Ogun. Could it be that the knowledge that Ogun had experienced while he had possessed her it was slowly returning? After all, she was in Middle-Earth, a land where magic was the daily bread. Kitty shook her head, there was no time to be ponder, she must fight. 

***

She kept on, desperate to save the children who should never have entered the battle.   
She saw in the distance Aragorn shouting, but she heard nothing over the clamor of the battle. Looking down, she saw a group of Uruk shielding another Uruk with a black metal sphere and a torch, much like a Roman formation. What was that black sphere and what was the torch for?  
"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she realized what it was. Did not the Coyote use those kind of bombs to catch the Road Runner? Did not Duck Lucas use those bombs to beat Bugs Bunny?   
She saw that Legolas fire two arrows, but it did not matter. The Orc staggered, and Kitty swung herself over the wall, onto the corpse of the Orc. But the wick had been lit.   
In a split second, Kitty measured her chances. Sh knew of bombs and realized that this one could breach Helm’s Deep. The only thing she could do was make the wall enter the state of phasing. one, although small, had enough power to blow up the entire wall and if it did, that would be the end of Rohan. The only way she came to mind was to make the wall enter state of phasing just like her ... and the Uruk that attacked her from behind would die of the explosion.   
Kitty stood up, looking for the wall. But the same agony she had on the banks of the river returned, with greater intensity. Her sight began to darken. Kitty struggled, crawling towards the wall, grounding out through teeth gritted with pain.   
"I'm 'Shadowcat', I'm an X-Men and the X-Men never leave anyone behind!”   
Lightening split the skies asunder, and Kitty screamed. To these terrible moments followed a deadly weariness, the cries of the fighters that sounded like a distant echo and after ... a total silence and a complete darkness.


	27. Planning revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Helm's Deep the battle is terrible and the good guys are trying to defeat the bad guys, a plot of treason is developing in Isengard. Not to mention that something strange happened to Kitty... again. What is it?

Chapter 27: Planning revenge

Marrow ran her hand over the bindings if the great tomes and books of Saruman’s library, searching for a book that was essential to her revenge. was searching in Saruman's personal library for a book that was basic to her revenge plan. She was cruel and extremely cunning, and in a short time she had devised a scheme when she hoped to implement soon, now that there was no army in Isengard.   
Lying on a wooden table, she found a yellowed book that seemed to speak of the histories of Middle-Earth, and flipped through the parchment pages she found genealogical lines that spoke mainly of the kingdom of Men. Two names came to her mind: Rohan and Gondor. Though she was not native to this realm, she had studied its history, its languages, hoping to use this. An ink drawing caught her attention. It was a ring, made of two serpents intertwined. Marrow stared at it, this was a flashy ring, surely there was some interesting story behind it. She would investigate it later.   
A smell came to her nose, a person who stunk of horse. “Grima.” she said without turning, though in her hand a long thorn was ready in case of any nasty surprise. “What brings you here? Does Saruman send you with a message.”   
Gríma shook his head. “No. He does not know I am with you.”   
Marrow turned slowly, her green gaze penetrating his pale eyes, but she read only truth, and a certain attraction. Marrow shrugged inwardly, not interested whether or not the man had any fancy for her. He was below her, and was only an instrument.   
"Well, Gríma," she went on with a kindly accent. "What is the reason you came?"  
Wormtongue did not know what to answer. In fact, the mutant inspired fear, quite fear, her presence was imposing, and her face was nature’s warning signal. But for a being as wretched as Gríma, she held a certain attraction. Like the light a moth sees in a lantern---they do not realize if they approach they will die, not at least until it is too late. And Marrow knew it. "Tell me Gríma, what is this ring? Have you seen it before? "The mutant asked after a moment, showing him the picture.   
Grima approached slowly. “It is the Ring of Barahir.”   
Marrow lifted a surprised eyebrow. She had never heard of it. "I know nothing more than before, Grima." she replied.  
"I do not know much more than you either,” he said. “I only know that is related to the heirs of Isildur. Saruman told me……I also know that Saruman was angry when he learned that a Dúnadan wander was accompanying Gandalf.”   
Marrow leaned back on the table, hands gripping the edge of carved wood. So Gandalf had found the heir of Gondor? That could be useful. If only she had had the Uruk army under her control! Instead of foolishly attacking the fortress of Helm's Deep, there should be a small group of Uruk to take Aragorn prisoner, or, in the worst case, kill him. After all, that Dúnadan was the head of the resistance. And cut off the head, and the snake will die. Marrow smiled, tight-lipped. “Tell me, Gríma, do you happen to know where Saruman’s book of potions is?”   
Grima looked at her uncertainly. Why did the mutant want to know? Was she planning to kill Saruman or kill him?  
"Do not worry about your life, Grima," Marrow told him as he hesitated, "those who do not betray me and do not want to kill me, I do them no harm"  
Although the mutant's voice was reassuring, her reputation made Grima doubtful, but it was better to believe her, after all, as the saying goes: 'It is better to help the devil than to get in his way.'  
"Here it is." he pointed out in a corner of the great bookshelf.   
Marrow smiled sweetly at him, patting his shoulder gently, and Gríma retreated a little ways away, astonished.   
Marrow opened the book and began to flip through it. She did not understand the language, but the drawings were useful to her. Gríma approached cautiously, still in fear. The mutant tensed inwardly. She detested the cringing man, but she had to earn his trust. He was a key player.   
"Grima, you were very kind to give me this book." she smiled, "I hope you have the good sense not to tell Saruman……or else you and I could have a little problem.”   
Wormtongue shook his head. “I will say nothing.”   
Marrow smiled again and laid a hand on his cheek as a thank you. Gríma drew in his breath sharply. It felt so good! Nobody had treated him that way before! To hell with Éowyn! Marrow was much better. Maybe perhaps not in beauty, but she was kind.   
“This can be very useful to us.” the mutant muttered, seeing a specific drawing that seemed show the creation of Uruk-Hai, though not identical to the ones Saruman made.   
“Us?” Grima dared to ask, with secret hope.   
“Yes, of course. Avalanche and I.” replied Marrow, and then paused. “And you to, Gríma. If you promise to help us.”   
“Even if I am not a-- mutant?”   
“Of course.” said Marrow. “We’re not perfect, Gríma. And I think you’re one of those…..people, that will be very helpful.”   
"Then tell me what I should do," Grima said after a moment.  
Marrow smiled to herself. It was so easy to manipulate the monkeys beneath her in the evolutionary chain!

***

Silence blackness surrounded Kitty. She did not hear the screams of the fighters, nor had she heard the crumble of the wall. Could she have prevented any part of it from falling? Kitty was not entirely sure, but she was certain that at least a good part of the wall had been saved. She just hoped it was enough to stop the Uruk attack. However, for the moment she had a more important issue and was to know where she was.  
Wherever she looked, there was nothing but darkness. Kitty wondered if it would be like the occasion when she had touched the Ring. She hope it was not so. But little by little, voices grew, first a murmur and then clearer. Voices of…b... voices of ... Ororo, Emma Frost, Logan and ... Bobby?  
What the hell was going on? She listened, though doing such made her head ache.   
"Did you get it?" Asked Logan's voice. "You're supposed to be one of the most powerful telepaths!"  
"I told you she's far away." snapped Emma. "She’s is a long way off and I've never come across a situation like this."  
"At least you think you can get her out?" Ororo's voice asked.  
"I can try, but it will take time," Emma replied, "Keep it’ll hurt her a lot!”   
Kitty felt her heart pounding. So, the one that was trying to enter her mind was that unscrupulous woman?   
"Why do not you try again?" She heard Bobby ask.  
There was silence. In that brief moment, Kitty realized she was in a precarious position, left under stone blocks and bodies that had somehow had wedged together in the chaos, and had not fallen on her. Immediately she entered state of phasing and began to crawl up the slimy pit. Her left ankle was sprained, and her shoulders were hurt.   
She pushed her way, where from a crack, she could gasp in the fresh, rain-swept air, when she felt a terrible pain in her again, and slid back down the mud-slick pit. Kitty clenched her teeth. “No, you will not, you bitch!” she hissed, closing her mind, and appealing to the forces to strengthen her state of phasing.   
She could hear Emma's voice screaming in pain and the voice of Ororo and Bobby asking what was happening. Almost at the same time, she felt the headache gradually disappear and mingle with the muffled cries of battle.

***

Emma Frost dropped into the armchair behind her, as the three looked at her.   
"What happened?" Ororo asked after a few moments.  
"I don’t know.” gasped the mutant, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to assuage the blinding pain.   
“What do you mean that do you not know?" repeated Logan.   
"I do not know!" snapped Emma "She began to resist and went into state of phasing."  
The three X-Men looked at each other, and Bobby hesitantly approached the body of young woman lying on a stretcher. He touched her hand. "She's not in the state of phasing.”   
"Stop lying to us!” Logan snarled, pulling his adamantium claws out of his right hand and threatening Emma.   
“I tell you I don’t know!” she yelled. “I don’t even know where she is!”   
"Have not you seen even a glimpse?" Ororo asked calmly.   
Emma groaned. “I saw a great stone wall, like an ancient fortress. I also thought I heard…the clash of swords and…”   
“You want us to believe that Kitty’s in the middle of a a medieval comedy?” Logan sneered.   
Emma glared at him. "That's the only thing I've ever seen.” she said coldly, "It's not as easy as you think.”   
Logan snorted. “And I thought you were really powerful.”   
Emma leapt to her feet, but Ororo was already between her and Logan. “Enough. We don’t need to fight.” she said with an air of steady command. “The situation in which Kitty is, and the mutants, are, needs to be taken care of.” She paused and turned to Emma. “Is there no way you can bring her back?”   
"I can do it, but it will take a lot of time and a lot of attempts, not to mention that I can hurt her enough to drive her crazy ... But….there is a way I could do it easily…..or relatively so.”   
The three X-Men looked at her expectantly.  
"Cerebro.”   
"Of course! And what else do you want? "Logan said. "Do you want to take us to Stryker or Kelly and surrender?! "  
Emma’s jaw tensed. Her limited patience was wearing thin.   
"Cerebro will expand my powers and through it I can rescue Kitty. I would get her.”   
“Hank is still repairing it.” Bobby said, who was still besides the body of the woman.   
Logan glared at Emma, and then left, cursing under his breath.   
"When will you understand that you can trust me?" Emma murmured unhappily.   
"Remember the saying, Emma: 'Create fame and go to sleep,'" Ororo replied coldly.  
In the infirmary only Bobby and Emma Frost remained. The latter approached the young mutant and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry." she said "I will save her."  
And that said she was gone. Bobby watched her go, then turned his gaze to that young woman. She was connected to several devices that measured her vital signs and several sera. Bobby sighed. “Come back Kitty, come back," he murmured.

***

With dawn’s coming, so came the victory of men. Isengard’s army lay scattered in black corpses or were gone, fleeing.   
It was over, and the Éomer’s army, led by the King’s sister-son and Gandalf the White had entered Helm’s Deep. Legolas left his post then and went to the caves. The Elf needed to see Kitty, needed to see her safe and sound. But when he arrived, the woman was not there, and the guards did not know of anything. His heart contracted painfully. Where was Kitty? Where was his Kitty? And she deceived him. She had lied after a solemn promise. The Elven folk valued truth above all else, and lies were abhorrent to them. And so were liars.   
He started back towards the walls. He had to find her he had to take care her, he had to protect her, even if she had betrayed him.

***

The victory had been costly. The army of Elves, who had should have lived long under the golden leaves had fallen. Hundreds of men and elders had died, but what amazed them was how many of the children had survived. Legolas came to the walls just as the King asked a young boy how he had survived with hardly a scratch. “A Uruk would have killed me, my Lord.” the boy stammered. “But a soldier rescued me. It was a woman. But when the Uruk came to attack again ,this time instead of stopping the blow, the woman embraced me and…”   
“What happened then?” asked the King kindly, though anger shown in his grey eyes. Surely it was Éowyn, rebellious sister-daughter  
"My lord, believe me it is not my intention to lie to you, but ..." he began.   
“Fear not, only tell us.”   
The boy was silent, and then said. “She embraced me, and then Uruk sword pierced us, but without hurting us, like we were shadows.”   
Théoden nodded, and laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Thank you. Now go, and care for those words.”   
“Then you believe me, my Lord?”   
“Yes. Now go, and do as I say.” 

***

They all looked at each other.  
"Katherine Anne Pryde," murmured the king as he approached the remainder of the Fellowship. "You knew that I had ordered that woman to stay in the caves. Why did you let her out?”   
“We did not do that.” answered Aragorn calmly. “Legolas escorted Kitty to the caves.”   
"We did not do that," answered Aragorn calmly, "we all told her to follow your orders, my lord. Even Legolas made sure that Lady Kitty entered the caves "  
"And yet she escaped?" Said the king incredulously.   
"She's a witch, my lord," said Éomer, approaching, his horse-helm burnished in the sunlight. “My men and I know what she can do.”   
“She is not a witch.” said Gandalf. “She is a mutant. And that is her ability, the power of passing through things as a shadow.”   
“If I may say so, my Lord, the best thing might be too is to thank her for saving a number of Rohan’s children.” Aragorn said.   
"And then ... Kitty, where is she?" Said Gimli  
They all turned to the huge mound of debris where Legolas was already standing, making every use of his elf-like strength to remove the stones as soon as possible.

***

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was aching. She saw around him, there was wreckage where ever she looked, surrounding her, stone blocks tumbled and wedged. Sunlight was streaming in. Who had conquered? The Uruk or the Men? She tried to get up, but waves of pain made her collapse back to the ground. Her throat was dry. At first she heard and saw nothing, but then there was to wherever she saw ... except for the part where the sunlight could be seen. She was not so far from the surface. Were men or Uruk won? Kitty tried to get up, but she could barely do so because of the physical weakness and the waves of pain growing weaker, but still present, in her head. Not to mention that she had a terrible hunger and thirst. She listened carefully. At first she did not hear anything, but suddenly she did not hear but saw a slender shadow she immediately recognized. Legolas. Then they had won!  
After a few seconds, the footsteps of several men were heard, and muffled voices, but none of them was Legolas. Surely he was furious. How did they know where she was? Kitty shrugged inwardly, maybe they’d done it with the Elf’s super-skill.   
Legolas’s clear voice came to her ears. “Kitty!”   
“Hello!” she replied, trying to sound cheerful. “What’s up?”   
“Are you well?”   
“I want a bath.” she answered teasingly. The Elf’s tone was stern. “We will have you out in a moment.”   
She heard the grating sound of stone blocks being moved aside. Suddenly everything began to tremble, and she saw the small crevice where she was cramped inside would collapse. “Stop! Stop! Or I’ll be crushed!” she shouted out frantically.   
She heard the King’s voice. “Master Dwarf, your kind are skilled in mining. What do we do next?”   
There was a moment of silence, and then Gimli asked. “Can you pass through these stones?”   
Kitty thought for a moment. She was very weak, and somewhat dizzy. “I’ll try.” she said hesitantly.   
“Try?” asked Aragorn mordantly.   
“Yes, try. Let’s just say that using it to keep the wall up left me a little…..tired.”   
Gimli snorted. “Very well. I’ll get you out. You!” he snapped in a stentorian baritone at the Elf, who was standing helplessly. “Do what I say.”   
“Do you know what you are doing?” asked the King.   
Gimli leaned on his axe and looked dangerously at the King. “I am a dwarf.” 

***

Following all the commands of Gimli, and after long efforts, finally they managed to open a narrow gap where a slender person could barely pass by. A thin shaft of sunlight shone down on Kitty’s face. The dwarf had ordered them to stop, or everything would fall in. “Do you think you can reach for the Elf’s arm?” shouted Gimli.   
Kitty tried to measure the distance, but the sun was too bright for her dark-accustomed eyes. “Yeah, I think so.”   
“Very well.” replied Gimli. “On the ground, Princeling.”   
Legolas lay down, and stretched out his arm as far as possible. Kitty scrambled out of her niche and tried to find her footing. Her ankle hurt, and her jump was short. Nonetheless, though her hand barely brushed Legolas’s slender fingers, he lunged for her wrist and pulled her up as if she was weightless, and set her on the ground. She dared to look into his blue eyes, and found a pain and a anger, but something more than that. He seemed almost repulsed. She sighed, and slowly got to her feet to stare into Éomer’s face. Upon seeing him, she swallowed hard to remember her encounter with him on the fringes of Fangorn Forest, but apparently the opinion of the Rohirrim seemed to have, if not changed, yes not to be so adverse towards her.  
She turned round slowly to see Gandalf, resplendent in the pale sunlight, but suddenly found she could not stand anymore, and sank on to the dusty grass. 

***

Kitty had been given as a small room separated from the tumult of the infirmary. Aragorn had looked at her, and found that her right shoulder was dislocated and her ankle was sprained lightly. Fortunately, there was nothing difficult to cure, and being the descendant of the Blue Wizards, she would be fully recovered. Théoden’s gratitude was curt and stiff, but it was thanks none the less. “I thank you in the name of the children of Rohan. You were a warrior.”   
"  
Kitty just smiled, and they had left her. Much was left to do. The dead must be buried, the wall repaired and the wounded found and tended.   
***   
The sun had risen to a near zenith when Legolas entered the room. Kitty sat up hastily. “Um…..Legolas…I would like to tell you that…”   
“No!” interrupted the Elf, his tone alight with rage. “I am the one who will talk!”   
His arms were folded over his chest, he stared down at Kitty. “Why did you do that? Why did you lie to me?” He shook his golden head. “We love truth…..all liars are abhorrent to us! And you did something so low! I thought, you were different, but I was wrong!”   
Kitty gazed up at him in amazement. The fury in the Elf’s showed in every trembling, angry syllable and his shaking frame. And it hurt her, hurt her more than she could have imagined.   
"I thought ... that ... I could trust you! I thought you were so ... so different! Do not you understand what you mean to me! If you did, you would not have deceived me! You did even think about what would have happened to me if you died! If you died…I…” he finished the sentence with a Sindarin curse, staring her straight in the eye, his face suddenly cold, his tone calm. “I really thought you were different. Erù knew I believed it will my Fëa, but I was wrong.”   
Each of Legolas's words had been daggers in Kitty’s heart. It hurt, hurt more than when she had learned the bastard Colossus had cheated on her. Her throat was tight, but anger coiled in her stomach. She was angry at him. “So, I’m selfish!” she said, rising from the low bed. “You blame me for betraying you, for lying to you, and what about you……Princeling of Mirkwood?”   
A glint of indignation appeared in Legolas’s eyes, but he looked impassively at her. Kitty drew in a shuddering breath. “Really, what honor have you as a Prince? I’ve told you my secrets! I’ve shown you who my friends were….something I didn’t even do with Jimmy. And you call me selfish…….and abhorrent?”   
She paused. “So, tell me about sincerity and generosity. I fought for Rohan, for the Fellowship, I fought for you! And I almost died doing it! But now I regret it all!” The last words were like poisoned orc blades in both their heart.   
Legolas was a Prince, and he was unused to being so spoken to. “I will tell you about your deceit. You use your deeds to excuse, Katherine. But it was inexcusable.” Then he left.   
“I don’t want to see you again, let alone to talk to you!” Kitty shouted after him, her eyes blurred with tears.   
Legolas leaned against the wall, trying to breathe through an awful pain. Kitty was gone from his life forever.

***

Marrow was pleased to see the four Uruk-Hai she had created with the help of Saruman's book and the prisoners kept in the pits. “Perfect.” she crooned, drawing besides one. Saruman kept Elven-women in his pits, and their offspring, mongrels of Orcs and Elves, were twisted and tormented and turned into the Uruk-Hai. She had provided them armor, and also a metal bracelets that, on a spring, would have a hidden knife. Gríma stood beside her as she watched her mutilated creations in triumph. The mutant wrinkled her nose. “What are they for, Lady?” he asked.   
“To kill the Dúnadan, the Elf, the Dwarf, and if possible, the Istar as well.” she replied quietly. “You will see, friend Gríma,” continued Marrow, seeing his expression. “Whether or not Rohan and Gondor join forces, between them they do not have half a head. That is where the Dúnadan and Gandalf comes in. Without a King, there is no Gondor. Without a wizard there is no advisor. What happens?”   
“The war will be lost.” replied Grima, astonished.   
“That’s right.” she said, patting his cheek with a fake smile. It was repugnant to her to do so.   
“And the mutant, Shadowcat?”   
"You have a good memory, Gríma. I'll take care of her. Mutant against mutant "  
"And ... Saruman?" He dared to ask in a whisper.  
"Ah, yes! Saruman! Well, friend Grima, that's where you come in.” Marrow replied.  
Gríma looked at her in astonishment. He? How? He was not a wizard! What a chance would he have!  
"You will see my dear Grima," said Marrow, drawing closer and closer to him. "Saruman may be a wizard and powerful indeed, but ... he is not sly enough. It’s up to you to watch him. And if he does something to hamper our plans……well…..you stop him.” She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Think about, Gríma….if you can do that, you can work with the mutants, with us, with me.”   
Gríma nodded. "And if Saruman does something to hinder our plans ... what do I do to stop him?"  
Marrow looked at him and smiled. "I gave you my thorn a few days ago.”


	28. What happened in Osgiliath

Chapter 28: What happened in Osgiliath

It had been nearly a week, and Avalanche had spent it scouring the vicinity of Barad-Dûr. Unfortunately, he did not have Marrow's tracking ability, and he was well aware he had to deal with a sly and cunning being. And if that was not enough, he had to be extremely careful, for some of the Orcs that followed him appeared to have received special orders. Avalanche had decided that if he had the slightest suspicion that the Dark Lord of Mordor would betray him, he and Marrow would betray him first, overthrow him, and take power.  
***  
It was in one of the brief moments of rest the mutant gave to his squad of orcs when he heard the bone-chilling screech, and saw black shapes flying above him. The Nazgûl were flying? But where would they go? If his knowledge of the geography of Middle-Earth was correct, they went to the city of Osgiliath. Why did they want to attack it? Marrow had finished with Saruman and was attacking Gondor already? No. Marrow was cunning, but even she could not act so quickly. Surely, these were was from Sauron. And soon his suspicions were affirmed because a Nazgûl-beast dove down, a hideous stench penetrating the air, and landed heavily, claws digging into the ground.   
"What's the matter?" Avalanche asked the Nazgûl, heedless of the dragon-like beast he rode.   
"My lord,” hissed the wraith. “The King of Angmar, wants to speak with you my lord"  
Avalanche raised a slightly surprised eyebrow, but that could well go through a gesture of mockery before the appellation, and turned to his Orcs who had been cowering before the Nazgûl. “Do not move!” he ordered harshly. Having said this, he climbing onto a floating rock, and followed the Nazgûl to meet the King of Angmar. 

***  
The powerful King of Angmar, also known as the Witch-king, was one of the most terrible beings. A wraith, a black sorcerer. Avalanche had a good reason to fear him. Or at least until that moment, because now that Avalanche knew he was a descendant of the Blue Wizards, and that his mutant powers were greatly increased thanks to being in a land where magic was a reality. He had the odds of, perhaps not being on a par with the power and strength of the Witch King, but ... not too far below it. So, he decided to go talk to him, maybe something interesting could be found.  
***   
"We will take Osgiliath. " the King of Angmar told him. "I thought you might be interested." The Wraith Lord had no admiration for the pairs of mutants, but he admitted that they were warriors worthy of being by his side.  
"Killing simple humans?" Said Avalanche "I like the idea, but right now I'm busy with another, more important task.”   
"No doubt. The Dark Lord has told me. That's why I thought you might be interested. He has seen something powerful move near Osgiliath. Most likely-"  
"His One Ring." broke in Avalanche, who had inwardly cursed Sauron wholeheartedly at his lack of discretion. Though now he would not have to keep looking for aimlessly, now he would have a trail to follow.  
"The walls of Osgiliath are powerful. The more numbers we have the easier we may take it. “ continued the Witch King. “And after Osgiliath falls, we shall lay a siege upon Minas Tirith.”   
Avalanche chuckled mockingly. “No doubt for such an army of Orcs the walls are unpassable, but not for me. They will fall before my power, and you will be able to slaughter every single inhabitant.”   
The Witch-King faced Avalanche, a faceless wraith under the black hood. “Very good.” he hissed.   
***

Isengard had been attacked without warning. The Ents, inspired the courage of Merry and Pippin and led by Treebeard, had gone to Isengard.   
Saruman had searched for Marrow, but he had never found her. The shrewd mutant had noticed the imminent attack of the Ents shortly before it occurred and had decided to abandon Saruman to his fate. That would be the first part of her plan. How fortunate the Ents had come so timely!  
Shortly before leaving the tower of Isengard, Marrow sought out for the traitor of Rohan. "Listen Gríma.” she said shortly. "Soon Isengard will be under attack by trees. Stay inside the tower unless you want to die. If Saruman asks you for me, tell him that you do not know." The mutant paused. “It is your time to do your task, Gríma, I trust that I have been able to tell that you are a person who is reliable and talented." She leaned forward till their faces were only a short distance apart. “Remember, if you fulfill your task, you can ... work with Avalanche and me. Do not forget.”   
She patted his cheek as she usually did, turned to the four Uruk she had created and left silently just as the Ent attack began.  
Faithfully followed by her Uruk, Marrow reached the edge of the Huorn forest and waited. At any moment, her next victims would come. Once she had disposed of them and Gríma had taken care of Saruman, she would kill Wormtongue as a reward and then go to Mordor.   
***

Legolas stood with arms folded over his chest, overlooking the rocky valley filled with th black corpses of Uruk, men and Elves.   
It had been painful to see all those comrades, both in battle and race, who had been slain. Only he, Legolas Thrandullion, was a living Elf.   
He had seen Elves slain before. The battle of the Five Armies had left too many of the Woodland Folk upon the cold stone.   
Adding to the pain in his heart was a cold anger and quiet misery. Her words still echoed in his ears. Princeling…….Mirkwood……This insult stung the most. He loved the Greenwood with a deep and undying love, and though a cloak of darkness was laid upon it, still he loved it. But to hear it called such by a human who had never before laid eyes on it enraged him.   
But that did not prevent him from remembering her words: 'I told you my secrets! I showed you who my friends were, something no one had shown, not even Jimmy!'  
It was true. The moment she had shown him the photo of her friends and she, clearly came to mind. How she had explained who was who and the mutant abilities that each had. He remembered the embrace they had shared.   
Yes, he had reproached harshly. But if one of his guards had done the same thing, they would have been treated much harsher. Indeed, for a liar and traitor, Kitty had gotten off lightly.   
Legolas realized that Kitty was a woman with a strong temper. He also realized she had a noble heart and even a tender side. But he could not regret his words, even though the Prince knew that they had hurt her.   
"What are you worried about, mellon nín?" A male voice said in Sindarin, a few steps from him  
Legolas turned sharply. It was Aragorn who stared at him, searching for the reason for the Elf's uneasiness. Legolas knew Aragorn of old and was perfectly well aware that the future king of Gondor was perceptive and wise.   
"Do you think of Kitty?" He asked, approaching him until he stood beside him, his arms folded as well as he looked at the rocky valley lined with corpses.  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
"Did you argue?"  
Legolas slowly nodded again, without saying a single word.  
Aragorn smiled wryly. “I know that. She was rather uncourteous to me when I came to see her.”   
Legolas took a deep breath. “I reproached her for her betrayal. If one of my warriors had betrayed me, then I would have had him locked in the dungeons for a fortnight. She was hurt her, and so did her best to hurt me as well. But I cannot take back, nor do I want to take back what I said to her. Kitty must learn that as a warrior, she must obey the general.”  
“I know.” replied the Dúnadan. “But Legolas, you were not her general in this instance. Théoden-King was. He should have reproached her. But you did not scold her as a warrior, you rebuked her as a betrayed lover. At least, that is my wager.”   
Legolas nodded slightly, and then said. “Yes. She called me many things, but the Válar knows the one that hurts that most. She dared to call my home Mirkwood. And now….” Legolas took a breath. “Aragorn, I love her, but she acts like a child. She raged and turned her back on me, declaring she never wished to speak to me again.”   
Aragorn did not answer, but stared silently out, grey eyes unseeing.   
“I should not have admonished her so, perhaps. But she must understand two things. One, I love her. She is more valuable to me than Válinor, and the other…” Legolas clenched his hands. “She must act like she is a grown-woman. She is no longer a child.”   
Aragorn turned to his Elf-friend. “If that is so, Greenleaf, then why do you not tell her?”   
Legolas shook his head. “Perhaps. But I do not know how to explain to her.”   
“Perhaps start by explain Elven-love?” suggested Aragorn.   
“She knows some of it. I told her of my Naneth. And of Nyewen.”   
Aragorn arched an eyebrow in surprise but only said. “There is a beginning. Follow that road. Kitty doesn’t understand it all though. You know, she asked me if I knew the reason why you said you could sense her?” He shook his head to Legolas’s unspoken question. “No, I did not tell her.” He sighed, still staring at the stony valley. “You must be careful, my friend. You know the fate of Elves who love mortals.”   
"But I cannot help it," muttered the elf. "I cannot go on denying it: I love Kitty." He chuckled grimly. " Boromir was right. I never noticed it until he told me. That’s why I can’t let something happen to her.”   
Aragorn laughed and shook his head. "You're wrong, Legolas.”   
The Elf frowned. What did he mean?  
"The fact that you love her, that your Fëa has attached itself to her, does not mean that you have the right to prevent something from happening to her.”   
"But…"  
"You cannot cage a woman in. Never. There is not a woman who likes to be constrained, and Kitty most of all.”   
"But Boromir asked me to protect her, to take care for her.” protested the Elf-Prince.   
“True. But he never said to lock her up inside some tower. What Boromir asked for is that when Kitty needed it, she would have someone to turn too.”   
Legolas was silent. Aragorn was right. "So ... what do you advise me to do?" He asked after a few minutes. “After all, you are the skilled one in love. You convinced the most beautiful Elf to marry you, an unwashed Ranger.” he added with a grin.   
Aragorn laughed softly, but do not respond to the jibe. “She is named Shadow-cat. Well, Legolas, you cannot grasp a shadow with your hands, nor keep a wild cat inside a cage. Do what Boromir asked.”   
Legolas nodded slowly, but Aragorn continued. “Think well about the right course, my friend.”   
“I have.” answered Legolas simply.   
Aragorn smiled sadly. “Then, let your Fëa guide you. Try to understand her. Let her undersand you. Otherwise, you can never be happy"

***

There was silence. And then there were footsteps, and the White Wizard spoke. “Isengard has fallen.” he said.   
“Who attacked?” asked Aragorn in disbelief.   
“The Ents.” replied the Wizard shortly, and then seeing their incredulity, smiled. "I told you that the arrival of Merry and Pippin to Fangorn Forest would bring great and unexpected consequences. Now Isengard has fallen and Rohan can be calm once more.”   
"But Saruman has to fall first," Aragorn observed. “Surely the Ents could not have entered Orthanc.”   
“No, they did not. And Saruman and his rat are still up there, looking down on the ruin of Isengard. We must go there, not only to cast Saruman down, but to learn from him all that he knows.”   
The Ranger nodded. “Of Marrow?”   
“Kitty will come with us.”   
Legolas stared impassively away, but Aragorn grabbed his shoulder. “Let us go.” 

***

When they arrived, they found that King Théoden was at the entrance of Helm's Deep with Snowmane, his horse, accompanied by Gimli and Éomer. Shadowfax stood at the gateway, while men held the reins of other horses. The Dwarf was on foot, for Éomer was mounted on Firefoot, who pranced and snorted restively.   
"Lord Aragorn, I guess that Gandalf already gave you the news. Now we ride to Isengard to make Saruman pay for this betrayal.”   
“You shall leave the Wizard to me.” answered Gandalf. “He is of my order. Let me deal with him.” He turned to Shadowfax, stroking the horse’s white muzzle. “Come, Kitty.” he called out.   
The young woman was limping slightly as she came down the causeway.   
The Rohirric leaders looked undecided. Legolas leapt lightly on to Arod. “Come, Gimli. You shall ride with me.”   
Kitty folded her arms stubbornly and struggled to mount the bay horse that had been loaned to her. The gates opened, and the six riders sped away to Isengard. Their horses galloped at full speed. It was crucial to reach Isengard before the Istar or the mutant could flee. But how would they deal with the mutant? That was a question, but Kitty was ready to fight, although she had her left ankle with a slight sprain and her right shoulder still sore, but she was willing to fight Marrow.  
Kitty sighed reluctantly. Yes, she would fight for Middle-Earth, for the Fellowship ... for Legolas. Why was she still thinking about the stupid elf? He had hurt her! He had told her things that had hurt her like no one else had! Not even the scolding of Gandalf, not even the betrayal of Colossus! Nobody, no one had hurt her that way! And yet ... she could not stop thinking that she would fight mainly for him.   
Kitty shook her head inwardly. It was better to concentrate on Marrow. She knew it would not be a simple fight and even less because she was not in top condition, but there was no other way.... Were they not in the middle of a war?

***

Avalanche had soon arrived at Osgiliath with the King of Angmar and his army. The mutant's little group of orcs had joined the army of the Witch King and the Nazgûl. When Avalanche saw the great walls of the city where, until then, the men had managed to stop the attack of the orcs, smiled mockingly. This was so easy!   
“Show us your prowess.” snarled the Wraith-King.   
Avalanche smirked. He gestured to a small group of orcs to follow him and make havoc between the lines of men so he could enter in the middle of the battle easily. Once he was at the foot of the walls, he looked carefully at his surroundings. Thanks to his mutation, Avalanche was able to easily and quickly pinpoint the weak point of mountains, mines or constructions. Immediately, he found the headstone and approached.

***

Faramir, the second son of the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor, had found Frodo, Sam and Gollum in the middle of the forest of Ithilien. He knew well what Frodo carried, and so had taken him to Osgiliath, despite their pleadings. The dark-haired son of Denethor leaned on his bow, musing on the plight of the Halflings and of himself.   
“My Lord Faramir!”   
“What is it, Anborn?”  
“Orcs have taken the eastern shore! Their numbers are too great! By nightfall, we’ll be overrun! But….the Wraith-King leads the army.”   
Faramir’s grip tightened on his bow.   
“But he is not alone.” continued bearded Anborn. “With him there is another kind of man.”   
“What do you mean?” asked Faramir sharply.   
“I saw a man, a young man covered in a kind of armor made of stone. Arrows and swords do him no harm, my Lord.”   
“Armor made of stone? And I thought steel was heavy enough.” replied Faramir grimly, but though his gaze was fixed on Anborn, he waited for the hobbits to speak, and was not disappointed.   
“He must be a mutant. Another one.” whispered Frodo. “He must be here for the Ring, Sam.”   
“My thanks, Anborn. Leave me now.” Once left to themselves, Faramir turned to Frodo. “A mutant, you say?”   
Frodo rose to his feet. “Yes.”   
“And what are these…mutants?” asked Faramir, his shrewd gaze searching the Halfling’s face.   
“People who has different abilities from the normal humans.” answered the Ring-bearer softly.   
“And you know them? Do you know then one my soldiers speaks of?”   
“No, but we had a friend who was a mutant.”   
Faramir frowned. Where did the mutants come from? Why have they allied with the Dark Lord or… at least this one? The situation seemed more complicated to what it seemed at first glance. It was better to send the prisoners to Lord Denethor, as soon as everything was solved.   
“Take them to my father.” said Faramir in a louder voice. “Tell him, Faramir sends a mighty gift, a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war.”   
Sam’s voice stopped him as he was about to turn. “Do you want to know what happened to Boromir? You told us you saw him…do you want to know why he died.”   
Faramir’s grey eyes was instantly riveted on the hobbit’s face, who continued. “He tried to take the Ring from Mister Frodo. He tried to kill his friend, the mutant Mister Frodo spoke of, Kitty. The One Ring drove ‘im mad, that’s why!”   
There was silence. And then Osgiliath shook. Stones fell .Great tremors jolted through the city.  
“He must be causing this earthquake, Sam. He came for the One Ring, Sauron know it’s here.” whispered Frodo, desperation rising in his voice.   
A clamor mixed with the sound of the crumbling of the wall was heard, and little by little the earthquake subsided.   
Faramir swore. “The wall!”   
Past them, the main wall was crumbling into pieces, and as it fell, it showed a young man seated upon a dragon-like beast, his hands outstretched as if he were pushing against the earth and the wall. Another violent jolt was felt, and men fell to the ground, as the wall collapsed.   
“Go! Prepare everything for the last defense!” shouted Faramir, leaping upon his feet. He turned to a young soldier, who looked swifter than the rest. “You! Go tell my father, the Steward of Gondor! Go!” Then he looked at the Hobbits and Gollum. “Stay here. Keep out of sight.” 

***

Avalanche had destroyed the main wall. A wicked smile had drawn on his lips as he watched the men crushed by rubble. It was a pity there were not more.   
After destroying the wall, he slid gratefully off the winged creature and approached the Witch King. “Done.” he said lazily .  
The Wraith King ordered his troops to the attack, and the city of Osgiliath would soon fall.

***

When Frodo saw the Nazgûl swooping through the grey clouds, he stood up, eyes wide and began to walk.   
“Mister Frodo!” hissed Sam. “What are you doing?”   
In a fell trance, Frodo was silent, walking into the open until he stared up at one of the Nazgûl. A change come over him. He fell to his knees, grasping at his breast for the Ring. The dragon swooped down, but Sam was faster. He shoved Frodo down, out of the reach of the creature’s claws, and the Nazgûl turned with a wailing screech of disappointment. 

Rage invaded Frodo, and he drew Sting, laying the point to Sam’s throat. The Hobbit lay on his back, gasping. “It’s me, mister Frodo. It’s your Sam.”   
Frodo gazed down and then dropped his sword. “I’m sorry, Sam.” he whispered, helping his companion up. “I’m so sorry. I can’t do this.”   
“I know it’s all wrong. By rights we shouldn’t even be here, but we are.” The hobbit paused. “It’s like in the great stories, Mister Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were, and sometimes, you didn’t want to know the end because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it’s only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come and when the Sun shines it will shine out the clearer” He paused again and put a hand on Frodo’s shoulder “those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mister Frodo, I do understand, I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn’t because they were holding on to something.”   
A sob was heard. It was Frodo. “What are holding on to, Sam?” he asked with broken voice  
Sam lifted Frodo to his feet once more. “That there’s some good in this world, Mister Frodo, and it’s worth fighting for.”   
Light steps were heard. It was Faramir. He knelt. “I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins” he said softly.   
Anborn, his closest friend and also deputy, approached to Faramir, worried for the decision and fate of his Lord. “You know the laws of our country.” he said “The laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit.”  
Faramir looked up and then to the hobbits. “Then it is forfeit. Release them.”


	29. Marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the climax of the plot of treason planned by Marrow. What will be the result?

Chapter 29: Marrow

“It’s good. Definitely, from the Shire.” Merry chuckled delightedly. “Longbottom Leaf, huh?”  
“I feel like I’m back at the ‘Green Dragon’!” answered Pippin.  
After the fall of Isengard into the hands of the Ents, the hobbits had found Saruman’s store room full of any kind of viands from fruit to pork, from water to ale, even herbs for smoking like Longbottom Leaf. The hobbits immediately had taken enough food to sustain an army and were enjoying a real feast.  
“Hmm… ‘Green Dragon’?” asked Merry, leaning back.   
“A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day’s work.” answered Pippin  
“Only, you’ve never done a hard day’s work!” retorted the Brandybuck.   
In that moment, they heard horse footsteps and a couple of moments later, they spotted the six horsemen that have come from Helm’s Deep. Merry stood up, but Pippin did not stir.   
“Welcome, my lords… to Isengard! We are the door wardens. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests.”   
“Doubtless he would!” laughed Gandalf. “And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?”  
“No, good sir, the matter escaped him,” answered Merry gravely. “He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over the management of Isengard.”  
“And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me?” cried Gimli. “You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling – and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!”  
“You speak for me, Gimli!” laughed Legolas, overcome with relief.   
Kitty, who had come through the gateway last, leapt off her horse upon hearing the voices. “Merry! Pippin!” She hugged both of them tightly.   
“We thought the Orcs had killed you.” said Pippin, at last removing his pipe from his mouth.   
Kitty jerked her head towards the direction of Éomer, who was watching the Hobbits with keen interest. “The Rohirrim Leader, Éomer killed the Orcs, and thus I was-kind of-rescued. What of you?”   
“We had had many an adventures in the Fangorn Forest.” answered Merry.   
“Yes, and now we feast upon the field of victory , enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good.” Pippin added, grinning at Gimli.   
“Maybe a little later, right now we’ve came for some important matters.” said Kitty, smiling “But certainly you must keep me a piece of meat, I’m hungry.” she add mischievously.   
“Hobbits!” called Gandalf sharply. “Have you seen Marrow?”   
“Marrow?” said Pippin “No, quite fortunately, we have not for quite a while.”   
There was a silence, and then a female voice said. “Why do you ask for me? Here I am, Gandalf. What do you want to talk about?”  
The Rohirric horses stamped and whinnied in fear, and their riders grasped their swords. From the shadows of the encroaching forest stepped a woman, followed by four Uruk-Hai. She was dressed in black armor that ended in sharp thorns, and six enormous razor sharp thorns protruded from her back, and she smiled at them. 

***

Marrow had watched her victims come. They came with two unexpected individuals, but nevertheless unwanted: King Théoden and the Marshall, Éomer. It seemed that luck was smiling upon her once more. If those two died, Rohan would have no head and would be very easy to destroy, once the three heads were killed, Théoden, Éomer, and preferably Éowyn. Once that happen, a large army would not be needed to destroy Rohan,... but no! Saruman had to make life difficult and spoil everything. The presence of those six horsemen only showed Marrow that the battle at Helm's Deep had been won by the men and that the huge army of Uruk-Hai had been annihilated.  
Marrow cursed at the wizard. Thanks to his stupidity, she would not have an army for herself now, but ... there was consolation: she could kill those eight, and in that way she would give a mortal blow to the entire world of Men.

***

"Well, Gandalf, you were looking for me and here you have me," Marrow repeated, stepping from the shadows of trees and advancing down the slope with her Uruk. “What do you want?”   
"Saruman was waiting for us. He expected this." murmured Théoden.  
At this, Marrow laughed. "Saruman, Saruman!" she said derisively, "Saruman is an old fool. He’s not worthy of a mutant comrade, not worthy of a descendant of the Blue Wizards help him!” She tilted her head mockingly at Kitty, seeing the puzzlement in some of the riders’ faces. “They do not know? The Blue Wizards were like Gandalf or Saruman. All the mutants descends from them. Did you know, Shadowcat? "  
Kitty stared calmly at the mutant. "Yes, I know," she answered calmly. "Lady Galadriel has told me. The two Blue Wizards traveled to our home-realm, the Earth, and as they spent a lot of time on Earth, they became inhabitants there. As Earth's inhabitants, they fell in love, married and had children who were half-human and half Maiar. They were the first mutants and from there we descended all that we have the Gen X, that is, the mutants.”   
Marrow laughed. "So, the blondie told you the story? Apparently, she's smarter than the old Saruman. Well, Shadowcat, since you know the true origin of the mutants, I propose you a deal: join Avalanche and I, leave these poor fools and join those who really worth it "  
"No.” answered Kitty instantly.   
"Think about it, Shadowcat," Marrow crooned. “We are powerful enough to beat Saruman, even ... we could overthrow Sauron……..we could rule.”   
The horsemen looked to each other in horror. So, the mutants though they could throw down the Dark Lord of Mordor. What power then had they to even think of such a thing?   
Marrow grinned at them, still approaching down the slope. “If you help us, Shadowcat, we could do it. For a long time the mutants we have been subjugated, persecuted only for the only crime of being born different, but now ... now is the time to take the power that corresponds to us! What do you do with all these inferior beings?" She added pointing contemptuously. "Even the Elves are but monkeys compared to us!” Her voice had risen to a frantic pitch, but she dropped it again into a persuasive murmur. “What do you say, Shadowcat?”   
“No.” replied Kitty, her arms folded defiantly. “You don’t realize what you are risking. Betraying Sauron will cost you dearly, He may be crazy, but He is not stupid. In addition, those you call 'poor fools' are my friends! And I’ll fight for them. That’s what X-Men do!”   
Marrow’s convincing voice died away into a sharp, scornful laugh. “Do you think you’re an X-Man? Look around you Shadowcat! You are no longer on Earth! And even if you were, there are no longer the X-Men! They were all dead, including Professor X! What do you mean you're an X-Men? The X-Men have disappeared for a long time, and you are now in another realm where X-Men are just words that no one understands! So…"  
"I do not care!" Kitty yelled, clenching her fists violently " I'm still an X-Man! I’m still Shadowcat! And as such, I will keep fighting and I will never leave my friends behind!”   
Marrow narrowed her eyes menacingly. “Since you have asked for it, you can die along with your friends.”   
It was Gimli, already off Arod, who whispered to the hobbits. “Run! Go and get your friends the Ents!” Silently the Hobbits stole away, as Marrow charged at Kitty, throwing her darts. Kitty ducked but that did not save her from getting a deep scratch on her side.

***

A terrible battle broke. All had dismounted save Théoden and Éomer, who more accustomed on fighting on horseback, but the Uruk-Hai appeared indestructible, and they focused on the remainder of the Fellowship, not the Rohirrim Leaders. Their armor was like their maker’s, black, covered with sharp thorns, and unbreakable. They were taller, cleverer than the ones at Helm’s Deep.   
"Their armor has no weak points!" shouted Aragorn.   
“Make them swerve and strike at their heart!” cried Legolas, seeing the fine seam at the chest where the mail was forged.   
Gimli cursed under his breath. This was little more than impossible.  
Théoden had come boldly to help Aragorn, while Éomer approached to support to Gimli It seemed Marrow had taken all the strengths of her victims into account while she created the Uruk, each creature specifically to fight against them. Iron and spells were alike useless against them.   
"Oh! My old fool Gandalf!" said Marrow laughingly, ducking under Kitty’s grasp. “Do you think your spells will stop them? When I created them, I put part of my blood in them as well. It will not be one of your magic tricks will stop them. After all, we are in Middle-Earth, the land of magic, the land where our mutant abilities potentially increase ... ah! But I guess you know that, too!”   
A deep, rumbling voice and the thud of long strides broke into them. “Hooo-hmmmmm! More orcs!”   
Without a pause, Treebeard had kicked one of the Uruk flying, sending it smashing against one of the beams of Isengard. Merry and Pippin rode on his shoulders, and behind him came a dozen other Ents, bearing great boulders and stones with which to crush the Uruk.   
Marrow, seeing that her Uruk were being destroyed by the Ents, , noticed that Treebeard was the one who led them. She shook Kitty off her, who was attacking viciously, and was about shoot one of her darts in Treebeard’s face, when the biting pain of a wound in her back made her scream and turn round. It had been Legolas who had taken up his formidable bow and shot a sure arrow in one of the small cracks in her formidable armor.  
In response, Marrow hurled a dozen of the thorns, suddenly a swiftly, but a person hugged him tightly, and the darts passed through the Elf’s body.   
Marrow realized suddenly she did not have many options. Her Uruk had been defeated. Immediately she fired a couple of dozen thorns all around, forcing them to throw themselves to the ground, and fled. She might not have been able to destroy the Fellowship, but Kitty would follow her, and she could kill Shadow-cat. But if she did not, she always had the recourse to go to Mordor and finisher revenge. 

***

Kitty let go of Legolas without even a glance, and dashed after Marrow, dodging the wreckage of fallen pillars, deeper into the heart of Isengard.   
"Legolas! Are you well?” asked Aragorn, wearily sheathing Anduril.   
The Elf frowned, astonished. Yes, he was fine.   
“You’re wounded, Elf.” Gimli explained, leaning on his axe.   
Legolas turned sharply and saw that his clothes were stained with blood. But that blood was not his was ... it was Kitty's!   
"Oh Válar!" he exclaimed, anguished. Whether he still felt all the old rage at her was inconsequential. At the worst she was a comrade who must be looked at after, and so he fled after her.   
Gimli cursed under his breath. “Bah! The fools!” and followed the Elf, who was leaping over the jetsam.   
Gandalf shook his head. “We must get Saruman before he flees. Come with me!” 

***

Kitty had reached a dilapidated building that was part of the pits from which the army Uruk had been created. Marrow had disappeared without a trace, but Kitty was certain she was in there. She entered the clayey slope hesitantly. She would kill Marrow, the mutant who had murdered her best friend, and she had a wild hope that she might be able to convince Avalanche, her old lover, who was not as daring nor as cruel as Marrow.   
A hail of thorns seemed to surround her. Kitty ducked down, entering the phasing state instantly. The mocking laughter of Marrow echoed around the rickety ladders and mud pits.   
Kitty looked around, tense, still remaining in the phasing state as another thorn came from the shadows. "You bitch! What! Are you afraid of facing a mutant?” shouted Kitty.  
"I'm no coward!" A female voice answered behind her.  
Kitty did not even have time to turn around because at that moment, Marrow leapt upon her, hurling her to the slimy earth, ready to impale her, but Kitty slipped from the mutant’s grasp, and grabbed Marrow’s legs. Marrow jumped and threw her away.   
“You damn bitch!” Kitty screamed again, on her feet. “You murdered Boromir! Why do you need to kill more people?”   
Marrow raised an eyebrow in mocking surprise. “Were you in love, Shadowcat? I didn’t think you liked me so much older than you! ! Nor did I think you wanted to have a boyfriend after what happened with Colossus!”   
Kitty clenched her teeth.  
"Call me names all you want." Marrow said, shrugging. "That man was a simple monkey, beneath me and you in the evolutionary chain. He deserved to die.” She stopped, seeing an expression of hatred in Kitty’s face, and then added. “Do you want to know how I killed him?”   
That was more than enough. Kitty screamed and launched into the attack in such a way that Marrow barely had time to stop her furious blows. Kitty was not only using her mutant skill, she also used her sword in a way that put Marrow in trouble.   
The knowledge that Kitty had gained thanks to Ogun was returning, and Kitty fought with more zeal and agility, so that Marrow was badly injured in the left arm and received a deep, if not mortal, sword cut at the side.   
Marrow slipped aside suddenly, dashing through the pools of water that had flooded this place when the Ents had broken down the dam. Kitty immediately threw herself behind her, sword in hand.

***

Kitty and Marrow had run swiftly, that Legolas had lost sight of him, but his heart, and the sight of their tracks in the muddy ground led him swift and sure, into the stone-built building, covered with slime and deep pools of water. He stopped and looked around. The footsteps of both combatants and blood were clearly visible. Surely, they were both wounded. Legolas wondered how it was possible that Kitty was able to fight that mutant named Marrow when apparently, not even Saruman could do it. Though the revelation that the mutants were descendants of the two Blue Wizards explained much.  
A panting and heavy and steps, made him turn sharply with his bow, but her lowered, seeing Gimli. “Calm down!” gasped the Dwarf, sliding to a halt. “Where is Kitty?”   
Suddenly, a metallic clang that echoed over and over. 

Marrow had taken a great battle-axe and in the other hand she wielded one of her longest and thorns. Kitty used the sword Boromir had given her. They were balancing on a narrow steel bridge, that overlooked a great rift in the earth, filled with water. Marrow had seen the Elf come in, and now she smirked. "Oh! How cute! " She exclaimed mockingly" I did not know that you would have gotten another boyfriend so fast! First Colossus, then the one called Boromir and now ... you have an Elf! Interesting! And the circus dwarf comes with him!”   
Legolas stared up, unwilling to distract Kitty, and wondering how to help her. Arrows would be little loose at such an angle. It was Gimli’s voice. “Elf, look there! Can you hit that target?”   
Legolas turned to where the dwarf pointed to him and saw that it was a lever would more the steel bridge, hopefully near enough to the platform.   
He notched an arrow to his bow and fired. The Elven-shaft struck hard and the metal grated as it swung. “Gimli!” he shouted, leaping to the platform. The Dwarf followed swiftly. 

***

Marrow and Kitty had felt the violent trembling as the steel rods moved, and they grasped at the bars, unwilling to be cast down and impaled on the jutting rock spires. Kitty was not entirely sure, if she fell, she could pass through it. The pain of her side wound had been increasing, and the headache that had begun was growing into wild proportions. Bad timing for the damn Emma Frost to try to break into her mind! Kitty could not concentrate enough to resist the telepath mutant and, at the same time, fight Marrow.  
Marrow gauged Kitty, thinking to use her as a springboard. The bridge was swinging slowly, when a voice called out. “Kitty! Give me your hand!” It was the Elf.   
The young woman nodded, taking a huge leap back and tottered, feeling his strong grasp. But Marrow dropped her weapons, clinging to Kitty’s legs. The bars were beginning to disintegrate and fall into the water below, and Marrow sought to climb up Kitty and reach the Elf. Once this was done, she would kill Elf and Dwarf, and flee to Mordor, and Kitty realized this, and decided to enter into phasing state.   
Legolas’s jaw clenched as his blue eyes met hers, and saw her resolution. “Kitty, do not.” he murmured.   
The soft rhythm of his voice amid all the noise pierced Kitty, and she felt anguish inside her.   
The sight of his grief was terrible to her, she felt in her heart, it seemed. What was happening? But she was willing to give her life to keep Marrow from fleeing, so that Middle-Earth was free from that terrible enemy, to save the Fellowship, the King and Éomer, to ... to ... save his life, the life of the Elf.   
Kitty nodded and entered phasing state as Marrow screamed, furious and terrified. But only one person fell, crushed into the rocky chasm. Gimli had reached out the handle of his axe to Kitty, who clung onto it desperately. The angle of the axe was awkward, but Gimli used it as a lever, till at last Legolas gathered her in his arms and lifted her onto the platform. Much to her grief, Kitty clutched at him wildly as her eyes began to darken.   
“No, no, no! I have to stop her! I have to keep that damn witch out of my mind!” But blackness and silence surrounded her.


	30. The fall of Saruman 'the White'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's exactly happening in Kitty's mind? Why over and over again she hears the voices of her friends if they're already dead? Or so she thinks?

Chapter 30: The Fall of Saruman ‘The White’

Complete darkness. Complete silence. But that ghastly hushed was soon interrupted.  
"Have you seen anything new?" asked Logan impatiently. “Or, wait. Let me guess, you saw another medieval comedy?"  
"Logan," murmured Ororo, trying to calm the irascible mutant.  
"No." replied Emma Frost, her tone hushed. "I saw ... Marrow."  
There was a silence.  
"Marrow?" asked Bobby in disbelief. "But she ... is not she dead?"  
"The same as Avalanche." added Ororo.  
"I’m telling you to truth! I’ve seen Marrow….she was fighting!”   
Logan was heard to cursed under his breath, and Ororo said “Marrow is dead, Emma. No one has heard from her or from Avalanche for several months.”   
"Not even Magneto has heard from them." added Bobby.   
"I have seen Marrow. She was wounded, but I think she was fighting against Kitty.” insisted Emma querulously.  
"Do you think you can help her?" Asked Logan with a heavy sigh.   
"No. She’s put a barrier…..I cannot easily enter her mind. My power does not reach so far, but on the other hand, hers seems to be magnified.”   
"Too bad the Professor is not here" Bobby whispered.   
“Cerebro would be an excellent way for her to be rescued." said Emma's voice, with a new, persuasive tone.   
"Do not even thing about it!" Exclaimed Logan angrily.   
The voices were slowly being lost in the darkness, and instead were replaced by a deep, rich one.   
"Lass, lass, are you listening?” 

***

After a brief discussion between Logan and Emma Frost, the two X-Men had left Bobby, who had not gone away from Kitty night or day. The young mutant was horribly sad as he sat on the edge of stretcher. Since he had broken up with Marie, he and Kitty had developed a strong bond of friendship, and were very much and attached to each other.  
Ororo and Logan were worried. The latter was very fond of Kitty. He had watched his 'Thumbelina' grow from a stumbling novice to a skillful worrier, but now she was lost in a catatonic state.   
For her part Emma Frost was troubled. She had never encountered such a case and that she was an Omega-type mutant: her power was great and fearsome. The situation of the mutants in the whole Earth was not simple, Magneto himself had problems and had raised to the maximum the security in Genosha, he even seemed to have been very worried to the news of the death of his old nemesis and now his friend, Charles Xavier.  
But now, something else troubled her. How could Marrow possibly be alive? Because of that she was sure, Marrow was alive only that she was wounded and by what she had reached glimpse, she was wounded by several deep cuts of the sword. Was Kitty using her skill in the sword she had inherited after her experience with Ogun? The mutant began to think that perhaps and only perhaps it might be that Kitty's mind was not lost in the midst of a fanciful delirium and was perhaps in another dimension or realm, just like Marrow. 

***

Kitty slowly opened her eyes, to see the faces of Legolas and Gimli. Pale, erratic beams of sunlight pierced through the grey cloud mass. They were out of the hideous pits, in a world of cracked stone and rubble, standing on an a small jagged islet of floor stone that was surrounded by a thin moat of filthy water….but she was in the open air, out of the stench and slime. And she was in the arms of the Elf. Gimli’s rich voice reached her ears. “Can you stand?”   
Kitty blinked, and nodded slowly. The voices of her friends and Emma Frost still echoed in her ears. What was really happening? Why was this happening continuously? Why did it always happen at a critical movement.   
She looked up slowly, almost fearfully to meet the blue eyes of Legolas. His face was impassive, but he was not angry, and Kitty breathed a guilty sigh of relief. His gaze betrayed nothing, but he was holding her. And it felt so good. She felt protected……and loved. But she stiffened. Here she sounded like a typical medieval damsel in distress….how stupid of her! With a great effort she stood to her feet, and Legolas rose with that uncanny fluidness. Turning away, Kitty sought the support of Gimli……she needed support, but she wouldn’t get it from the blonde Princeling…..no! The dwarf offered her a smithy-calloused hand, and she leaned gratefully on his sturdy strength. Gimli shook his head inwardly, but made no remark. 

***

Gandalf turned to Treebeard. “Many thanks for your help, my old friend.”   
“Hmmm….hmmm. I have never seen burárum (Orcs) like those.” rumbled Treebeard in disgust. “I did not know the wizard made such things.”   
“He did not.” answered Gandalf. “That was Marrow.”   
There was flicker in the Ent’s strange, deep eyes. “Hroom…..I shall say nothing now. It does no good to be hasty.”   
Gandalf smiled wearily. “Then what of Saruman?”   
“He is locked in his tower.” answered Treebeard, motioning the smooth black pillar of Orthanc. Slowly they approached, stepping carefully, as the rubble shifted and tilted dangerously, revealing dark streams of water.   
As they approached the threshold of the tower, Gandalf paused. “Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous.” Then he dismounted, and going boldly forward, beat the door with his staff. It rung with a hollow sound. “Saruman, come forth!” he cried in a loud voice.   
Standing back, below the balcony that jutted out, Éomer stood with his golden head bare, the helmet under his arm. “Let us hope this Marrow is defeated.” he muttered under his breath.   
“Do not fret, Éomer.” answered Aragorn softly.   
A deep voice was heard above them, soft and melodious it seemed. Looking up in wonder, they saw an old man leaning on the balustrade. “Well know,” the voice asked in gentle question. “Must you disturb my rest by day and night? But come now. Two of you I know by name. Théoden King….here you come after a great battle. But you have only won a battle, and not a war, and that with help on which you cannot count again. You may find the Shadow of the Wood at your own door next.   
But my lord of Rohan, am I to be called a murderer, because valiant men have fallen in battle? But if I am a murderer on that account, then all the House of Eorl is stained with murder! But they have afterwards made peace with some. Can we not do this? Can we not have peace, you and I?”   
“We will have peace.” answered Théoden thickly. “We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows! Only then we shall have peace!”   
“Gibbets and crows?” repeated Saruman in fury, and they shuddered at the hideous change. “Dotard!   
Slowly he mastered himself, and turned to Gandalf. “What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?” he asked mockingly. “The keys of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-Dûr itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!”   
“Five?” repeated Gandalf slowly. “Five wizards there are no more.”   
Saruman paled at hearing this, his hands clutched the railings. “So then you know. And it seems that you know well the real origins of the mutants.”   
“Yes indeed.” mused Gandalf. “And they are very powerful. So Saruman, your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk but you could save them. You were deep in the Enemy’s council”  
Saruman smiled grimly. “So, you have come here for information. I have some for you.” he said while from his robes he pulled a black sphere, that slowly began to glow with an inward fire. “Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth.” began Saruman. “Something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. The One Ring is on its right path to Mordor in the hands of two Halflings named Sam and Frodo, but they will not achieve their goal.” he ended darkly, fixing his gaze on Aragorn, who met his grey eyes steadily, but he did not address the Dúnadan. “You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love,” he went on. “Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death, to death in the hands of a mutant named Avalanche.”   
Gandalf sighed. His patience was growing thin.  
“I’ve heard enough!” said Éomer impatiently. “We have not ridden all this way to speak a snake!”   
“Come down Saruman.” said Gandalf. “Come, and your life will be spared.”   
“Save your pity an your mercy! I have no use for it!” sneered Saruman, and turned away.  
“Come back, Saruman!’ said Gandalf in a commanding voice. To the amazement of the others, Saruman turned again, and as if dragged against his will, he came slowly back. “I did not give you leave to go,” said Gandalf sternly. ‘I have not finished. You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. You have no colour now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council.”  
He raised his hand, and spoke slowly in a clear cold voice. “Saruman, your staff is broken.” There was a crack, and the staff split asunder in Saruman’s hand, and the head of it fell down at Gandalf’s feet.   
A hunched man dressed in black appeared behind Saruman, and when Théoden noticed him he spoke in a tone of pity. “Gríma! You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down!”   
Wormtongue stood undecided. Yes, he once had been a man with honor but he had fallen a long road. However, not everything was dark . Marrow, the powerful and attractive mutant that cared for him. He could not leave her.   
“A man of Rohan!” mocked Saruman. “What is Rohan a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helm’s Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horsemaster! You are lesser son of greater sires, and you owe your life to a mutant!”   
“Who has gone to hunt down Marrow while you try to deceive us, dishonored one.” answered Théoden sternly.   
Gríma glanced at Saruman with festering hatred, but Théoden called again. “Grima, come down!” called again Théoden. “Be free of him”  
“I care not if this Shadowcat has gone to kill Marrow!” answered Saruman, who did not notice Gríma’s movement. “She betrayed me. Now go!”   
The words were hardly from the wizard’s mouth when he fell forward. Wormtongue had thrust Marrow’s long thorn into the Istar’s back. An arrow crossed the sky in a thin screech, and hit Gríma in the chest as he turned to run.   
It was Legolas. 

***

“We must word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The Enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike.” Gandalf said as he turned away. “What about Marrow?” he asked.  
“She’s dead.” answered Kitty shortly. The young woman had accompanied Legolas and Gimli.   
“Then Middle-Earth is free of a terrible enemy.” said Gandalf curtly. “But we have yet another to deal with.”   
“Yes, Avalanche.” answered Kitty. “He’s in Mordor…..he’s expecting the Hobbits. And I have to go to him.”   
Legolas made no motion.   
“This man will soon know that Marrow is dead.” said Gandalf thoughtfully.   
“Yes, and he will be angry.” answered Kitty. “He’ll stop trying to overthrow Sauron. I think…..I think he will try to revenge his comrade. It would be better if I leave for Mordor.”   
“Not so,” answered Gandalf. “You will be in the Enemy’s ground. Avalanche may kill you, or take you prisoner to the Dark Lord, if he allies with Sauron .”   
Kitty mused this over for a moment. “Yes, he will. I know him, better than Marrow. He’s not as bold nor as cunning nor cruel as Marrow was. He will help Sauron.”   
How far they were from imagining what Avalanche's true intention was!

***

After having helped the King of Angmar to take Osgiliath Avalanche had given himself the task of finding the two hobbits. He had seen them from afar when Frodo seemed to have fallen for a moment under the influence of the One Ring and how his companion had saved his life and stopped him. Decidedly, that chubby hobbit was more dangerous than the One Ring bearer. After this he had not seen them again.  
The mutant was certain that the younger son of the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor, would have let them go. Lord Faramir was known for his good heart and gentle character although that did not mean that he was not a brave and noble warrior. So, it was very likely he'd let them go. Where would they go now? Which way would they take? Where would Gollum take them?  
Avalanche did not know how to track, but as the saying goes: 'Asking gets you to Rome', in this case, it would be 'asking gets you all the necessary information'. And so he did. In this way he learned that Faramir had indeed set the hobbits and Gollum free, and it was likely they were heading towards Minas Morgul. Avalanche grinned. Apparently the luck smiled to the mutants more than it smiled at Saruman or Sauron himself. So, having obtained a map and being informed of the route taken by the two hobbits and Gollum, he went resolutely towards the straggling pine forest.

***

Kitty woke up, startled once more. The laments that still resounded in Helm's Deep for the death of loved ones did not allow her to sleep in peace. She sat up in the pile of straw that served her for a bed, a wincing. Although the wound that Marrow had done to her side was not serious, it was painful. Heavy footsteps made her turn--there was no door. “Come in!” she replied with a smile.   
Gimli handed her a bowl of water without a remark, and Kitty smiled gratefully, drinking greedily. “Thank you.”   
He ignored the courtesy. “I came to talk to you about the Elf.”   
Kitty frowned, but her heart rebelliously skipped a beat. “What about him?” she asked dryly.   
“You do not seem on good terms. And it seems to me that is not good for either of you.”   
Kitty frowned in surprise.  
"You'll see lass. The Elf cares a lot for you, more than you can even imagine and, I tell you, it hurts him.”   
“If he had cared so much for me, Gimli, he would not have said what he did!” Kitty replied indignantly.   
"What did he say to you, lass, so you're so angry with him?" Gimli asked softly.  
"He told me that I was selfish, that I only thought of myself, that I was reckless and that I had no regard for him, that I did not even attempt to understand him, and that it was better that I had not even wished him good luck because my behavior showed otherwise!” Kitty replied, finishing in a gasp as she turned so Gimli could not see her crying.   
The Dwarf folded his arms. “Do you expect me to say that is nonsense? To tell you I’ll pull off his pointy ears?”   
Kitty smiled faintly. “Well……yes.” she said after a moment. “I guess I want you to say that.”   
“Then you will be heartily disappointed.” answered the Dwarf abruptly. “Let me tell that I think you more in the wrong than the Princeling is.”   
Kitty scoffed. Why must she be scolded by all the members of the Fellowship? But then she sighed. “I was not nice either, Gimli. You are right about that.”   
“I am indeed. I tell you that you should speak to him. The two of you are in pain you caused for yourself. Besides, if you want to know why he says he can sense you, I think it's easier for him to tell you if you're both on good terms. "  
"Then you do not know why? "Asked Kitty wonderingly.   
Gimli chuckled to hide the truth. "Lass, I'm a dwarf.” 

***

Legolas walked resolutely towards the room where Kitty was. He had decided to speak to her, though he still could not summon up enough remorse to apologize to her. Still, he knocked firmly on the archway.   
Kitty looked up, surprised, startled from a moment of deep thought.   
“Well, may I talk to you?” he asked with cool politeness, crossing the room to sit down in front of her.   
Kitty nodded silently.   
“How are you faring?”   
She drew a deep breath. “I am well. Legolas…..I am sorry.”   
He lifted a surprised eyebrow, as she carried on in a torrent of wild words. “I am sorry, Legolas. Truly! All I was doing….calling you Princeling….and your home Mirkwood…..I was just trying to hurt you. I was being….” she choked out the word. “Nasty. And I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I hope…I hope we can at least be friends.” Hesitantly she met his gaze at last, a huge weight lifted from her chest. Hope suffused her heart.   
Legolas’ gaze had changed, his blue eyes were suddenly warm and tender, and he smiled, somewhat wryly. “I did not come to apologize to you, Kitty, but I should now. It hurt me you broke your promise, but I am not your Lord. I had no right to speak to you such, and in my turn, I was selfish.”   
Kitty stared at him through eyes nearly blinded with stinging tears. She rose hesitantly, as he stood with her, and timidly stepped nearly to him, longing for another embrace. This was not weakness, she suddenly realized. She was being strong enough to recognize her wrongs. She was being the strongest she had ever been at this moment. Taking the sudden elation that filled her heart, she embraced him. Legolas caressed her hair tenderly. “We are friends, Kitty. More than friends.”   
In response, Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Standing next to Legolas, she felt ready to face anything, because the Elf would always be at her side, and she at his.   
Strangely, she could feel his happiness….it was part of hers. He could tell her later why he sensed her, what his words meant. For now, she wanted both heart and mind lost in this embrace, this sudden flood of affection.   
Time passed by unheeded, until there was the sound of someone clearing his throat. Aragorn stood there, pretending not to notice. The Válar knew he and Arwen had been caught enough in such situations, and Elrond had the grace to pass it by. The Elrondionnath….no. “The King has told us to prepare.” he said. “We return to Edoras.”


	31. Brief moments of peace

Chapter 31: Brief Moments of Peace

The return to Edoras was so different when the town fled to Helm's Deep. During the flight, there was an air of fear, terror that hung tangibly in the air. But was different now. With the news of Saruman’s fall, there was almost rejoicing, though it was tinged with grief. Although the peace they felt was but fleeting, it was peace and that made it precious.  
Kitty rode on her grey horse, with which she had become rather attached, to the point of splitting preciously rationed apples with it. She was completely healed, and her heart sang constantly. The problem with Emma Frost, Avalanche, and the voices of her friend did not occupy her mind so much as a golden-haired Elf, the best bow-man, or rather bow-Elf. Kitty chuckled to herself.   
Since Legolas and she had made peace and their friendship was restored as before, or perhaps much better than before. The affection the Elf showed her was growing, and Kitty had realized that to return affection was not a frailty. She had grown so fond of the Elf. How did he do this? How did the very thought of his blue eyes make her heart leap? How had he made her say words that she had never dreamed of saying before. ‘Please forgive me’. ‘I was nasty.’ ‘I’m so sorry.’ Kitty did not know it, but she was glad for it. Since Colossus had cheated her, she had learned to govern with her mind and be analytical, but now ... she was listening to her heart, and she knew, knew to the core of her being Legolas would rather die than betray her. 

***  
Arod cantered smoothly beneath Legolas. The wild stallion had changed towards him. Freed from the constraints of saddle and bridle, he submitted happily to his Elven-master, even allowing Gimli to mount him.   
The Elf remained lost in his thought, the leagues of green grass flying away as he stayed deep within his mind. He was happy, and yet there was a tinge of sadness. He wished to summon up the courage to tell Kitty what she meant to him. There was hope though, always hope, however wild, however faint it might seem. And that hope that illuminated his blue eyes, and allowed him to see light, light past the dark storms of war.   
He was willing to do anything to her. He would love her when she was old and weary, he would love her to the death. She was chosen one of his heart, his Fëa had intertwined with hers. Descendant of the Blue Wizards, she might not be beautiful, except to those who looked at her with perceptions tendered by love, but there was more than outward beauty that mattered to him.   
It was when they paused in their ride so the elderly and the young could rest, he sought her out after his help was needed no longer. He would speak to her with a child in his lap, tangling his golden hair, so the babe’s exhausted mother could find some rest. He would fetch her food, only to be forced for the sake of his conscience to give it away to the wounded, and return to Kitty with a smile and a meager ration.   
***

Aragorn quietly smoked his pipe while he stared from a distance at Legolas and Kitty chatting and laughing. Legolas was bouncing a curly-headed babe on his knee, and returning Kitty’s teasing. No doubt the child’s mother was sound asleep on a pillow of spring grass. Indeed amidst the bustle, he caught sight of a young woman, her face drawn, her belly swollen visibly even over the looseness of her russet woolen gown, slumbering on a tussock of the greensward.   
His gaze turned back to the pair, Aragorn smiled at the cheerful faces, glad for laughter in the middle of sorrows. Glad for his friend. Glad for both of them. And yet even as he rejoiced for them, the tinge of envy and a wave of sadness past over him.   
"They are happy enough together.”   
Aragorn smiled with his pipe between his teeth. "No doubt.”   
“I am glad they’re reconciled, for our sakes! They seemed to be both in the middle of funeral.” snorted the Dwarf.   
Aragorn could not but assent. “You spoke to Kitty?”   
"Aye," the dwarf replied, sitting down beside him and lit his pipe in turn. "She asked me if I did not know the reason why the elf had told her he could sense her.”   
"And what did you say?" asked Aragorn, somewhat worried.   
"That I was a dwarf and how could I know.” answered Gimli.   
Aragorn grinned. Good and clever answer.  
"Do you think he has already told her the reason?" asked Gimli after some minutes.   
“No.”   
“Why not?” queried Gimli impatiently.   
Aragorn paused. “When the soul of an Elf is ready, then the Elf will speak. When Elves confess their love to another person their Fëa surrenders to the loved one, it is a moment that has a transcendental importance and it is eternal.” Aragorn finished with a sad smile. How well he remembered the moment in the twilight, surrounded by the white flowers of Cerin Amroth, when the Undómiel had told him she would cleave to him, surrendering immortality for love as the nightingale sang.   
But now…….was she sailing to the Gray Havens? Taken away from him? Aragorn’s jaw tensed. He saw in Éowyn a deep affection for him, and he pitied the woman. Bereft of love for an early age, she been lusted after by a leprous traitor, and now found in him what she sought. Poor Ice-Maiden, indeed. But though he pitied her, he could not love her. His heart already belonged Arwen, Evenstar of Elven-Kind. 

***

It was the last night of the trip. The next day in the morning they would arrive at Edoras and it would seem that there would be a great feast in honor of the fallen and the victory achieved at Helm's Deep.  
Kitty slept peacefully, her mind resting in tranquility, but suddenly everything changed. Little by little a light appeared. Kitty stepped into that light and found herself in the middle of a forest she had seen before. Where had she seen it, where? Suddenly, it dawned her: she had dreamed this in Fangorn Forest. She continued walking, guided by the strange sensation that indicated the way. She reached the military base she had seen and once again came in using her mutant ability, arrived the laboratory and went directly to the capsule where she once again saw the Professor in the cryogenic state, but still alive. Kitty tried again to get the Professor out of there, but even with her mutant skill she could not. Suddenly she saw that the Professor opened his eyes and smiled at her with that smile he had only for her.  
"Go on, Kitty, you've done well." he told her.  
"Professor, where are you? Who made you prisoner? "Kitty demanded anxiously.  
"Go on, Kitty, you have done well," repeated the Professor, ignoring any of her questions. "And be happy Kitty, be happy with him. You'll never find anyone like him."  
Kitty was stunned. Who was he referring to? But she shook her head, she had to get him out of there and take him to a safe place? But the whole scene began to blur until it disappeared.

***

Kitty woke up, breathing heavily. What did that mean? Why had the Professor reappeared? How had he entered her mind? Was it possible that ... that ... that he had not died and that this was his way of communicating with her? But ... why then did not he tell her where he was so she could rescue him? Maybe she alone could not, but if she was looking for help ... she would. But the most unusual thing was that he had told her to be happy with ... Legolas? How did he know it? What did he mean? Kitty's head was in chaos. Suddenly a pleasantly clear male voice startled her.  
"Are you alright, Kitty?"  
The young woman turned sharply and saw in the dim light of the fire that Legolas stood next to her.   
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she lied, smiling "It was only a strange dream."  
Legolas knelt down. "What was your dream of?" he asked softly, his head lit by the stars.   
Kitty shook her head as she smiled. "It does not matter, Legolas, it's complete nonsense. I'd rather go back to sleep.”   
The Elf nodded, bent briefly to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. “Sleep then. I will watch over your dreams.”   
The words seemed so strange, but in the ethereal light of the stars that glittered as beacons of hope, Kitty did not disbelieve them, and so lay back down, comforted. 

***

The next night, all the nobility was in the Golden Hall of Meduselde for a feast in honor of the victory in Helm’s Deep as well as the fallen.   
Éowyn, tall and noble, brought a cup to King Théoden who raised it and said to the silent crowd.   
“Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!”  
The rafters of Meduselde thundered with a loud “Hail!” 

***

Kitty was fidgeting. She had borrowed a blue dress from a Rohirrim noble-woman, and her brushed back her hair into a braid. The golden necklace of Galadriel hung about her neck, but the crystal swan pendant was in her hand as she played with it. She was uncomfortable in the dress, and timid and confused. She was going to go to Legolas when Gimli and Éomer called him. The Third Marshall of the Mark was saying “No pauses, no spills.”   
“And no regurgitation.” added Gimli with a grin  
They sat on a table and Legolas and Gimli were handed mugs of ale. Legolas stared at the foaming tankard, puzzled. Never in his long life had he encountered such a thing. “So, it is a drinking contest?”   
“Aye” answered Gimli “Last one standing wins.”  
The Rohirrim took also mugs of the brew and began to drink. Gimli gulped down his ale, but Legolas sipped hesitantly at his. He had never tasted ought but the finest Dorwinion wine, and the ale of Rohan tasted horrible. He glanced at Kitty, who was watched the Rohirric dance, a strange and complicated dance, filled with whirling skirts and golden heads and heavy boots.   
“Elf, she’s not going to leave! But you’re in danger of losing if you keep staring at her!” chuckled Gimli between swallows of his third mug.   
Legolas immediately took another mug and gulped his drink.

***

The contest had been long. Gimli was sturdy, but by midnight his eyes were blurred and his hands shook as he grasped for tankards. Legolas remained standing, glancing occasionally at Kitty, who smiled back at him cheerfully. Finally Legolas, wearied by this nonsense and determined to end this, finished his mug. “I feel something… A slight tingling in my fingers… I think it’s affecting me.”   
Éomer and the two Rohirrim that were still awake, looked at him in disbelief. It was known that elves were almost immune to the ale of the Men, while a thimbleful of Elven wine could set a man dead drunk.   
“What did I say?” slurred Gimli “he can’t hold his liquor.”   
He just said these words when he slid off the bench.   
Legolas smiled smugly. “Game over.”   
Once Gimli fell senseless and this way Legolas was the winner, the Elf was going to go where Kitty continued dancing with that man.   
He was a young warrior from Éomer’s command, who had offered kindly to teach her how to dance, and Kitty had accepted, for the Rohirric dancing fascinating her.   
She saw Legolas watching them, and every time she wheeled around, smiling brightly at him.   
***

A heavy hand on Legolas shoulder made him turn sharply. It was Éomer.   
“So she is with you?”   
Legolas looked at the gruff, handsome face, “She travels with us, if that is what you mean.”   
“Now, both you and I know that is not what I mean.”   
The Woodland Elf smiled down at his hands. “So the eyes of Men are not blind.”   
“Never have been,” retorted Éomer. “And though I have heard marvelous things of Elven maids…. you may be lucky with this lady, Master Elf.”   
Legolas laughed softly. “Perhaps I will be.”   
Éomer clapped him on the back. “There, she’s smiling at you again. Best go to her,” he said with a grin, and disappeared into the crowd. 

***

Aragorn had approached Gandalf who sat quietly in the shadows, his grey cloak hiding the whiteness of his robes. “No news of Frodo?” he asked in a low voices.   
“No word.” answered Gandalf without turning.   
“And of Avalanche?”   
“No.”   
“How much time do we have? Every day, Frodo draws closer to Mordor.” said Aragorn anxiously.   
Gandalf turned to his friend. “Do we know that? Avalanche is powerful, and he is searching for Frodo. But I do not think he has find him yet.” he added, a far-away look in his eyes. 

***

The feast was over, and many were retired, while the guests slept in a common room where couches had been improvised.   
Aragorn did not sleep, instead he slowly paced the room, occasionally stirring the fire. His spirit could not rest. The thought of his black-haired, grey-eyed Star preyed heavily on his mind. Indeed, whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her clearly. She was sitting amongst the birch glades of Rivendell. The ebony torrent of hair was loosed from its lace cap, and her hands were folded, but the silver eyes gazed past the budding trees to the sky stained with a bloody sunset. Tears were on the flawless whiteness of her cheeks.   
But he was not the only one who did not sleep. Legolas and Kitty were outside, on the balcony chatting softly from even before the party ended.  
Kitty had gone out on the balcony because she was dizzy from dancing and from the sweltering heat and Legolas had accompanied her. The Lórien cloak of grey was on her shoulders, as the night wind blew cold, through the stars ahead were dazzling in their clarity.   
She was no telepath, but she knew very well something was troubling her dear Elf. So, she playfully intertwined her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder, but though Legolas had absently twisted her braid, he seemed lot in thought.   
Finally, she disentangled her arm and stood in front of him. “What is it, Legolas? What’s wrong?”   
Legolas shook his head, but interlaced his fingers in hers. “You know,” she said teasingly, snuggling into his shoulder. “You are not only an excellent bow-Elf, you are a wonderful pillow.  
Legolas chuckled. "You think?" He asked softly.  
"Definitely.”   
Legolas looked at her. Kitty seemed to be in the middle of a reverie as she looked toward the horizon, but there was a slight smile on those thin, delicate lips that, at that moment, attracted him as never before, nothing else had attracted him in such way before. One thing he had noticed was that Kitty had gradually stopped talking about her X-Men friends and her past life on Earth. Legolas knew that Kitty was slowly breaking away from that past and no longer saw backwards but forward, towards a future that, although uncertain, but it was the future and that, if the Válar and Erú were propitious to him, he and she could enjoy together. When he reached that point of pondering, his Fëa gained the upper hand over his lack of courage to declare his love.  
"Kitty." he said quietly. "I want to tell you something, something very important.”   
Kitty looked up at him. “Tell me, I’m all ears.”   
Legolas smiled softly. Taking a deep breath, he said the words he had been craving to.   
“Kitty… le melin.”

***

Kitty lifted a surprised, confused eyebrow. Never in her life had she heard a language that resembled it, not even in Shi'ar! Surely, that was Sindarin, Legolas's native tongue. It was so beautiful, such a fluid, clear cadence but she murmured. “I do not understand what you say. What does it mean?”   
The Elf was about to respond, when suddenly he turned round, pulling his hand from her grasp.   
“What is it?” gasped Kitty. The Elf spun round, gripping her shoulders. “He is here!”   
“Who?!” asked Kitty impatiently.   
“The Eye. His Eye is here.”


	32. A little chat with Sauron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until now we have known what's happening to Kitty from time to time: she hears the voices of her friends to whom she thought they're dead, that's in Middle-Earth but what's happening in Earth? Are they really dead? And if not, why Kitty thinks otherwise? And what they have to do with the fact that Kitty is hearing them every time more often? These are some questions that will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter 32: A Little Chat with Sauron

Aragorn had decided to walk for a moment away from the common room. He needed some fresh air. He had gone to the nearest balcony, and for a moment he had seemed to hear the voices of Legolas and Kitty, especially the first. The Ranger stopped in his tracks and turned round, but h he heard, then saw them dashing towards the common room. Legolas was bounding wildly, eyes filled with fear. “He is here!”   
Led by Legolas, who seemed to know where he would find what he sought, they found up darkened stairs Pippin, clutching a black orb, the Orb they had seen with Saruman and had rolled at his death. But how did the hobbit get it? The black crystal was glowing with a flame that seemed the fire of hell inside the fear, and Pippin writhed.   
Aragorn rushed towards Pippin, but Kitty beat him. She entered phasing state, passed Aragorn and Legolas, and seized the Palantìr.   
Kitty had thought that, unlike the hobbit, she was a mutant and therefore a descendant of the two Blue Wizards, so whatever it was that made that sphere burn would do nothing to her... but naught further from reality.

***

The last thing Kitty had heard was the cries of her friends. For a moment everything was darkness, which almost immediately became a burning place, where the flames of a voracious fire surrounded the whole place. The skies were black, though veins of red ran through it. It smelt of death, and high upon a great tower was an Eye of Fire. Kitty shuddered convulsively.   
"Ah! Shadowcat! We finally meet in person!” He said. His voice was terrible, filled with hatred and malice, a voice chilling and frightening the bravest.  
"Sauron," Kitty replied. The mutant was terrified, but she had learned from Logan and the Professor that when something or someone frightened you, the best you could do was face it and show no weakness at all.   
"Shadowcat" repeated the Eye of Fire without ceasing to observe her "A descendant of the two Blue Wizards. Do you know who they were?”   
"You do not have to tell me the story." Kitty responded, shivering the fear.   
"Then you know that your power is great. I know what a mutant's life is like in your home-realm, the realm called 'Earth' You are descendants of the two Blue Wizards, beings that do not have to ally with weak beings that have no right to live in equals with you." He paused. “Ally with me, Shadowcat, and when I have the One Ring in my power and return to my old strength and beauty, I will make Middle-Earth a place worthy of you. Stay with me, fight at my side and none can hurt you.”   
"I doubt that," replied Kitty, appealing to all her willpower to keep her eyes on Sauron. " I'll tell you that Marrow, who had allied with you, is dead. I killed her.”   
This did not seem to surprise him. “Marrow was not worth fighting at my side.”   
"Oh! And that's what you want me to join with you? So that you consider me as replaceable.” said Kitty, trembling. “Once you get the power, you’ll get rid of me.”   
"Only those who demonstrate by their deeds worthy of me have the right to live.”   
"Let Avalanche find out!" Kitty murmured, "He'll surely love this!"  
No sooner had she spoken these words when the pain that always preceded the darkness announced that Emma Frost was trying to enter her mind. Kitty clutched her head, as the agonizing pain entered her. She could feel the burning gaze of the Dark Lord. "Something makes you suffer, Shadowcat.”   
"Damn you!" She replied with gritted teeth.   
"Think about it, Shadowcat," Sauron continued, in that terrible, chilling voice, but at the same time as appealing as the whisper of the One Ring. "Middle-Earth may be a haven for you as a descendant of the Blue Wizards. I too am a Maia. The pain that you suffer at this moment you would not feel it again. I would erase your past so that you start again because I have the power to do it, I am more powerful than your dear Professor.”   
At this, Kitty paled. Was it that the one who was trying to enter her mind was the Dark Lord?  
"Join me, Shadowcat, fight at my side. Betray those who try to defeat me, because I assure you that each of them will betray you in due time. The elf will betray you and leave you just as Colossus did. The Elf is no better than Colossus, no one is, and you deserve something much more than a simple wood Elf.”   
Kitty blanched with fury. “You!” she snarled. “You don’t know him! But know this, you bastard, we’ll defeat you! We’ll make you pay every single drop of blood that had been split because into your account!”   
“We shall see.”   
And the Eye of Fire disappeared in a wind of fire that Kitty, though she had managed to enter phasing state, screamed as she was burned. But at her cry the voice of two other voices was mixed: that of a woman and ... of Sauron himself.

***

Emma Frost screeched in pain, collapsing to the floor.   
Immediately, Logan lifted her and laid her on a stretcher. Emma's vital signs showed that she was suffering great torment, her heart was beating at an unusual speed, her breathing was erratic, a cold sweat bathed her body, her body writhed in a rictus of absolute pain, and she was wailing continuously, in a keening shriek.   
"Go for Betsy," Ororo ordered Bobby sharply.  
"If it continues like this, it will give her respiratory and cardiac arrest. She will die," Logan told Ororo. For the first time the hardened mutant seemed worried about Emma.  
"Let's hope Betsy can do something," Ororo replied.

***

A couple of hours had passed. Betsy Braddock, AKA Psylocke, had gone to try to help Emma. The mutant was not as powerful as Emma and her mind could not fully enter the Omega-type one of Frost. Betty had done her best, but had finally reached such a terrible fatigue she had to stop.   
Logan raged. Now they had two other mutants in disrepair. Fortunately, Betsy would recover in a day or two if she was sleeping all the time, but the one that worried to him was Emma. They were supposed to have asked for the help of the mutant and behold what had happened! N now she was out of action! For how long? No one knew.

***

The remainder of the Fellowship and Théoden-King stood in the main hall of Meduselde.   
The wizard had alerted to the king what had happened.   
“There’s no lie in Pippin’s eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the One Ring.” said Gandalf.   
Kitty was standing, trembling, a cold sweat was covering her forehead. It had been then a miracle that she had had survived. However, she had done so at a strange and terrible price. She wasn’t able to be in a normal state, now she was forced to remain in the phasing state at all times, and no matter how many efforts Kitty struggled with, it was the same, which was terrible because at any time she would pass through the floor and there would be no way to take her out, not to mention that in the end she could disappear, fade as if she had been a merely ghost or shadow. The only thought of it terrified Legolas. No! He couldn’t let that this happened! She was his beloved! His Fëa belonged to her! This couldn’t happen!  
Kitty had told them that this wasn’t the first time, that the first time that had happened it was because she had forced to her limit her mutant ability while making a missile pass through the entire Earth. She had been so long time inside the missile making it in phasing state as well as her that she had almost disappeared as a shadow and it had been only with the help of the most eminent scientist that she had been restored to her normal state. Meanwhile she had had to be locked in an especial capsule. Unfortunately, there wasn’t such scientific advances as well as the eminent scientists.  
Legolas begged to Gandalf that he could do something for her. Finally, the Istar decided to use some magic on her, hoping that at least it would work for a while considering that she was a descendant of the Blue Wizards. Nobody knew for how long it would work or if in time, Kitty would be able with the help of the spell to return to her normal state. 

***

“We’ve been strangely fortunate.” said Gandalf. “Pippin saw in the Palantìr a glimpse of the Enemy’s plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm’s Deep showed our enemy two things: one, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him; the second one is that a mutant is helping us which will makes for him more difficult to defeat us even if he has a mutant as ally because he knows now that Kitty killed Marrow, therefore he knows that Kitty is not any mutant but she had to be feared, especially if Men had become strong and she’s helping them. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.” he added while looking hard at the king.  
“Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours. What do we owe Gondor?” asked Théoden bitterly.   
“I will go.” intervened Aragorn  
“No!” exclaimed Gandalf sternly.   
“They must be warned!” said Aragorn wildly.   
“They will be.” answered Gandalf. “But not by you. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships.” He paused “Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone.” he added, looking at Aragorn’s grimace of disgust.   
The wizard turned to Pippin who was sat on a chair, Merry was standing at his side. Kitty was also sitting, grateful to be visible.   
“And I shall not go alone.” he added, looking to Pippin and Kitty.   
Legolas drew a deep breath. This was wise. If Mithrandir was with his Kitty, and the spell stopped working, he could change her back. Even though he longed to be with her, to strengthen her, he knew his duty was with the Fellowship.   
“I’ll be fine.” said Kitty, her tone soft and encouraging. “ “I mean… I’ll be with Gandalf and… come on! Gandalf is… Gandalf!”

***

Four days passed. Betsy had recovered, but she was worried. She had never seen such a thing on a telepath, and certainly never a telepath as powerful as Emma was. Too bad that the Professor was not there, he would easily have gotten the mutant out of that kind of lethargy.

***

Emma slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a stretcher, with several devices connected to measure her vital signs and serum. She stood up hesitantly, her head still throbbing with a slight burning pain.   
She heard Bobby’s announcement of “She’s awake!”   
Almost immediately, the footsteps of two people were heard running toward the infirmary. They were Logan and Ororo, and behind them was Bobby.

***

"How do you feel?" Ororo asked immediately.  
"I feel much better.” answered Emma slowly.   
"Wow, you scared us!" Bobby exclaimed.   
"What happened?" Asked Logan pragmatically. The mutant did not believe in wasting time.   
Emma did not answer for a moment. As if she was not sure what to answer. Logan was going to hurry her. "I saw ... I saw something I had never seen in my life.” she finally said slowly.   
The other three mutants waited for her to continue.  
"I saw ... a great Eye of Fire that did not blink and was burning in a great black tower. The place was dry, arid, there was no life and the sky was black.”   
There was silence, and then Ororo wheeled round and dashed out the infirmary.   
"But it was not the only one I saw," Emma continued, "This time I also heard a voice and Kitty's voice.”   
Logan, who was about to respond sardonically when Emma interrupted him by quoting some of the words interchanged between Kitty and the Eye of Fire.   
"Kitty must have been really angry.” commented Bobby in surprise. “What made her so mad?”   
"I do not know.” Emma replied. "I could only hear Kitty, until the end.”   
"And you say that the ... Eye of Fire answered her then '' We shall see”?” asked Logan.   
Emma nodded. "I've never heard a voice so ... macabre, so ... terrible. His voice denoted not only evil but a calm that showed that he was a ... ruthless person.”   
"A ruthless person?" Logan taunted. "How can an Eye of Fire be a person?”   
The mutant was about to answer when Ororo arrived, carrying a beautiful hardback book with beautiful illustrations, a collector's book. She had it open on a specific page.  
"Tell me Emma, the Eye of Fire that you saw was like this?" She asked as she showed her the picture.   
The mutant gasped. “Yes! Identical!”   
Logan and Bobby looked at each other as they neared. Indeed, in that beautiful illustration showed a large black tower and on top of a large Eye of Fire that did not seem exactly friendly nor beautiful.  
Ororo shook his head, muttering under her breath.  
"What? What's wrong? "asked Bobby.   
“Who is this guy?” interrupted Logan.   
"His name is Sauron." replied Ororo "And is the main antagonist of the trilogy of 'Lord of the Rings'."  
The other three mutants looked at each other in disbelief.   
"Let me see if I understood," Logan said, "In Thumbelina's mind, Emma saw a guy named Sauron from a fairy tale?"  
"It is not a fairy tale!" replied Ororo indignantly "it is a masterpiece of a brilliant author named Tolkien!"  
"Whatever."  
"But ... how did Kitty see ... this Eye of Fire named Sauron?" Bobby asked. "Did her mind create all this hallucinations?”   
"Probably," Logan said.  
Ororo shook her head. "Kitty never read the book.” she replied. "The Professor invited her over and over, even gave her the first volume, but Kitty never read it. She said it was too imagination and fiction for her.”   
"Well, Kitty is like that. She's practical.” said Bobby thoughtfully.   
"So, how did Thumbelina talk to this guy ... Sauron, if she's never read the book?" Asked Logan.  
"I do not know." replied Ororo "On the other hand is the fact that Emma received the same torment as Kitty, does not it? This makes it pretty real, does it not?”   
Emma Frost nodded slowly. "Kitty was tortured by the so-called Sauron when she told him they would beat him and make him pay for what he had done." she said.  
“They?" Bobby asked.   
"The Fellowship. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, the Hobbits, Gimli." replied Ororo curtly.   
"So ... does that mean that Kitty ... is living the novel?" asked Bobby in disbelief.   
"I cannot think of another explanation?”   
"But how is she living the novel if she does not know it?"  
"I don’t know.”   
Logan cursed. This was crazy! Kitty was living in the middle of a novel, or rather, fairy tale! Right. “She must be dreaming.”   
"About something she does not know?" Ororo asked.  
"This was Charles's favorite book, was not it?" Logan asked suddenly.   
Ororo nodded. "I rescued the volumes from the ruins of the Mansion X," she replied  
"So, Charles must have told her this story at least once. Charles loved it and, if I remember correctly, even he wanted to tell me.”   
"But you would not listen, just like Kitty.” said Ororo with a sigh.   
“The story was sill. Charles was a person to admire, but his taste in literature left much to be desired.”   
“Says the mutant who loves to read.” replied Ororo sarcastically. Logan smiled wryly.   
"But ... if it's a dream, then we could wake her up, could not we?" Said Bobby "We could inject some substance to wake her up.”   
"The idea of the kid isn’t too bad.” said Logan dubiously.   
"I do not think that works," said Emma who had been thinking all this time as she stared at Kitty.  
They all turned.  
"Why?" Asked Ororo.  
"Maybe ... maybe Kitty is not in the middle of a dream created by her mind" said Emma slowly. "Maybe ... she’s in another realm"  
They all stared at her in astonishment.  
"You mean is Kitty really is in Middle-Earth?" Asked in disbelief Ororo "As much as I envy her, Middle-Earth does not exist! As real as it seems in the books, it isn’t!”   
“So why is Marrow there too? And how do you explain that I have suffered the same torment as Kitty only mentally? And how do you explain that the Eye of Fire ... Sauron ... has also received a blow from my mind?” demanded Emma.   
"You attacked him telepathically?" Ororo asked.  
"Not quite. Rather I made a kind of mirror to protect myself and to reflect the attack, but I know that it affected him because he also cried out at the same time that Kitty and I.”   
There was a silence that was broken by Logan swore loudly. “This is the craziest and the stupidest nonsense I have ever heard!”   
"There is no other way to explain it, Logan!" Snapped Emma. "In a dream you can certainly be attacked by the mind of the person, but this ... this it was not a mental attack or telepath. I have never felt such power in my life! If only Thanos was here! On the other hand, why would Marrow appear in Kitty's dream if Kitty did not care at all about that mutant?”   
"And supposing Middle-Earth is a realm, why only her mind is there? Why has not her body disappeared? " asked Logan incredulously.   
"That ... that's the thing to discover, As well as who sent her to Middle-Earth and why." Emma replied.


	33. Am I in love?

Chapter 33: ‘Am I in Love?’

As soon the talk with King Théoden had finished, Gandalf immediately made his way to the stables of the castle where Shadowfax was housed, following by Merry and Pippin.  
“Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst!” Gandalf said angrily. “Hurry, hurry!”  
“Where are we going?” asked Pippin.   
But Gandalf didn’t answer, instead it was Merry who said irately, “Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?!”  
“I don’t know. I can’t help it!” Pippin said miserably.   
“You never can.” was the Brandybuck’s dry response.   
“I’m sorry, all right! I won’t do it again!” said Pippin, in despair of the scolding from both sides.  
“Don’t you understand?” went on Merry “The Enemy thinks you have the One Ring. He’s going to be looking for you Pip! They have to get out of here! And now Kitty is in this predicament!”  
Pippin’s face darkened at hearing this. It was true. If he hadn’t touched the Palantir, Kitty wouldn’t have to take it from his hands and she wouldn’t be in danger neither she would have to come with them.  
“She’ll be alright, Merry?” asked Pippin in a plaintive whisper.   
Merry didn’t answer. He just walked away to the stables where Gandalf was already entering.  
“Merry?” question the Took worriedly. “Are you coming with me?”  
But Merry’s answer was “Come on!”  
***

Kitty had quickly changed from the dress to the clothes of her home realm, and she always wore. From there she had gone to the stables. Kitty still felt a strange feeling that ran all over her body, it was the same feeling she had when she began to continually use her mutant skill. The girl was afraid she would end up fading. What had she been thinking when she'd taken the Palantìr from Pippin's hands? But now, there was no remedy. The only thing that could be considered as consolation was that the hobbit had not suffered much and that, instead, had reached to glimpse of the next target of Sauron, whereas she had had the opportunity to insult to Sauron and to know that Dark Lord was really interested in the mutants.  
When she arrived at the stables, she found that Legolas was already there, her grey stallion made ready.   
The Elf's face showed little, but his gaze was desolate.  
Kitty smiled sweetly in attempt to cheer him up. She could not bear that the Elf in such a state of mind, especially when she knew that the Elves felt more intensely.  
"Everything is already prepared for your trip." said Legolas softly after a moment.   
"Thank you." she replied briskly, and then said after a moment, “Legolas, look at me.”   
The elf made an effort and met her hazel-eyed gaze. That color fascinated him.   
"I'll be fine," Kitty continued, once he looked her in the eye. "Gandalf goes with me and he's an Istar. If something happens to me, he can prevent it….or change it, I’m sure.”   
“I know you’ll be safer with him.” said the Elf with a short drawing of breath. “But what if he cannot?”   
"Do not worry. Nothing like that is going to happen. Do not lose hope, Legolas. Hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing. Do you remember that I have the ring that Boromir gave me? " She added with a smile, showing him the jewel.  
Legolas swallowed hard. Oh Válar, when would it be that he could see her again! When? When could he tell her how much he loved her!   
"Kitty!" Gandalf called.   
The mutant turned. "I have to go," she said softly.  
She took a couple of steps, but then abruptly stopped. As if an idea had suddenly come to mind. She glanced at Legolas, and then with a brief look at Gandalf turned to the Elf.   
Kitty knew she could not leave the Elf like that. She had to go, for the sake of all, but the expression on his face was so painful for Kitty that she knew she could not leave without doing or saying something special. But what?   
She did not know anything about that sort of thing. She wished Ororo would have been here! She could have given her a couple of tips in that area because the mutant loved medieval literature as well as the Professor, either of them could have suggested what to do or what to say. For the first time, Kitty cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention to it and accepting the novels that the Professor had recommended so many times.  
What to do? What to do?  
Suddenly, something came to mind that she had heard from both Ororo and the Professor. Formerly ladies gave knights whom they especially cared for, a necklace, a ring, a handkerchief, even a lock of hair as a symbol of good luck and affection or ... love. What to give? She had nothing personal or valuable, she had neither a handkerchief nor a ring, and she certainly would not cut her hair even if there were scissors at hand, that last option seemed very foolish to Kitty. Suddenly it dawned on her: she could give him her swan pendant necklace made of crystal. Yes! That necklace was one of her favorites, the only one left behind after the destruction of Mansion X, she had always used it long before she reached Middle-Earth.   
She unclasped her necklace, looking at the swan pendant for a moment and wondering awkwardly whether to put in his hand or around his neck, and she finally took a quick step forward and laid it around his neck, stammering for some special words. “Ah…….um…..I hope it helps, Legolas. It’s a sigh that I’m coming back, yes? And…..should I have put it in your hand? I haven’t seen any Elves wear necklaces……they don’t……but Aragorn does…….so..” stuttered Kitty, blushing intensely, her humiliated gaze on the ground.   
She heard Legolas chuckle, felt him gently take her chin and make her look into his eyes. Kitty was stunned because the elf's gaze was amused and full of affection, and ... of ... love.   
"Um ... ah ... you do not have to tease." Kitty said, blushing even deeper. Y know I'm not good at this, in fact, I'm pretty clumsy so ..."  
A tender kiss on the cheek stopped her in her rambling and she smiled as a chill ran down her back. Legolas took her gently by the shoulders and smiled at her.   
"No," he said. "You are not clumsy, you're just different. This is your way of wishing me good luck and consoling me. And it is a way I love.”   
Kitty smiled in relief. “Really?”   
Legolas nodded solemnly. "I will treasure these words.”   
"Well," laughed Kitty. "Then I can say that I have invented a new way to wish good luck and give lucky charms ... Kitty's way!"  
Legolas smiled, amused.   
"Kitty!" Gandalf called impatiently.  
"One moment," the mutant replied, and then turned to the Elf. “By the way, I want my necklace back, okay? It’s a necklace I really like, it’s my favorite. And I don’t want it back from the hands of a dead or dying Elf, I want it back the same way I gave it to you.”   
Legolas chuckled and hugged her tenderly. "I promise you, Melin." he said in her ear.  
Kitty looked at him seriously, but her hazel eyes glowed. "And when you give me back my necklace, you'll have to tell me what it means to ... 'le melin'.” With a playful smile, she added. "Oboete oite kudasai: Subete no ikimono de shinu saigo no mono ga kibōdesu."   
"What does it mean?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you that when you tell me what means 'Kitty, le melin.'" she replied "Do not worry, what I said wasn’t bad!”   
"Kitty!" Gandalf called, irked.   
"One minute," she repeated, and looked Legolas in the eyes. “Take care, I’ll see you soon.”   
And after a moment's hesitation, she stood on tiptoe, gently took his face and gave him a kiss upon his lips. Then she smiled one last time, and ran to mount her horse. 

***

While all this was happening, the hobbits and Gandalf had readied themselves, and the Istar lifted Pippin on to Shadowfax’s noble back.  
“How far is Minas Tirith?” asked the Took.   
“Three day’s ride, as the Nazgûl flies. We may hope we don’t have one of those on our tail.”   
“Or that you find Avalanche” added Merry gloomily.   
At hearing this Pippin paled, but the voice of Merry took his out of his miserable reverie.  
“Here. Something for the road.” said the Brandybuck, handing him a leather pouch.   
“The last of the Longbottom Leaf?!” exclaimed Pippin.   
“I know you’ve run out. You smoke too much, Pip” answered Merry.   
“But we’ll see each other soon, won’t we?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” said Merry, swallowing hard.   
Gandalf mounted his white steed, calling out to Kitty, who at last broke away from the Elf and ran to her own horse. The wizard called out “Run Shadowfax! Show us the meaning of the haste”  
And both, wizard and mutant left , galloping away into the night. 

***

Merry ran to a watchtower and climbed it, followed closely by Aragorn who had seen the hobbit and worried for him.  
“He’s always followed me” said Merry brokenly, staring out where across the darkling plains a white glimmer showed Shadowfax. “Everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out, and now… he’s gone. Just like Frodo and Sam.”   
Aragorn put a hand on Merry’s shoulder and said, “One thing I’ve learned about hobbits: they are a hardy folk.”   
“Foolhardy maybe. He’s a Took” answered Merry flatly.   
Aragorn grinned wryly. 

***

Once he stepped down from the watchtower, Aragorn turned to Legolas, who was staring at the horizon. Surely, thanks to his Elven sight, he could still see the two horses carrying the wizard, the hobbit and his beloved.  
"She'll be safe," the Dúnadan said. "Gandalf will not let anything happen to her. In addition, it is probable that Kitty will recover. She is descended from the two Blue Wizards.”   
Legolas seemed not to have heard to his friend, but after a moment he nodded slowly.  
"Yes, she'll be fine," he said as his right hand touched the crystal swan on the necklace Kitty had given him.   
Aragorn noticed this and smiled inwardly. So Kitty would change to the degree of putting aside her ideas and customs in order to console the elf she loved? “That is a fair necklace.”   
Legolas nodded, his eyes lighting up. “Aye……..Estel, I never thought that... a female would ever give me something like that."   
Aragorn smiled. "Did she say something to you?"  
"She said she wanted it back because it was her favorite necklace. And that she did not want it back from the hands of a dead or dying elf, but in the same way that she had given it to me.”   
Aragorn chuckled. "Kitty will never stop being Kitty.”   
"Yes," admitted Legolas with another smile. “She said something to me in a language from her realm, and added she would not interpret it to me until I told her what 'le melin' means." added Legolas. He drew in a breath of the cold night air and roused himself. “We have much to me.” he said briskly, and turned into the Hall. 

***

The night after they left Edoras the three were forced to rest, for Kitty’s horse, although a noble beast, could not keep up with the exhausting pace of the Leader of the Mearas. Weary but proud, the stallion had followed their tireless leader, but as the crescent moon unveiled its light, it stumbled.   
For a long time, no one had spoken. Pippin slept soundly and two horses grazed quietly. Gandalf and Kitty were each engrossed in their thoughts in the midst of the darkness.   
"You do not have your necklace.” said Gandalf, rousing from deep thought.   
Kitty shivered slightly. “I gave it to Legolas……I thought it was a good way to cheer him up.”   
“You do not have that custom in your home realm.”   
“I think we used too.” said Kitty quietly. “Besides, I’m not in my home realm. I’ve had stick to some customs of here.”   
Gandalf nodded quietly, and Kitty continued, smiling at the memory. “Legolas was happy. I didn’t know what to say…….maybe Éowyn should have given me some classes on what to say to your valiant knight.”   
The Istar frowned. “I do not think you understand Éowyn, Kitty. She is a proud maiden, and cold. She needed a valiant one, and was forced to become it herself. You will not find her a woman well-versed in these things you speak of.”   
Kitty grimaced. “Maybe you’re right. But anyways……..you speak Sindarin. What does le melin mean?”   
“I will not tell you.”   
“What!” exclaimed Kitty impatiently.   
“That is for the Elf to explain to you, and not for I. But I think you know.”   
“No, I don’t!” insisted Kitty, annoyed.   
“Why then, did you give him your necklace? It was precious to you. You have changed so much. It was because you love him, with all your heart and soul. And now, do you not know what those words mean?”   
Kitty had frozen, and Gandalf left her. 

***

Sauron brooded, furious but also troubled, as a darkness gathered above Mordor of which there had been no rival in the memory of men.   
Shadowcat had dared to speak to him as he had never before been spoken too. No doubt the mutant believed she was safe from him, that she was strong enough to face him and defeat him, she and her insignificant friends.  
And He feared. He feared that Isildur's heir would return to the throne and that Gondor would have a King again, he feared that Aragorn would fulfill his destiny.   
And the wood-Elf named Legolas. Who was he so that Shadowcat would prefer him rather than ally a greater power? Sauron swore when he had his Ring, he would take revenge on the Elf until he became unrecognizable, yes ... and force Shadowcat to be present during the torments he would inflict. That would be only a small portion of what the insolent mutant would pay.  
But it was not only revenge on his mind. He had been attacked, by what? The physical torment he had forced on Shadowcat seemed to have reflected him but wounded him in the mind. How had that been possible? And who had caused it? He remembered very clearly that while he had been in his little chat with Shadowcat, he had sensed without any mistake, that someone or something wanted to enter the mind of both. Shadowcat seemed to have suffered this intrusion from the beginning. She was not as powerful as he was, but he, a Maia, had felt it too.   
Who would have such a skill? None of the Istari or the Wise Ones, not even Lord Glorfindel, still less a mutant because Shadowcat had also been wounded had that power. He knew it had been a woman because he still remembered the sharp cry of pain that was not Shadowcat's but another female’s.   
And yet he could not move from Barad-Dûr. He had to rely on his servants. And so, he had learned from the King of Angmar that Avalanche had destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath. Most likely Avalanche would have followed the two hobbits and Gollum. Gollum! To where would that wretch lead them?   
Fortunately, Avalanche was probably behind them, perhaps on their heels. When would the mutant get the Ring? He must get it soon. It could well happen Shadowcat wanted to kill Avalanche as she had killed Marrow.  
Sauron knew well that Avalanche hated Shadowcat to death. He determined to send some of his swiftest Orcs to Osgiliath and from there they would look for Avalanche and tell him to speed in his search for the ‘Elvish plot.’ That was all his servants knew it by. 

***

Kitty had been thoughtful all that night and the next after she had spoken to Gandalf and the wizard told her in all words that she was in love with Legolas. She had not even exchanged words with him or Pippin, barely noticing where the two horses galloped quickly.   
Was it true? Was it true that she had ended up falling in love with Legolas? But how had that been possible! Kitty had firmly determined not to have any other romantic relationship unless she really fell in love with the person and the other person really loved her.  
And here she had fallen in love with the elf. It had to be accepted, Legolas had almost always shown a great affection and care towards her, an affection beyond what a friend would have.   
Kitty’s imagination of what real love would look like was fully complied with Legolas's behavior towards her, perhaps even more so. Maybe that was the reason why Kitty slowly and inadvertently became fond of the Elf to the point of being able to say words like 'please, forgive me'. Kitty had never seriously considered why she had opened up with Legolas or why she had given him her necklace or why every time she was with him or saw him, she felt different.   
But she had never thought carefully about it, because she was afraid that the same thing would happen to her as it had when she was with Colossus.   
But now ... now it was different, now she was no longer afraid because she knew that Legolas would never abandon her. Yes. She did love him.  
But Legolas? Did he love her? That thought was very painful for Kitty; However, something very different happened to what she had thought when she had wanted to win the heart of Colossus. Something was very different. She was willing to continue loving him because the love that she felt for him was unconditional, was not based on whether he helped her or if he was affectionate with her, no .  
'Yes, definitely, I'm in love,' Kitty thought when she reached this point of reflection.

***

"I've noticed you very thoughtful, Kitty." Gandalf said suddenly on the third night. Pippin was asleep, lulled by the smooth stride of Shadowfax. The night air was cold and sharp, and Kitty was startled. “Oh yes! I’ve been thinking about what you told me.” She hesitated, but it seemed easy to speak to Gandalf, even though he was brusque and cryptic at times. “You’re right, I’m in love with Legolas.” She chuckled bashfully. "I have no idea how it happened, but the point is that. I love him with all my heart and that explains many things.”   
There was a moment of silence where the wind whistled past their ears, with such a sharp shrillness that Kitty’s eyes watered and the stars on the midnight horizon were blurred. "Do you think he loves me too, Gandalf?" Kitty asked timidly after a moment.  
“You could ask him.”   
Kitty blushed intensely. Luckily for her, the darkness of the night concealed her red cheeks. "I do not think it is a good idea," she murmured.  
"And why not?”   
Kitty drew in a deep breath. “I did it once before. And I was cheated on. That bastard felt compromised……he pretended to love me and betrayed me. And although I know that Legolas would never do that, I do not want him to feel him compromised. " She Paused. "I think it's best to wait until time decides.”   
"Your answer supposes he loves you? And if he does not?” Asked Gandalf softly.   
"I would still love him," Kitty answered quietly, struggling to avoid an accent of sadness. “Always, until the end of my days. What really matters to me is that he is happy, not that he loves me ... that is secondary. The prime thing is his happiness "


	34. Unwelcome in Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf, Kitty and Pippin have arrived to Minas Tirith but will they be welcomed after Boromir's death? And what about the fact that Kitty is a mutant? Let's see the dangerous card that Kitty plays in order to be accepted in the city along the wizard and the hobbit.

Chapter 34: Unwelcome to Minas Tirith

The next day, in the morning, after a long ride, the three crested a hill. Glinting in front of white mountains, stood the city of Gondor. Kitty had been excited to see it, after all Boromir had told her. It rose, tier upon white tier, to a single peak, shining in the morning sun.   
It was the most beautiful city she had ever known, except of course of Caras Galadhon… but that didn’t count because it was Lady Galadriel’s realm and of course Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful elleth, at least to Kitty. Maybe that was because she hadn’t met Aragorn’s beloved: Arwen Undómiel.

***

“Make way! Make way!” shouted impatiently Gandalf to the people of Gondor as they galloped through the streets, up the winding circles to the palace.   
Kitty didn’t know too much about the story but that Isildur’s heir, but Gondor had no King, and so the Stewards of Gondor who ruled the place. In this case, it was Boromir’s father: Lord Denethor.  
Kitty looked around her, amazed, certainly Boromir hadn’t lied at all about the beauty of his city and, he had understated the beauty of it. She would had loved to stay there but Gandalf had other plans. He headed directly to the castle that was in the top of the city, and from there the seven circles of the city could be seen again. But Kitty had not time to enjoy the view. Instead she dismounted, walking across the courtyard at such a pace that Kitty was forced to jog. In the middle of a courtyard was a fountain, but it was still and silent, and a tree stood there. Its upraised branches were leafless, but its trunk was withered.   
“The tree, Gandalf!” exclaimed Pippin.   
“Yes” answered the wizard who, for a moment, had stopped. “The White Tree of Gondor, the Tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne.”   
Kitty noticed that Gandalf’s tone wasn’t the most pleasant one, he seemed to be more like… angry, upset? It Something told Kitty that maybe and just maybe Lord Denethor had decided that he wouldn’t be only the Steward of Gondor but the king. If that was so, then she understood now why Boromir had told her in Lothlórien that his father was failing in his duty as steward, maybe Boromir had already noticed this. And maybe and just maybe that was the reason of why the tree was dry and without leaf; because if that tree was ‘The Tree of the King’ and if Lord Denethor wasn’t the right one, then… it was like a kind of proof that the Lord was doing wrong.  
At reaching this point of her pondering, Kitty shook her head inwardly. She was making too many conjectures for such a simple tree. Kitty sighed, annoyed. This was certainly ridiculous for her! And yet, she had seen so many things through all those months that it would be necessary to be a deaf and blind person to believe otherwise.

***

“Kitty! Kitty!” she heard Gandalf’s voice.   
The young woman blinked a couple of times and saw Gandalf, clearly was impatient.  
“This is not time to stop.” he said sharply. “Listen again, carefully. You, better than anyone know of Lord Denethor and his kinship with Boromir, so telling him news about Boromir’s fate would be most unwise. And do not mention about Frodo or the Ring nor Aragorn and even less of your mutation!”   
“But Gandalf… Boromir gave me his ring so I could be here safe and sound.” protested Kitty showing the wizard the jewel. “I won’t be in any danger! Of course, I won’t say a word about the One Ring and Aragorn, I’m not stupid; but about me and Boromir’s fate…”  
“Not a word!” cut her Gandalf abruptly. “If Boromir would be here, the ring would be a great help, but Gondor’s oldest son is fallen.”   
Kitty scoffed, folding her arms. She didn’t agree at all.  
“You understand me, Kitty?” said Gandalf “Say nothing.”   
The mutant nodded sulkily but in her mind, she had another answer.  
“And about you Peregrin Took, it’s better if you don’t speak at all.” added the wizard, turning to the hobbit.

***

Hobbit, mutant and wizard entered to the main hall and slowly approached to the Steward’s Chair. The hall was tall and arching, and many cold stone pillars held it up. Seated in the chair was an man. His hair was dark and his eyes grey, his features sharp and hard. He wore a robe of black, and large ring on the his middle finger of his left hand. In his hands, he was holding a broken horn that immediately the three recognized: the Horn of Gondor, the horn that Boromir had always at his side.  
At seeing this, tears blurred Kitty’s sight. It was as if at this very moment, she could hear the clarion sound of the horn when Boromir was blowing, calling for help. She remembered perfectly his farewell. ‘Run away, Little One! Do not look back!’   
Gandalf’s voice took her out of her sad memories. “Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour… and with counsel.”  
The Steward looked up from the broken horn, and his face was haggard with anger and pain.   
“Perhaps you’ve come to explain this” he said while handling the broken horn. “Perhaps you’ve come to tell me why my son is dead”  
The voice of Lord Denethor was full of pain.  
Pippin walked in front of Gandalf and kneeled before Lord Denethor. “Boromir died to save us. He fell defending us from many foes.”   
Gandalf said nothing, but the hobbit offered his small sword up to the Steward. “I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment in this debt.”   
“This is my first command to you: how did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was!” said the Lord Denethor, though there was a softening in his face as he looked at the hobbit.   
“Because he wasn’t killed by any foe.” said a female voice.  
Gandalf turned around just to see Kitty passed him and facing Lord Denethor.  
“Your son certainly was a very mighty man, an excellent warrior, a man of honor… a great friend of mine” said Kitty “he killed dozens and dozens of terrible foes known as ‘Uruk-Hai’ but… he was killed treacherously by a mutant known as ‘Marrow’.”   
At hearing this, Gandalf closed his eyes, praying to the Válar for patience with Kitty and Pippin, for their imprudence and foolishness. He knew Lord Denethor, he knew that the Steward was a cold, hard man, who had changed into madness after the death of his beloved Finduilas.   
“Mutant?” repeated Lord Denethor. “I’ve heard of such beings, powerful and with abilities that no one else has.” He looked directly to Kitty’s eyes “I’ve heard that there’s one known as Katherine Anne Pryde, who can pass through stone as if she were a shadow. And I wonder if you know her?” he asked with a very meaningful tone.   
This was getting worse. What would be the reaction of Lord Denethor when knowing that his suspicions were right. Kitty looked serious but inside she was scared. If only Boromir would be there…! A reckless idea came to her mind. She showed him the ring that Boromir had left her before he died.  
Lord Denethor looked astonished. “How did you get this?” he asked in a low voice.   
“Your son, my dearest friend, gave it to me before he died.” answered Kitty “He told me… he told me that this ring would allow me to be here and be safe… that this ring would help me because you are an honorable man. I’d be safe here from anyone.”   
Lord Denethor looked up and saw Kitty’s eyes glistening with tears.   
“So my son fell in love with a mutant?” Lord Denethor quietly.   
The young woman trembled inside. What answer to give? Kitty lowered her gaze as blushed for shame, chanting inwardly ‘I’m sorry Boromir, I’m truly sorry’. “I guess,” she mumbled “He called me his ‘Little One’”  
Lord Denethor’s expression changed immediately at hearing the pet name. He knew perfectly the tragedy of Lindalwen, and for the first time he noticed the resemblance Kitty bore to Boromir’s beloved.   
Knowing that the woman who was before him was the famous mutant known as Katherine Anne Pryde and if the words that had reached him were true, she was helping with her ability this Ranger Aragorn… then she should be immediately imprisoned. But then again, he thought… Boromir had been his beloved son, his golden child, if Boromir had given that ring to this mutant woman so-called Katherine Anne Pryde, then he had truly been in love with her. But if all she was trying to do help the Dúnadan succeed to the Throne, using the memory of his son, then she was… betraying him, betraying the memory of Boromir.   
“Please my lord…” began Kitty.   
“Did you love him?” asked Lord Denethor without letting her finishing. “Did you love my son?”  
Again, Kitty apologized with Boromir inwardly while she nodded and let her tears fall, tears of pain of losing a friend.  
“I did.” she whisper, her words nearly incomprehensible. “But I called him my dearest friend because I was afraid of what would you think if you knew that I loved him.”   
Gandalf had hidden Pippin behind him so Lord Denethor wouldn’t see the astonished face of the hobbit. Kitty was playing a very dangerous card. If she was discovered, it would be her doom as well as Gondor’s.   
“Afraid?” continued Denethor, his grey eyes piercing.   
“You already know who I am. My kind are not always are welcome. Few are the ones who accepts us and… even love us like your son who understood me better than either human ever!” Well, that wasn’t a lie. She took a deep breath and continued. “So I was afraid you’d hate me, that’s why I’ve decided to use this beautiful ring he gave me to ask your kindness for myself and the hobbit.”   
“And if you loved so much my son then why are you helping this… Ranger of the North?” questioned the Steward.   
Kitty had the hunch that behind that question there was something more, maybe Lord Denethor knew Aragorn’s true identity and maybe he did not want to relinquish his position as Steward of Gondor. But her answer came immediately to her mouth.  
“Because he, as Gandalf and others, including the Hobbit, is trying to save Middle-Earth.”   
“You don’t fool me, mutant !” said Denethor angrily, rising from his chair. “You know of what this Ranger seeks!”   
“I don’t know of what are you talking about!” exclaimed Kitty, eyes wide and innocent, with a skill that even surprised herself.   
“You don’t?” mocked Lord Denethor. “Then let me show you that what I say is true. Isn’t it, Gandalf?” He turned to the wizard “.I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes! Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now: I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship!”  
“Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward.” answered Gandalf calmly.   
“The whole rule of Gondor is mine and no other’s!” cried Denethor. He turned to Kitty, who still wore a mask of astonishment. “So be careful whom you aid. Perhaps with your actions you’re staining the memory of my beloved son and the one who your heart chose.” And he gave her again Boromir’s ring. 

***

That night Pippin was inspecting the armor and sword he was given that day while Gandalf was smoking, his heart was troubled, staring somberly towards Mordor. The worst had happened, Lord Denethor wanted the throne for himself and he hadn’t listened to him at all, it was just a miracle that he and Pippin were given a room during their stay in Minas Tirith. It was clear both were unwelcome. Fortunately, Kitty’s dangerous act had worked and she was in another room.  
“So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position.” said Pippin suddenly, handling his new sword carefully. “I mean, they don’t actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?”   
Gandalf closed his eyes inwardly “You’re in the service of the Steward now; you’re going to have to do as you’re told, Peregrin Took” replied Gandalf crossly. “Ridiculous hobbit! ‘Guard of the Citadel’…!” added the wizard more impatiently. Certainly, he was truly for what had happened, and he began to choke on his pipe. Seeing this, Pippin ran for a cup of water and handed it to him.  
“Thank you.” said Gandalf once he managed stop coughing.  
“There’s no more stars. Is it time?” asked the hobbit after a while, looking outside.   
“Yes.:   
Pippin leaned against the railing of the balcony and looked for a long moment the city. Its whiteness had disappeared under the cloak of a heavy and no so natural darkness.  
“It’s so quiet.” he mumbled  
“It’s the deep breath before the plunge.” said Gandalf, joining him.   
“I don’t want to be in a battle but waiting on the edge of one I can’t escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo and Sam?”  
“There never was much hope, just a fool’s hope, as I’ve been told.” said Gandalf bluntly. “Our Enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs but men as well, legions of Haradrim form the South, mercenaries from the coast… all will answer Mordor’s call” He paused “this will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, then the last defense of this city will be gone.”   
“But we have the White Wizard… that’s got to count for something, Gandalf?” said Pippin, trying to find some light in the darkness.   
“Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor’s armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill: the Witch-King of Angmar” He turned to the hobbit who had paled “you’ve met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair.” The wizard’s voice grew more and more somber. “We come to it at last, the great battle of our time. The board is set, the pieces are moving.”

***

Gandalf heard a choked sob and turned. It was Pippin who was crying. Perhaps the hobbit was not a man of arms, nor had he been trained from his earliest youth for battle, but he was well aware of what was to come, and as a sign was a strange light that had suddenly appeared in the horizon, towards Mordor. The Hobbit correctly guessed that from there the King of Angmar would come with all his army to attack and destroy Gondor until he left no stone upon another, and would swept away all memory of that kingdom. Surely the hell that would break loose would have no name fit for it.   
Seeing this, Gandalf was moved and put a hand on Pippin's shoulder to comfort him. A soft thud made them turn sharply. It was Kitty, a couple of feet away. She smiled faintly at the hobbit, and then stood awkwardly, waiting for Gandalf’s rebuke. His voice was serious, but not harsh.   
"Your recklessness almost brings you to death, Katherine Anne Pryde, you and Peregrin, even I was in danger." he said seriously "But your audacity also saved us."  
"Yes, I was lucky," replied Kitty with inward relief. "I did not think Lord Denethor would believe it."  
"Do not trust to luck, Katherine Anne Pryde. Luck is at your side when it wants and as it wants, not when you need it.”   
Kitty snorted, but did not respond. She realized that the wizard was to some extent right. She knew from her own experience that the bolder the lie, the easier it was for people to believe it. However, it was a fact that Gandalf was upset with her, simply the fact that he called her by her full name showed it. So, she did not reply.   
"You came to keep us company, Kitty?” Pippin asked.   
Kitty smiled. “Yes….”   
“But not for long. You had better go and rest.” said Gandalf. “I must speak to Kitty.”   
Kitty looked surprised, but squeezed the hobbit’s shoulder gently as a way of good night. Pippin sighed, and retreated from the balcony. 

***

"It looks like the party will start soon," Kitty said, leaning over the balustrade, watching the sickly luminescent light. "Who's the next enemy we'll fight?"  
"The King of Angmar." replied Gandalf standing at her side  
Kitty frowned. She had never heard of him.  
"A powerful Elf, Lord Glorfindel, prophesied that the King of Angmar could never be defeated by a living man." replied Gandalf cryptically.   
Kitty mused on this for a moment, and then said dryly. “Magnificent! But……..could it be a woman who beats him?”   
“Perhaps. But it will not be you, if that is what you are thinking.” said the Istar.   
Kitty scoffed sulkily, and then shrugged. “Anyways, so this enemy is more powerful than Saruman, yes?”   
"He is the captain of Mordor's forces," said Gandalf for answer, and then asked. "What about Avalanche?”   
Kitty was silent for a long time. "I do not know," she finally replied, "It depends whether he has heard of Marrow's death.”   
"If he already knew, then he will come here?”   
"I do not know, Gandalf," she said after a moment, "I have come up with a possibility, which may seem crazy to you, but considering the situation and Avalanche ... it may not be completely wrong.”   
"And it is?"  
Kitty turned and looked at the wizard, who was watching her.  
“Perhaps ... and only perhaps, when Avalanche finds out I killed Marrow, he will not only wants to kill me and all my friends. Perhaps and only perhaps he want to take revenge on Saruman and Sauron, because it’s partly their fault Marrow is dead. Besides, Marrow implied that both she and Avalanche preferred to overthrow Sauron.”   
"You mean they want to destroy Sauron and stay with the power?" Asked Gandalf.   
“It could be. Perhaps instead of helping the King of Angmar or catching the hobbits, he may allow them to destroy the One Ring ... perhaps even help them!” said Kitty, animated by the sudden hope. She saw Gandalf’s frown. “Let me tell you what I think Avalanche could do.” she said in answer. “It might happen that Avalanche allows the One Ring to be destroyed. He does not have the power that Sauron has because he, although he is powerful, is not an Omega mutant type... but it is probable that Sauron's army is at his disposal. Perhaps the King of Angmar only has a part of the army and Avalanche has the other. He needs then only to wait for the Nazgûl’s army to be destroyed with battle of by the one Ring, and then he takes power. And to defeat Avalanche won’t be easy. He’s very powerful , and he has half of Mordor’s army too.” Kitty concluded, and then hastily added “Clearly, that’s only a guess.”   
Gandalf nodded. “But we do not know for sure.”   
Kitty shrugged. “Yeah, and I don’t know how we would know. Avalanche would have to be found, and to make him speak…….he’d have to be sure of victory, or be dying, or we’d have to have a telepath.”   
There was a long silence. Finally, Gandalf sighed, exhausted. Why in the name of the Void did the mutants want to overthrow Sauron? And why did the mutants come to Middle-Earth? Neither he nor Lady Galadriel knew! Gandalf was sure that if they did, they might be able to send them back. He decided to leave that matter for the moment and instead focus on two others that had attracted his attention. 

.

***

"A moment ago, I asked you if you knew of any mutant that had a power equal or superior to that of Sauron and you did not answer me, so I think something you know about this, Katherine Anna Pryde.” He asked suddenly, breaking the ghastly silence.  
Kitty did not answer for a moment. How could she explain what was happening to her and how would he take it? Because it was obvious that Gandalf was upset by this issue, simply the fact that he called her by her full name proved it. She decided to tell him the truth, perhaps the wizard would have some idea or could give her a speculation that could guide her about what was happening to her.  
"When I was in my little chat with Sauron, I began to feel that someone was entering my mind." she began timidly. "I opposed it, and made use of my mutant ability, but I am not a mutant telepath so I could not contain it for very long. However, just when Sauron tormented me, a scream of woman was with mine, and another voice, his.” Kitty looked up from the balustrade. “The mutant who was trying to get into my mind was Emma Frost. She’s also known as the 'White Queen 'and is a mutant telepath Omega-type." She paused" Whatever she has done, hurt Sauron most likely mentally. Perhaps and only perhaps ... an Omega-type mutant is as powerful as Sauron.”   
Gandalf nodded slowly. "Where do you think is this Emma Frost? Can we trust her?” he asked, but his hopes were futile because Kitty shook her head.  
"Emma Frost only thinks of herself. She is a woman who has no scruples," said Kitty "But ... there is something I do not understand ..."  
"What? What is it?" Gandalf asked impatiently.  
"It's not the first time she tries to get into my mind, Gandalf," Kitty said. "When I was in my home-realm on Earth, she wanted to get into my mind several times, but these times have been different. The first time she did it when I was with Aragorn on the bank of the river, after having taken a bath to rescue him from the Warg. While I was in a strange state of trance, Aragorn saved my life from Warg. She has done it more times, but strangest of all, is that instead of making me see things or make me do things, everything is dark and I hear the voices of three of my friends and her. I hear the voices of Logan, Ororo, Bobby and Emma. And I do not understand how it is possible that I can hear their voices because they have been dead for several months before I came to Middle-Earth."  
"And what they say? Do you understand what they are talking about? "Asked Gandalf, who had listened attentively.  
"They speak as if they were trying to save me, to rescue me from this place. Emma says that I am far away and that her mutant ability is not so powerful as to reach me and rescue me. None of them knows where I am and all they have seen is the wall of Helm's Deep and Marrow. Emma insists again and again on using Cerebro to save me, but Logan is always strictly refusing and is quite right, if Emma were to use Cerebro she would be almost as powerful as the Professor,: Kitty paused, her voice had become desperate. “Not being able to understand exactly what was happening, but deep within her being she was afraid that they wanted to get her out of Middle-Earth "I do not know exactly what they are talking about, but they seem to want to save me from Middle-Earth but I cannot leave Gandalf, I cannot and even less now! "She added while her eyes filled with tears.  
"That's why you talked that night about the day you returned to your home-realm." Gandalf said, and Kitty nodded.  
"But I cannot leave, Gandalf!" she said "I cannot leave, not now! There is a war to win! There is a madman named Sauron to beat and destroy! There are people I care for! "She said more and more wildly, her voice dancing at a pitch she could seldom attain. "And here is Legolas!"  
"And you cannot talk to them?" He asked after a moment  
Kitty shook her head sadly. "Whatever Emma Frost did wounded Sauron ... so probably an Omega-type mutant has enough power to beat him ... or at least keep him at bay. If only there would be some way to tell them that I do not want to leave, that I cannot leave, not at this moment! You think you could do something, Gandalf?”  
The wizard thought for a moment. "Perhaps the fact that you're in this state will allow it to be harder for them," he said thoughtfully. "Tell me, Kitty ... if this Emma Frost used the Cerebro, could she get you out of here?"  
"Probably. I do not know. It is a fact that she would need all her power to achieve it. She might die in the attempt, I might die. But in reality ... I do not know." Kitty looked imploringly at Gandalf. “What do I do?”  
The wizard put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Do not be afraid, Kitty," he said. "You're in Middle-Earth, a realm where magic is a reality and you're a descendant of the two Blue Wizards ... they will not get you out, not while you continue to accept your destiny here in Middle Earth.”   
Kitty looked at him hopefully. "Do you promise?" She asked.  
"I promise you," Gandalf answered wholeheartedly.  
“Ah… um… by the way, please don’t tell Legolas what I said to Lord Denethor.” added Kitty after a moment, her cheeks burning.   
Gandalf smiled. “Not a word.”


	35. And the search continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until now the story has mainly focused in Kitty and her adventures in Middle-Earth, though there has been some parts of different chapters that talks about what are the X-Men doing about Kitty and her catatonic state. Now, this chapter will be almost focused in them and what are they thinking about to do in order to find and rescue Kitty.

Chapter 35: And the search continues…

Dawn came red and dull over the White Mountains. Gandalf walked on the ramparts of Gondor, accompanied with Pippin.   
Kitty had been invited by Lord Denethor to take breakfast with him. The mutant hadn’t been pleased at all, Boromir’s father was not like his son.   
Wizard and hobbit walked in silence, trying to go unnoticed.   
“Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task now to be done” said Gandalf “Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth. You must not fail me,” he added, looking the hobbit straight to the eye. 

***

About 15 minutes later, Pippin was at the top of the main beacon of Minas Tirith. It had been a difficult evading the guards but Pippin was sometimes foolish, he was young and clever, and after little effort he stood upon the top of the beacon, and with great care reached lamp hanging over a great pile of oil-drenched wood, and tossed it on the logs. Flames sprang and crackled wildly, and Pippin scrambled down. Again, the Shire-folk had proved to be worthy.

***

Almost immediately another beacon on a nearby mountainside was lit and soon was another. In matter of minutes, several beacons had been roared into flames.  
“Amon Dîn.” muttered Gandalf “Hope is rekindled”

***

Lord Denethor and Kitty ate in silence. The invitation had resembled a command, not only to breakfast, but she was to appear wearing a beautiful velvet dress, a deep purple, decorated with gold brocade braiding. As beautiful as it was, Kitty despised it, as she could not move with ease, stumbling over the edges of the sweeping gown.   
It was obvious that there was a double intention behind the dress. Kitty constantly tripped, and therefore, they could with little effort lock her up. At the thought of this, Kitty scoffed inwardly. Certainly this man was not a worthy father of a man as Boromir had been.  
They ate in awkward silence, when a guard arrived, his face drenched with sweat. He bowed his head in haste, before he gasped "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!"  
Lord Denethor gestured in angry surprise, and the guard, a tall man with a winged helmet said deferentially “What shall we do, my Lord Steward?”   
“Leave me.” replied Denethor coldly. Once left alone, he turned to Kitty, who had been staring quietly at the designs on her plate. “Do you realize, Lady Pryde, that that wanderer has dared to defy my orders? I need no help, least of all from the Horse Lords.”   
"If I may say, my lord, it seems to me that what Gandalf has done is right." Kitty replied, trying to speak demurely.   
The fierce look surprised and slightly frightened Kitty. The man was certainly not in his right mind. How terrible it must have been to have such a father and realize it and not be able to do anything! Boromir had surely suffered much, more if it was taken for granted that he was a man of honor and that all he sought was the ancient splendor of his city and peace in Middle-Earth.  
"What did you say, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde?" He asked in a frigid tone.   
"That Gandalf has done well. My Lord Steward, Sauron is powerful and will want to destroy this city by until he leaves no trace of its existence," said Kitty, "He has already had tried to do it through Saruman. We were very lucky, we managed to beat them in Helm's Deep ... "  
"And so you think that I am less than the king of Rohan?" Denethor interrupted "I am far more powerful than Théoden. We still have Osgiliath in our control. Let as many Orcs come as Sauron can gather, they will fall, and I shall avenge my child. It is strange that you, Lady Pryde should believe that I am not able to defend my city and my kingdom "  
"This time it will not be Orcs only! This time the King of Angmar will come!" Said Kitty, her tone rising. "You know who he is!"  
"And I am not afraid," replied Lord Denethor. "But I am surprised that you are" He paused as he looked at her with contempt. "I wonder what my son saw in you. I thought the mutants were brave, but it turns out they are not, because you fear the Witch King and a small army of orcs. Although it should not surprise me, for you are a maiden."  
At this, Kitty was furious. "I am not a coward, I am prudent," she replied with gritted teeth "And unlike you, I have fought all these months against servants of the Darkness. I have saved children, I have defeated a mutant... and what have you done? You have only been here locked in the safety of your city! You even sent Boromir, your son, to an expedition without you moving a single finger and want to talk to me about cowardice?!”   
"Measure your words well, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," he replied ominously.  
"I do not have to measure them!" Snapped Kitty, standing up "Because what I say is true and you know it very well. Accept the help, call Rohan to your aid and thereby save not only Minas Tirith but all Gondor, save your life and the sacrifice of Boromir will not have been in vain! "  
"Enough!" Lord Denethor shouted, rising from his chair. "I will not let a woman call me that way. Guards!”   
A pair of guards, clad in black livery, approached him immediately, ready to obey.  
"Take this woman to her bedroom and be there until she learns courtesy! Put a guard of the finest soldiers to watch her.” he said, and turned to her. “ Be grateful you are not taken to the dungeons. I only show you this mercy out of memory for my son.”   
Kitty frowned fiercely and followed the two guards, who were ready to escort her at the point of the sword. Yes, that man named Denethor was a plague of ambition and stubbornness in Minas Tirith and that if things went on like that, he would be the ruin of this great city. 

***

Emma Frost and Bobby listened with great attention to Ororo's account of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. No doubt it was a very interesting work-- perhaps not the one they would consider as a favorite-- but it had to be accepted that the so-called Tolkien had a great imagination and was an excellent writer. He had created a completely imaginary realm, with maps, history, and languages!   
Undoubtedly Ororo loved the novel by the way she described the battles and places that Tolkien spoke of throughout Middle Earth’s history. Only the Professor would have been able to narrate it better because he seemed to not only know the story, but his knowledge of medieval literature and all Tolkien's work was unmatched, as if he had written it himself. Perhaps that was because the Professor was the most powerful telepath in the world.  
For his part, Logan was sick and tired of thinking that it might be that Kitty was in the middle of a fantastic dream that unfolded in an even more fantastic land. Logan had listened for the first time to Tolkien's descriptions out of Ororo and had once again reaffirmed his position: this was total nonsense. Where it had been seen, indeed, where it had been heard that an Eye of Fire was the bad boy and all the disaster happened by a simple ring.  
When Ororo finished telling a synopsis of the trilogy, there was a long silence. Each of the four mutants were absorbed in their thoughts.  
Logan was upset to hear all that seemed crazy. This was gibberish created by a guy who had most likely smoked some narcotic. Bobby was surprised. He never imagined such a story, but he was also worried about what Kitty was doing at the time in that narrative. Ororo was melancholy because she had remembered the first time the Professor had told her and how he had lent his books, those times seemed so far away.  
But the one that was perhaps most thoughtful was Emma. The mutant was convinced that Kitty was in another realm, but she did not understand the reason why Kitty's mind was in that place called Middle-Earth in the middle of a great war called 'The War of the Ring', while her body was on Earth.  
"And do you know what role Kitty would be playing in this story?" She finally asked.  
"No, I have no idea," Ororo replied. "It is a fact that she is with the Fellowship of the Ring and, most likely, she is with Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.”   
"And Marrow?"  
"She would be on Sauron's side.”   
"That would be crazy!" exclaimed Bobby. "The way you describe the guy, it would be stupid to ally with him.”   
"Maybe not ally," said Emma slowly. "Maybe usurp him. Marrow is after all, after Mystique, was one of the most astute mutants in the Magneto’s Brotherhood. Why do you think he sent her on that difficult mission with Avalanche to get the location of the antidote against mutants?”   
"I have a question," Bobby volunteered again. "If Marrow is there, do you think Avalanche is too?"  
The other three looked upset. Everyone knew the story behind Kitty and Avalanche. If the mutant was in Middle-Earth, then Kitty would be in danger. Unless, of course, any of her new friends had enough ability to stop him or, at best, kill him.  
"It seems to me that something basic is to know in what part of the story she is," said Emma in reply "In this way we can know how much she will remember the moment that we get her back."  
"From what you've seen ... she’s probably in Minas Tirith. Most likely it was she instead of Pippin who took the Palantìr and that's why you saw Sauron " answered Ororo pensively. "Although I do not understand why the two would be talking if the only thing that happened when Pippin took the Palantir was that he saw the Eye of Sauron and the glimpse of the White Tree of Gondor.”   
"And in Minas Tirith happens a battle to save Gondor?" asked Emma curiously.   
"And in which Kitty will obviously take part.” said Bobby.   
It was heard that someone cursed under his breath. Everyone turned, it was Logan. The mutant had been pacing the room with a frown, his arms folded over his chest.   
"You think Thumbelina is in another realm, huh?" He said disparagingly, "I ask you: is there any change in the books that shows that Thumbelina is truly in this fantastic place called Middle-Earth?"  
Ororo took the books and leafed through them quickly. There was nothing different.  
"Think, if she really were in another realm, why the books have not changed?" Logan continued, seeing Ororo's gesture. "I tell you, this is just a dream and that's why her body is here. And if you do not believe me, then let us look for different editorials of this cheap fiction and read it. If any of them shows differences to what Ororo just told us, then we will know that she is in another realm, but if not ... we will have to find how to wake her from that bizarre dream.” 

***

It had been a few hours since the beacons had been lit, and Kitty was in her chambers, staring moodily out the window. A guard was inside, standing respectfully against the wall, and two others outside the door. She had been staring over the circles, to the green Pelennor Plain. A glint of metal crested the hill. Squinting carefully, she saw a small squad of horses and soldiers. But overhead, blotting out the sun, were the winged creatures of the Nazgûl, and their hideous shrieks rent the air. Kitty felt the blood run cold in her veins. Fear overwhelmed her. 

***

A white light flooded the fields, and Kitty looked up at the blinding radiance. A White Rider galloped over the Pelennor Fields, his staff raised and out of it came a dazzling brightness.   
The Nazgûl beat their wings, but did not dare attack the Istar, and the pitiful remnants of the Osgiliath army and their leader, Faramir, entered the city. 

***

Just Faramir saw Gandalf, he dismounted hastily, crying to the wizard “Gandalf! They broke our defenses. They’ve taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river! We are lost, Gandalf! A man covered with an armor made by stones who destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath! He alone did it in a matter of seconds!” He went on “How can we defeat such powerful beings! How can we defeat a mutant!”  
Pippin had quickly joined Gandalf’s side, and he looked up at the wizard.   
“You know him, Gandalf?” asked Faramir quickly.   
The wizard nodded slowly. “Yes, I know of him. One of his kind has told us about him. He is called Avalanche.”  
“One of his kind? Where is she?” asked Faramir frowning.   
“Her name is Katherine Anne Pryde. She is in Gondor now, after having accompanied us.” replied Gandalf.   
Faramir nodded. “That is what the Halfling said.”   
“So, this is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?” asked Gandalf, troubled.   
“No.” answered Faramir shortly.   
“You’ve seen Frodo and Sam!” exclaimed Pippin, torn between delight and fear.   
“Where? When?” asked Gandalf.  
“In Ithilien, not two days ago” said Faramir while the worry was portraying in his handsome face “Gandalf, they’re taking the road to the Morgul Vale.”   
“And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol.” finished Gandalf despairingly.   
Surely the face of both Pippin couldn’t help but ask, “What does that mean? What’s wrong?”  
Neither of them answered but instead, Gandalf asked, “What about Avalanche? What about the man who destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath?”  
“We haven’t seen him after that.”   
Gandalf clenched his staff. “Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know.” 

***

“This is how you would serve your city?!” cried Lord Denethor angrily “You would risk its utter ruin?”  
“I did what I judged to be right” answered Faramir quietly.   
After talking to Gandalf and telling him everything he knew, the youngest son of the Steward of Gondor had gone to see his father to tell him what had happened in Osgiliath. When Lord Denethor had known about the One Ring and what had done Faramir, his anger had no bounds.   
“What you judged to be right?” repeated Lord Denethor in scorn. “you sent the One Ring into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults, no to be used! Unless at the uttermost end of need!”  
“I would not use the One Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her.” replied Faramir, his tone calm.   
This answer angered even more to Lord Denethor. To him, his youngest son was weak. To him, Faramir had caused the death of his Sea-Flower. The youngest child would never be like his Golden son. And so Denethor said, “Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father’s need. He would have brought me a kingly gift.” “Boromir would not have brought the One Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would have fallen” answered Faramir, but a sheen of tears was in his eyes.   
“You know nothing of this matter!” shouted his father.   
“He would have kept it for his own!” said Faramir, in his voice defiance. “And when he returned, you would not have known your son!”  
“Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard’s pupil!”  
Suddenly, before Faramir’s surprised eyes, Lord Denethor fell as if suddenly all strength had left him.  
“Father?” asked Faramir, approaching in concern.   
Lord Denethor lifted up his head and smiled, but his smile was strange and his eyes were shining with a light of… madness.  
“My son!” he exclaimed with choked voice, gazing beyond Faramir.   
The young man turned but saw no one.  
“Leave me!” Lord Denethor ordered.

***

Kitty had heard all the commotion that had happened while the men of Osgiliath entered Minas Tirith. She had been pacing her bedroom with her arms folded, her brow furrowed, her lips tight, she felt like a caged beast.   
Finally she turned to the soldier, who had been standing against the far wall, staring out. “Yes, Lady Pryde?” he asked, seeing her gaze.   
“I would like to be freed and see what is happening.” she replied commandingly, her grip tightening on the wooden chair.   
“The Steward’s orders-”   
Kitty swung the chair, and with a clean blow, left him senseless. “My apologies, sir,” she said with a sigh. “But I have to go.”   
Kitty let herself fall through the floor from one level of the castle to the other. Landing on the floor, she took a quick step, tripping on the hem of her dress and fell with a squeal of surprise.   
She heard the tread of long, quick footsteps, and rising to her feet, she was about to enter into phasing, when she noticed the person.   
He was a young man, tall, his hair wavy and raven-black. He wore a leather armor imprinted with the emblem of the white tree, and his cloak was travel stained, his eyes grey. He looked like Boromir, she noted with an inward gasp. This must be his brother.   
"Lady Pryde, I believe. Are you well?”   
Kitty shook her head. How did he know her name? The man smiled, and said in response to her silent question,   
"I've heard about you. Frodo Baggins told me that you were his friend, and Peregrin Took has said likewise. And Mithrandir has mentioned to me that you are a mutant. From what I’ve seen, it is believable.”   
Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow, smiling. "Apparently, I'm quite famous," she said. “And you must be Faramir, Boromir's younger brother.”   
Faramir made a gesture of shock, and Kitty added, “Boromir told me a lot about you. He said you were his 'little brother', the best brother that could be found throughout Middle-Earth.”   
Faramir smiled sadly. "So you knew him?"  
Kitty nodded. "He was my best friend" she said thickly. "He gave me this," she continued, handing the ring of arms and gave him the ring of arms that the nobleman of Gondor had left her.  
Faramir took it, and looked at her in astonishment Faramir knew that the only thing Boromir would have felt for the so-called Katherine Anne Pryde had been a deep friendship because he knew his brother and knew that Boromir would always have Lindalwen in his heart. He returned the ring with a sad smile.  
"My lady, I have been told that you know a certain mutant named ... Avalanche." he said after a moment.  
"First of all, please, no 'my lady'. I am not 'my lady', my name is Katherine Anne Pryde and my friends know me as Kitty ... so by that name I ask you to call me. Secondly, yes, I know Avalanche.”   
"Then surely you know the great power he possess?”   
"What has he done?" Kitty asked instantaneously.  
"He alone destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath." Faramir shook his head in a mix of despair and amazement. “Never I had seen such power!"  
"Certainly, Avalanche has a great power," Kitty acknowledged tentatively.  
"But you know him and you can overcome him?” asked Faramir keenly.   
Kitty nodded, and then she turned pale. "You say he was in Osgiliath?" She asked.  
"Yes, he was aiding the Witch King to take the city" replied Faramir, with a grimace of disgust.  
"And then ... where did he go? Took the city with that infamous King?” queried Kitty.   
"No, after he destroyed the wall, he disappeared and we have not seen him again.”   
Kitty started pacing restlessly, speaking anxiously to herself. "He surely was behind the hobbits. Yes, he surely was behind them. "She stopped suddenly in front of him and asked," as someone else accompanying the hobbits?"  
"Yes. A wretched gangly creature being whom Frodo called, Sméagol. his comrade Samwise Gamgee called him Gollum. He was the one leading them to Mordor."  
Kitty closed her eyes. "This gets more and more complicated," she muttered wearily. She turned her gaze to Faramir who saw her in surprise, not understanding the young woman's reaction.  
"It's nice to meet you, Lord Faramir," she said with a bright smile “Boromir talked a lot about you, many good things. He said that, unlike him, you were very kind and chivalrous and the bravest warrior in all of Minas Tirith and Osgiliath.”   
Faramir smiled politely, though there was sadness in his eyes. “Many thanks. You know, Katherine, I always thought that Boromir knew how to choose his friends well ... and once again I see that I was right." He paused" Maybe in the future I would have the privilege to consider me your friend. "  
Kitty smiled mischievously. “Of course… if you call me 'Kitty'.”   
Faramir chuckled wryly. 

***

Ororo and Bobby had been given the task of searching the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy both online and in different publishers to compare them with the copies that had Ororo and both, they and Emma Frost, had never found nothing different.   
"Do you realize?" Logan exclaimed triumphantly, when he was made aware of this. "Thumbelina is not in another realm, but is in the middle of a dream!"  
"But why would she be dreaming of something she has never read?" Asked Bobby.  
"Maybe Charles managed to convince her to listen to at least part of the novel. You see that Kitty was very attached to Charles.” replied Logan carelessly.   
"The rest of the details that she lacked or the changes that happened and where she took part, would create her mind" said Ororo thoughtfully.  
"It makes sense," Logan nodded.   
"Okay, let's suppose that such a thing happens," said Emma "Although I still think Kitty is in another realm and ..."  
"When are you going to realize that you're wrong, Emma?" Interrupted Logan irascibly.  
"It's not time to keep arguing about it," the mutant replied petulantly. "You think she's in the middle of a dream and I think she's in another realm, the point is the same: why her mind is living all this wherever it is happening and why is her body here? Nobody has the power enough to achieve that, nobody but ... "  
"The Professor." finished Ororo "But he has been dead for almost a year. You're not suggesting he's alive ... or is he?”   
Emma shook her head. "It is not impossible.” she said firmly.  
“Then who can do this? It has to be an Omega-type mutant, at least as powerful as Charles," said Logan.   
"We could look for that mutant, he or she would be the one who could help us rescue Kitty," answered Ororo thoughtfully, her arms folded over her chest.   
"Besides he or she would tell us why sent Kitty's mind and not her body," exclaimed Bobby.  
"The fact that he or she sent only Kitty’s mind to that place called Middle-Earth indicates only one goal that is to save her mind and not her body, or at least it was more important her mind than her body" Emma answered. "This mutant, despite being very powerful, would need to make a great effort to obtain it, reason why for this mutant it was indispensable to save firstly the mind of Kitty.”   
"And from what or why would he or she save Kitty?" Ororo asked, her tone pronouncing it as a rhetorical question.   
Emma shrugged, answering it with nonetheless. "I do not know. The fact is that saving Kitty's mind was of utmost importance to this mutant and that's why he or she sent her to a realm as distant and different as Middle-Earth is.”   
"Where only a mutant as powerful as he or she could read her mind, or hurt her telepathically" said Logan broodingly.  
There was silence.  
"You say they're probably at the moment when Minas Tirith is being besieged, is not it?" Bobby asked Ororo at last, The female mutant nodded, and he continued. "As far as Emma recovers, we can leave her, after all we know who wins. It will only be for a couple of days "  
Emma shook her head. "We cannot do that."  
"Why?" Asked Logan, already irritated at the mutant.   
"The more time Kitty spends in Middle-Earth doesn’t matter if it’s another realm or a dream, her mind drifts further and further from Earth, so there will come a time when it will be impossible to bring her back and she will be trapped forever. We must hurry.” Emma said superciliously.   
The mutant, for the first time did not grumble or curse under his breath. Perhaps they had to finally find it necessary to let Emma use Cerebro to save his Thumbelina.


	36. Lockheed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several things will happen in this chapter but maybe the most important is the fact that will appear a very unsuspected character that Lady Galadriel told Kitty when the Fellowship of the Ring was in Lothlórien. What role will Lockheed will have? And what about Avalanche?

Chapter 36: Lockheed

No sooner had Aragorn spotted the beacons than he ran to give notice to the King. Théoden was a man of honor, and seeing the signal in distress he was ready to ride to the aid of the White City. Rohan's army was made ready, and all the soldiers from every corner of the kingdom Horse Land had been called. For his part, Merry who had been thoughtful about what would happen to Pippin, decided to take up arms and join the army by offering his services to Théoden. The king was moved to see that a little hobbit who had little knowledge how to wield a sword, had a heart noble to want to be part of the battle lines, so he accepted. This fact greatly pleased Merry, who immediately, with Éowyn's help, obtained a small armor and a sword.

***

Legolas rode with Gimli. The dwarf, though slightly irritable at this moment, was also companionable with Legolas. He had formed an unlikely friendship with the Prince. So, it was shown in this way that the war against the Dark Lord could unify all the races of Middle-Earth. Usually the Elf and dwarf would talk, but at that moment the first was thoughtful because a young woman occupied his mind.   
Kitty. Kitty. What would Kitty be? Did she ever think of him? ? There was no time when Legolas did not think of her because the bond his Fëa had created was so strong that the elf could well sense, however great the distance between the two kingdoms, the emotions of his beloved Kitty. And through this bond he had sensed that the young woman was sad, worried and anxious. What was it that would have her like this? Was it because of what had happened to her as a result of her little chat with Sauron? Was it because being in the city of Minas Tirith reminded her of Boromir?  
He wanted to be with her because he longed to tell her that his Fëa belonged to her and that he loved her. Just the sight of her beautiful face with strong features that showed a strong temper would be enough.  
"Hey! Elf! Be careful! "  
Legolas shook his head slightly, and saw a branch bearing down on them that would sweep the riders of Arod’s back. He sighed, and with a slight nudge of his knees turned his faithful stallion away from the obstacle. “Forgive me, my friend. I was distracted.”   
"No doubt," answered the dwarf dryly "Who is not going to distract himself when he a lover in his mind?"  
Legolas groaned. “I liked you more before you were able to read my thoughts, Master Dwarf.”   
“It is not hard. You’ve been holding that the necklace for a long time.” chuckled Gimli, and then added more compassionately. “Do not fret about her, she will be well.”   
"Do not worry about the lass" said after a while the dwarf "she'll be fine"  
"Even after what happened?” asked the Prince sardonically.   
Gimli cursed under his breath. "It's true," he muttered into his beard, "What in the name of Mahal was she thinking? Gandalf is with her.” he added out loud.   
"What if it does not get enough?" Legolas snorted.   
"You have to have faith, Elf. But soon you will have enough to do looking after yourself. Remember that you have to tell the lass that you love her, not to mention that she will ask you for her necklace back and you better give it to her!”   
Legolas smiled at the tone of his dwarf friend. It was true, he had to pay attention to what was in front of him so that he was alive and could tell her what 'le melin' meant.

***

The whole city was in chaos.  
Having returned to talk to his father, Faramir had taken his father’s counsel to go and take Osgiliath back. Lord Denethor, had not been interested in the fate of his youngest son. He had never esteemed he should have done, even though Faramir was a man of wisdom and valor. Nonetheless, Denethor had done nothing, only sat down to eat and ordered Pippin tossing for him, while his son was riding out against the Witch King. 

***

After hearing of Faramir’s plans, Kitty had gone to the top of the castle, standing on a high balcony as she watched the small army ride out over the Pelennor Fields.   
When she had learned that Faramir was the captain, she had become angry. What was Faramir thinking as he went headlong into that battle that had already been lost before it began? But, at the same time, she understood and even felt sorry for Steward's brave son. She had also resented the rejection of her parents once they knew of her mutant ability, especially from her father who had wanted to use her for his own purposes. It was therefore understandable the decision that Faramir had taken, although that did not mean that it was not a foolish one.  
She wished the reinforcements soon arrived! She wished Rohan's army could already be seen in the distance! But it was not to be expected.   
Kitty was accustomed to fight and to be seen in the midst of dangers, but now when the Nazgûl approached and that among them came the infamous Witch King ... things changed terribly.   
If only King Théoden should appear with his army! If only she could see her friends! If only she could see Legolas! Yes, she longed to see Legolas again because she wanted to know what 'le melin' meant, because she wanted him to give her back her necklace the same way she had given him, because she wanted to see his smile again and hear his voice, because she wanted to have him by her side and feel accompanied, understood, safe and loved, because she simply wanted to see him because she loved him. But ... she would have to wait. Maybe even before they could see and speak to each other they had to fight on the battlefield ...  
And speaking of fighting on the battlefield ... she had to change clothes because with that beautiful but useless dress she could hardly move.   
She walked a couple of steps away from the balcony, where, to her horror, she passed through the floor of the level where she was and fell to the next below with a gasp of terror.

***

Kitty opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Apparently, the spell that had been put on her Gandalf was no longer working at all. She shivered. Dying that way was not the most enjoyable. There had been a time when she had longed for death, but no longer, now there was a mission to fulfill, something to fight for, there was someone in her life whom she loved wholeheartedly ... she could not, did not want to die, and still less fade away.   
"Are you alright, Kitty?" Asked a voice by her side.   
Kitty turned and saw that Pippin, the surprise and confusion portrayed on his face. The mutant nodded slightly and tried to get up. Seeing this the hobbit immediately offered his hand, but his hand passed through hers.   
"What's wrong Kitty?" Asked the alarmed hobbit, "I'm not going to hurt you"  
"No ... no ... I did not do it on purpose Pippin," said Kitty, stammering as a cold sweat flooded her forehead. "It seems that the spell that used Gandalf is losing its effect or no longer works or I do not know what is happening, but the case is that I am once again entering state of phasing.”   
Pippin grew pale. "Then try to stay here, I'm going for Gandalf.”. And then he ran off as fast as his short legs would carry him. 

***

"Do you feel well, Kitty?" Gandalf asked.  
She nodded hesitantly. "I think for the moment, it has stopped." she said after a few moments  
Pippin had sought Gandalf all over the castle and had found him sitting in an empty courtyard, pensive in the face of the terrible situation that was unfolding.  
As soon as he heard what was happening, the wizard had run behind the hobbit to help Kitty and had put the same spell back to reinforce it and prevent Kitty from fading.  
"Will she be alright, Gandalf?" Pippin asked.  
The wizard shook his head thoughtfully.  
"Will not the spell work anymore?" asked Kitty, scared.   
"It will work, but I do not know for how long.” replied Gandalf.   
"Then use a more powerful one! You are an Istar!”  
"Kitty, I would, but it would not do any good.” he replied patiently.  
"But why?" she queried, near tears.   
"Because your state is continuous. You are in a continuous state of phasing, the spell is good for only a while. You need someone to give you energy so that it complements and ends up healing you completely. Otherwise, it will end up happening that no spell will take effect and you will end up fading.”   
Kitty cursed under her breath, hugging her knees as she tried to hold back sobs.   
"What about Legolas?" Pippin said. "He's an Elf and he loves her, so he can help her "  
Gandalf shook his head. "It is true, but in this case, that is not what is needed."  
"So what is?”   
"It takes someone who is certainly very attached to her, who loves her very much and has a special bond with her; But not only that, it is also necessary that this person has something in common with her, such as that it is of the same nature or that they are of the same realm.” 

***

Rohan's army had stopped at Dunharrow. In that place, they would wait for the rest of the soldiers who had lagged behind and the next day they would leave directly for Minas Tirith.  
Aragorn and Gimli had gone to look for food, while Legolas, before going with them, had decided to spend a moment with his horse whom he had noticed to be uneasy. They were near a road that led to a dark and hazy mountain. 'The Road to the Dimholt' was as it was known.  
Legolas loved Arod, and wanted him to be calm before the march continued. So, he took his time caressing and whispering to his horse. A sudden pain of anguish shot through him.   
He had sensed that Kitty was in danger. Oh Válar! What danger was stalking the life of his beloved? Suddenly, as if someone had whispered in his ear, the answer came immediately: Kitty was in serious danger because the spell Gandalf used with her was losing strength. At this, unfathomably Legolas paled. All he could do was pray in fervent desperation to the Válar and Erú with all his Elf heart to protect and prevent something terrible from happening to Kitty. And if there was any way he could give her strength by means of that bond that united his Fëa with her, he would-even for a moment.

***

"Look, Gandalf! Look! "Pippin suddenly exclaimed, “The spell is working again!”   
The wizard raised a surprised eyebrow. He had used a stronger spell in Kitty to make sure that the time that lasted was as long as possible, especially if it was taken into account that Minas Tirith was about to be besieged.   
"How did you do it?" Asked the amazed hobbit.  
"I did not do it" replied Gandalf with dry amusement.   
"Why are you laughing?" Kitty asked without understanding, though she was relieved.   
"Because an Elf has sensed that you were in danger and through his bond that his Fëa created with you strength to fortify the spell.”   
Pippin and Kitty stared at him in disbelief.  
"What do you mean Gandalf?" Asked Kitty. “Why can Legolas sense me?”   
Gandalf smiled enigmatically. "That you will have to ask Legolas.”   
In response, Kitty frowned, folded her arms and scoffed.

***

Aragorn awoke with a shout, drawing his dirk, waking from a terrible dream.   
I choose a mortal life.   
His beloved Undómiel was lying on a bed. Leaves rustled around her, her face as deathly pale.   
I wish I could see him…..one last time.   
The Evenstar pendant shattered, breaking into a thousand shards. That was the most terrible part of the dream, the part that made him shout in his sleep and awake so upset.  
A voice made him turn sharply.  
“Sir? King Théoden awaits you, my lord.”   
Aragorn nodded, stood up and walked to the king’s tent, still troubled by the night’s vision.

***

When he entered, he found Théoden standing next to a seated cloaked figure. Before Aragorn could open his mouth for asking what was going on, the king said, “I take my leave” and was gone. 

***

Once they were alone, the cloaked figure slowly approached to Aragorn and lifted his hood. On seeing who it was, the Ranger bowed. “My Lord Elrond.”   
Lord Elrond looked at Aragorn, perceiving that he still wore the pendant of the Evenstar.  
“I come on behalf of one whom I love.” he began grimly, but in his grey eyes tears glittered in the lantern light. “Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing as Sauron’s power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen’s life is now tied to the fate of the One Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come.”   
“It will not be our end but His.” answered Aragorn, but a slender dagger pierced his heart.   
“You ride to war but not to victory.” said Lord Elrond. “Sauron’s armies march on Minas Tirith, as you know, but in secret He sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They’ll be in the city in two days.” He paused “You are outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men.”   
“There are none” answered Aragorn in a muffled voice  
“There are those who dwell in the mountain.” answered Elrond softly.   
At hearing this Aragorn lifted his head sharply. “Murderers! Traitors!” he exclaimed “You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one!”  
“They will answer to the King of Gondor.” said Elrond determinedly, and before Aragorn’s astonished eyes, he revealed a sword that the Ranger immediately recognized.  
“Andúril… Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil.” said the Elf lord giving the weapon to Aragorn who studied it closely.  
“Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil” murmured Aragorn to himself. “The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith” he added after drawing it from its sheath.   
“The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger! Become who you were born to be! Take the Dimholt Road!” said the Lord, his voice trembling with emotion.   
Aragorn looked at him. This was his destiny. He had to be the King, whom he was born to be.   
“I gave hope to the Dúnedain.” Elrond said softly, repeating the words of long ago.   
“I have kept no hope for myself” answered Aragorn sadly, echoing the dying words of his mother. 

***

After Lord Elrond had left, Aragorn stayed still, pondering in what to do.  
He had loved Arwen since the very first moment he had met her and his love had never diminished in all those years. Lord Elrond had asked him to end his relationship with Arwen so she could leave for Válinor, but she had chosen him instead for an immortal life in Válinor. He could not let the sacrifice of his Undómiel would be in vain. It was true that he preferred the simple life of a Ranger but he loved Arwen with all his heart and so, he would change whatever it was needed, to fight and be by her side once more. Sheathing Anduril, he took Brego and lead him along, approaching the road of that led to the Dimholt. 

***

“Just where do you think you’re off to?” a  
Aragorn turned and saw Gimli looking at him suspiciously.  
“Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli.” he said softly.   
“Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?” asked a clear Elven-voice brightly. Aragorn looked past the stalwart, bearded figure to see Legolas, followed closely by Arod.  
“Might as well accept it.” added Gimli “We’re going with you, laddie.”  
Aragorn could not but smile. He had found true friends in that elf and dwarf. The three mounted and started off on the Dimholt Road.

***

“What kind of army would linger in such a place?” wondered Gimli, looking at his surroundings. It was barren mountain path, no living being was seen. They were passing through a desolated forest, filled with dead trees. The moon was shrouded in ragged clouds, and the air was cold. Legolas looked up, puzzled. He thought he sensed someone following, yet he was not sure. Like a cold ghost-breath, the presence was there and then gone.   
“One that is cursed.” answered Aragorn, his reply reverberating grimly.   
“Cursed?”   
“Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight.” began Aragorn. “But when the time came, when Gondor’s need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so, Isildur cursed them: never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge” He paused as he looked to his surroundings. He had felt that strange presence again for a moment “who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore” he continued “from the north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead” He ended the prophecy grimly.   
In that moment, they arrived and dismounted. The entrance was adorned with skulls, and the misty air was impregnated with evil.   
“The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.” mumbled Gimli, stamping his feet as he dismounted Arod.   
The Elf approached to the entrance, and leaning close saw carven symbols. He frowned, the language was very ancient and the scripture in the stone was worn by the passage of time.   
“The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut” he read after a little hesitation.  
As if he had invoked a strange force, a strange, icy wind blew upon them, and low moans echoed. The horses fled in terror, leaving their riders alone. A strange howl came to their ears, of some unknown beast.  
“What was that?” asked Gimli, raising his axe.   
Legolas notched an arrow to his bow and let it fly against a small winged creature that were charging towards them, howling and spitting fire.   
“Dragon!” exclaimed Aragorn in shock.   
There was reason for the bewilderment of Aragorn. Dragons had not been seen in long centuries here. The last had been Smaug and he had been slain in Laketown half a century ago. Dragons was reckoned to be of great size ,and yet this was only the stature of a small cat

***

Ranger, elf and dwarf tried to beat their little attacker but it was devilishly fast. Not even Legolas’ arrows could find their mark.   
The Elf was going to keep attacking the small being that were assaulting them, when, thanks to his bond with Kitty, he noticed that it had some odd resemblance in its movements as Kitty. A reckless suspicion came to his mind. Could it be…? But how? In that moment, he noticed that Gimli was going to wound the small attacker with his axe. The Elf darted forward and stopped the Dwarf.   
“What are ye doing, elf?!” snapped Gimli angrily.   
Legolas didn’t answer; he lowered his bow and stood between his friends and their small attacker. At their unprecedented astonishment they saw a… small dragon.

***

"By Mahal!" Gimli exclaimed in astonishment.  
Aragorn was no less astonished. How could a dragon still live, and even more so of that kind?  
Dragons were known to be colossal beings, dark creations of Morgoth, but this one was the size of a large house-cat. His scales were a deep purple-black, a long pointed snout, two wings and yellow eyes with slitted black pupils.  
The small dragon stood for a few moments watching them, but his surprise did not last long because with a howl, he returned to the charge against the newcomers. But Legolas intervened before the dragon again spit fire and in a slightly hesitant voice he said  
"Lockheed?"

***

Hearing the name, the dragon stood stone still, and stared at the Elf, who slowly crouched down and laid his bow on the ground, and then took a few cautious steps toward the creature.  
"You're Lockheed, are not you?" He asked with a slight smile and a friendly outstretch of the hand.  
"Do you know this ... this thing?" Asked Gimli in astonishment.  
"It's not a thing, Gimli," answered Legolas without taking his eyes of the animal. "He is a dragon from Kitty's realm and his name is Lockheed.”   
With that said, he took a few more steps slowly towards the dragon who looked suspicious, his eyes slanted.   
"And how do you know him?" Aragorn asked.  
"Because Kitty told me about him," said the elf, extending his hand to the dragon. "Lockheed lived in another world, far from where Kitty lived. In one of her adventures with the X-Men she met him and became friends so close that Lockheed created a telepathic bond with her. Lockheed. Professor Charles Xavier and Logan were her three best friends, "he added as Lockheed sniffed the Elf's outstretched hand  
"A tele-bond ... what?" Gimli asked.   
"I'm not really sure what that is, but I think it's something like the bond we, Elves, created with someone very close and dear to us," Legolas replied, smiling as the Lockheed licked his hand in greeting. "Well met Lockheed," he added.  
No sooner had he said this when, without warning, the dragon fell on Legolas, throwing him to the ground. Aragorn and Gimli immediately approached ready to defend their friend, but great was their surprise when they saw that Legolas was got up laughing. His laughter was so joyful that Aragorn himself was surprised, because he had never seen his friend of so many years laughing like that more than with ... Kitty.  
Ranger and Dwarf looked at the pair. The dragon was sitting on Legolas' shoulder, licking him affectionately, purring to himself.   
"This is not exactly ... common, is it laddie?" Gimli asked Aragorn who barely shook his head.  
“No. It seems to me Lockheed realized that Legolas and Kitty have a very close bond. Look how he inspects the necklace Kitty gave Legolas " he said after a moment. “And if ... Lockheed was so attached to Kitty then he has to know what that necklace means to her.”   
Aragorn approached the elf and the dragon. "Legolas, do you have any idea how he came? Can we trust him? " The elf shook his head as he stroked Lockheed's head. "No," he said, "but I can assure you that we can trust him. Aragorn, with Lockheed at my the side I sense Kitty's presence even stronger. It must be for the bond ... telepathic bond that Kitty told me that they had, “ Legolas added with bright eyes. “He can help us "  
Aragorn looked at him hesitantly and then at the dragon who looked at him blankly.   
"We do not have time to lose," Aragorn said. "You say he was Kitty's best friend?"  
Legolas nodded.  
"Then, if he dares come with us, that is well," he said, looking at Lockheed "Let us go"  
He stopped for a moment before the entrance of the dark cave, gathering his courage. Andúril in his hand, his mind filled with the thought of his love, and the knowledge that his most loyal friends, there was no time to lose nor was it time to go back   
"I'm not afraid of Death," he said determinedly.   
He turned sharply when he felt someone pushing him in the back. It was Lockheed who had a large dry branch in his jaws. Aragorn took it uncomprehendingly, but as he did so, Lockheed spat fire and the dry wood crackled. 

***

Avalanche had tracked the two hobbits and Gollum down with the aid of the map he had obtained in Osgiliath. The mutant did not know the place, but he had a fairly good knowledge of Middle-Earth geography and had already realized that Gollum intended to betray the two hobbits by taking them directly to the Shelob’s lair. Realizing this, the mutant had cursed inwardly, annoyed. He did not like the idea of having to go to deal with Shelob all to get that damn One Ring, but it was necessary that the two hobbits managed to get as close as possible to Barad-Dûr as soon as possible.  
A vibration in the ground made him turn. Two great beasts were bounding toward him over the arid ground, jaws open and slavering. He hid quickly, making use of his ability and caused the ground to open.   
The mutant approached, ready to kill those whom they had fallen into his trap, but was astonished to see that they were two Wargs with their riders.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly them without making any effort to rescue them.  
"My lord," said one of the Orcs, bowed his head, "We bring an urgent message from Lord Sauron"  
Avalanche raised an eyebrow and stared at them. Obviously, he did not think to get them out, which the orcs realized. The fame of both he and Marrow, was spread far and wide among all the Dark Lord's hosts.  
"What does Sauron say?" Asked the mutant flatly.   
"That it is necessary that, my lord, get the Halflings as soon as possible because the enemies of the Dark Lord are gaining strength.” replied one, cringing.   
"They have succeeded in defeating a large army of Uruk-Hai in Helm's Deep and have taken Isengard, curse them!" added the other  
Upon hearing this, Avalanche frowned. If Saruman had fallen ... "What happened to Marrow?" He asked.  
The two orcs looked at each other. They were sure that the news would not please Avalanche, but it was better to give it than to face the wrath of the Dark Lord and that of the mutant if he knew that they had hidden the truth.  
“She is dead."   
Hearing this, Avalanche staggered back, a light of rage in his eyes. "Who killed her!"   
"The mutant named Shadowcat.”   
"Damn that bitch!" cried Avalanche in a fury. "I'm going to kill you in such a way that you desire will never have been born ... yes, , I'm going to kill you and all your pathetic friends!"  
"That is why Lord Sauron has sent to tell you, my lord, that it is necessary that the One Ring be obtained as soon as possible to avenge Marrow and kill the so-called Shadowcat.” mumbled an Orc.   
Avalanche looked at them. Give the One Ring to Sauron? Never! The Dark Lord of Mordor had done nothing but bring trouble to him and Marrow. He had never been able to help them. No, he was not going to give the One Ring, on the contrary ... he would help those useless Halflings to destroy it. Sauron was not worthy to be in power, nor was it convenient that he should be.   
"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked, "Has Sauron sent anyone else besides you?"  
"No, my lord," answered both.   
"Perfect," said Avalanche. And with a simple move of his hand closed the gap in the earth, crushing the terrified Orcs and their Wargs. of his hand and making use of his mutant skill, he closed the earth before the terrified orcs who ended up crushed in the blink of an eye with their Wargs.  
Avalanche turned to the path where the hobbits had taken and stood for a while, thoughtful. "Well ... I will help the Halflings, but before ... I will have to talk to a certain person to do me a very special favor.” he said at last, and continued his path.


	37. The hobbit, the mutant and the spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalanche is preparing everything for his revenge. What will it be? And what role have the hobbits in it as well as Gollum?

Chapter 37: The Hobbit, the Mutant and the Spider

Frodo, guided by Gollum, finished climbing the steep stairs that were carved out of the cliff side. Before following Gollum to the tunnel where the gangly creature had had gone, Frodo turned his gaze downward. There, almost at the foot of the cliff, he had left his faithful friend, Sam. His gardener had always treated Sméagol roughly, who had done his best to regain his good name, but Sam had always been suspicious of him.  
Frodo could not bear it. What had Sméagol done to make Sam hate him? No, Sméagol was good. Sméagol had no obligation, but he joined the quest of the two hobbits and help them to get there without being hopelessly. So, Frodo had grown weary of Sam's mistrust of Sméagol and had ordered him to go home.   
But, if he had looked away quick enough, and into the gloom of the tunnel, he would have seen Gollum's horrible grimace of triumph.

***

“There.” hissed a raspy voice at that moment, urgent and whining.   
Frodo sighed, turning back towards the yawning mouth of the cave. “This place?” he asked.   
“Master must go inside the tunnel, yes precious.” was Gollum’s answer  
Frodo looked again the tunnel. It was dark, and a stench came from it. “Are you sure, Sméagol?” he asked.   
“It’s the only way!” snarled Gollum impatiently “Go in or go back.” he added knowingly. Frodo was gullible, but he was a brave hobbit, and would keep going until the end.   
“I cannot go back.” 

***

“What’s that smell?” asked Frodo, choking in the foul, dank air.   
“Orc filth. Orcs come in here sometimes.” lied Gollum “Hurry!” He bounded away so fast that Frodo couldn’t follow his pace no matter how much he hurried, and soon lost his track.  
“Sméagol?”  
“Over here!”   
Frodo leaned a hand on the wall of the tunnel, but jerked it away quickly. “It’s sticky!” he gasped to himself. “What is it?”   
“You will see. Oh yes, you will see.” Gollum whispered in a sing-song voice, but did not answer to Frodo’s low calls. He stepped forward, to hear a crackling. He had stepped on a skeleton. In than moment, he looked up and saw other dead animals hanging, wrapped in webs, and a shiver of terror chilled through all his spine. He turned and fled, but in his mad race, he tripped over a pile of webs and bones. A bubbling hiss drew nearer, and there was a creaking as of some great jointed thing that moved with slow malice in the dark.   
Suddenly, in his mind echoed the voice of Lady Galadriel. “And you, Frodo Baggins, I give you the ‘Light of Ëarendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.’   
“The star-glass!” muttered Frodo. “Yes! Hail Ëarendil, brightest of Stars!”   
Slowly his hand went to his bosom and he held aloft the Phial of Galadriel. For a moment it glimmered, and then it began to burn, kindling to a silver flame. The darkness receded from it.  
But not far down the tunnel, between them and the opening where he had reeled, he was aware of eyes growing visible, two great clusters of eyes and the coming menace was unmasked at last. Monstrous and abominable eyes they were, bestial and yet filled with purpose and with hideous delight.  
The Phial of Galadriel dropped, and in terror he fled down the passage way, only to be stopped by a great grey net, and to hear Gollum’s taunting voice echoing evilly “Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in a web! Soon you’ll be eaten!”   
Sting was in his hand, and Frodo hewed the web with a wide sweeping stroke, and watch the taut cords spring away till a great rent was made.   
His head whirled as with a draught of wine and he sprang out, Sting clattering from his hands.   
It seemed after that den of night, and he ran in wild exultation.   
“Got away, did it, precious! Not this time! Not this time!” cried a voice in anger.   
The hobbit did not have time to turn when Gollum pounced on Frodo, long fingers scrabbling for the golden ring. Frodo, enraged, flipped the wretch on his back and put his hands on his throat.   
“It wasn’t us! It wasn’t us! Gollum! Gollum!” choked Gollum. more “Sméagol wouldn’t hurt Master! We promised! You must believe us! It was the Precious! The Precious made us do it!”  
Frodo stopped, and stood up. “I have to destroy It, Sméagol” he said wearily “I have to destroy It for both our sakes”   
At this, Gollum grew angry. All pain, all regret disappeared. “No!”   
Frodo dodged his attack this time, and Gollum disappeared, screaming over the cliff side. 

***

Avalanche had moved quickly on. At the prospect of having to enter that creepy tunnel where Shelob lived didn’t appeal to the mutant. He hoped to get there before the hobbits, or at least at the same time to defend them because he was sure that the owner of the lair would be very pleased to have them visit.. For a moment, Avalanche wondered if the flesh of each of the Middle-Earth races tasted differently and if so, would the hobbits be tasty for Shelob? Maybe Sam's was, after all the hobbit was pretty chubby judging from what he had seen in Osgiliath.

He was about to enter the tunnel when he heard a groan of pain. Was it one of the Halflings? He listened carefully. No, that watery voice belonged to no one but that wretched being named Gollum.  
Avalanche smiled to himself. He could get some information. He approached Gollum silently, to find him slowly crawling up the mountain, his eyes baleful. When he did look back and see Avalanche, the creature screamed and tried to flee.   
Avalanche with a wave of his hand, locked him in the middle a ring of stones. “Well, freak, where are the Halflings?" He asked menacingly. "Because, if I remember correctly Marrow ordered you to lead them to Mordor and, although we are close, this is not yet Mordor.”   
Gollum had hurried to get the thorn that Marrow had given him. "Marrow gave Sméagol this! Gollum! Gollum!” he wept in his throat. “Said Sméagol would be safe and that Avalanche would spare our lives, precious!”   
The mutant took the thorn and grinned. The spike meant nothing. He had all Gollum’s information, but he had plans for the wretched being that would prolong his miserable life for a little longer, although it would be fatal to it in the end.   
"Well freak, you say that Marrow gave you this thorn so I will not kill you. I will not kill you, but in return for you answering all the questions I ask you. Hide anything from me, and I’ll crush you." He said.  
Gollum nodded fearfully.   
"As Marrow told me, she told you to take the Halflings to Mordor. Where are they?"  
Gollum swallowed hard. "Marrow ordered Sméagol to take the Precious and kill the stupid hobbiteses, so we were going too, yes precious.”   
"And where is the One Ring?"  
Gollum whimpered, and Avalanche swore savagely. "Freak! You can’t complete a simple task like that? Remove the One Ring from a stupid Halfling? How complicated was that? You will certainly die,! "  
Gollum shrieked in terror as a large, pointed stone rose to his gobbling throat. “No! No! Don’t hurt us, precious! Sméagol did not get the Precious, but the hobbitses are alive  
Avalanche stopped the motion of the stone. "Well, if you have not killed the Halflings where are they?"  
"The fat hobbit stayed behind. He wanted to hurts Sméagol and take him away nice Master.”   
"And where is he? Where did Frodo leave his companion? "  
"At the foot of the stairs. Gollum!”   
"And then, where is the other Halfling? He is the one that matters to me.”   
“We realizes that we could not kill Master, so we took him to Shelob's lair, precious ..."  
Avalanche cursed loudly again and stuck a stone in Gollum's hand causing him to squeal in pain.  
"Freak! You're not able to do anything right! How did you plan to get the One Ring, huh? How? You thought to ask Shelob!” He paused "Maybe I should send you to ask for it, maybe he want to give it to you. After all, the smell of blood in your hand will attract attention.” he added darkly.   
“She would give us the Precious, yes, yes! She does not want rings! But master is not dead, we saw him, he’s not dead.”   
"Then, where is he?!” snarled Avalanche.   
Gollum swallowed hard. "Sméagol tried to take the Precious from Master, but Master threw Sméagol down the cliff. Master is heading for Cirith Ungol "he hastened to add, seeing that Avalanche rolled his eyes.  
The mutant was going to kill Gollum. The freak couldn’t do one simple thing. Bit if Frodo was heading for Cirith Ungol, maybe the thing did something reasonably well. “You deserved to be killed, got that? Even though Marrow gave you this thorn, you didn’t do your task well as ordered; However, I feel sorry for you and I will let you live on one condition: to do exactly what I say, otherwise I will make sure your death is the worst.”   
Gollum trembled with fear. "You're going to get me these ingredients," Avalanche told him, giving him a piece of paper that had been ripped from the edge of the map, "And you better get them soon. One slip up and I assure you that I will find you and make you wish not to have been born, understand? "  
Gollum nodded  
"You will also have to do me another favor "said Avalanche, eying the bloody hand of Gollum.

***

Sam bent over the limp body of Frodo, tears trailing down his dusty face. Sam had found him wrapped in a cocoon of spider web and after fighting Shelob, he had managed to make her retreat to her lair. He had pulled away the web, when he saw that Frodo’s sword, which lay beside him was glowing with a soft blue aura. He knew what he had to do. Very gently he undid the clasp at the neck and softly drew the chain over his head.   
“Good-bye, master, my dear!” he murmured. “Forgive your Sam. He’ll come back to this spot when the job’s done – if he manages it. And then he’ll not leave you again. Rest you quiet till I come; and may no foul creature come nigh you! And if the Lady could hear me and give me one wish, I would wish to come back and find you again. Goodbye!”  
And then he bent his own neck and put the chain upon it. He lifted the phial of Galadriel, and put it in his bosom, and retreated behind some rocks.  
Soon steps were heard and Sam peered behind his hidden spot. He saw a small group of orcs, one of them was a Uruk-hai, and when they saw Frodo they sat up a great rabble. “Hai! Hola! Here’s something! Lying right in the road. A spy, a spy!”   
“Quiet you.” snarled their leader. “We don’t want Shelob upon us! Now off! The quick way. Back to the Undergate!”   
“It’s dead.” whined one of the Orcs. “Why do we want it?”   
“No. This fellow ain’t dead” She jabs them with her stinger… and he goes as limp as a boned fish!” explained the Uruk “Then she has her way with them. That’s how she likes to feed. Fresh blood!”  
Terror leapt in Sam’s heart.   
“Get him to the tower!” As the Orcs scrabbled to do his bidding, Sam heard his snuffling voice low and grunting. “Who cut the cords she’d put round him? Same one as cut the web. And stuck a pin into Her Ladyship? Where is he!” 

***

Avalanche strode jauntily through the tunnel. The mutant had covered all his body with a strong armor made by stones. He needed Shelob’s help for his plan of revenge.  
He was walking carefully paying attention to even the slightest noise that would indicate the proximity of the spider. Finally, he stopped in front of a huge web, whose strands swayed in the foul breeze, he looked carefully. What a sword to cut through Shelob’s webs!  
The creaking of joints warned him of the approaching malice. He turned, and watched the baleful glow of the eyes approach until they were a few feet from him.   
“Shelob” greeted Avalanche casually, but he was ready for any attack.   
The spider hissed.  
“Come on! I know you can talk.” laughed the mutant. “And I want to talk. I have an interesting bargain for you.”   
“Bargain?” hissed the spider, and the mutant felt a chill run down his back as Shelob stood in front of him, her sagging belly dripping a foul liquid. Someone had wounded her.   
Avalanche wondered for a moment, if this was Shelob, then how horrible would have been her dam, Ungoliant? A hundred times worse.   
“Yes, a bargain. I see you’re wounded.” he added.  
Shelob creaked angrily.   
“Come on. I know a couple of Halflings passed by here. Seems that they managed to get out of here and instead you ran out of dinner.”   
“I got one.” broke in Shelob. “But the other came in, and then he was taken by Orcs to Cirith Ungol.”   
Avalanche raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting news. “And what about the other Halfling? The one who stuck you with a sword”  
“He followed the orcs. And I never would have been wounded if Gollum had not taken these creatures into my den.” she hissed angrily.   
Avalanche smiled evilly. “I see. Well, then I offer you to give you as, let’s say, as a gift. You may have Gollum, in exchange for something”  
“What do you want?”  
“Some poison. Fill this cup.”   
The clusters of eyes shone with a confused and bestial malignance. “Why do you want it?”   
“Don’t worry, Shelob. I won’t hurt you. But I must tell you that if you don’t accept my bargain then, let’s say that… I will have to take it by force and you know I can do it. So… what is going to be?”  
The spider looked at him for a moment. He was right, he was very capable to get her poison by force.   
“Very well.” she hissed “Bring me Gollum and I give you my poison.”  
Avalanche grinned.

***

Hardening his will, Sam strode forward and Sting glittered dazzlingly blue in his hand. The courtyard of Cirith Ungol was in darkness, but he could see that the pavement was strewn with Orc bodies, pierced with thick stones. He did not think of it.   
A wide and echoing passage led back from the door towards the mountain-side. It was dimly lit but its distant end was lost in gloom. He advanced down the passage, but slowly now. The dead bodies surrounded him. He forced himself to think of Frodo and plodded on, to the very top. In despair, for the passage went no farther, he looked up, to see an open trap-door.   
In a surge of desperate hope Sam scrambled up the ladder, and ran to the figure huddled on the floor. It was Frodo.  
He was naked and across his side there ran an ugly whip-weal.  
“Frodo! Mr. Frodo!”   
Frodo opened his eyes. “Oh Sam! I’m so sorry! Sorry for everything!”  
“Let’s get you out of here” answered Sam, untying him.   
“It’s too late! It’s over! They’ve taken It! Sam, they took the One Ring!” said Frodo in despair.  
“Begging your pardon, but they haven’t.” said Sam, as he drew the chain over his curly head  
“You’ve got it?’ gasped Frodo. “You’ve got it here? Sam, you’re a marvel!” Then his tone changed. “Give it to me!” he cried, standing up, holding out a trembling hand. ‘Give it me at once! You can’t have it!’  
“All right, Mr. Frodo,” said Sam, rather startled and hurt at his voice. “Here it is!”   
Frodo snatched the Ring and chain from Sam’s hands. And then, after a moment that seemed and eternity for Frodo because he saw in Sam’s eyes the pain. “I’m sorry, Sam. But must understand, the One Ring is my burden. It will destroy you.” he murmured.   
“Come on, Mister Frodo. We best find you some clothes. You can’t go walking to Mordor in naught by your skin.” Sam said at last.   
“You’re right, Halfling” said a male voice behind them. “Mordor is not a place where you can wear just anything  
The two hobbits turned sharply. There, leaning with folded arms in the doorway of the room was Avalanche.

Frodo stepped back immediately as he covered the One Ring with his hand to protect him, while Sam drew Sting.   
Avalanche chuckled mockingly. "I admire your courage Halfling, and your devotion to your friend, but it is not necessary because I do not come in a state of war but in peace.”   
The two hobbits looked at each other in amazement, but at last Sam shook his head. "You lie!" He exclaimed, “You've only been following us to take Mister. Frodo off the One Ring! You came to kill us to keep the One Ring!”   
Avalanche did not reply, his eyes fixed on Frodo who was against the opposite wall, trembling with fear and cold. The mutant clearly heard a voice as attractive as he had ever heard it before, that it was not the voice of a man or a woman, and yet it had such an allure that it was impossible not to be drawn.  
"Avalanche ... Avalanche! It's me ... your ring! Rescue me from the hobbit! I can get your biggest wishes! I can help you fulfill your revenge! Avalanche ... I am your ring in its own right! Kill the hobbit and save me! Put me on your finger and you will get the power you want! Avalanche ... Avalanche ...! "  
If the mutant was not aware of Marrow's death at the hands of Shadowcat and the message of Sauron he would surely have killed the two hobbits and stayed with the One Ring, although he could not have used it. But upon hearing of the terrible end of his companion and friend Marrow and the ineptitude he saw in Sauron and Saruman, things changed drastically. He shook his head and forced his eyes on Sam.   
"You've heard His voice," Frodo said.   
Avalanche nodded slowly as he quickly thought of how to manipulate the hobbits.   
"And you still want us to believe you're not going to hurt us?" Sam said. "You only want the One Ring, just like the other mutant! But guess what ... you cannot use it because ... "  
"Because mutants we cannot even touch it," Avalanche finished, stifling a yawn. “I know Halfling, you're not saying anything new. In fact, Marrow was the one who told me.”   
"So, what are you doing here ?”   
Avalanche sighed. "Listen little guy, if I wanted to take the One Ring I would have done it. You two saw how I destroyed the main wall of Osgiliath. Do you think could stop me with your little sword? I don’t want to take your prisoners, and I don’t want the Ring, got it?”   
"So what do you want?" Frodo asked.  
"I want you to take the One Ring to Mordor, to Mount Doom and destroy it.”   
The two hobbits looked at each other in amazement.  
“That’s not true!” cried Sam.   
Avalanche groaned, annoyed. Making use of his mutant power, he made a huge stone put Sam against the wall, next to Frodo. The hobbit dropped his sword with a squeal, and Avalanche stooped and picked it up.   
"If I wanted to, Halfling, I would not have killed all these orcs; If I wanted to, Halfling, I would not have killed Gollum; If I wanted to, Halfling, I would not be here talking to you, but I would only have taken you prisoners and then killed you because your miserable lives do not interest me in the slightest, "he said, threatening Sam with the point of Frodo’s sword. " But ... I have other plans in which you are very important.”   
"Did you kill Sméagol?" Asked Frodo softly. His tone was calm.   
In response, Avalanche dropped Gollum’s bloody hand on the floor, neatly chopped off. The hobbits recoiled.   
"Since you know who Marrow is I will tell you that she is dead, that because of Sauron and Saruman she is dead and ... I intend to avenge her. And Saruman is dead too. But now Sauron must be obliterated, and the only way to do that is through the little Ring you wear, Frodo. I can’t take it to Mount Doom, but you can.”   
“And after that, what will happen to us?” asked Sam.   
" I could kill you, "Avalanche said," but ... I will not, because I'm not really interested in you.”   
“If Sauron trusts you, could you take us to Mount Doom?” asked Frodo slowly, after a moment.   
Avalanche snickered contemptuously. " Oh no, no, no! " He said. “This is your task! Mine is kill the King of Angmar!” And get revenge on the damn Shadowcat and all her friends," he thought, "So you'll need this," he added, dropping in front of them small orc armor. "It’s the puniest I found. You better use them if you want to have a chance to survive.”   
He knelt in front of them and said with feigned solemnity. "Really Halflings, what I ask of you is of vital importance. Destroy the One Ring, for that is all I ask of you. Before you did it only for Middle-Earth, now you do it for Middle-Earth and for me. There is no great change.”   
The two hobbits looked at each other.   
"And what will you do after Sauron falls?" Asked Sam   
"I do not know," replied the mutant, pretending indifference. "That remains to be seen, everything will be decided in due course. But first you have to take care of Sauron." He paused. “Now, put on that armors if you want to go unnoticed. Here is this map, it will be useful.”   
And without waiting more time, he left. Or at least that seemed because the mutant waited until the hobbits put on their armor and moved resolutely toward Mordor.


	38. In the Battle of Pelennor Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter it'll be known what Kitty does belive about her past life and what will she do regarding about that.

Chapter 38: In the Battle of Pelennor Fields

Kitty was sitting on the edge of the bed in the room that Lord Denethor had assigned her. She was dressed in a shirt of chain mail, covered by a leather vest that was belted, and she wore her jeans and pair of boots. Her long chestnut hair was gathered in a tight ponytail and inside the chainmail had hidden the necklace that Lady Galadriel gave as a farewell gift.  
In her lap, she had her denim bag she had brought with her, and in her hands she had a round metal object and had a large black X-shaped capital with a silver background. She was so absorbed in looking at it that she did not hear the footsteps of Gandalf and Pippin.  
"What's that Kitty?" The Wizard’s voice startled her.   
The young woman looked up. “It’s the symbol of the X-Men. It’s the symbol I wore on my belt in my X-Men suit that I wore when I was fighting the Sentinels and other bad guys. X is for X Men.”   
Gandalf examined the badge. "You still miss your realm."   
Kitty nodded again. "When I see this symbol, I remember many battles that the X-Men fought together and how in the darkest hours and when everything seemed lost ... we had always continued to fight for a strange sense of ... hope, I guess. I do not know how to explain it,” "She paused. “When I see this symbol, I remember that since my adolescence I’m a warrior, I am an X-Man.”   
Gandalf stifled a sigh, handing back the disc. Apparently, Kitty still clung to her past.  
"Then you saw the emblem to cheer you up, Kitty?" Asked Pippin.  
Kitty turned over the device, and her answer was muffled. "I do not." she answered slowly. "At Helm's Deep, before I went to fight, I put this under my mail. It was my reminder that I am an X-Man, and---and that I am a warrior and that I would fight to the end and use my mutant ability to do it ... but now ... I only see it as ... farewell.”   
She choked. "For eight years I was part of the X-Men. First I called myself 'Spirit' and then took another name: 'Shadowcat'. During those eight years I fought with countless enemies and protected people who hated me and feared me, and I fought besides people who were my friends, but that was in another realm called Earth." She paused again "I am now in a realm called Middle- Earth, there are no longer Sentinels to fight nor do I have to defeat enemies like Magneto or Apocalypse. Now I have to fight against an insane being called Sauron who wants to conquer and destroy all Middle-Earth." She paused again, brushing her eyes with the back of her hands. " So ... I'm no longer called 'Spirit'. I'm not even called 'Shadowcat' anymore ... now my name is Katherine Anne Pryde. Some know me as Lady Katherine Anne Pryde and my friends call me 'Kitty'. And I'm not an X-Man now ... now I'm part of the Fellowship of the Ring and my mission is to defeat the Mordor's lunatic and kick his ass in such a way that he wishes he had never been born!” she ended in determination. She put the metal shield back in her denim bag, closed it carefully, and tossed it down in a corner of her room. Then she got up from the bed and smiled confidently at them, her hazel eyes lit with courage and a sudden strength.   
Gandalf smiled slightly in return. A few months ago, they had met a young woman with a surprising ability, emotionally weak and clinging to her past with all her might, suffering in the pain that was in it. But now at that moment Kitty had cut the fragile thread that still clung to her past. Now she was a new person, a woman who looked only into the future and was ready for anything, even to die, for the realm she now regarded as her own. 

***

Ever since he heard the clarion screams of the gulls, Legolas's heart had not yet known peace. The well-known sea-longing of his race had awakened, never to fade again until he had crossed the waters of the Great Western Sea and set his feet on the white sands of Válinor. Yes ... until then he would find the real rest. Until that moment his heart would know true peace. Until that moment that note that was missing in the melody of his Fëa would be in discord. When he sailed on white-capped waters, then it would be in complete harmony. w  
He closed his eyes, leaning against the rail of the ship, concentrating his heart and all his Fëa on the sound of the waves, at the sound of the sharp singing of the gulls, in the soft breeze tanged with salt, in that one moment of peace before the battle. He thought to find peace in it, but no ... he did not find it then, although these elements joined to give him a relief and a note similar to the one who was missing. But there was another, different note that was missing and without it, the melody of his Fëa was not completed. He knew what it was.   
The music of the waves, the sea breeze, the song of the birds and realized that they certainly all sang the same strain of melody that was his sea-longing, but without the last brief descant without which the whole song became hollow, empty and meaningless. Without Kitty the song of his Fëa could not be completed, it was not perfect, it was just the set of discordant notes without meaning.  
As if that realization had not been enough for the Elf, Lockheed approached, and jumped nimbly on the Elf’s shoulder, snuggling against his pale gold hair.   
The Elf turned and smiled at him. That dragon was identical to the person he claimed as his friend, strong tempered, brave, but also affectionate once confidence was found. He caressed the black head of the dragon, and Lockheed snort in pleasure.  
Legolas realized that the moment Lockheed sat on his shoulder, the note that was missing sounded like a distant echo. Distant but at least it was there, and his song was no longer in discord.   
Lockheed and Kitty shared a very close bond, and somehow it was like having Kitty by his side so to speak.  
Realizing this, Legolas made two resolutions. He would never go to Válinor unless his beloved Kitty was with him and was at his side and he would do his best to protect Lockheed in the same way as if he protected the young mutant.

***

Kitty quickly descended the winding stairs, heading towards the citadel. She was determined to fight and counted on her mutant ability as much as her medieval type sparring she had inherited by Ogun. The young woman only lamented that she could not have in her power the Samurai-type katana, for things would be much simpler than with a sword forged by Elves but by Men.  
The noise was deafening. Large projectiles fired by the orc army fell in destruction, destroying the people and the main wall. People cowered on the battlement as the black shadows of Nazgûl passed, their thin, gaunt wails piercing the air with a horrible fear.  
Kitty, with the aid of her mutant ability, slipped into the tumult of soldiers. her hand she wielded a small sword, and had put on a helmet which, although very stifling, allowed her to conceal her identity.  
A jewel on her finger sparkled in the firelight, and she looked down. It was Boromir’s ring. She would fight for Middle-Earth, but she would also fight for the city that Boromir loved so dearly ... yes, she would fight for Boromir and she would avenge him.

***

"Hey! What is this?” cried a loud voice.   
Aragorn turned around, but did not let go of the rudder. “What is, Gimli?”   
"Look what I found." replied the dwarf, showing him a sheathed sword. For a moment, Aragorn dared to let go of the rudder and took it.   
Undoubtedly, this was no common sword, he found as he drew it from the scabbard. The blade was light and shown, and the steel, although strong was flexible. Graven on the hilt and down the blood channel, was a strange pattern of leaves.   
"Have you ever seen a sword like this, Gimli?" Aragorn asked, balancing the blade in his hands.   
"Never," replied the dwarf, admiring the weapon, "But this blade is the best I have seen in a long time.”   
"Where did you find it?"  
"Among the spoils of the pirates.”   
"Surely, they found it among the fishing villages that they assaulted," said Aragorn thoughtfully. He turned to the King of the Dead who had been watching the strange sword. "Have you ever seen a weapon like this before?"  
The King of the Dead shook his head. “This is not a common weapon" was all he said.   
Aragorn and Gimli examined the sword closely. There was strange signs on the blade, but the black leather she was unadorned except a long, slender silk ribbon.  
"Ask the Elf," the King of the Dead said after a moment, and return to his silent.   
Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas standing at the bow with Lockheed sitting on his right shoulder. The elf seemed to be engrossed in his thoughts, absently stroking the dragon’s head.   
"Legolas!"   
The elf had his eyes closed, listening intently to all the rumors that brought some peace to his newly awakened sea-longing. It was only when Lockheed nudged his head did he hear Aragorn’s voice, and swiftly bounded down to them. “I apologize,” he said once he was next to them. "I did not listen; I was too influenced by the environment around us "  
Aragorn showed him the sword. "Gimli found this among the spoils of the pirates.”   
Legolas took the blade, frowning. He had never seen such a thing in his long life, and yet something told him that he did know of its existence. Had Kitty had ever mentioned anything about a sword like that?  
Lockheed nudged it eagerly with his snout, and at his suggestion Legolas unsheathed it. The dragon seemed to know it well, and looked pleased to have found it.  
“Maybe the sword belongs to Kitty.” said Aragorn, with a shrug, noting the dragon’s behavior.  
“I have never seen her with such a thing.” answered Gimli.   
Aragorn shook his head thoughtfully. Nor could he understand it, but he could find no other explanation. He glanced towards the Elf, to see his blue eyes puzzled. "What is it, mellòn?”   
"This sword ... this sword is not common." answered Legolas softly. "I sense a presence here, something I have never sensed before.”   
"Is it evil?"  
Legolas shook his head thoughtfully. No, it was not evil, but it had a strange power that he could not understand.  
"Maybe you should show it to Gandalf.” suggested Gimli.   
"No," said the King of the Dead, who until then had fallen back into his silence "That sword must be surrendered to its owner.”   
The three glanced at each other. Lockheed snorted. 

***

It seemed that the city would not be able to much longer. As much as the soldiers had bravely resisted the siege, the enemy was far more powerful. Minas Tirith would soon fall, even with the aid of the Mithrandir of the Elves. Darkness was spread over the skies. The air was still and choked with the reek of smoke.   
There was a flash of lightning, and in the searing light the men of the city looked with blinded eyes. As thunder rolled, darkness closed in again. And in that very moment, a cock crowed, shrill and clear, welcoming the morning that in the sky.   
And as if in answer there came from far away another note. Horns, horns, horns. In dark Mindolluin’s sides they dimly echoed. Great horns of the North wildly blowing. Rohan had come at last!  
The men of Gondor looked over the rolling fields, and the sun rose at the last over the army of the Rohirrim, and the King’s golden shield shown.   
All horns in the host were lifted up in music and Theoden cried “Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!”  
And morning came, morning and a wind from the sea, and all the host of Rohan burst into song, and they sang as they slew and the sound of their singing that was fair and terrible came even to the City.

***

Then hope rose in the Citadel, and the soldiers regathered, among Kitty.   
The terrible battle began, and the green grass was strewn with corpses and dripped blood.   
The mighty horsemen of Rohan's fought with all their might, and their cries of ‘Death! Death!’ came to Kitty’s ears. The horrible screams of fell beasts echoed over field and city, and the shadows of the Nazgûl cast a blackness of fear. Despite the courage, Rohan was forced to retreat as the valiant soldiers of both kingdoms fell more and more quickly.

In the midst of this bloody confusion, Kitty fought wildly. She had gone into the very center of the battlefield where the brunt of the battle was. She was not afraid, now only had hope in her heart, hope to avenge Boromir, hope to see her companions, that she wholeheartedly wished to see soon and alive.   
Maybe she had the good fortune to find the Elf in the middle of the battlefield so that together, side by side they would fight.  
Suddenly, she stopped in terror. The sword she was wielding passed through her hand and fell to the ground, and she could not pick it up.  
The woman made an effort to concentrate and after a couple of failed attempts, managed to take her sword again. Kitty took a deep breath. It was obvious that if she was still in the phasing state, she would end up further weakening Gandalf's spell, and probably would not even finish the battle before she ended up fading.  
That was not her idea of dying, but there was no other solution. She had to keep fighting, and if she was going to die she would die for the new life she loved. 

***

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Lockheed quickly disembarked from the ships at the port of Harlond, launching into the attack followed by the fearsome Army of the Dead.  
A clamor of terror and agonizing grief rose from the Pelennor Fields, and a pale wraith cloud of the shadows of dead men thousands of years ago were seen, an enemy who could not be killed, bringing with them Death and destruction amid the enemy ranks.  
No sooner had the three members of the Fellowship and Lockheed gotten from the beaches of the Harlond to the grass of the fields, the dragon stopped dead in his fight. His yellow eyes were open wide, and he snatched the sword from the Elf’s belt. With a howl above the mighty roar of battle, he flew towards the thickest of the fight, making a path with fire. 

"Oh Válar!" Exclaimed Legolas as Lockheed left, "Kitty is there! She’s in danger--she’s fading!” He dashed after the dragon, his arrows flying swift and fast. 

***

Kitty had continued to fight. She had to make an effort to stay in a stable state of phasing, but it was growing harder and harder, and Kitty began to lose all hope. At least Emma Frost was not in that moment trying to enter her mind again.  
Once again, the sword passed through her hand leaving her unarmed in front of a giant orc.  
"Well, I think today is a good day to die," she thought resignedly, ready to dodge the sudden blow from his war-hammer.   
But there was no need. At that moment, a small animal moved in a blur, spitting fire. Hearing the howl and the roar, Kitty opened her eyes wide and gasped. It was Lockheed.

The dragon nuzzled her shoulder briefly, and in that moment, a white light surrounded them, and Kitty found she was no longer fading.  
Gandalf had been right! It was necessary that someone already of her own nature or her realm of origin would pass energy. In an excellent moment Lockheed had arrived!

Kitty hugged Lockheed once more, who after a moment showed her the sword in his claws.  
"But ... how ... where did you get this?" She asked, stunned.  
Lockheed snorted and roared softly by way of response, a language that only Kitty understood by her telepathic bond with him.  
"Did Gimli find him in a pirate ship?" She repeated incredulously, and then shook her head. “Alright, where are there?”   
Lockheed jerked his tail towards the direction of the Harlond. Kitty nodded slowly. The road was going to be long and . Especially with those terrible Haradrim animals called Mûmakil that stamped and bellowed among the confusion, and from which the Rohirrim horses shied away in mortal terror. It would not be simple, but Kitty was now accompanied by her faithful friend. She drew the katana sword out, and then, something changed. All the knowledge she had in the arts of how to brandish that katana came to her mind with all the clarity she had always had since Ogun had possessed her.  
Kitty dropped the other sword, which was now useless, and with a short nod to Lockheed, dragon and mutant launched into the attack with a force that until that moment they had never had.

***

In the city, the few guards that yet lived waited for their imminent doom.  
A huge troll armed with a terrible mace hammered over and over in the main gate of the city Among those few soldiers were Pippin and Gandalf.  
“I did not think it would end this way” said the hobbit softly.   
“End?” repeated Gandalf slowly, Glamdring in his hands. “No, the journey doesn’t end here, my dear hobbit. Death is just another path, one that we all must take.” He paused “The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it.”   
“What Gandalf? See what?” asked Pippin.   
“White shores and beyond… the far green country under a swift sunrise.”  
“Well, that isn’t so bad” said Pippin after a moment.  
“No, no it isn’t.” answered Gandalf, and the hobbit and the wizard smiled at each other. It was a little comfort and consolation in the face of death.

***

But suddenly in the midst of the glory of the king his golden shield was dimmed. The new morning was blotted from the sky. Dark fell about him. Horses reared and screamed. Men cast from the saddle lay groveling on the ground.  
“To me! To me!” cried Théoden. “Up Eorlingas! Fear no darkness!” But Snowmane wild with terror stood up on high, fighting with the air, and then with a great scream he crashed upon his side: a black dart had pierced him. The king fell beneath him.  
The great shadow descended like a falling cloud, and upon it sat a shape, black-mantled. A crown of steel he bore, but between rim and robe naught was there to see, save only a deadly gleam of eyes: the Lord of the Nazgûl, and now he looked down in mockery upon the fallen King. “Feast on his flesh.” was his chilling command.   
But Théoden was not utterly forsaken. Merry lay upon the ground where Windfola had thrown in a daze, but a young soldier stood, and the voice was clear and unafraid “Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!”  
A cold voice answered: ‘Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey!”  
A sword rang as it was drawn in the gloom of the Nazgûl. “Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may.”  
“Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!”  
Then was heard all sounds in that hour the strangest. The soldier laughed, and the clear voice was like the ring of steel. “But no living man am I! You look upon a woman.”   
The winged creature screamed at her, but the Ringwraith was silent. He opened his eyes . There some paces from him sat the great beast, and all seemed dark about it, and above it loomed the Nazgûl Lord. . A little to the left facing them stood she whom he had called Dernhelm. But the helm of her secrecy had fallen from her, and her bright hair, released from its bonds, gleamed with pale gold upon her shoulders. Her eyes were hard and fell, and yet tears were on her cheek. A sword was in her hand.  
Suddenly the great beast beat its hideous wings, and then swiftly fell down upon Éowyn.  
A swift stroke she dealt, skilled and deadly. The hewn head fell like a stone, and with its fall the shadow passed away. A light fell about her, and her hair shone in the sunrise.  
Out of the wreck rose the Black Rider, tall and threatening. Her shield was shivered in many pieces, and her arm was broken; she stumbled to her knees. He bent over her like a cloud, and his eyes glittered; he raised his mace to kill.  
But suddenly he too stumbled forward with a cry of bitter pain, and his stroke went wide, driving into the ground. Merry’s sword had stabbed him from behind.   
“Éowyn! Éowyn!” cried Merry. Then tottering, struggling up, with her last strength she drove her sword between crown and mantle, as the great shoulders bowed before her. The sword broke sparkling into many shards. The crown rolled away with a clang. Éowyn fell forward upon her fallen foe.   
***

Legolas had followed Lockheed, but soon he had lost sight of him in the midst of that tumult. But he did knew where to turn, his Fëa was leading him swift and sure. He had sensed clearly that Kitty was out of danger of fading. He had felt that Kitty had regained her strength and new vitality and strength had replaced weakness and fear. Surely the fact that Lockheed was at her side and she had the strange sword had helped her.  
Suddenly, he listened to a frightening roar and almost at the same time saw a great flare rising.  
"Lockheed!" 

***

Aragorn and Gimli had tried to follow their friend, but the enemies did not allow them to advance with the speed they wanted. They had heard the howl and seen the flames.   
But from the southward fields came footmen of Harad with horsemen before them, and behind them rose the huge backs of the Mûmakil with war-towers upon them. One of these, enraged by the arrows, had turned aside, and thundered towards them.   
A figure, armed with Elven-style knives, was climbing fast on the animal, killing all the men by cutting the moorings of the war tower. Then he stood on the head of the Mûmak and shot an arrow. The animal crumpled to the ground, and Legolas slid from the carcass to land lightly in front of Gimli, smiling with a smirk of triumph.  
“It still only counts as one!” was the answer of the dwarf.


	39. Kitty... le melin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally...!

Chapter 39: ‘Kitty… Le Melin’

“It still only counts as one!” was the indignant reply of the Dwarf to Legolas’ triumphant smirk. On hearing this, Legolas opened his eyes wide. That was not fair!   
But there was no time to say otherwise. They were in the middle of a bloody battle and they could not afford to argue about that, rather, they had to take up their weapons again and continue fighting. 

***

Gimli had noticed that Legolas always fought in a specific direction, where he could hear the powerful roar of Lockheed. Surely, he wanted to make sure Kitty was alright, maybe even want to fight at her side to protect her .   
So, the dwarf had followed, it was not too complicated for him because after all, Gimli was an innate warrior and perhaps the best among all of his race, and he felt a strong friendship for the Elf Princeling.   
Finally, the two companions saw them from afar and both were astonished.  
Kitty wielded the strange sword with incredible agility and skill. There seemed was no orc or Uruk that could face her. Neither the dwarf nor the elf had seen her fight so well. Certainly, at this moment they were looking at the 'Shadowcat' of the X-Men and now they understood why she said that she was a person who could follow them even in the most dangerous situations.  
Beside her was Lockheed. The little dragon was not far behind in speed. Although he was only the size of a large housecat, his terrible fire charred orcs instantly, and his powerful claws still ripped the strongest armor.   
The dragon and mutant made an excellent team and there was none who could cope with them.

Even as the Elf and Dwarf fought, they felt that the ground tremble under their feet and saw the last of the Mûmakil go by. Infuriated by the arrows and clash of arms, it went with it tusks dripping blood, trampling under his feet. As it went by, Lockheed flew up and spat fire into the Oliphaunt’s eyes, caused the beast to rear up, bellowing in pain.   
Kitty had climbed swiftly up the animal's back, brandishing her katana. The war tower on its mighty back was empty, and Kitty passed through its grey head.   
The Mûmak fell to the ground, mercifully dead before its weak cry of pain was finished.   
"You seem to have competition, Elf," Gimli said to Legolas, who had watched with a glimmer of admiration in his clear blue eyes.

Little by little and with the powerful aid of the Army of the Dead, the huge army of orcs and Nazgûl was defeated, till they either lay dead or fled wailing back towards the Mordor.   
A cry of joy from within and without the city rose. Minas Tirith, the White City, had been saved.

***  
For hours and hours there had been a devilish thundering and a terrible noise, but now ... it was the silent of death through all the Pelennor Fields. Clouds gathered. The wind brought a grey rain, and all the fires sank, and green grasses was crushed with battle and strewn with a thousand corpses. This was a place of death, and the survivors on the field walked in a world of ghosts. Suddenly a pale clouds of the shadow men gathered, led by the King of the Dead, and they advanced towards the three companions, who stood exhausted and leaning on sword or axe or longbow.  
“Release us.”   
Aragorn bowed his head. “I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace,” and the Army of the Dead slowly faded as a wisp of cloud in the middle of the gloomy air.  
"Wow!" Said a feminine voice in awe. “That's not something that happens every day! Right Lockheed?”   
No sooner had Kitty spoken than Legolas held her tightly, resting his head on her forehead, murmuring words in the smooth music of Sindarin that only Aragorn understood as words of gratitude to the Válar and Erú.  
Lockheed had barely had time to get off Kitty's shoulder, and surprised by the gesture of the Elf.   
But Kitty did not hesitate for a moment this time, hugging him tightly, with a sigh of relief and a smile on her lips. At last she was with her beloved Elf!  
After a few moments, Legolas released her, his eyes glistening with a great joy. Kitty put a hand on one of the Prince’s and smiled again. She could not but read in the Elf's eyes a feeling that was much deeper than the friendship between two very close friends. Would it be love? Kitty wished it to be so.  
"Well lass, again you have surprised me.”   
Kitty turned and smile at Gimli. “Once again?” she repeated with a laugh. "You mean, I’ve had the good fortune to impress you before, Gimli?"  
"No doubt.”  
Kitty giggled. “You flatter me, my friend.”   
The dwarf smiled broadly.  
"It seems that you met my little friend and also got reinforcements," said the girl after a moment "Where did you get that army, Aragorn?"  
"It was the Army of the Dead." the Ranger replied "They have fulfilled their oath to Isildur's offspring by fighting at his side"  
Kitty shook her head astonished and smiled at Aragorn, a smile of admiration. "Long live the king," she said, and bowed her head. 

***

"Éowyn, Éowyn!”  
A voice rent with anguish came to their ears, and they saw Éomer, throwing aside his helmet and cradling the limp body of a golden-haired woman in his arms. “Éowyn, how come you here? What madness or devilry is this? Death, death, death!” Tears choked him, he bent his head despair and utter desolation.   
***

In the grimness of the night, the lament from those who wept for the dead, the groaning of those wounded, and the cries of night carrion birds echoed terribly, and those sound pervaded in all Minas Tirith.  
The survivors had the task of searching among the thousands of corpses for those who yet lived, and if by chance they met an enemy still alive, they also killed him without mercy,

Pippin was among those who had gone to look for survivors. All day long he looked for Merry and was desperate to find him. When by the carcass of Snowman he found the Brandybuck, unconscious and yet breathing, he wept for relief. 

***

While this was happening in Pelennor Fields, Aragorn aid the healers. The future king of Gondor seemed to be a tireless man, and one of many skills. A warrior, a leader, and now a healer, he paced the Houses of Healing and tended Éowyn, among other.   
The princess’s shield arm was shattered, but the chief evil came through the sword-arm. The arm that was broken would mend in time, if she had the strength to live. It was long struggle he spent with the golden-haired Lady of Rohan. The black malady was heavy upon her, and she dwelt in darkness. 

***

It was past midnight, and little by little the sound of moaning and lamenting had lessened. A few pallid stars peeped through the black ragged clouds. Through the night, several companies of soldiers were carefully inspecting the entire battlefield, it was not to happen that a survivor was burned by mistake.

***

Kitty was in a courtyard that was completely deserted. The rhythmic chirp of the crickets came to ears. She was exhausted, leaning against the wall on the grass border. She had spent a long time after the battle searched for survivors with the others, well into the night, and now she was wearied beyond anything she was ever known.   
Lockheed was by her side and for an hours the two of them had been talking. The mutant was delighted to have that dear friend back at her side. For several months, even before the X-Men died the same as the Professor, Kitty had believed that Lockheed had died and had suffered a lot because she loved him so much, so now the fact of seeing him again was something wonderful.   
For his part, the dragon was also very happy to see her again, and from what he had told Kitty, her friends were also very pleased.   
The people of Minas Tirith feared the small dragon to some extent, but both Kitty and Lockheed were regarded as great friends of Gandalf 'The White' and the future king of Gondor, and Kitty's fame gave her great credibility from which Lockheed benefited.

***

"Really friend Lockheed ... you and I are more than lucky." Kitty laughed, resting her head against the wall. "And what are you going to do now?"  
Lockheed snorted, Kitty smiled.  
"Well then, friend Lockheed, prepare yourself. I believe that now you and I will have a new realm to live in.”   
Lockheed titled his head, confused.  
"I do not know about you, Lockheed, but I have decided that I will stay here in Middle-Earth the rest of my days, I now consider it my new home . Here I have new friends and people, if they fear me to some extent, do not hate me for being mutant." She chuckled wryly. "In fact there are people who admire me for being a mutant. Can you imagine Lockheed? Tell me when will that happen on Earth? "  
The dragon shook his head.   
"Yes," Kitty replied with a smile as her hazel eyes gleamed. "There’s also ..."  
Lockheed turned sharply and Kitty looked around to see Legolas coming in from the gateway.   
On Seeing him, Lockheed licked him affectionately, perching on his shoulder and Kitty rose with a smile.   
"You and he seem to get along pretty well," she said. "It's not common for Lockheed to have so much affection for someone.”   
Legolas smiled at her as the dragon nuzzled his hair. "He's an excellent friend." he said "He is like you.”   
Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh?”   
"Well, he, like you, is brave and strong, and yet gentle and kindhearted.”   
Kitty could not help but blush. She could not hold his azure gaze.   
Legolas could not help but smile. "Kitty, may I talk to you alone?" He asked after a moment.  
She turned her questioning gaze to Lockheed, who was still seated on the elf's shoulder. The dragon seemed to understand and flitted away into the night. 

***

Once Lockheed left, Kitty looked back at the Elf. The girl noticed that his gaze shone by a sweet light. Unable to help it, Kitty felt her cheeks begin to blush, so to hide it she slid down by the corner of the wall. The Elf sat down silently next to her.   
"Well, Legolas ... what did you want to talk to me about?" Kitty asked at last.   
The Elf could not but notice that the young woman seemed as nervous as he did. Why? What had changed? He managed to calm his hurried heartbeat. "I was very surprised to find your friend Lockheed," he said.  
Kitty raised a surprised eyebrow. That was not expected. "Yes, I guess. He said he was found at the entrance to the Cave of the Path of the Dead. He told me he had followed you for a couple of hours.”   
"That's what I thought. I had sensed that someone was following us, even though I had no idea what it might be.”   
Kitty frowned at the word 'sensed' . She was going to ask what this meant when the Elf questioned, "Do you know how he got to Endor--Middle Earth?"  
"Actually, neither he nor I are for sure. But do you remember that I told you that shortly before the X-Men and Professor died, the X-Men had a big battle? "  
Legolas nodded.  
"Then you will also remember that in the midst of that battle, Lockheed seemed to be lost in space and no one was able to rescue him.”   
Legolas nodded again. "Do you think that's how he got here?"   
"Lockheed believes that, although neither of us are sure.” Kitty turned back to the Elf, “By chance, Gandalf did not say anything to you? That is to say, that he has come up with any hypothesis? "  
Legolas frowned at the strange word: 'hypothesis’, and then shook his head.   
Kitty sighed.   
"Do you think to return to your realm?" The Prince queried after a moment.  
Kitty turned and looked at him after a moment. "No," she said firmly, "A few months ago I would have done it, I actually craved it, but ... not anymore. Here is a new world, here I have a purpose in my life. Here I am not alone because I have made good friends ... "" I have found someone I love with all my heart like no one I have ever loved, " She trailed off.   
"Even after the war is over?"  
Kitty raised an eyebrow at the yearning tone of Legolas. "No," she answered with a determined accent, "why do you ask? Do you want me to leave?” she asked with a teasing giggle.   
Legolas immediately shook his head. "On the contrary," he murmured, meeting her eyes. "I wish you to stay.”   
At this, Kitty felt her heart stop for a moment. That was ... it was ... it was so beautiful!   
"Well ... do not worry about it, because I do not plan to leave ... I plan to stay forever even after we defeat the Mordor’s very own lunatic." she said brightly.   
Legolas nodded slowly as a faint smile formed on his lips, but doubt wracked his elven heart although yet he knew that his Fëa was right. He unclasped off the necklace that the girl gave him and showed it to her. "I return it as I promised, melamin: not from the hand of a dead or dying Elf." He paused "Would you ... Would you let me put it on?”   
Kitty blushed and nodded with a shy smile. Once the elf put it carefully they both stared. It was a strange silence, not uncomfortable, but strange. Kitty felt that there was something that the elf wanted to tell her but he did not dare. Seeing he remained silent, she said "Speaking of promises, you promised me you were going to tell me what 'Kitty, le melin' meant. And that you were also going to explain me why you say you can sense me.”   
Legolas swallowed hard. Answering those questions would force him to tell her the truth. And he would do it. The Elf took a deep breath as he took her hands gently.  
"When I tell you that I can sense you it is because my Fëa has attached itself to you in such a way that I can sense your emotions and your thoughts. This does not mean that I can ... 'read' your mind but I can understand and feel them as if they were my own. This happens to most Elves.”   
"Your Fëa……..what?”   
"The Fëa is ... the Elven soul. By saying that my Fëa has been attached to you is that my soul has attached to you because ... "  
Kitty waited for him to continue. He looked like he was struggling inwardly. She gently squeezed his hands, and smiled sweetly as if to encourage him.   
Do not stop. Tell her!   
The Elf met her hazel eyes "My Fëa has attached herself to you because ... because I love you," he said simply, "What I said to you in Meduselde--'Kitty le melin'-- means in Sindarin 'Kitty, I love you'." he finished with a sweet accent and looking at her with infinite tenderness.  
Kitty opened her mouth, unable to believe what she was hearing. Could it be that the Elf she loved had also fallen in love with her?  
"And because I love you, Kitty, my Fëa is attached to you," continued Legolas, "And because I love you, Kitty, I'm giving you my heart and soul. It's yours now Kitty... le melin.” His blue eyes sparkled.   
The girl was stunned, not knowing what to think. It was so beautiful that it seemed unreal! Did he really love her? Was she really right? And yet, deep down, Kitty was sure it was true. In her memory came so many memories and expressions of deep affection.  
Her eyes flooded with tears of joy as her lips trembled at the enormous happiness that filled her heart. She leaned over and hugged him tightly, trying to hold back the tears of happiness that stung her eyes.   
"I love you too," Kitty said in a voice choked with joy and tears. "I love you too, I love you with all my heart and ... and maybe I do not have a Fëa, but I can give you what I have. I give you my heart because I love you, Legolas Thrandullion.”   
The Elf smiled and raised her face to his gently, kissing kissed her lips with a passion that was the slight reflection of what his Fëa felt at that moment. For her part, Kitty returned the kiss with the same fervor.   
“If you were willing to wait, and let me court you?” he asked softly.   
"Court me?" She repeated without understanding.  
"Yes ...... court you... win your affection and heart.” he said,   
"But if you already have them" she said, chuckling  
Legolas smiled at her look of confusion. “So, I may court you, and mayhaps, one day we may be together.” he said, hardly daring to look her in the eyes.   
He heard her giggle and now it was her turn to reach up and take him gently by the twin. Legolas was astonished for a moment, for at that moment he saw in her hazel-colored eyes her soul shining with great intensity.   
"You have my permission," Kitty said, "You can court me"  
Upon hearing this, Legolas' Fëa jumped and Kitty's heart beat wildly. Unable to say anything else, the Elf once more captured her lips and gave her a kiss, but a long, gentle kiss ... a kiss of Elven love that she corresponded with.


	40. To Mordor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until now we've focused again only in Kitty's adventures as well as what are the X-Men are thinking and doing but, what about Avalanche?

Chapter 40: To Mordor

Avalanche was watching Gollum, watching that miserable freak to make sure he did not intend betrayal. It would not have been surprising that Gollum wanted revenge about on the mutant, after he had terrorized Sméagol and cut off his hand. ‘Marrow's thorn had not served him at all, no precious! The thorn was nothing at all, or maybe it was even a message to tell Avalanche to kill us.’ thought Gollum, busy with his task. The very thought made him furious.   
How dare they do that poor Sméagol, Gollum, Gollum! How dare the wicked mutantses do that! We want the Precious, but they are all get in the way, yes they do, nasty peoples! But that stone one--we wants to strangle him, precious!   
Gollum worked furiously, shooting a malignant glance towards Avalanche, who slouched against the wall with half-closed eyes and folded arms. There are only four peoples stronger than the stone one, yes precious. One of them hates Avalanche, like us! But we can’t get it to her, no precious. What about Him? He shuddered in terror. We cants get to the other mutant, but we can get to Sauron and the wraiths, yes, yes! Go to the Dark Tower---no precious! No! Yes, we musts, if we want the precious!   
They hurts us. They tortures us.   
We wants the Precious! We go as soon as the mutant takes his eyes off us, yes precious, may they rots in his head! 

***

The next day after the Battle of Pelennor Fields, there was a council gathered. There were gathered the members of the Fellowship that yet lived, and the new King of Rohan, and Lockheed perched on Kitty’s shoulder.   
“Frodo has passed beyond my sight” said Gandalf pacing, his white robes swishing as he walked the stone floors. “The darkness is deepening”  
“If Sauron had the One Ring, we would know it” answered Aragorn, to calm his friend.   
“It’s only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our Enemy is regrouping.”   
Kitty and Lockheed glanced at each other. That was not good.   
“Let Him stay there. Let Him rot! Why should we care?” said Gimli who was sitting at the Steward’s chair, smoking his pipe.  
“Because countless enemies now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom.” answered Gandalf angrily, and then added in a muffled voice. “I have sent him to his death.”   
There was a heavy silence. Aragorn spoke first, the tactical brilliance of the Ranger showing. “No. There’s still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that.”  
“Our strength has hardly sufficed to beat off the first assault. The next will be greater!” broke in Éomer, but Gandalf quieted him.   
“Victory cannot be achieved by arms, son of Éomund. And Sauron knows all this, and he knows that this precious thing which he lost has been found again; but he does not yet know where it is, or so we hope. And therefore he is now in great doubt. For if we have found this thing, there are some among us with strength enough to wield it. That too he knows. Do I not guess rightly, Aragorn, that you have shown yourself to him in the Stone of Orthanc?”  
“I did so before I rode from the Hornburg,” answered Aragorn.   
“But how is this?” asked Éomer. “All is vain, you say, if he has the Ring. Why should he think it not vain to assail us, if we have it?”  
“He is not yet sure,” said Gandalf, “He is watching. He sees much and hears much. And so we cannot achieve victory by arms, but by arms we can give the Ring-bearer his only chance, frail though it be. As Aragorn has begun, so we must go on. We must push Sauron to his last throw. ‘We must walk open-eyed into that trap, with courage, but small hope for ourselves.”   
They were silent for a while. At last Aragorn spoke. “As I have begun, so I will go on. To waver is to fall. Nonetheless I do not yet claim to command any man. Let others choose as they will. But we may not leave the city unarmed.”   
And so they reckoned up all their strength, and suddenly Legolas laughed aloud. “If the Dark Lord knows so much as you say, Gandalf, will he not rather smile than fear, and with his little finger crush us like a fly that tries to sting him?”   
“No, he will not laugh. He will try to trap the fly and take the sting,” said Gandalf.  
“Neither shall we,” said Aragorn. “If this be jest, then it is too bitter for laughter. No, it is the last move and for one side or the other it will bring the end of the game.” Then he drew Andúril and held it up glittering. “You shall not be sheathed again until the last battle is fought,” he said.   
“Look, that’s very nice and all. I mean, certain death is wonderful.” broke in Kitty suddenly. “But what about Avalanche?”   
“What of him?” asked Aragorn, looking sternly at her.   
She mused for a few moments. “I don’t think he will be at the Black Gates. I think that rather he will betray Sauron. Remember what Marrow said in Isengard? Avalanche and she were still deciding whether keep helping Sauron or overthrow Him and take the power.”   
“But Marrow is dead, and he has lost his ally.” answered Legolas.   
“Yeah. He wouldn’t do it for power, but for revenge.” finished Kitty. “That’s why he hasn’t attacked us. He might follow the hobbits and try to take the Ring.” She paused. “But he couldn’t use it of course……….so he would let the hobbits destroy the One Ring.”   
“So he will let us and Sauron’s army destroy ourselves. And then when Sauron is defeated, we will be weak.” said Aragorn.  
Kitty nodded with a horrible realization. “Lockheed and I will go with you to the Black Gate but when we got there, we will separate from you so Avalanche won’t kill all the army because of me.”   
Legolas looked up, but Kitty studiously avoided his gaze. “Listen. Avalanche hates me, he will do anything to kill me, and whoever stands on his way or by my side will die.” She paused “He’s probably not so much interested in you because he’s counting with the fact that you and Sauron’s army will annihilate each other but… I am another story.”   
“Why?” asked Éomer bluntly.   
“You don’t understand.” Kitty sighed wearily “You see, a long time ago when I was still a teen, I met Avalanche. He got kind of… an infatuation for me. He tried to win my affections but I never accepted him.” she said looking directly to Legolas “the guy was, and still is, very temperamental, conceited, and his ego was bruised. So Avalanche stopped being nice and he tried to force me, then to kidnap me and in the end to kill me, threatening me that he would crush me and my family if I didn’t accept him. I still didn’t, but the Professor and Jean arrived in time and made him flee. As he joined to our enemies: Magneto and his Brotherhood” She paused again “And, to add fuel to the fire, he and I have fought a couple of times and all of them was defeated by me, so… he hates me to death.”   
Legolas closed his hands into fist.  
“That’s why I tell you that I and Lockheed must go alone and face him alone.” finished Kitty bleakly.   
“And where would you face him, Kitty?” asked Gandalf.   
“We’d go with you, but… first, I need a map of all that place. So, I can know where is possible he will be and where he will attack. Avalanche can make earthquakes and in some way, he has also some ability to manipulate earth. However, this doesn’t mean that he’s immune to earth, if he doesn’t measure his attacks well, he could get crushed. And that’s precisely what I mean to do.” 

***

"You're done, freak?" Avalanche asked.  
The mutant had been staring at the wretch. It was of the utmost importance that what Gollum was mixing was perfectly done so that by the time he added Shelob's venom, it would be complete and serve his plans for revenge.   
"Soon good Sméagol will finish, we promises." whined Gollum fearfully. “We need our hands, master, we need our hands.”   
“You would not have lost it if you had done the job well.” replied the mutant harshly. “Now hurry up, or I’ll cut off your other hand.”   
Gollum kept working feverishly. The pain was almost unbearable, and he was weak from loss of blood. Finally he stopped, and passed the bowl to the mutant. It contained a violet powder and gave off an acrid smell.   
Avalanche shrugged. “Alright, it’ll do. Follow me.”   
Against his will, Gollum followed him. He knew he could not flee. Without a hand he could not run so easily. Seeing that he was heading straight for Shelob's lair, he cringed and began to A terrible suspicion flooded him and he paused, groveling at the entrance to the den. “No, nice master, nice Sméagol! Good Sméagol. He waits here for nice Master!”   
The mutant laughed mockingly. "Ha! Sure! You waiting for me? Get in front of me. If you want to live for a while longer.” 

***

Once the following strategy had been determined, Aragorn had gone to the Palantìr of Orthanc. When he challenged it , he had received no bodily torment. The Eye of Fire flashed across the crystal orb and was gone when Aragorn held up Andúril, and in the place of the Great Eye was an image of Arwen, lying dead upon a bed of leaves, and the Evenstar necklace shattering into a thousand pieces. This had been terrible for Aragorn, but he was not a man to be easily discouraged or to be frightened. But he drew strength from his weakness and thinking of his beloved Arwen, he prepared to give the necessary orders to prepare the departing army the day after dawn.

***

Avalanche and Gollum walked through the tunnel, both being careful of the hundreds of dead bodies and the still more numerous cobwebs that appeared everywhere.  
Suddenly the mutant stopped. He had clearly felt that something, something big was hurrying toward them. Surely it was Shelob.  
"Get behind me, freak." ordered Avalanche  
Quickly Gollum obeyed. He did not understand why Avalanche would do such a thing, but he was not loath for the protection.   
Avalanche had not been wrong. In a few seconds, the monster spider appeared a few steps from the mutant.  
"Well, Shelob," said Avalanche, "You will give me this cup full of your poison"  
"Where's my part?" Hissed the spider  
"Do not worry about it. You have my word and I always keep my word. Now, your poison, "he added, giving her a flask. Shelob watched for a moment, her bulging clusters of eyes malignant. . bringing her a medium-sized bottle. Shelob looked at it for a moment. At last she bit the lid of the bottle and dropped her venom until it filled the flagon.  
"Perfect. I knew I could count on you.” said the mutant cheerily, and reaching behind him, seized Gollum’s neck and hurled him in front of the spider.   
Pinning her screeching meal down with a foreleg, Shelob hissed. "Be careful what you plan to do.”   
Avalanche shrugged indifferently. "I know perfectly well what's at stake," he said, "And I suggest you keep your comments because it might happen that I come back to teach you to keep quiet." He paused "Now ... bon appetite!"  
"Master! Master! Master! Save us, Master! "Gollum wailed in terror as Avalanche left.  
"What for?" replied the mutant without turning. "Your services are no longer required"

***

Kitty was heading toward her bedroom with Lockheed. The council was over, and Kitty was going to rest before the noon meal. Those last few days had been of constant turmoil and agitation, and a rest would not go amiss.   
When, through the shadows of the corridor, a tall figure stepped out so suddenly Kitty squealed in surprise and jumped back a few steps, raising her arms defensively.   
"Forgive me," the young Elf said quickly, taking her hand gently "I did not mean to frighten you."  
"Oh! Well, I don’t think so. You did a good job for not meaning too, aye Lockheed?” she answered, but her hazel eyes sparkled.   
The dragon nodded his scaly head and snorted.   
"No doubt," Kitty replied. She turned to Legolas and added, "Lockheed says that you will have to announce yourself first so as not to frighten us. So, Legolas, you'll have to make an entrance that’s not so ... Houdini style."  
The Elf arched a surprised eyebrow. Kitty sighed.  
"Forget it." she said "You're forgiven." She paused "On the one hand, I cannot get mad at you so easily. You have done something to me, Legolas, I don’t know what, but you have certainly done it.” She pouted, but her lips were curved upwards in a smile she could not help. “I was renowned for my quick temper, you know, but you took it away, and I can’t get so easily angry, and still less with you!”   
Legolas smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I need to talk to you, O tranquil one.”   
Lockheed glanced at the Elf, and then with a disgruntled shrug, flew down the hall. 

***

The Elf took Kitty’s hand and led her through the solitary passage to the highest levels of the castle. All along the way, the Elf was silent and Kitty realized that something worried him greatly. It was not necessary for her to be a telepath or to have a Fëa to realize it, the Elf’s simple presence betrayed it. Finally he stopped by a mullioned window. The wind blowing in was cold and damp, but the heavy rains had washed away the stench of the battle field. He dropped her hands and stood silent, gazing at her, until she could not bear it any longer.   
"What is it, Legolas? What do you care about?"  
"You, meleth nín. You worry me "he replied.   
"I? But why? "She asked, confused.  
"For what you intend to do. Do you plan to confront ... to ... that monster? And face that wretch alone?”  
"Yes. There is no other solution. He is mutant, I am mutant. The only one that can cope with he is me.”   
"From what you said he tried to do with you, that's not a mutant ... that's a monster! Worse than the orcs! He will have no mercy on you!”   
"I know," Kitty answered in a muffled voice. "I've already faced him and I know that perfectly well." She hesitantly put a hand on his cheek. "Listen, Legolas, I'm the only one who can beat him. I won’t be alone. Lockheed will go with me, and we make a very good team. Please do not distress yourself because you hurt me too and that ... let's say it's not very useful when I’m going to fight.”   
"You do not understand, meleth nín," replied the Elf, taking the hand she had put on his cheek "If you die ...” He drew a deep breath. “If you die ... it would be the end for me. I could not stand it! You are too precious, I love you with all my Fëa, I could not bear losing you. If you died, my Fëa would go with you. Do not, please.”   
"I love you too," Kitty said, her tone bitter-sweet. “But there's no other way out than that and you know it as well as I do.”   
"Then let me fight beside you.”   
Kitty shook her head. "Do not. Because if you go, I will be more occupied and preoccupied in your well-being than in Avalanche. The battle would end up being fatal for both of us.”   
The Elf was going to speak when Kitty silenced him by giving him a kiss. "Please, Legolas," she said tenderly as she took his face in her hands "Realize that there is no other way. We all have to make sacrifices in this war. If there is something I have learned throughout my life is that a war is not won without sacrifices ... "  
"And your life must be a sacrifice to win the war?" He asked bitterly.   
"So little faith do you have in me aisuru." She said tenderly, stroking his cheek. "The fact that I fight Avalanche does not mean that I'm going to die. Maybe this time it will be a little more difficult because we are in a realm of magic, but I can do it." She paused and gave him a soft kiss. “Trust me, aisuru, trust me and Lockheed. He and I both trust you ... please trust in us."  
Legolas could not answer for a moment. In his Elven heart, a horrible sense of foreboding shook his whole being. A voice whispered in her ear that this duel between Avalanche and his beloved Kitty would be fatal to both. At the same time, the confidence with which his Kitty spoke was so great that he could not help but rely on her. He had seen her fight and had also seen Lockheed fight-there was hope.   
"Oboete oite, kibo wa subete no ikimono of shinu saigo no monodesu." said Kitty softly.   
"What does that mean?"  
"It means: 'Remember, hope is the last thing that dies in every living being.' Always remember it ... aisuru.”   
Legolas frowned at the strange word. “And what does……. aisuru mean?”   
Kitty paused. "It is a Japanese word meaning 'beloved'." She paused "I am your meleth nín ... you are my 'aisuru.'" she added blushing.  
Legolas smiled. This strong-tempered young woman had become tender enough. He hugged her affectionately and gave her a gentle kiss, which she returned immediately.  
For a moment, the Elf felt calm in his arms, but the presentiment he had that he would lose her, did not disappear. It was only a little shadow, but a shadow always present.

***

“To the gate, you slugs! Move out! To the gate!” A whip cracked, an Orc captain shouted. w  
After Aragorn had challenged Sauron through the Palantìr, the Dark Lord of Mordor had decided to take all His army and destroy once Aragorn and his rabble.   
He hated Aragorn, for he was the one real threat to His future dark dominion. Aragorn was the last of Isildur’s house, the Isildur who had taken the Ring and wounded his corporeal form.   
He had immediately sent word to all his orcs to prepare for battle and had searched for Avalanche. He wanted the mutant to be at personally at the head of His army because Sauron was sure that if Avalanche was there, neither Aragorn neither his army would survive. 

***

In the Plains of Gorgoroth the entire army of Sauron was gathering. There were over ten thousand orcs.  
Sam and Frodo were looking hidden behind some rocks. The hobbits had put on the Orc armor that Avalanche had gotten them. Neither of them trusted the mutant, but there was no other way. They would have to do their task even if that was Avalanche’s wish.   
Sam held his breath. Now more than half the line had gone by. Then suddenly one of the slave-drivers spied the two figures by the road-side. He flicked a whip at them and yelled: “Hi, you! Get up!” They did not answer, and with a shout he halted the whole company.  
“Come on, you filthy slugs!” he cried, taking a step towards them, and even in the gloom he recognized the devices on their shields. “Deserting, eh?” he snarled. “All your folk should have been inside Udûn before yesterday evening. You know that. Up you get and fall in!”  
The hobbits struggled to their feet, and limping like footsore soldiers, they shuffled towards the rear of the line. “No, not at the rear!” the slave-driver shouted. “Three files up. And stay there, or you’ll know it, when I come down the line!” He sent his long whip-lash cracking over their heads; then with another crack and a yell he started the company off again at a brisk trot.

***

When seemed that all Sauron’s army was there, the slave-driver Orc ordered an inspection before marching to the Black Gate.  
“Sam, help me!” whispered Frodo desperately.   
“Mister Frodo!” exclaimed in Sam low voice, trying in vain to help him to stand on his feet again “Stand up, Mister Frodo, stand up!”  
“It’s too heavy!”  
Sam didn’t understand at first but when he saw the One Ring’s chain, he understood. “Mr. Frodo, I’m going to hit you! I’m going to start a fight.”   
Frodo nodded. “Yes, yes, do it now.”   
The hobbit shoved Frodo away savagely. “Gerroff me! Nobody shoves me, you filthy maggot!” Frodo stumbled back, and then returned with a feeble blow that the sturdy hobbit easily blocked.   
The orcs stopped and turned to turmoil, yelling in delight.   
“I’ll have your guts if you don’t shut this rabble down!” the slave-driver threatened “Better yet, I’ll have your guts now!”   
He drew his sword when a stone stopped him. The body of the orc fell horribly disfigured and a pool of black blood watered the arid ground.   
The hobbits staggered to their feet.   
From the cliffs appeared a young man covered his body with a strong and impenetrable armor of stone. He walked quietly toward the orc army, heading directly towards the hobbits.   
****

The young man went directly to the hobbits, whom he immediately recognized by their stature and the armor.  
"Stupid Halflings!" he thought "They are as incompetent to the freak! And I’ll have to save them, damn it.”   
"What are you two doing?" He shouted, pretending to be enraged. "Don’t you know that the Dark Lord has sent us to the Black Gate to confront those monkeys and you here ... wasting time and killing each other!"  
The orcs, frightened, stepped back enough so that Frodo and Sam could creep away and hide behind some big boulders.  
"Anyone who thinks of killing any of his comrades will end up like this guy." threatened Avalanche, stooping and raising the head of the Orc captain. “You!” The mutant turned to address another Orc. “You now will take charge of this army and take it to the Black Gate in which I go quickly to Barad-Dûr to deliver the Elvish plot the Great Eyes desires.” A murmur arose among the Orcs, but Avalanche shouted ”Shut up! You had better get going, or you'll answer to me and Sauron. Understood?"  
"Yes, chieftain!" Replied the newly appointed guard fearfully.   
"All right. Move!"  
Without waiting for the order to be given to them twice, the Orc army left for the Black Gate.

***

Once the orc army moved far enough for no one to see or hear, Avalanche headed toward where the hobbits had hidden. They were not there, of course, but were toiling along. He saw their small figures, and caught up with them quickly.   
"To the truth Halflings, I wonder if it was really worth trusting you." he said with an accent of feigned disappointment "If I did not arrive in time, I would have found you as part of the menu of those filthy creatures. Especially you, chubby Halfling, "he added, looking at Sam. “You probably would have made hobbit chops.”   
Sam clenched his teeth.   
"Will you take us to Mount Doom?" Frodo interrupted.   
"As I said in Cirith Ungol, Halfling, I will not take you because I have to defeat the Witch King. If I do not kill the Witch King, he'll attack your friends, and we want that Sauron to die, do not we?” He snorted, slightly amused. “For a monkey, your friend Aragorn is a reasonably clever person.”   
The two hobbits stared at him in astonishment. So, the reason why that huge army of orcs was going to the Black Gate! It was, then, vitally important to get to Mount Doom as soon as possible and destroy the One Rin before Aragorn and the entire army died in vain  
"So, if I were you, Halflings, I'd hurry up and I would not stop until you get to Mount Doom and destroy that One Ring." He turned to leave, but before he paused for a moment "And ... ah! Please, no nonsense ... I will not always be there to solve your stupid problems.”   
And then he sped away from there.


	41. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end of the War of the Ring as well as we're getting closer and closer to the decision of the X-Men. What will be their result? Will they be a cross thread?

Chapter 41: Promises

The army that Aragorn had gathered had rode for long weary days for Mordor. Among the soldiers were Merry and Pippin. The one who had pledged service to the King of the Mark was with Éomer on Firefoot and Pippin rode Gandalf. Gimli and Legolas rode together on Arod. Kitty, with Lockheed perched on her shoulder, rode her grey mare of Rohan. And the head of all that great army was Aragorn, dressed for the first time in the black and silver armor Gondor and the livery of the White Tree. He was the hope of Gondor and, indeed, of all Middle-Earth so the weight on his shoulders was great.  
The days had been weary. The fatigue of the soldiers after the last battles was great, but . it was the only way they had to distract the Eye of Sauron. 

***

That night was the last one they would spend in the Ithilien forest. The edge of the forest was very close and soon they would reach the Black Gates.   
Legolas and Kitty sought to spend time alone in the budding March green. It was a kind of soothing tonic for the anxiety that preceded the great final battle. The Elf was almost as sure as his own existence that the battle in front of the Black Gates would be fatal to his beloved Kitty, and having her by his side and being able to take her hands or hug her or kiss her reassured him somehow, but the fear could never be taken away.  
Several times he had spoken to her again, trying to persuade her not to fight Avalanche, not alone. Legolas was not a mutant, but his Elven hardihood would allow him to at least survive unlike a human being. But Kitty had flatly refused. She could not allow him to face such danger.  
Seeing that he could never convince her and that the only thing that happened was that Kitty was upset, he had decided to stop insisting. But what did not change was that he prayed daily to the Válar and Erú to protect his beloved Kitty. 

***

That night Legolas and Kitty, holding hands, walked through the woods, close to the camp. The night was starless and the moon barely shone with a pallid light, a faint, leprous glow. The place was sad and gloomy. Traces of evil permeated the place, but Kitty hoped this would change.   
"Was this forest beautiful then?" she asked softly.  
"Aye," replied the Elf "It was a realm for life and growth, but now it’s pain and sadness resonate everywhere.”   
"Once you told me that elves have something like a kind of ability to communicate with plants, right?” She said thoughtfully.   
Legolas nodded.  
"Then ... why not, you and other elves who are versed in those abilities, come here and regenerate it and return it to its former state of splendor?" she asked excitedly, warming to her idea. “It used to be that way on Earth. After a forest suffered some catastrophe, it was reforested   
"Reforested?"   
"Yes, you understand ... re-planting baby trees--saplings. That way the forest would regenerate. On Earth, it took long enough, but since those of your race have those abilities, they can do it quickly!”   
Legolas smiled. "And you?" He asked.  
"I? Me what?"  
"What would you do?"  
"Well I gladly accompany you and encourage you, but I wouldn’t touch anything, because I am a real disaster with plants. Ororo was excellent tending plants and had a greenhouse. You know? She spoke to the plants. Can you believe it! She would talk to the plants as if they would listen! And in fact, she said that the plants listened and sensed it. That seemed crazy to me…….and really I’m a calamity waiting to happen in terms of gardening.”   
Legolas chuckled. “Your friend Ororo was right, meleth nín," he said "Plants listen and speak in whispers. If you listen carefully, you can understand their voices.”   
Kitty raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sure.”   
Legolas stopped. "Close your eyes.”   
"What?"  
"Close your eyes," he repeated "Close them and breathe deeply"  
For a few moments Kitty stared incredulously at him, then obeyed.  
"Forget all that is around you," the Elf said in her ear.   
"That might be complicated when I have my Aisuru right next to me.”   
Legolas chuckled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Forget all that is around you," he said again, "Focus on the murmur of the forest. The night breeze is its breathing. The gentle brushing of the leaves with the wind are its sighs. The vibrations on the floor are its murmurs. Listen to its lullaby, the song of quiet strength.”   
Kitty paused for a moment with her eyes closed but she could not. "I'm a lost case." she said despairingly.   
Legolas laughed.  
"But," Kitty added after a moment, "I you come here to do reforestation, I will try to learn to listen to the forest.”   
Legolas looked at her for a moment, and Kitty asked worriedly when she saw his gaze. "What is it, Legolas? What troubles you?"  
"Nothing, meleth nín. I just thought your idea was very good.”   
Kitty smiled, but that did not fool her. "But ...?" She asked.  
Legolas cleared his throat. "I wondered if you would be with me, by my side, when I came here to heal the forest of Ithilien?"  
"Well, that's obvious because, how else are you going to teach me to 'listen' to the forest?"  
Legolas swallowed hard. No, that was not what he meant. "I mean, you would be with me here. We would live together here in Ithilien. Would you like to live with me in Ithilien?”   
Kitty felt her heart stop for a moment. Was it true what she was thinking? But no! It was too soon! Most likely she was misunderstanding.  
"But ... are not you going back to Greenwood?” she stammered. “Are not you planning to return to your home? To see your father how is? You promised me that you would show me your home. You've told me so much about Greenwood that I really want to meet it.”   
Legolas smiled, pleased to hear that his beloved had a desire to know his forest. The forest was somber in the Darkness that was, but it was still his home and he loved it.  
"If you want to, yes, I'll show you to Greenwood," he said taking her by the hand "but ... I do not know if you want to live there.”   
Kitty raised a confused eyebrow. Why not?  
"It is dark and the forest is ... very different from anyone you've seen," he said, seeing her face "Besides ... maybe my father does not agree that you live there with me.”   
"Oh! We'll see!” said Kitty stubbornly.   
Legolas chuckled. He knew Kitty and knew that his beloved could give his father problems, but he also knew that his father was as stubborn and as fierce.   
"I know," he said, "I know how strong you are, meleth nín, but I do not want you to suffer in the face of my father's demands. After all, you're going to be in his kingdom, where he is lord of. It might not be very pleasant for you to live there. That's why I thought that if we lived together here, it would be much more convenient.”   
Kitty nodded thoughtfully.  
"What is it, meleth nín?" He asked.  
"Nothing ... I thought of ... Boromir," she answered. "I remember ... that he had told me that I could live in Minas Tirith without having any problems ..."  
The Elf felt his heart ache suddenly. "Would you rather live in Minas Tirith?" He asked, making an effort. The city of stone was not attractive to him.   
"No," said Kitty, "I'd rather be traveling with you."  
Legolas took a deep breath, relieved that his fear was unfounded. But something had to be made clear. "But Kitty ... we would not be traveling. That is, if you want us to travel, we can travel, but ... we would not be continuously wandering.”   
Kitty tilted her head confused. "Then ... after you did your reforestation here ... what will you do?"  
"What would we do?" Legolas corrected gently.  
"What would we do?" Repeated Kitty, surprised. “That is like, 'us', you and me? "  
"Yes, we, you and I." He took a deep breath to encourage himself, to say what his Fëa yearned for, but at the same time he feared the answer. "I mean ... you and I would live together and we would be together ... of course if you accept to have me…"  
"'Accept you?'" Kitty repeated without understanding.  
Legolas swallowed hard. Apparently, it was necessary to speak clearly. With another maiden those words would have been more than enough, but Kitty was a girl from another realm.   
"I mean ..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then took her hands and met her gaze. "If you want to marry me, we could live together here in Ithilien and may this be our home."  
The Elf's heart was beating fast. He had said what his Fëa longed to say. He had told the young woman to whom he had given his Fëa and with whom he had intertwined his fate. But he did not know if she would accept and his fear increased when he saw that Kitty just stared into his eyes blankly.   
Seeing that Kitty did not answer, his heart beat painfully. "Forgive me," he said at last "I did not mean to disturb you. I…"  
"Okay," Kitty interrupted, staring at the grass "This is ... unexpected"  
"Forgive me," repeated the elf more and more flushed as his heart throbbed painfully "I did not think this was going to disturb you. I thought ... the night I told you my feelings for you, I had ... made my intentions clear from the start. Forgive me for not having given me to explain.”   
He let go of her hands, but Kitty did not let go and instead pulled him gently, preventing him from leaving. "It's still quite ... strange and ... unorthodox," she said. "Rather unexpected... although considering that I'm not on Earth, I guess it's natural,"  
Legolas tilted his head confused. It seemed more like she was talking to herself than to him. For a moment Kitty was silent, a silence that seemed take eternity and during which, once more he thought of leaving. And he was going to take a step when Kitty stopped him.   
"Wait, Legolas," she said, "This is complicated ...!" She looked up and looked him in the eye "How did you say it? Ah yes! If I accept.”   
Legolas nodded, still confused.  
"Well ... let's see. "Kitty cleared her throat trying to adopt a tone of solemnity that eyes betrayed. "If you accept to have me ... then I think it would be best that you also teach me to reforest, because I assure you that I would not like to live in such a sad place as this." She paused and blushed. "Did I do it well? Excuse me, you know I'm terrible at this ... so do not mock me." she added when she saw the Elf's astonished face. Seeing that he did not answer, she added, "Oh whatever. I accept. I accept to marry you!"  
Legolas stared at her for a few moments.  
"Oh, come on! I know I'm terribly bad at this, but it's not that ...! "  
The last word was drowned out because at that moment the Elf seized her in a passionate kiss. Kitty sighed in pleasure, stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with the same intensity. Finally, when the two finally parted for lack of air, Kitty said while blushing, "Well ... it seems to me that after all you did understand. I think ... I'm learning."  
Legolas laughed. He hugged her tightly and gave her another kiss. "Without a doubt, meleth nín."  
"Here in Middle-Earth is a very complicated life," said Kitty leaning her head on his shoulder and playing with a lock of his blond hair. " Would not it be easier to say, 'Do you want to marry me?' "  
"Is this how in your home-realm marriage is asked?”   
"Two very important things, Legolas," said Kitty, raising her head and looking straight into his blue eyes. "Earth is no longer my home-realm, now it's Middle-Earth and more because I'm going to marry an elf living here... "  
Kitty was going to keep talking, but once more a fervent kiss from the Elf interrupted her.  
Legolas could not believe this was so. No doubt he was the most fortunate Elf! There was no doubt that the Válar not only smiled at Aragorn at in love, but at him as well.  
Kitty kissed him back and hugged him tightly. She leaned her head on his chest and stood for a few moments listening to the steady heartbeat of her beloved. It was a dream come true.  
"And what was the other thing you were going to say, meleth nín?" He asked after a moment as he gently stroked her long brown hair.  
"Oh! It’s not a big deal. I was just going to say, that on Earth you say it directly. A 'do you want to marry me?' and a 'I do accept' or 'no, I do not accept' and then the groom gives his girlfriend a nice engagement ring with a diamond.”   
Hearing the word 'ring,' the elf sighed  
"What is it, Aisuru?"   
"I would also have wanted to give you a ring, as is usually done among my people, but you must live without it.”   
"It does not matter," she told him with a smile.   
Legolas smiled at her, but his face gradually darkened. "Kitty," he said earnestly and pleadingly, "promise me that you will return ..."  
He did not need to finish the sentence for Kitty to understand.  
"I promise you," she said, stroking his face tenderly "and I have to return because I cannot leave my boyfriend forever waiting for me. But you promise me something too. Promise me that you will reforest this forest. I think it really needs a little help.”   
"I promise you," he replied, kissing her forehead

***

After saving the life of the two hobbits, Avalanche had gone to the Black Gates.  
But the mutant did not go exactly to the entrance of Mordor, but to a complex of large boulders and remains of a destroyed mountain, where there was a cave whose tunnel passed largely under the plain that was right in front of the Black Gates. This tunnel ended in a large underground chamber that if the mutant collapsed, could well destroy a large part of Sauron's army or Aragorn's entire army, it did not matter which one. He would just wait for the two armies to be busy with obliterating each other, wait for Frodo and Sam to complete the task he would wait for Kitty to find him.   
Avalanche knew that Kitty was an excellent warrior, that her skill in combat was great and therefore as such was dangerous. He also knew that she, being mutant, was also a descendant of the two Blue Wizards and therefore her mutant abilities increased greatly here. Avalanche mixed Shelob's venom with Gollum's powder until it was a liquid. The stench was frightening and surely the taste would be worse, but it was indispensable to take it to beat Kitty But ... he hoped that with the help of Shelob's poison and the mixture Gollum had made for him, he could overcome her through unspeakable suffering. 

***

The next night, after leaving Kitty at the entrance of her tent, Legolas had returned to his own. The Elf did not want to rest, did not need to rest, a little sleep would not hurt.   
He entered his tent and found that it was not empty. There was someone waiting for him, someone totally unexpected.  
"Lockheed?" Said Legolas, surprised to see the little dragon sitting on his pillow. He approached the creature, smiling. "Are you coming to keep me company?"  
"Not exactly," Lockheed replied, rising to his feet and flying until he was at the same height as the Elf’s eyes.   
Legolas stared at him. The dragon's voice was hoarse, but his eyes glowed with a threatening light.  
"You speak ?!" asked the Elf, astonished.   
But Lockheed did not answer his question. "Is it true that you asked Kitty to marry you?"  
Legolas nodded.   
"I suppose she already told you that she agreed to make you the happiest elf on all Middle-Earth." Lockheed' said chillingly. "Yes, she told me," he continued "And I warn you, Elf, that if you do something to Kitty, if you hurt her or if you even make her cry, I will make you suffer so that Death at the hands of Mordor’s lunatic will seem sweet to you. Do you understand me, Elf? Did I make that clear?” he growled.   
Legolas stared the dragon in the eye. “I would not hurt her. She is my beloved, and I would gladly die for her. Do you understand that? My soul is hers, my fate and destiny is intertwined with her own.”   
Lockheed stared at him for a moment. "Alright, Elf, I'll trust you. You've always seemed like a reliable person, "the dragon answered seriously. He paused for a moment "And well ... after having said that.. Congratulations, Elf, congratulations!"  
And without further ado and to Legolas's infinite astonishment, the dragon fell on top of him back and began to purr like a cat and to lick him affectionately.  
Legolas sat down and looked at the dragon disbelievingly, but still somewhat alarmed.  
"Oh! It was necessary to take a good look at how you should treat Kitty, "Lockheed said as he curled up in the Elf's lap. “It was also necessary to see your reaction. But, really Elf ... it gives me great pleasure that Kitty and you are going to get married. She could not have had better luck.”   
Legolas smiled amiably. "And you, Lockheed?"  
"Me what?"  
"You will stay with Kitty?”   
"Obviously. And I will stay with you.” snorted the dragon.   
Legolas chuckled and patted his head. "You will always be welcome, mellon nín"  
Lockheed tilted his head in confusion. "Mellon nín?" words  
"It means 'my friend' in Sindarin."  
Lockheed nodded thoughtfully. "Well yes, I will stay with you ... mellon nín."  
Legolas smiled.

***

Logan entered Cerebro's interior followed by Emma Frost. Within the enormous apparatus worked the mutant tech, Hank.  
"What is she doing here?" He asked Logan as soon as he saw Emma Frost, who was closely studying the place.  
"We need to know if it's ready and if she could use it.”   
"Are you crazy?" Hank exclaimed angrily. "You would allow this ... woman to use Cerebro! You know who she is!”   
"I know, I know," answered Logan curtly. “But what we have no other solution for Kitty’s state. Frost says she's in another realm called Middle-Earth, I say ..."  
"Wait a minute. You say Frost claims that Kitty is in Middle-Earth?” Hank interrupted incredulously. “You believe that?”   
"No, he does not believe me.” answered Emma shortly.   
“How is she supposed to be in a fairy tale?” snapped Logan.   
“How do you even know about the Lord of the Rings?” broke in Hank. “You don’t like fiction.”   
"Ororo told us," answered Logan.  
"Ah! Of course! She is a fan of the Lord of the Rings.”  
"You think? Really, I do not know if I can believe you." said Logan sarcastically, and Hank chuckled.   
"I know that none of you believe me and I really do not care. What I care about is getting Kitty out of there as soon as possible," Emma said impatiently.  
"And since when are you so interested in Kitty's sake?" Hank asked, "I think you'd rather use Cerebro for your own purposes, Frost."  
"It is not true.” retorted Emma coldly. “Now I have allied with you. I have no reason to betray you.”   
"Well, then why do not you try to get her out without the Cerebro?" Hank asked dubiously.   
"Because she cannot," Logan replied flatly. "She's tried several times, and it’s only gone bad for her.”   
"What do you mean?"  
"Long story. The point is we need Emma to use Cerebro to get Thumbelina out of wherever she is.”   
"Well, keep trying, but without the Cerebro,"   
"I cannot and we cannot keep wasting time,” rejoined Emma, annoyed "I need Cerebro so my powers expand and I can reach out and take her out. And it has to be as soon as possible because if not, Kitty will be trapped forever in Middle-Earth or wherever you say she is! "  
Hank looked at Logan questioningly.  
"She's right," the second said, "if we do not let her use Cerebro, we might lose Thumbelina forever.”   
Hank sighed.   
"In a couple of hours at the latest everything will be ready.”   
Logan nodded and patted him on the shoulder as a thank-you. Emma was following Logan out when Hank seized her arm.   
"You'd better tell the truth and really save Kitty, because you may be one of the most powerful telepaths, but I ... I am the one who knows the Cerebro better than anyone else. It's better for you, then, to be careful what you do, "he said in a low voice and his yellow eyes fixed on her pale blue ones.   
"Is it a threat or a warning?" She asked coldly.  
"What do you think it is?" He answered, releasing her. He turned his back on her and continued working on the last adjustments.  
Emma looked at him for a few moments, annoyed and left rubbing the arm that Hank had grabbed. Decidedly, Ororo was right in saying that goes: "make fame and go to sleep"  
At least they would allow her to use Cerebro and this way she could save Kitty.


	42. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... as the chapter title says: 'The final battle'... is it? Is this the end?

Chapter 42: The final battle

After weary journey the Black Gates loomed in sight, and the Army of the West stood upon the Field of Cormallen.   
It was cold. North lay noisome pits and hills of slag, and south and now near loomed the great rampart of Cirith Gorgor.   
The two vast iron doors of the Black Gate under its frowning arch were fast closed. Upon the battlement nothing could be seen. All was silent, but malicious eyes they knew were near.  
So the Army of the West stood forlorn and chill in the grey light of early day. Then Aragorn now set the host in such array as could best be contrived; and they were drawn up on two great hills of blasted stone and earth that orcs had piled in years of labor.   
Still a desolation of silence reigned, no sound but a gaunt wind that whistled.   
***

Although Legolas showed no expression showed no emotion more than that of a warrior who is ready for battle, this was far from being so.  
His Kitty, had said farewell to him a little ways ago. There was nothing he could do stop her, only pray with all the strength of his Elven heart that Kitty would not die, though in truth, it seemed death waited for them all.   
"Promise me that you will return Kitty ... promise, meleth nín," he had told her earlier . "I promise you Aisuru" she had replied smiling, trying to cheer him up "Oboete oite kudasai: Subete no ikimono de shinu saigo no mono ga kibōdesu"  
"Remember: hope is the last thing that dies in every living being" Legolas had said when recognizing the phrase.   
"Ah! You have a good memory, Aisuru! "Kitty smiled, "Remember it.”   
The elf had held her tightly, and Kitty whisper. "I love you Legolas Thrandullion, never forget it. You will always be my Aisuru, always.”   
"Le melin," he had replied as he stroked her face with infinite tenderness  
Kitty had smiled as her eyes filled with tears and drawing near, given him a passionate kiss that he had returned with the same fervor. Then he let gently disengaged, and Kitty had cantered galloped on her horse followed by Lockheed. 

***

“Come forth!” cried Aragorn. “Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Justice shall be done upon him!”   
There was a long silence, so even as the Captains were about to turn away, the silence was broken suddenly. There came a long rolling of great drums like thunder in the mountains, and then a braying of horns. And there the door of the Black Gate was thrown open with a great clang, and out of it there came an embassy from the Dark Tower.  
At its head there rode a tall and evil shape, mounted upon a black horse, if horse it was; for it was huge and hideous, and its face was a frightful mask, more like a skull than a living head, and in the sockets of its eyes and in its nostrils there burned a flame. The rider was robed all in black, and black was his lofty helm; yet this was no Ringwraith but a living man. He it was that now rode out, and with him came only a small company of black-harnessed soldiery, and a single banner, black but bearing on it in red the Evil Eye. Now halting a few paces before the Captains of the West he looked them up and down and laughed.  
“is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?” he asked. “Or indeed with wit to understand me? Not you at least!” he mocked, turning to Aragorn with scorn.   
Aragorn said naught in answer, but he took the other’s eye and held it, and for a moment they strove thus; but soon, though Aragorn did not stir nor move hand to weapon, the other quailed, and the Lieutenant of Mordor turned away. “Old Greybeard, I have a token for thee!” He signaled to one of his guards, who held a black cloak. The Messenger unwrapped this, and to their dismay he held u first the short sword that Sam had carried, and next a grey cloak with an Elven-brooch, and last the coat of mithril-mail that Frodo had worn wrapped in his tattered garments. A blackness came before their eyes, and Pippin who stood behind Prince Imrahil sprang forward with a cry of grief.  
“Silence!” said Gandalf sternly, thrusting him back; but the Messenger laughed aloud.  
“So you have yet another of these imps with you! Still, I thank him, for it is plain that this brat at least has seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now.”   
“I do not wish to deny them. Indeed I know them all and their history.”   
“Dwarf coat, Elven brooch, blade of the downfallen West, and spy from the Shire.” Now, maybe he that bore these things was a creature that you would not grieve to lose, and maybe otherwise: one dear to you, perhaps? If so, take swift counsel with what little wit is left to you. For Sauron does not love spies, and what his fate shall be depends now on your choice.” he continued. “Now, will you accept my Lord’s terms?”   
“These we will take!” said Gandalf suddenly. He cast aside his cloak and a white light shone in that black place. Before his upraised hand the foul Messenger recoiled, and Gandalf coming seized and took from him the tokens. “As for any of you terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you. Begone!” he cried.   
Then the Messenger of Mordor laughed no more. Rage filled him, but he looked at the fell faces of the Captains, and fear filled him. Then with a great cry, he turned and galloped madly back to Cirith Gorgor. But as they went his soldiers blew their horns in signal long arranged; and even before they came to the gate Sauron sprang his trap.

***

After saying goodbye to Legolas, Kitty had gone to a rocky road that was the remains of an old, and crumbled mountain. The place was not far from where the Army of Men was the same as the Black Gate. This was an for Avalanche could attack using those huge boulders that lay scattered, and with a little luck, that would create a very strong earthquake.  
She dismounted from her horse and followed Lockheed toward the embankment. In the distance, one could see that the army had halted.   
A strange noise made her turn sharply and Lockheed grunted softly. Kitty drew her katana and walked towards the place, a yawning mouth of a tunnel. She saw on the floor strange marks, and leaning closer, the sound was heard again. Suddenly, Lockheed roared and spat a fireball. Kitty raised her head and in the gloom saw a bulky figure skitter away. She jumped to her feet and went after it. In front of her wide tunnel wound, dark and filthy. Kitty hesitated, when she heard those skittering sound again, and Lockheed spit fire at it. The light it provided allowed her to see that there was a being inside, a humanoid form.  
"Avalanche!" Kitty whispered to herself.   
For a moment, she hesitated. If Avalanche was trying to lure her it was because there was a trap. On the other hand, she could be in phasing state all the time and would not be in any danger. Facing her incipient fear and Kitty wielded her katana and stepped resolutely into the tunnel followed by Lockheed. 

***

After a long journey weaving around the jagged rocks, Kitty found that the tunnel ended up in a large underground chamber. Above it seemed to be heard in a thud what seemed to be the hoofs of the restless horses. Surely, they were below where the Army of the West was.  
Kitty shivered. If that was so, the place was perfect for Avalanche to kill them all. She had to stop it.   
"Avalanche!" she shouted, and her voice reverberated deafeningly. "I know you're here! Show yourself or what! Are you afraid of facing me again? You are afraid of being humiliated again, aren’t you?” she taunted.   
There was a mocking laugh in the shadows. "Humiliate me?" hissed a male voice. "Afraid? Oh no, no, no!”   
A humanoid figure appeared from the gloom, only the glitter of his eyes showing, interposing himself between them and the exit. It was tall, covered by a great cloak and hood.   
"Who are you?" Kitty asked, confused. The mutant did not dress like that, was not exactly his voice, nor the color of his eyes was the same.  
"What? Do not you recognize me, Shadowcat?” He said laughed. “Maybe it's the cloak. If I take it off, you can recognize me "  
He seemed to be growing, even as he wrenched off the garment. “Now do you recognize me, Shadowcat?"   
The young woman almost screamed in horror as Lockheed opened wide his reptilian eyes in terror.

***

Drums rolled and fires leaped up. The great doors of the Black Gate swung back wide. Out of it streamed a great host.   
The Captains mounted again and rode back, and from the host of Mordor there went up a jeering yell. Dust rose smothering the air. Sauron had taken the proffered bait in jaws of steel.  
The sun now climbing towards the South was veiled in the reeks of Mordor, and through a threatening haze it gleamed, remote, a sullen red, as if it were the ending of the day, or the end maybe of all the world of light. And out of the gathering mirk the Nazgûl came with their cold voices crying words of death; and then all hope was quenched.   
“Hold your ground!” cried Aragorn, riding along the front line of the army, Andúril raised and it shone in the gathering darkness.   
“Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!” he shouted with all the strength of his voice “A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!”  
The passionate speech of Aragorn reached the deepest of the hearts, filled with courage to all men who dismounted of their horses and drew their swords as if one man.

***

"Now do you recognize me, Shadowcat?"  
Kitty involuntarily retreated a few steps, swallowing hard.   
"Impossible," the young woman murmured, "you cannot be ..."  
"What? I cannot be Avalanche? And why not, Shadowcat? Is my new appearance a bit ... different? "He chuckled, approaching. "What is it ? Suddenly you've lost your guts, bitch.”   
Kitty gritted her teeth. There was reason to have lost her cuts.   
Avalanche’s body was long, with a serpentine neck. His face had four bright black eyes with yellow pupils, and his mouth was full of sharp black teeth. He had no ears. From his body came out eight powerful legs, four had a kind of human hand while the other four stood as feet. A coarse hair covered his bulging belly, with a long, pointed stinger protruding, but the rest of his body had not fur, only an armor like exoskeleton  
"Avalanche?" Kitty could finally murmur as she watched the horrible face of the humanoid insect.

***

The great of Sauron surrounded their enemies in a mortal circle becoming with each moment narrower. In few minutes, the army of Men was completely locked up by a circle of an enormous army.   
“Never thought I’d die fighting side by side with an Elf.” said Gimli suddenly, his terrible axe in his hands.   
At hearing this, the Elf smiled. “What about side by side with a friend?”   
Gimli smiled gruffly in return. “Aye, I could do that.”   
Legolas inclined his head, and drew his Elven knives. Remember: hope is the last thing that dies in every living being” he thought.

***

"I'm surprised you took so long to recognize me, Shadowcat, seeing you’re so clever.”   
"What did Sauron do to you?" Kitty asked unable to avoid looking directly into the horrible eyes of her enemy. "What did he do to you?! What did that damned lunatic of Mordor do to you?"  
A gurgling laugh sounded. "Sauron! Oh no, no, no, Shadowcat. Sauron had nothing to do with this. Sauron is a lunatic, there is no doubt, but there is much more than that. He is a traitor, for one thing. Marrow and I thought we could support the two, Sauron and Saruman, but it turns out that the two of them have wanted to betray us. The traitor wizard has already paid with his life and now it's Sauron’s turn." He paused. “certainly my powers are great and I can well make war on all of you but it will not be so easy against the Dark Lord, Therefore, I have decided to make myself a little more ... powerful. A little blood, some ingredients from here and there and the poison of a kind spider who got Gollum as reward.”   
Kitty shuddered in terror. She still remembered Gollum. What dreadful death had the wretch suffered?   
"You mix all this up and what does it turn out to be?” continued Avalanche. “A nice potion, where you become stronger, magic mixes with my mutant abilities. Now I can not only destroy the army of your pathetic friends, but also Sauron and you and your dragon. Of course, the order would be: you and your pathetic dragon, then your pathetic friends and in the end, Sauron "  
Kitty gripped her Katana tightly, hearing above the clash of steel on steel, the cries of men and the screams of the Orcs.   
"You see, your friends are right on top of us. Fighting for the lives to keep Sauron distracted so He doesn’t see the two Halflings struggling to Mount Doom.”   
"You've become a monster.” said Kitty flatly.   
"Did you just realize that? How intelligent you are. After all, it's because of you that I've become this! "  
"It is not true!” replied Kitty angrily. “It is your eagerness to kill, your madness for absolute power that has turned you into---into this!”   
"This is just the reflection of who I am! And it's because of you bitch! And if you had loved me like I loved you, I’d be fighting for you and your ridiculous friends!”   
"You never loved me! For you I was only a puppet! You never loved me, you never respected me! It was just you and you, and in the end, you! And let me tell you, I will crush like the insignificant spider you are!”   
"Insignificant spider? "Avalanche hissed, as a terrible light illuminated his eyes. "We'll see that!”   
By sheer miracle, Kitty managed to avoid the assault, rolling back. She immediately entered in state of phasing, as Lockheed stepped up beside her, launching a frontal attack on the monster mutant spider.  
Kitty deflected a bite from the spider with her Katana, but Avalanche spat venom at her, and she backed away with a cry of pain.   
The poison had corroded her chain mail, eating through her clothes and marking her shoulder.   
Lockheed spat a powerful whirlwind of flame that forced back the mutant spider as it let out a gurgling scream of pain, and he scrabbled up to the uneven of the subterranean chamber and from there hid among the shadows.  
Kitty stared up, nothing was visible, but the weight of the malignant eyes was upon them  
"See anything?" She whispered to Lockheed, who made a negative gesture.  
Suddenly, a slight noise was heard by the little dragon, who pushed Kitty to the ground as the venomous sting of Avalanche just grazed their heads. Kitty lifted her katana with a sharp slash that struck her stinger, splitting it in half. A horrible scream echoed through the chamber, and a trail of venom dripped. When she rose to her feet, she stepped inadvertently on a puddle, and leapt back with a cry of pain. The venom ate through the sole of her leather boot, spreading up to the vamp and leaving her with only a shred of leather.   
There was a skittering sound above them, and Kitty pointed to the trail of poison that led towards the exit of the chamber. The two advanced slowly, when with a piercing screech, the mutant spider leapt at them from the rock wall. Kitty leapt back, covering her face with her Katana, and Lockheed spat a hug flare that burned the face of the mutant spider. Seeing this, Kitty attacked him quickly and took one eye out, but the leg of the monster threw her against the stone wall and left her dazed.   
"Damn you!"   
Hands reached around Kitty’s throat, and Avalanche began to throttle her, an instinct awaked in him at the sight of blood flowing down her forehead to eat her. Lockheed’s sharp teeth sunk into his leg. Crazed with the pain, the mutant spider reached around and grabbed the tiny dragon by the neck, pressing down with enough force to break his rib cage.   
A horrible squeal came from the spider, for Kitty had left, and struck him a blow on his bare chest. The spider reared up on two legs, when Lockheed, injured, flapped up, spitting another flame. Avalanche threw a web at the girl, so hard that Kitty’s katana could not break it. Instead it wrapped around her face so it suffocated her.   
The girl tried to pass through it, but it was not possible, and Avalanche laughed derisively.  
"You're not going to use your mutant abilities!" He said. "You're not fighting a simple spider, no, now you're fighting a spider that has the power of the Blue Wizards plus a little of black magic!”   
He hurried toward her and began to roll her into a cocoon when a fireball struck him.. The mutant spider turned sharply and before Lockheed could flee, he caught hold of the tail and hit flung him against the rock wall. The little dragon howled in pain, but as he lay against the floor, he fired a ball of flame at his friend’s face that freed her of the cobweb.   
Avalanche turned to the dragon and was about to bite him when he felt something pulling him backwards. His exoskeleton creaked. Kitty had climbed onto him, wrapping a string of steel-like web around his neck. The shell of the neck of the spider-mutant was broken with a strong crack. The monster twisted, and with one leg caught Kitty’s hair, tossing her against a pointed rock. She passed through it.   
He seized Lockheed then, prepared to bite him in half.   
"No!" A female voice shouted. Lockheed disappeared, and he felt his body trapped in a crevice, crushing little by little. Kitty appeared with her dragon sitting on her shoulder. Both were weak and bloody, and Kitty’s armor was almost unusable. The venom had nearly completely destroyed it.   
Avalanche felt himself dying, but they had not won, no.  
"Do you want to play rough with, Shadowcat?" He snarled "Let's play rough, then."  
He made a motion with two of his legs, creating an earthquake with which he slid his bulk out of the crevice.   
The tremors pushed Kitty down one end of the chamber, and Lockheed rolled down the other side. Avalanche skittered towards Kitty, covering the woman in a strong net of web that the mutant could not pass through. Avalanche   
"Mmmm ... now I know what Shelob feels when she sees her prey.” Avalanche creaked in pleasure.   
Once again, a sharp pain stopped him. It was Lockheed who had seen Kitty's katana a couple of paces away from him, had taken it and had attacked the mutant spider, wounding his belly.   
Avalanche was infuriated. One of his legs grabbed the reptile’s neck, whipping him against a stone, and Lockheed fell, stunned and a wing dislocated. The katana skittered with Kitty’s reach.   
Avalanche was about to kill the dragon when Kitty reached her weapon and cut the web. She tore it off her, and began to entangle the strands around his legs.   
She was in the midst of this task, when her head began to pound with such intensity that Kitty almost vomited. Her eyes darkened. She heard dully the sound of rocks, and with an great effort Kitty forced herself in the state of phasing. 

***

All about the hills the hosts of Mordor raged. The Captains of the West were foundering in a gathering sea. The sun gleamed red, and under the wings of the Nazgûl the shadows of death fell dark upon the earth.   
Legolas as he drew the knives he had slammed into the heart of an Orc, saw Aragorn crushed down by an enormous hill-troll of Gorgoroth, roaring like a beast, clad only in close-fitting mesh of horny scales. The great troll-chief that smote him down bent over him, reaching out a clutching claw; for these fell creatures would bite the throats of those that they threw down.  
The ground rocked beneath his feet, and he felt a sudden wave of pain passed through him, even as he fought his way to his dearest friend. “Kitty.” he muttered, beheading the last Orc that jeered at in his way.   
A stronger upheaval of the earth bewildered the troll, and even as Legolas hurled a knife, the blade of Westernesse stabbed upwards and Aragorn rolled to his feet, as the great beast fell, black blood gushing out. 

***

Kitty rolled to avoid a pair of boulders. Her gaze locked on the ceiling and she saw a crack that was growing larger until it was just above where Avalanche fought with Lockheed. She staggered to her feet, almost blind and deaf, pulling on the piece of cobweb she had entangled around Avalanche’s legs, shouting “Lockheed!”   
The great spider fell, tripped by his own web, and the dragon made on last effort, wrenching away from the spider’s grasp as the chamber collapsed. Kitty struggled wildly to get away, but dropped to her knees, writhing in pain as blood gushed from her nose. A huge stone fell with a clash, separating Lockheed from Kitty.

***

The voices of her friends the X-Men began to mix with those of her friends from Middle-Earth, and her mind confused was reality and what was fantasy.  
"I found her. She is resisting." said the voice of Emma Frost.  
"And I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service" said the cheerful voice of Merry.   
"Keep trying!" shouted Logan’s frantic voice.   
"How is that place you call ... Illinois?" asked Pippin’s voice.   
"Come on Kitty! Do not resist!” cried Bobby's voice.  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Kitty," said Sam's voice.  
"You can do it Kitty, you can do it! Let Emma help you!” exclaimed the voice of Ororo  
"I need you to raise the Cerebro the maximum power.” said Emma, her voice trembling with fatigue and pain.   
"Lass, what a pleasure it is to see you again and, above all, in one piece!" said the rich baritone of Gimli.   
"It's not a good idea," said Hank's voice, warning.   
"We're in good terms Kitty," said Aragorn.   
"Do it! It's now or never! " shouted Logan!   
"Middle-Earth needs Shadowcat! Not a little girl who is sullen and angry.” said the voice of Gandalf.   
"Come on Kitty! You can do it, you can do it!”   
"'Little One' you have to attack me. You have to make your movements more fluid." said the voice of Boromir  
"Already ... she’s coming ... I'm already getting her ... aaaaahhh!" Emma was screaming in pain.   
"Kitty ... le melin." said the soft voice of Legolas


	43. An earthly hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Kitty? What's going with her? Will she ever remember? And what Kitty's friends are doing, is it the best? And if is it the best, for whom is the best? Is their decision... moral?

Chapter 43: An Earthly Hell

"Look! She’s waking up! It seems that Emma finally got it!” Said a young male voice.  
"Really, Bobby?" There was the soft contralto voice of an excited woman.  
"Looks like you got it, Frost. After all you did not lie.” answered a hoarse voice.   
"Now I expect you to believe me, Hank" answered the well-modulated voice of a woman who showed some anger.   
"Shut up both of you," said a tough male voice, "We have to see if she’s okay."  
After a moment Kitty saw a face leaning over her. She narrowed her eyes as the bright light from the lamp blinded her.   
"Thumbelina? Are you okay, Thumbelina?"  
Kitty did not answer. She blinked, trying to figure out the voice.   
"Turn off this lamp and turn on the main lamp.”   
There were quick, heavy footsteps, and in a few moments the light went out and a much less intense glow illuminated the place.  
"Your eyes hurt, Thumbelina?"  
Kitty did not respond, but only saw the man who had bent over her with blank expression. He was a man of about thirty-five, sturdy, hard-faced, brown-eyed, black-haired and fair-skinned. The man was smiling in relief. Behind him she could see three other people peeking in and smiling at her.  
One of them was a woman. Her skin was dark brown, strange, exotic features that showed a gentle character, deep blue eyes and long white hair. Another was a young man. Heh had strong, masculine features, pale cobalt eyes and blond hair. But behind, there was a strange person who seemed more beast than man. His body was covered with navy hair, he had yellow eyes and a huge body, his fingers ending in claws.   
When she saw him, Kitty cried out in terror and jumped up from the stretcher, but the black-haired man caught her as her legs failed.   
"What is it, Thumbelina?" He asked in astonishment.  
Kitty turned to see him and tried to run away from him. When he did not let her go, she began to struggle with all her strength.  
"What's the matter?" Asked the stunned blond boy.  
"Calm down Thumbelina! Calm down! You are not in danger! You're safe and ... aaaahhh! "The sentence ended in a cry of pain because Kitty had bitten him with such force that she had taken blood, but Kitty was astonished to see that the wound closed in a matter of seconds not leaving any trace of it.  
"Who are you?" She asked, shivering in terror.  
"What do you mean, who am I?" He asked, surprised but unrelenting. "I'm Logan! Don’t you remember me?"  
Kitty looked at him frightened and shook her head.  
"But Kitty ... do not you recognize us?" The white-haired woman asked softly, approaching her. "My name is Ororo. He is Bobby, "she added, pointing to the young blond boy. “And she is Emma Frost,” Ororo added, pointing to a tall, blond woman with icy blue eyes and white skin, and a face drawn with fatigue and worry.   
"And ... and that monster?" Kitty asked, terrified, looking at the furry one who made a gesture of astonishment.  
"It's Hank," answered Ororo. "Do you recognize any of us?"  
Kitty shook her head. "Where am I?" She asked through chattering teeth.   
"You're in Mansion X. In the infirmary," answered Logan.   
Kitty stared at him , suspicious and tried to disengaged herself from him immediately. Logan was about to release her, but Kitty entered the state of phasing and passed through the mutant's arms, so she fell to the ground, screaming in terror.   
"What is happening to me? What have you done to me? "She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Kitty! Calm down! That's your mutant ability: that you can pass through everything!” Ororo said, kneeling beside the distraught girl.   
"Mu ... mu ... mutant? I mean am I a monster? Like him?” she asked, turning to look at Hank, who sighed.   
"No Kitty, you're just different because you have a skill that makes you different. You're a ‘gifted youngster’." Bobby said consolingly, reaching out his hand slowly.   
Kitty looked at him, but made no move to take the hand extended. She rose to her feet slowly.  
“We’re your friends, all of us.” Bobby said softly.   
"You ... you are also ... mutants ... monsters?" gasped Kitty.   
They all looked at each other.  
"We are all 'gifted persons'" answered Ororo.   
Kitty stepped towards the stretcher, breathing quick and erratic.   
"No, no, no! This is a nightmare! I'm not a monster or mutant! No!” she screamed, shaking violently, and fell limp in Bobby's arms.  
"What did you do to her, Emma ?!" shouted Logan furiously, "What did you do to her?!"  
"I did not do anything!" she snapped, sitting in the corner and leaning against the wall.   
"Then answer this riddle for us!"  
Emma Frost groaned. Her head throbbed still. “I think it is a consequence of the failed attempts I made to rescue Kitty," she said at last.  
Logan snorted.   
"I know you don’t believe me or trust, but why bother asking then!” Snapped the mutant "This why I did not want to rescue her without using Cerebro! Every time I tried, it was like ripping her mind out of the place wherever she was! It's like when you rip a plant out from where it was rooted. What happens, Ororo, if one violently uproots a plant?”   
"It is not the same again. It almost always dies.” Ororo answered sadly.   
"Oh yes! So we should expect Kitty to die?” exclaimed Logan furiously.   
Emma Frost sighed impatiently. “I don’t think her life is in danger, right?” she asked Hank, who shook his head.  
"But she can go crazy, without ever remembering who she is! What a kind of life that would be, Frost! Would you like to stay that way?!” he shouted, his eyes blazed with wrath as he approached. Emma recoiled in fear, unable to cover herself with her diamond sheath.  
"No, she's not going to be crazy," she said after a moment, "I'll see to it that it does not happen"  
"Bah! As if we can believe you!” Said Logan contemptuously. "We have already seen what you have achieved!”   
"Enough!" A female voice exclaimed, her tone calm. The other three mutants turned. It was Ororo, her eyes lit by the typical light that glowed in their depths when she used her powers. In a matter of seconds, a terrible wind took Emma Frost's body and lifted it almost to ceiling of the room. The wind blowing around the mutant telepath was so cold and fierce in such a way that she could barely breathe.  
"You're going to get Kitty out of that state," Ororo ordered, her face impassive. “You will. And know this, Emma: if you do not, the X-Men will see that you do what you have promised. Is that clear?”   
"As water." gasped Emma, and Ororo released Emma who fell on the thickly carpeted floor

***

Bobby had stood beside Kitty, who had recovered consciousness and seemed calmer. The young mutant made every effort to keep a quiet conversation with Kitty so she would not go into hysterics again. He had told her about her, had told her about her full name, her mutant ability, that they were both good friends, and so on.   
"So ... you have the ability to freeze things?" asked Kitty timidly.   
"Yes. Do you want to see? "  
Kitty nodded interested. Bobby picked up a little table with wheels that was there, brought it to her.  
"Ready?" He asked.   
Kitty nodded once more. Bobby touched it and the table was encased in ice.   
"Tadá!" He said triumphantly, displaying the object.   
Kitty gasped at first, then smiled enthusiastically. "Incredible!" She said "And you can freeze whatever?”   
"Yes, I can even cover my whole body with ice," he replied, smiling at Kitty's eagerness "Look!" And said and done covered his body completely with ice.  
Kitty smiled as she watched him wonderingly.   
"I can also create things with ice," he added as he returned to his normal state "For example, I made skates for ice skating.”   
"Ice skating?" She repeated in surprise.  
"Yes. Do not you remember that you and I used to skate on ice? In fact, you taught me!”   
Kitty shook her head sadly.  
" Do not worry Kitty! Now I'll teach you, ok? "He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Want to see something else I can do with the ice?"  
Kitty nodded, interested.  
Bobby picked up another little table with wheels, pulled it over and put one of his hands on it. Kitty saw a bluish aureole gleaming beneath Bobby's hand. Once it disappeared, Bobby took his hand away and Kitty saw in amazement that there was an ice little doll. Kitty was smiling in delight, and Bobby grinned at her enthusiasm. "Do you want me to make more ice figures?"  
Kitty nodded eagerly.  
Once more, Bobby put his hand on the table and after a few moments the same bluish light shone, he took his hand away. This time it was a star. The same excitement reappeared on Kitty's face. After the star followed a car, a little house, an airplane, an apple, a flower.  
But when Kitty saw the flower, her reaction was completely different. She paled and her breathing paused.   
"Kitty, are you okay? What's wrong?”   
But Kitty did not answer, for at that moment, her mind was filled with a vivid imagination, a flash of a beautiful forest, a clearing full of golden flowers with a strange and lovely form, and hand that took the yellow flower that she had held and a masculine voice that made her heart beat said 'please, allow me'; And almost at the same time she felt the flower in her hair.  
The memory was so vivid that Kitty ran a hand in her disheveled hair, thinking that the flower was there, but when she did not feel she turned to see Bobby with a frightened face. The mutant took her gently by the shoulders as she began to tremble.  
"Calm down, Kitty, easy, easy." he said softly, "What's wrong?”   
Kitty swallowed hard. The memory seemed to fade, except for the voice that kept ringing in her mind. 'Please, allow me'.  
"I saw a forest and I saw yellow flowers like I've never seen before. And---and someone who took the flower I had in my hands and put it in my hair. He said 'please, allow me' "  
Bobby frowned. "Calm down Kitty, everything is fine," he said soothingly, but Kitty shook her head.  
"No!" she said feverishly. "Where is he?"  
"Who?" Asked Bobby in surprise.  
"He! The one who put the flower in my hair! Where is he? I ... I know him, I know him! Where is he?"  
"Who are you talking about Kitty?" Bobby asked, puzzled.   
Kitty dropped to the floor, hugging her knees and her eyes filled with tears. That voice was still ringing in his ears. That voice who had power that made her heart beat fast and strong, and also brought desolation and sadness. She ducked her face down, and her shoulders shook.   
"Kitty ..." Bobby gently called out, putting a hand on her quivering shoulder.   
She kept crying, but suddenly she raised her head and looked at Bobby. "Kitty ... melin" she said quietly. "That was what he told me ... 'Kitty ... le melin. Where is he Bobby? What does that mean?'"

***

That night in a separate room were Hank, Emma Frost, Bobby, Logan and Ororo.   
Bobby had told them everything that had happened. Logan had shrugged. “Apparently, she still remembers some of the things she lived or dreamed.”   
"It is possible that with the memory’s help, she could remember what she dreamed or lived, she could also remember who she is," said Hank  
"I mean, could it be that Emma enters her mind and helps her remember?" Bobby asked.  
"No!" Logan said flatly "She's already done enough," he added, looking at the mutant who only rolled her eyes.  
"Then what do we do?"  
"We could look for things that remind her of what she lived or dreamed of," Hank suggested, "for example, Professor's books would be a good idea.”   
"You have a good point," Logan said. "Ororo, you have the books and you know better than anyone the famous story ..."  
"I do not think it's a good idea," she replied thoughtfully.  
"Why?"  
"It could remind her of painful moments.”   
"Like when Sauron tormented her," said Emma, understanding  
"And that would not be the worst. If she remembers everything, it could happen that she went mad or at least fell into a depression so deep that there would be no way to get her out.”   
"Okay, so do something else. Thumbelina has a strong character.” said Logan firmly.   
"It's true," Ororo agreed, "but even the strongest falls to the tests of the heart.”   
Logan rolled his eyes, but only Emma frowned in understanding.   
"This is not the time to become poetic, Ororo. Exactly what do you mean? "Asked Logan impatiently.  
"Remember the phrase Kitty said?"  
"Ah yes! What was it, kid?”   
"Kitty ... le melin," Bobby replied.  
"And what exactly does that phrase have to do with Thumbelina?"   
"The language in that phrase is Sindarin. The main language spoken among the Elves in Middle-Earth. It was their most common language, though they had several dialects of Sindarin, along with other different dialects of Telerin, Quenya, Nandorin, and Noldorin.”   
"Wait a minute, you're saying that Thumbelina knows how to speak in Sindarin?" Logan asked incredulously.  
"I do not think she knows how to speak Sindarin. I think she only knows that phrase and if maybe a few other words.”   
"But why?" Bobby asked. "Kitty is an expert in learning new languages"  
"The Sindarin is very different from any other language ..."  
"Enough with the Sindarin," interrupted Logan peevishly "What does that phrase have to do with anything?”   
"The phrase 'Kitty ... le melin' means in Sindarin: 'Kitty ... I love you'" said Ororo, after taking a deep breath  
After these words followed a long and heavy silence. All those present, except Emma Frost who seemed to have guessed what had happened from the beginning, gazed at Ororo in disbelief.   
"Probably it was an Elf that told her that, or maybe a Dúnadan, but the only Dúnadan present was Aragorn, so not him." Ororo went on, "Maybe it was Legolas, by the process of elimination. Now, when an Elf declares his love to another person, he gives his soul over to her and their destinies are intertwined forever. When the person they love dies, the Elves die for grief because it is as if their Fëa--their soul is ripped from them.”   
"So, the Legolas ..." asked Hank?   
"He's dead or he's about to die," Emma finished, "He must surely believe Kitty died."  
"But just because Legolas loved her doesn’t mean Kitty loved him?" Said Bobby, an unpleasant feeling in his heart.   
Ororo, Emma and Hanks smiled, Logan smirked.   
"What?" Bobby asked.  
"Bobby ... Legolas is an Elf.” Ororo answered.   
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"It's obvious. If the love of an Elf is so selfless and it has the characteristics that Ororo told us it has, what woman would not fall in love with an elf? "Said Emma “I myself would be attracted to them "  
"And what man would not envy the fortune of the Aragorn?" Said Hank "His Arwen loves him so much she is willing to surrender eternal life for a few years of happiness? I don’t know where else you would find that kind of love.”   
"Real love," said Logan with a grin "But don’t worry, kid. You won’t have that competition here, because as far as we know there are no Elves on Earth."  
"Logan!" Emma and Ororo scolded simultaneously, and Hank hit him on the back, causing Logan to stumble forward.   
“Hey! It's true!"  
"Anyway, whether or not Kitty accepted his affections, once an Elf falls in love is eternal.” continued Ororo, with a sideways glare at Logan. “And Kitty will know that.”  
"So, she'll feel guilty in one way or another for the elf's death," Emma added.   
"And do you really think that Kitty has accepted the love of the famous Legolas?" Asked Bobby, still flushed.  
"After what happened with Colossus?" Said Logan. "Anyways, I think we’re done talking about romance. The point is, considering this ... what are we going to do? "  
There was a silence in which everyone was thoughtful.  
"We'll hide everything," Emma finally said, "We'll hide anything that could relate to 'The Lord of the Rings'. If she remembers everything, she will also remember the love between her and Legolas.” She turned to Ororo." We need you to hide all the books, movies, posters, whatever We cannot keep her locked up forever, but she needs to see nothing that can remind her of something. " She turned to Bobby." I need you to be with me because right now you're the one she trusts the most. Between the two, we will help her remember who she is and her mutant powers, but as for her experience in Middle-Earth and the 'War of the Ring', she must never know a single word.”   
The other four mutants looked at each other and nodded. It was the healthiest thing for Kitty.

***

The following months were a nightmare for all of them. For the first three months, every night Kitty woke up screaming in terror.   
Most of those dreams focused on battles and a never-blinking Eye of Fire, but also between her dreams she heard voices that seemed familiar and spoke to her. Above all, there was the one who had said 'please, allow me' and 'Kitty ... le melin'. At first glance, Kitty could be considered to suffer from acute schizophrenia because even in the day there were times she saw different things: a ring of gold, a small sword that glittered with a brilliant blue, white chain mail, her necklace with crystal swan pendant.   
When she'd first seen the vision of it, she had asked Bobby where it was.   
“When we found you, you weren’t wearing. You didn’t lose it when Mansion X was destroyed?”  
The guess was reasonable, but Kitty was sure she had not lost it. She would have given it to the man who had said 'Kitty ... le melin'? She has never forgot the phrase, but she could not remember the physical appearance of the man and that distressed her. Where was he, where was he? Kitty knew in some strange way that this man was going to protect her and he would understand and love her, but where was he! Her friends answered that it was probably a consequence of the blow to the head she had received.  
She had learned from her friends that the X-Men had not died. They had feigned their death by agreeing with the Professor, but the plan had failed and the Professor had been killed, the Mansion X destroyed and the youngest mutants almost all dead. For months the X-Men had had to live in hiding. The last one they found was Kitty in the house o an old woman who said she had found her asleep and who for some strange reason did not wake up.  
Seeing this, and the difficult situation that had come from Senator Kelly and Reverend William Stryker, Emma Frost had allied herself with the X-Men.  
At Kitty's question of what had happened to her, they simply replied that she did not wake up because she had a blow to the head and had found her in a coma. The trauma caused by the blow to the head was what made her see and hear visions of a reality that had never existed and which her mind was created.   
Kitty had been fooled.   
After it was safe for the X-Men to re-emerge from hiding, Kitty was the last found in the house of an old fisherwoman who had told them that she had found her on the beach, totally unconscious. She had taken her home and tried to wake her up, but she had never been able to. Not knowing what to do, the old woman had decided to take care of her with the hope that she would wake up one day. Because she had now had to support two people, the fisherwoman had sold whatever items of value she could find. Among them had been a denim backpack, some objects of some profit found within it and the main thing: a necklace of pure gold, beautiful, delicate and delicate. The old woman asserted she had never seen as a necklace with a swan pendent.   
When asked about the gold necklet, she told them she had only sold it in dire necessity. The necklace was unearthly, she had insisted, but the X-Men had not given it much importance. They had paid the old lady well, more than recompensing her cost, and after an order to be silent they had taken away an unconscious Kitty. It was only after thirteen weeks that Emma Frost had succeeded, with Cerebro's help, to wake up Kitty.

***

Kitty woke once more, crying out in horrible, stifling fear. . Although it had been six months since she woke, she still had nightmares and still could not fully integrate with the X-Men team, there were still some things that caused her to see visions or hear things.  
It was not long before Ororo was in Kitty's bedroom asking if she was okay, while Bobby and Emma went over the room carefully to make sure there was no object that could remind Kitty of Middle-Earth and everything related thereto.  
Having made the decision to prevent Kitty from remembering her experience in Middle-Earth and the 'War of the Ring', the five mutants had worked hard to prevent Kitty from ever seeing anything that reminded her of what she had lived. It had not been simple because sometimes even a flower or a tree or loud sounds, or even fighting when training in the Danger Hall, awoke those memories. It had been very complicated and while Kitty had improved a lot during those months and remembered a lot about her identity, experiences and her friends there was always that 'little' detail. And of that little detail was the most important of all: Kitty could not forget at any time the phrase of 'Kitty ... le melin'; In fact, she had recalled another very similar phrase: 'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'. And her yearning and anguish for not being able to find the man who had told her increased with time.   
She was certain these words meant something very important, something that would allow her to fully remember who she was and what had happened in those thirteen weeks. She needed to because she was sure that man had loved her. Neither her mind nor her heart remembered reason, but her heart yearned to find him.

***

"What are we going to do?" Hank asked wearily. "Kitty still has nightmares and at the pace that it’s going, it seems she’ll have them her whole life.”   
"Although many things no longer remind her of her experience in Middle-Earth, there are others that continue to awaken memories and there are even some new ones," said Ororo impassively.   
"Not to mention that she has sometimes remembers more about Middle-Earth than before," added Logan  
"And she can never forget that stupid phrase. 'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin,'" Bobby said in a muffled voice.   
Hank sighed. “Well, fortunately she remembers many things about us.”   
"She’s not the same.” answered Logan flatly. “And it’ll never be if she keeps thinking and remembering.”   
"So, remind her of what happened in Middle-Earth?" Ororo asked "That wouldn’t be a good idea, not after all this time.”   
"It's true, she would hate us if she knew.” mused Bobby. “And if she knew about Legolas…”   
“If you’ll let me,” broke Emma, who had been thoughtful. “If you’ll let me, I can put telepathic barriers to prevent her from remembering. It’ll sink her memories to the depths so that she herself will forget them of her own free will.”   
“That would be cruel!” exclaimed Ororo.   
"And how are you going to do it?" Asked Logan, who had listened carefully to Emma's proposal  
"I'd have to use Cerebro when she’s asleep.”   
"You seem to like to use it, do not you, Frost?" Hank asked sardonically.   
Emma rolled her eyes. "No. I need my powers to be at its strongest, otherwise her memories will detonate.”   
Ororo turned to see Logan who looked indecisive.  
"You will not accept, will you?" She said angrily. "You know how it feels! How many years have you been without memory? You know she will suffer! "  
"Three things Ororo: one, the person who did it was not an Omega telepath with the help of Cerebro; Two, we are not going to put the barriers get rid of Thumbelina’s identity, only her Middle-Earth experience; And three, don’t you think it’ll hurt me the same as you. This is the only way she can fully recover.” He finished with a determined voice.  
Ororo, Bobby and Hank looked at each other. Logan was right. It was the only way for Kitty to completely return to being Kitty and to return to being the X-Men they knew, the Shadowcat they needed.  
"Okay," Emma said. "I'll do it tonight. You have to carry Kitty to Cerebro."


	44. Rin-oi-emel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Kitty was taken back from Middle-Earth to Earth but losing almost all her memories of her identity in Earth and almost that had happened in Middle-Earth. However, let's remember that Lady Galadriel gave her a gift, what will be the role of this gift in Kitty's life? And what about Magneto and his Fellowship?

Chapter 44: ‘Rín-oi Emel’

Since Emma Frost had put telepathic barriers on Kitty, she had improved considerably. In a matter of days, the nightmares disappeared until they were like strange dreams that soon dissipated throughout the day. Nothing seemed to detonate those strange memories. Metallic clashes, rings, flowers, swords, none of these seemed to bring back anything. They would have even dared to let her see Professor's books or the films, but neither Emma did not think it wise, and ‘The Lord of the Rings’, was kept in complete veil to Kitty who continued in the firm belief that in the midst of an attack of Sentinels had received a strong blow to the head that had left her in a coma, and thanks to the care of her friends is that she was back, and that the old nightmares and strange memories were only the result of her imagination and consequence of the blow.  
With the telepathic barriers not only came a quick forgetfulness of everything and the nightmares disappeared, Kitty also became the same, skillful and dangerous warrior that the X-Men called Shadowcat.   
Everything seemed to have returned to normal. The different voices she heard during her dreams were already just an echo, there was only one, one that never disappeared and it seemed that her heart was clinging with all its strength to it.  
'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'. Yes, that phrase was the only one that kept ringing in her ears, and while her Mind refused to remember trying by all means to sink it into the depths of oblivion, her Heart fought with all its strength to avoid that. Her Heart itself did not know why it did not want to forget it.  
For this reason, Kitty ended up writing it in a secret notebook at night, and when no one saw her, she read and reread that phrase over and over again trying to understand it in vain, why her Heart longed to know what it meant and who had said it.  
However, with the same passage of months, even that voice and that sentence began to fade little by little, as if her Heart could not withstand such continuous battle against her Mind and had been gradually giving way.   
There came a time when Kitty had to make a real effort to remember, and found she not even remember the correct pronunciation. Although it seemed at first glance that it did not matter if she forgot all about it, her Heart rebelled and it was for that reason that Kitty made so much effort to keep alive that strange phrase: 'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin'.

***

Bobby was coming back from the jewelry store. The young mutant was very happy and at the same time nervous. Ever since he had begun to be with Kitty, he had grown fond of her. She seemed to him to be an extremely witty, intelligent, good-natured, beautiful girl. Yes, she had a strong temper, but that made her more attractive in some way.  
He had mainly dealt with Emma to help Kitty remember who she was and, in general, her life. It had only made Bobby even more fond of Kitty to the point that by then he was in love with her.  
Everything seemed to indicate that during her experience in Middle-Earth, Kitty had fallen in love with the elf named Legolas and, perhaps deep inside her, she would not have forgotten. That was what made him hesitant and afraid. If only he had been sure!  
He had often wondered what the so-called Legolas would have done to win Kitty's love and how the Elf would have managed to have the guts enough to tell her such a thing.   
It had been finally with the help of Emma and Logan also, that he had been encouraged to try.   
Knowing that Kitty liked gold jewelry, he had decided to go and buy her a gold chain. He had gone to the jewelry store that his mother always went to because she said that they sold very jewelry. He had asked Emma to go with him to help him decide for the best. Finally, and after much indecision, the young mutant had bought a fine gold necklace with small zircons. It was elegant, he thought proudly, utterly beautiful.   
Once he had the gift, he had invited Kitty to go out to the fair that was just outside the city, near the sea. He had decided that day they would spend together having fun at the fair, that they would eat together and at sunset would give her the necklace and ask her to be his girlfriend because he loved her.  
The first obstacle, Kitty agreeing to date, was passed. She seemed reluctant to have a relationship of any type, but Bobby was different. He had been by her side since they found her ... so she had accepted.  
The other obstacles were already on account, and Bobby who hoped heartily that same night, returned to the Mansion X with Kitty as his girlfriend.

***

The day had passed so quickly! Being in Kitty's company was so wonderful to Bobby that before he knew it, the sun was already climbing down its nadir, and turning the sea into a wonderful host of colors and reflections.   
The two of them had climbed into all the mechanical games, they had gotten into the House of Mirrors, the House of Terror from which Kitty came out laughing and had eaten until they could not anymore. In fact, that day could not have been more perfect. Kitty herself had forgotten that phrase for a moment, and she had enjoyed herself as she had not for a long time.  
Bobby realized that the sunset was very close. It was necessary to take her to the beach, give her gift and ... ask her to be his girlfriend.

As they walked close to the seashore, Bobby felt two emotions: one, an immense desire to take her hand and walk together as two lovers would; Two, fear of what would happen.  
Against his will, Bobby had always been jealous of Legolas, mainly because he was the most likely of all elves to tell Kitty that he loved her and to which Kitty had corresponded. So, in part the mutant had decided to take Kitty to that place and to try so hard was that the way he declared his love for her was to make it much better and more beautiful than the famous bow-elf could have done.

"Hey Bobby! Are you okay?”   
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he answered.   
"Bobby ... you're a terrible liar.” she said, with an amused sigh.   
The mutant looked up and Kitty smiled at him.  
"I immediately notice when you’re not well. What is it? All day I've noticed you’re somewhat ... worried. What is it?"  
Bobby swallowed hard and saw towards the horizon. At that moment, the Sun was beginning to conceal itself, leaving as it departed, an explosion of colors that went from orange to deep blue, from gold to white, that was a beautiful landscape that was portrayed in the waters of the sea that sparkled by the last rays of the daytime star.  
"Bobby…" Kitty called, drawing his name out teasingly.   
He turned. It was now or never. Bobby took a red velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Kitty felt his hand tremble, causing her to raise a surprised eyebrow.  
"I bought you this yesterday" he said "I hope you like it. I thought it would look perfect on you. I'm not very good at picking this kind of thing, but since I saw it so beautiful and because you're so ... beautiful, I thought you'd like it." he said blushing intensely  
Kitty could not help blushing ion return. Bobby's attitude was tender and his shyness made him look totally cute. She smiled sweetly and began to open the box.   
"Kitty ..." he began in a trembling voice. "Kitty you ... you are very beautiful and intelligent and ... well ... you are not any girl ... in fact, there is no one who is like you and the truth ... I really like you ... I think I've fallen in love with you and .... I was wondering if…"  
He stopped. Kitty’s face paled until she was as white as ghost. Her eyes were wide opened, and her lips parted, her gaze fixed on the contents of the red velvet box. Had she grasped what he wanted to say to her.  
"... if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He finished timidly.  
But Kitty did not answer. She kept looking at the contents of the box without even blinking for a moment.  
"Kitty," Bobby said softly.  
Finally, Kitty looked up and Bobby saw Kitty's eyes filled with tears. An unprecedented astonishment, joy, desolation, sadness, a mixture of emotions that was impossible to describe. "Kitty" he said again, worried  
"Rín-oi Emel" was Kitty's answer  
Bobby tilted his head in confusion.  
"Rín-oi Emel!" Kitty exclaimed, pulling out the contents of the red velvet box and showing it to him, her voice growing in enthusiasm. “Where did you get it Bobby? Tell me! Where?"  
Bobby took the necklace that Kitty showed him and realized that this was not the necklace he had chosen with Emma's help, that was not the necklace he had bought. How had it got there?  
He remembered then that when he went to pay, there were many people, cashiers and attendants to pack the jewels. There had been some trouble at the moment when the necklace had been stored in the red velvet box because the young lady could hardly attend to all customers. Fortunately, everything seemed to have worked out well ... at least at the time, because apparently it had not.  
"Kitty ..." he began to say  
"Where did you get it, Bobby?" She interrupted.  
"At the jewelry store where my mom used to buy her jewelry ..."  
Kitty frowned incredulously. "You must be joking," she said. "Tell me where you got it!”   
"I did not get it Kitty! I bought another necklace for you, not this one! I do not know how this one got here! Why do you want to know?”   
Kitty looked up and showed it to him. "Because this was the farewell gift that Lady Galadriel gave me when the Fellowship of the Ring left Lothlórien to continue on our way to Mordor," she said clearly.  
Hearing this, Bobby felt the world stop for a moment. How could it be that a simple necklace would have reminded her of such a thing after all these months?   
"Kitty ... it's nonsense.”   
"Don’t! It's not nonsense! "She said angrily. “If it’s nonsense, look at the necklace and tell me if you've ever seen a jewel like this, huh?!”   
Bobby examined it carefully. It was true, that necklace of gold was a true work of art that nowhere could have been found. The adornments and figures that were surpassed were very different from what could be seen somewhere, the purest gold. Certainly, that necklace was not the work of humans.   
"When the Fellowship and I left Lothlórien," said Kitty, drawing him out of his astonishment. "Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn, gave us all gifts. All the Fellowship and I received cloaks made personally by Lady Galadriel, they had a very beautiful brooch in leaf form. They also gave us different gifts: Aragorn a sheath for his sword; Merry and Pippin knives; To Sam a rope; To Frodo a kind of light called 'Ëarendil'; To Gimli, Lady Galadriel gave him three of her golden hair as gold; To Boromir they gave him a gold belt and to Legolas ... "  
Bobby saw that Kitty’s eyes suddenly were opened wide and shining with tears.   
"Legolas!" She murmured in anguish. "Oh no! Legolas! Aisuru! "She turned to see Bobby who looked at her in astonishment, but his heart beat painfully as his assumptions were proven correct. “ have to go back to Middle-Earth! I promised him I would come back! I have to go back, I have to go back! "  
And without waiting any longer, she sprinted from there leaving a stunned and heart-broken Bobby. 

***

Kitty burst in the door quickly, not even bothering to open the doors, but instead making use of her mutant skill. She did not stop running until she came to one training places where they trained through holograms. She locked herself up by hacking the system to prevent them from opening the door on the outside and started working on the main computer.  
The other mutants had all stunned. What had happened?  
They went to where Kitty was and they rang, called, tried to open it, but it was all in vain.  
"Apparently the date did not end up exactly what was expected," said Logan with a sigh.   
At that moment, they heard footsteps and saw that a desolate Bobby was approaching them.  
"What happened? I thought you were going to tell Thumbelina that you love her? "Asked Logan.  
Bobby's eyes were filled with tears. "I've spoiled everything!" He muttered. .  
Emma, who had become a friend close to the young mutant, came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened, Bobby?"

***

Neither Hank, Ororo, nor Logan, and even less Emma, could believe what Bobby had told them.  
"You mean, after all these months ... and Kitty, seeing a simple necklace, remembers everything ?!" exclaimed Hank "that's impossible!"  
"You did not put telepathic barriers rightly?!" exclaimed Logan to Emma "even we let you use Cerebro! How could she have broken them by seeing a simple necklace! "  
"I do not even know!" Exclaimed Emma, who was just as upset, because apparently the hard work that had lasted almost 12 months suddenly ... seemed to have gone to waste "this is the work of someone much more powerful telepath that I!"  
"And who is more powerful than you, Emma, if not only Charles?!"  
"Lady Galadriel," Ororo said slowly.  
They all turned and looked at her in disbelief.  
"Ororo you will not believe that ..." began to say Hank  
"It's the only way to explain it!" She said. "Lady Galadriel is also something like what for us would be a mutant telepath, she can even see the future!"  
"You're telling me that you think, like Emma, that Thumbelina actually traveled to Middle-Earth?" Asked Logan incredulously and mockingly.  
"How do you explain that the necklace has returned to Kitty's hands? Remember that the old fisherwoman told us that when she picked he up, Kitty had a gold necklace she had to sell? "  
They all looked at each other in amazement.  
"So, the necklace that Kitty had was ... the necklace that Galadriel gave Kitty when they left Lothlórien?" Said Hank unsure of his words  
"And why would she give it to her?" Bobby asked.  
"So she would not forget what she had experienced in Middle-Earth," Emma replied thoughtfully. "If it is true that this elleth named Galadriel can see the future, then she saw that Kitty would end up returning to Earth and forget what had happened"  
"And that we would prevent Kitty from remembering," Hank added, "but why would not she want her to forget anything?"  
"Legolas," Bobby murmured dully.  
They all turned to see the young mutant. It was really sad to see him in the state of mind he was in. It was obvious that his heart was broken, he was desolate, without hope or encouragement. And who would not be if he knew that the girl he loved, had always been in love with another yet without remembering?  
"Legolas," Bobby repeated, looking at the ground "surely she saw that Kitty and Legolas would fall in love and as she is elleth, she knows what happens to the elves when the person they love dies"  
Someone was heard cursing under his breath. It was Logan who could not believe that such a thing was happening and yet there was no other answer that could answer all the questions.  
"Very well ... let’s suppose you are right, that Thumbelina 'traveled' to Middle-Earth and met this famous Galadriel. Let’s suppose the famous Legolas fell in love with her and her with him. It's been almost 12 months; do not you think the elf will already be dead? There would then be no need for her to remember "  
"Unless he's not dead yet," said Emma.  
"And that the idea of Lady Galadriel is that Kitty remembers everything ..." said Ororo  
"To get her back to Middle-Earth," Hank finished.  
"And live the rest of her life there," Bobby said.

***

There was a long, heavy silence after Bobby finished. None of them knew exactly what to think. Apparently what Kitty had lived had been real and not just a dream created by a fantasy. However, there were several questions to answer. One: how did Kitty travel to Middle-Earth? Two: why her mind had only traveled and not her body And a third was, why did she not appear in any of the books? Yet another, who sent her there? And there here was another question that was very important: what would be her reaction when she learned that her friends had kept the truth from her?

***

For three days and two nights Kitty was locked up in the training room with holograms. Nothing and no one had managed to get her out, not even to answer. What was the mutant doing? No one knew!   
During that time, Logan, Emma, Ororo, Bobby and Hank had tried to find some way to keep Kitty's anger from being ... over the top. Although the five knew well that Kitty's anger would be totally fair and that even if they lost her friendship, it would be painful, but to be expected. Apparently, they had made the wrong decision, apparently the most powerful characters in fantasy novels could also create problems wherever they were.  
To increase the emotional pressure felt by the five mutants, one evening-night they received a totally unexpected visit: Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Pyro, Mercury and the Scarlet Witch.

***

Kitty sped away from where she'd locked herself for the last three days and two nights. She had put on the necklace and had gone in search of Logan, Ororo, Emma, Hank and Bobby. She nearly tripped over the last one, who was sitting on the sill of the door of the room.   
"Bobby! What are you doing here? "She asked in surprise.  
"Waiting for you to leave," he answered in a muffled voice.  
"I'm sorry Bobby, I'm sorry I left you that way on the beach, but I had to go back as soon as possible to remember all the people I met in Middle-Earth.”   
The mutant got up and nodded slowly. Kitty was so excited to finally remember everything that she did not really notice the mood of her friend. On the contrary, she said, "Do you know where Logan and the others are?"  
"In the conference room," he answered gloomily, "but Kitty, I do not think it's a good idea to go ..."  
Too late. Kitty had already run off in the direction of that place, passing through the door of the conference room.   
"I remembered everything! I know what ..."  
Her words choked in her throat because at that moment, sitting at the table with her friends were ... Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, the Scarlet Witch, Pyro and Mercury.

"What are they doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes menacingly.   
"Kitty ... we're busy," Ororo said with a sigh.   
" Busy?" She repeated incredulously.  
"Shadowcat, we do not come in a war, but peace" said Magneto seriously.   
Kitty could not believe it, but when she saw the eyes of her enemy she realized that he was telling the truth. On the other hand, for the first time in her life she saw him without his famous helmet that kept telepaths from entering his mind. Even the most powerful telepath in the world, the Professor had been, had never been able to enter once Magneto had put on his helmet.  
"You wonder where my helmet is?" asked the mutant as Kitty looked at him in surprise. "I took it off to show my goodwill to the X-Men. So, if the White Queen wants to read my mind, she will have no problem. Is not it? "He asked Emma, who nodded seriously.  
Kitty looked at him for a moment suspiciously, but her excitement was so great that she remembered everything, flooded her again so that she turned to her friends and exclaimed,  
"I have remembered everything!!” 

"Thumbelina, this is not the time," Logan told her firmly.   
Kitty shook her head, quivering with elation. "No Logan! At last I understand what was happening to me and I remembered everything! What I saw were not dreams or fantasies created by my mind, they were memories of my experience in Middle-Earth! "  
Upon hearing this, Magneto and his companions were surprised. What was that girl talking about?   
"Kitty ..." said Ororo glaring her, but Kitty insisted.  
"Look! This necklace! Lady Galadriel gave it to me when the Fellowship and I left Lothlórien! Its name is 'Rín-oi Emel' ...!”  
"Galadriel?" The name sounded hesitantly. It was Magneto, concentrating as if he was trying to remember something very distant. "Galadriel," he repeated slowly "The name sounds very familiar. Do you remember, Mystique?"  
The blue mutant nodded slowly. She, too, seemed to try to remember something.  
"She was ... she was a friend of Charles's," she said slowly.   
"We, too," muttered Magneto.  
The others, with the exception of Kitty, looked at them like one who sees visions. Had those mutants also traveled to Middle-Earth?  
"Where did you meet her?" Magneto asked Kitty after a moment.  
"In Lothlórien. I have made a hologram of each member of the Fellowship and the people I dealt with, including Lady Galadriel ... "  
"Okay, Thumbelina, that's fine ... we'll see about it later, but now ..." Logan began impatiently  
"Where are they?" Interrupted Magneto.  
Kitty motioned for him to follow her, and as soon as Magneto and Mystique rose.  
Kitty entered the hologram room, followed by Magneto and Mystique, and soon joined by the others.  
The young woman opened the file in which she had worked all those days, and they all watched with amazement the different characters that appeared there with such fidelity each of the features that seemed really alive. Kitty moved closer to each of them and told them their names and who they were and how she had known them, her voice trembling with delight. Apart from the Fellowship were King Théoden, Gollum, Éomer, Éowyn, Treebeard, Faramir, Lord Denethor, Haldir, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
Suddenly, Magneto and Mystique approached one of the holograms. "It's her, is not it?" Asked Magneto, pointing to Lady Galadriel's hologram  
Kitty nodded.  
"How do you remember her?" asked Mystique. .  
"I remember her only ... as in a dream," Magneto replied, still observing the hologram of that beautiful lady. Her skin was flawless, eyes as bright as stairs, and hair that looked like liquid gold. Snowy clothes that made her look like an ethereal being and a delicate golden crown that could not compete for a moment with the glitter of her beautiful hair crowned her head. Noble, elegant, proud, majestic, but at the same time full of wisdom and kindness. This woman was without a doubt a being that was beyond the earthly plane. Could it be an angel? Perhaps yes, perhaps not, the truth is that, if she was, she was a strange angel for her delicately pointed ears.   
The X-Men and even the mutants who had accompanied Magneto and Mystique were amazed by this woman. They had never seen a being so divine, so majestic and at the same time so noble and wise.  
"Galadriel," whispered Magneto, "She was very powerful, and at the same time so ..."  
"Simple and friendly" finished Mystique "And she considered me beautiful. 'Beauty, Raven, is in your heart. Take care of that beauty, because it can be verily easily taken from you, and no power can fully heal you, there will always be the scars. Above all, keep your heart, '"she finished as her eyes filled with tears.  
Magneto only smiled sadly. "'Erik, Erik, how much pain I have seen in you! Your heart has been cruelly torn, the more you have the opportunity to be healed. The decision is still before of you, be careful because it can bring you to the light or be your ruin, '"he said, his own eyes stinging.   
Suddenly they had both remembered the good times the four of them had passed. Maybe Galadriel did not know anything about the Earth and all the inventions and meals, customs, but ... ah! She was as wise as she was beautiful, as powerful as she was mysterious. There would never again be one like her.   
"Charles always loved her very much," Raven said.  
"Yes, they both got along very well," Magneto replied. He turned to Kitty "So you met her in Middle-Earth?"  
Logan was getting impatient. The mutant was not especially patient, and Scarlet Witch and Mercury could not believe that their father had been so moved. Surely, that famous Galadriel must have been really powerful to make a dent in Magneto.  
"Yes, yes, all of that is very interesting, but this is not the time," Logan said, interjecting himself between Kitty and Magneto. But the second passed him by and went to Kitty.  
"How did you get to Middle-Earth?"  
"I do not know, not even Lady Galadriel knew it.”   
Suddenly, Mystique approached Magneto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Charles," she whispered.   
Magneto nodded slowly. "I did not think he had that power," he replied.  
"What are you referring to?" Ororo asked.   
Magneto turned to look at the X-Men. "Charles is not dead. We know where he is and how to save him. We just need help. And at this moment, I propose an alliance. For the sake of the mutant race, let us put aside our old enmities and work together to save us.”   
All the X-Men looked at him as if they saw visions.  
"Is not true! You lie, you damn fraud! "Exclaimed Logan pinning him on the wall and threatening him with his adamantium claws  
"Do not you believe me?" Replied Magneto, undeterred. "Ask the White Queen to read my mind"

***

For hours and more hours, they had been discussing how to put together a good plan so that all of them could get out of there alive. According to the information that Magneto had obtained with the help of Gambit and Mystique, the military base where they had him for two years, was of high security, it was at all times in maximum security mode, the traps and weapons were specially designed to kill mutants, and besides, there was commanding in person Reverend William Stryker. There was only a small group of Sentinels, so there was a little scope for success. And it was necessary to hurry because the Reverend had finally discovered how to make a weapon specially to kill mutants and all the people who in the future were mutants or even women who were going to give birth to a mutant child. With the Sentinels, he would exterminate the mutants.   
At first, the X-Men did not want to help them, but once Emma read the mind of Magneto and all his companions perfectly, they became convinced that there was no intention in betraying them.  
For the first time, the X-Men and Magneto and his Brotherhood would work together to save the mutant race.

***

The whole Brotherhood of Magneto and all the X-Men had prepared several plans in case the first one failed. They had managed to get to the edge of the forest that was on the perimeter of the fort without being seen.   
Kitty was in a small group with Logan, Gambit, Blink and Dust. When they reached the point where it was their turn to be at the time of the coordinated attack, Kitty gasped in amazement.  
"What is it, Thumbelina?" Asked Logan surprised.  
"Petite, are you okay?" Gambit asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Blink and Dust were surprised too, for Kitty had paled and breathed heavily.  
"I've already been here," she whispered. “When I was in Middle-Earth, the Professor appeared to me in dreams twice. And on both occasions, the dream began with me being on the edge of a forest and then entering a fortress, following a path that was totally safe, I came to a large metal door, I passed through it, and saw a laboratory, and in one of the capsules had the Professor in cryogenic state and, I guess with some apparatus to prevent that even with the Cerebro we could discover him.”   
"Mon Dieu! Middle-Earth! What are you talking about Petite! That's just a story! "Gambit said disbelievingly.  
"It's true!" Exclaimed Kitty heatedly. "Middle-Earth exists!"  
Gambit was going to respond, but Logan nudged him and told Kitty,  
"Are you sure Thumbelina?"  
"Totally.”   
"We should warn Magneto," Blink said, "If it's true what Shadowcat says, it's necessary for everyone else to know as soon as possible, lest they be waiting for us.”   
Logan seemed hesitant, but at that moment, Dust pointed out that the team where Magneto was going to start their attack. Seeing him, Logan groaned. It seemed crazy to him what Kitty was saying, but it was better to listen to her than fall into an ambush.   
"Hey! Magneto, wait! We have information that could be useful!” he told through the communicator.


	45. Unexpected revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little we all have known things about the mutants, like for example they're descendants of the Maiar known as the Blue Wizards. Also that because of this, their mutations are increased immensely but only Middle-Earth because in Middle-Earth magic exists. But in this chapter, we will also know how's possible that Kitty ended in Middle-Earth and the reason and something quite... interesting between the Professor and Lady Galadriel.

Chapter 45: Unexpected Revelations

The mission had been a success. They had managed to rescue the Professor in one piece, although he was still in a coma. Thanks to the information of Kitty, entering the base and achieving its goal had been much simpler than it would have been, although that did not mean there was no fight. During the return, the mutants had to fight in hand-to-hand combat to get out of that place and destroy it. Unfortunately, the Reverend William Stryker had managed to flee, but his fortress had been destroyed almost to the ground, and all the mutants had come out alive, yes some severely wounded, but all alive and that ... a victory.

***

Once they returned to Mansion X, Magneto offered to continue as their ally. Now more than ever they would need to be united for the next blow from the Reverend and probably also from Senator Kelly.  
The X-Men did not trust him, especially Logan, but it was true, if they wanted to keep the mutants alive, they would have to trust each other and set aside the differences until the whole situation was quiet again. 

***

Kitty was leaning against the railing of one of the balconies of Mansion X, looking thoughtfully down into the garden. So many things had happened in the last month!   
At last she had remembered all that had happened in Middle-Earth, the alliance with Magneto and his Brotherhood, the rescue of the Professor, to get back in her hands her necklace Rín-oi Emel and the most painful: to know that those who she had considered her friends deceived her for almost a year, hiding the truth from her and still dared to enter her mind and try to erase all her memories from her mind.  
When Kitty had heard of this, her anger had known no limits, and she felt hurt and betrayed. The hurricane of insults she had spit at them had left the five mutants quiet, Logan himself had lowered his head in shame. Since then, she hardly spoke to them. Kitty had always loved Ororo, Logan, and, lately, Bobby. But finding out what they had decided and done with her, she had simply stopped talking to them. Perhaps the ones whom she was angry the most was Bobby and Logan. The first because he had tried to earn her heart at the cost of erasing her mind, and the other because he had made the decision to erase her memory.  
Yes, Kitty had been enraged with the five so she had simply broken off the friendship with them. What kind of friends were those! If those were her friends, she did not even want to imagine what it would be like to have them as enemies! She had never been so angry, not even with Aragorn. Aragorn was far better. 

***

The sound of footsteps made her turn. It was Bobby.  
The mutant felt terribly wrong. He had truly loved Kitty and seeing her so angry with him hurt him a lot. He had tried to talk to her several times, but Kitty simply passed him as if it were the air that was blowing and, thanks to her mutation, it was impossible to force her to stay in one place, so he had never had the opportunity to apologize and say everything in his heart.  
Kitty was going to leave, but stopped, because Bobby choked with tears in his eyes, "Kitty, please wait. At least listen to me on this occasion. I beg you.”   
In other times, Kitty would just have passed by long, but ... meeting Legolas, falling in love with him and everything that had happened in Middle-Earth had changed her a lot. What had that elf done and what had Middle-Earth done to change her? That was a question. With a grudging sigh, Kitty crossed her arms and leaned against the balustrades, staring down at the garden.   
Seeing that Kitty was not leaving, Bobby approached her slowly until he stood beside her.   
"Kitty," Bobby began slowly, "I come to ask you to apologize, to ask forgiveness for what I did to you. I know I did very badly to agree with others not to tell you the truth, to deceive you and, worse, to put telepathic barriers in a way that you would forget everything. It was selfish.” He paused, drawing deep breath. “At the time I thought I would be doing you a favor because that way you would not suffer, but ... I also did it out of jealousy." he halted again while his eyes filled with tears "I was jealous of the Elf -- Legolas, I was jealous that he could have won your love, I was jealous that he could have told you that he loved you, that he would have had the courage to tell you. I was and I am very jealous because I could not and I will never have that luck. It is not by means of flattery that you forgive me, but the truth is that you are a very pretty girl, very intelligent, very brave, you never give up, you are witty, you have a very strong temper and I think that's what has allowed you to keep going,” He chucked wryly. “And it does not take a genius to realize that you are ... you are very different. And if that Legolas dealt with you so closely, I'm not surprised that he fell in love with you. So, I admit, I was and I'm jealous of the Elf and that led me to make selfish decisions that instead of allow me to win your heart, they took me away from you. I ask you to forgive me. I’m sorry, Kitty, I'm really sorry,” he finished in a broken voice.  
For a long moment Kitty made no move, but she finally turned and stared into his eyes. Her face was still serious and cold, but Bobby could see that her eyes no longer so hard. Once again, being in Middle-Earth for thirteen weeks and falling in love with Legolas had changed Kitty enough for her to hear.  
"We are in good terms," she said slowly and seriously. However, her gaze was more ... kind  
Bobby smiled with tears in his eyes. He knew Kitty would never love him. He had never had a chance because the Elf named Legolas had always been in her heart, and now with his selfish attitude he had driven her away.   
" Kitty ... Legolas is very lucky," he murmured.  
At that moment, rapid footsteps were heard and both mutants turned sharply. It was Ororo.  
"The Professor has awakened!" She cried triumphantly. 

Kitty dashed by Ororo, and she arrived first the infirmary of Mansion X where they were already Logan, Hank, Emma, Magneto and Mystique.

***

"Hello, old friend," Magneto said with a slight smile, "How are you?"  
The Professor smiled faintly. "I'm alive," he said.  
Magneto smiled sadly.   
"Charles" called a female voice  
The Professor turned and a weak smile, but full of joy appeared on his lips.  
"Raven!"  
The blue mutant smiled as her eyes filled with tears of joy to see that he still remembered.  
"Logan," the Professor said weakly, seeing the mutant.  
"Welcome to the world of the living, Charles," he replied.  
"Professor" called a female voice choked by emotion.  
The Professor turned and saw a young woman with long brown hair, white skin and hazel eyes.  
"Kitty,"   
"We see each other again Professor," she replied, with a knowing smile  
The Professor smiled faintly. "Yes, we see each other again"

***

After a brief exchange of greetings, Hank had ordered everyone to leave since the Professor needed to rest as long as possible.  
Magneto, before leaving, reiterated his support for his old friend, while Mystique had affectionately bid him farewell. It was strange to all, but apparently the words that Lady Galadriel had told them so many years before had made a change in their hearts. Decidedly, that Elf-Lady called Lady Galadriel was much more powerful and wise than it could be supposed, yes ... it was an angelic being.  
For several days the Professor was asleep. Ororo and Kitty spent long hours watching over him. Logan and Emma had taken care keeping surveillance to the maximum because it could happen that the Reverend or the Senator had the idea of attacking the Mansion X again to retrieve the Professor again.  
After a week, the Professor awoke again. He still felt weak, but his recovery was fairly prompt. In a couple of days, he could already move around the Mansion X. That day was a great joy for the entire team of X-Men. However, there was a certain mutant who still did not have peace at all. A multitude of questions crowded into her mind and she longed for the day when she could speak to the Professor alone. 

***

"Ah Kitty! I was waiting for you! "Said the Professor with a smile that only had for her, as she opened the door a crack and peeked shyly in. “How have you been? "  
"Worried," she replied coming in the full way, and closing the door behind her.   
"I imagine. For who do you care?"  
"Who?"  
"I suppose you're worried about Legolas, are not you?"  
Kitty blushed. Certainly, it was the Elf who did not leave her thoughts for a moment.  
"What will become of him, Professor?" She asked anxiously. "He surely believes I died in the midst of the battle I had with Avalanche and ... he loves me and I love him. What will become of him?”   
"I do not know Kitty.”   
"It's been twelve years in Middle-Earth since I was pulled out of there against my will," Kitty said after a moment, "He's probably already dead." Anger, bitterness, but above all sadness sounded in her voice  
"Your friends did it to save you, or at least because they thought they were saving you," the Professor explained softly.  
Kitty scoffed. "Friends?" She repeated sarcastically. "They are not my friends! They deceived me, they tried to erase my memory, they did what they wanted with me without even consulting me! What kind of friends are those!”   
"You're right Kitty, they did very badly, but you must also understand that some did it out of ignorance and some out of jealousy," the Professor replied softly.  
Kitty rolled her eyes. She remembered what Bobby had said. There was silence.  
"Why did you ask me to forgive you?" Kitty asked at last. "In the Fangorn forest, the first time you appeared to me, you asked me to forgive you. Why did you do it? "  
"Because you were suffering because of me.”   
Kitty tilted her head, confused. What did he mean?  
"I sent you to Middle-Earth, Kitty. It did not turn out exactly as I expected, fortunately, something good came out of there because you met the Fellowship and Legolas.”   
“Wait a minute ... you were the one who sent me to Middle-Earth?" said Kitty, astonished.  
The Professor nodded. "Through Galadriel I learned that something terrible was going to happen to the X-Men and I tried to avoid it ... but what I did was not enough.” 

***

Flashback  
"The mansion has changed a lot since you left," said the Professor telepathically, using Cerebro "Now that there are so many students, it has had to expand. Also, the X-Men team has grown. We recently had to install new places to train, especially because the situation is not very stable at the moment. How are things over there?"  
"There is no peace either," replied Lady Galadriel, through her Mirror. "I have felt that everything has changed, the time of the Elves is slowly coming to an end, the Darkness begins to move throughout Middle-Earth.”  
"It does not look like anybody is in good shape. What happened Galadriel? I have noticed you very thoughtful "  
Lady Galadriel still took a moment to reply.  
"Be careful, Charles," she finally said. "Evil is coming to you, a terrible Shadow is looming over everything you have built. Pain and tragedy are coming at you to attack you inexorably. They will start from the strongest to destroy the little ones, there will be no stone left over from what you have built.”   
"What do you mean, Galadriel?" Asked the pale Professor, for he knew full well that if there was anyone more powerful than him and that could see the future more clearly than he, it was precisely the elleth "what will happen? What will attack the mutants?”   
"I have not been able to see it clearly, but the attack and destruction of your Mansion is certain. If you are not careful, the X-Men will be destroyed and there will be no memory of them. Take care of the strong and you will protect the weak. Be careful not to cut off the head because everything will fall apart. Good bye for now Charles, may the Válar and Erú be with you. Do not forget my words, mellon nín.”   
End of flashback

***

Kitty did not know what to think. Apparently, Lady Galadriel had seen the destruction of Mansion X and the killing of the youngest mutants.  
"Because of Galadriel's warnings, I decided to put together a secret plan," the Professor went on, "In case something happened to me, the X-Men had to simulate their 'death' in order to be able to move freely, and save to the other mutants. After all, how do you kill someone who is already dead?”   
"And then ... why did what happened?" Asked Kitty, still unenlightened  
"Stryker attacked in a way that I was not expecting. So, the X-Men could not save the younger mutants and it happened just as Galadriel had predicted: 'there would not be one stone left on stone than it had built.”   
There was a long silence.  
"And me? I did not get into the plan with the X-Men.”   
"I suppose so," replied the Professor, "but Logan and Ororo felt that it was necessary for someone with experience and excellent fighting to stay to guide the younger mutants. So, between them and me we decided it was you." The Professor sighed sadly" but it was also another mistake because for a little while and you also die, only your innate ability to fight is what saved you.”   
"And then ... why did you send me to Middle-Earth? How did you do it? "Kitty asked.  
"Stryker knew you were an X-Men, so he would surely catch you and enter your mind to get all the secrets of the X-Men and then kill you. There must be some way to avoid it. So, when I found out I decided to look for you telepathically and luckily I caught up with you in time.”   
"And why Middle-Earth? Why not go somewhere else or just leave me in a coma?”   
"Because tell me ... who would think that your mind would be in a place like Middle-Earth? On the one hand, Stryker also had a very powerful telepath at his disposal and used him as a puppet. Surely, he would use that telepath to get you out of that coma and achieve his goal. On the other hand, in Middle-Earth you would be safe.”   
"Safe?" Kitty repeated "Believe me that if there was any place where I was not safe it was just there!”   
"That's right, and that's where my guilt comes in. Because my intention was not to send you once the One Ring was discovered and the 'War of the Ring' started. My intention was to send you to Lothlórien during the ‘Watchful Peace’, because I knew Galadriel would welcome you.”   
***

Flashback  
"For what you tell me Lothlórien must be a wonderful place" said the Professor.   
"No doubt it is, especially now that we are in times when the Darkness seeks to cover everything with its mantle of evil.”   
"You know? I would like to know Imladris, but above all, Lothlórien. Finishing my days there would be a great way to die, "said the Professor, sighing.  
"Do you want to die already, Charles?"  
"No. But life here for a mutant is very difficult, all the time you have to be fighting. And while I love my students and fight for peace between humans and mutants, believe me that you become tired and more with the increasing age." He chuckled “I could spend more time quietly, after all the time passes much slower than here.”   
"Certainly, peace and dying in peace is something that is beautiful, but we all have a task. I cannot go back to Válinor, not until I have fulfilled my task and so does Lord Glorfindel "She paused" however, if someday the Válar allow it, and you arrive here, you will be welcome and any X-Men.”   
End of flashback

***

"That is why Lady Galadriel accepted that I should enter Lothlórien!" Said Kitty, suddenly understanding  
"What do you mean, Kitty?" The Professor asked in surprise.  
"After we got out of the hell of Moria, Legolas had realized that I was a mutant and mistakenly thought I was a witch or even Saruman's agent. He told Aragorn that he should not trust me and they would probably have abandoned me in the forest both because they did not trust me as Haldir did, but Lady Galadriel stepped in and ordered them to let me in.”  
"Oh! How lucky you were! "Said the Professor, smiling  
"Yes ... how lucky. Especially because I would have died of pneumonia. Believe me that the bath that I took in the lake that is in front of Moria was not at all pleasant and even less because I was almost eaten alive!”   
The Professor chuckled. "I imagine. That’s why I told you that I am and was sorry." He paused. "I thought to send you to the borders of Lothlórien, where surely Haldir and his brothers or some patrol of the Elves would find you. They would take you to the presence of Galadriel and Celeborn. She would recognize you as an X-Man and let you live there. I was planning to send you in the time of the ‘Watchful Peace’, which is a space of about four hundred years in which there was relative peace throughout Middle-Earth, but ... I could not." He paused and sighed. " I was discovered, and I was tired and I did not have Cerebro as to send you to the desired place and time. In fact, I barely had time to send you to Middle-Earth, fortunately you were found by the Fellowship and I think it was no accident.”   
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
"It seems to me that perhaps the Válar allowed you to come in those moments so that you could help the Fellowship.”   
"That's what Lady Galadriel and Gandalf said." Kitty paused. "Wait a moment ... do you believe in the Válar?"  
"The truth, Kitty, with all that I have lived and known through Galadriel and when I met her personally ... you end up thinking that not everything is science nor everything you see is the only thing that exists.”   
Kitty was stunned. "I suppose somehow you may be right," Kitty murmured weakly, "After all I had to face Marrow and Avalanche"  
"Marrow and Avalanche?" The Professor asked surprised "That's ... impossible unless ..."  
"What?"  
"I saw their bodies in the laboratory," replied Professor after a few moments "They were not dead, they had only induced them to a deep coma, but Stryker intended to experiment with them. Before my presence I saw that the mutant telepath who was at his service make them disappear. I figured he might have sent them somewhere else, so my idea of sending your mind to Middle-Earth came. And I would have sent your body too, but I did not have the telepathic strength enough, nor could I afford to be discovered, so I sent only your mind.”   
"So ... it was not just a dream"  
"No, you actually traveled to another realm that is Middle-Earth, only it was mentally. Physically you stayed here, it was something like an astral projection "  
"Then I would not have died in Middle-Earth? I mean, it was just my mind, was not it?”   
The Professor shook his head.  
"No Kitty, if you had died, here you would have been brain-dead.”   
"What if my body had died of starvation, for example?"  
"Nothing would have happened. Remember that in the astral projection all these physical needs pass into the background and it is the mind that has life.”   
There was another long silence.  
"So ... if all I lived was real, then ... everything I felt was real?" Kitty asked quietly.  
The Professor nodded.  
"Legolas," Kitty murmured as her eyes filled with tears. "That explains why I could never forget him, because his voice kept ringing in my ears despite the fact that they put those telepathic barriers on me, why that beautiful phrase 'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin 'was still in my mind. My mind wanted to forget it, but my heart refused and still refuses,” Kitty said weeping disconsolately. She lifted her head and looked at the Professor. "I love him Professor, I love Legolas with all my heart, I cannot forget him, I do not want to forget him! But ... I will not be able to see him again! I'll never be able to live again, it's like ... it's like I've left my heart in Middle-Earth! And worst of all, it's because of me that he has already faded. Surely, he thought that I died in the middle of my battle against Avalanche.” A sob drowned her voice for a few moments. "He begged me several times not to fight against him or at least not to fight alone, he pleaded me to allow him to fight at my side against Avalanche, but ... I did not want to because I knew that Avalanche would kill him without mercy. Do you know that Avalanche took a potion made with poison from such a spider called Shelob and became a kind of mutant spider so powerful that it almost killed me and Lockheed?”   
"Lockheed was in Middle-Earth?" Asked the Professor, surprised.  
Kitty only nodded, choked with tears. "Surely, he sensed that something was going to happen to me, you see that the Elves have that super ability that when they fall in love ..."  
"They can sense if the loved one is in danger, as well as the emotions and thoughts of this one" finished the Professor in a low voice "yes, Galadriel once said it to me when she was speaking about her much loved husband.”   
"Obviously he sensed that something bad was going to happen to me," Kitty continued after a while, sniffling. "Surely after the battle in front of the Black Gate, he looked for me and as only he would have found the corpse of Avalanche crushed because the place collapsed, he will have believed that I died, crushed. Now he's dead, Professor and all because of me!” The last words drowned by a sob. “Do you know that he and I were going to get married and live in Ithilien? We were going to reforest the forest and we would live there once we got married.”   
The Professor smiled sadly. "Galadriel did not lie in saying that once an Elf confesses to a person his love, it is almost a fact that he asks for the hand of his beloved," he said.  
Kitty nodded sadly. "Is there any way I can go back, Professor? Is there any way you can re-induce me to be in that coma? "She asked after a moment, staring into his eyes.  
The Professor stared at her for a few minutes, his face showed no emotion, but his mind ... his mind was thoroughly reviewing what Kitty thought. It was essential to know if she was willing to take such a risk. But once he realized that Kitty's love for Legolas might well be considered to rival the Elf's love for her, he said,  
"There is, Kitty, but I have to warn you that it is very dangerous," he said slowly.  
"How?" Asked Kitty eagerly.  
"Now that there's Cerebro, I can send you to Middle-Earth without much trouble. The only detail is that I am not yet at my fall capacity. On the other hand, Galadriel is no longer in Middle-Earth, her Mirror no longer appears in the Cerebro. She surely she must have already sailed to Valinor, so it will not be easy to have a reference point." He paused" I can try using it of all my power and that of the Cerebro and I could send this time not only your mind but also your body, but I warn you that I'm not sure I can send you to the right time , nor can I assure you that I send you to the same place." He paused again. “I may get it as it can happen that will send you to the future when all your friends of the Fellowship have died. And you are in Middle-Earth with your body as well, bring you back will be very difficult and even if I get it, your mind would probably be lost in the darkness of madness."  
Kitty felt a chill run down her spine. No doubt the risk was enormous and the Professor's warning was grave.   
"If you're willing to take that risk, I can send you to Middle-Earth again, but take all these possibilities into account. Think about it and measure it well during these two days and tell me your decision.”


	46. Return to Middle-Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think guys about the revelations given by the Professor to Kitty? Unexpected to anyone, right? But now, let's see what's Kitty's decision and what happens.

Chapter 46: Return to Middle-Earth

After the two days that the Professor had told Kitty to think and meditate well on the decision she would make, the young woman went to the Professor's study.   
Kitty had thought long and hard about what she would do. No doubt she longed desperately to see Legolas again, yearned to hear his voice, to see those deep blue eyes, that grace and agility with which he moved, to feel his arms around her and his lips in hers, yes, she desired with all her soul to see Legolas again and be by his side and tell him that she loved him and wanted to marry him. But there was also the detail of what could happen.  
The Professor had warned her that although he made use of all his telepathic power and with the help of Cerebro, it could well happen that she reached Middle-Earth at a very different time and a place very different. What if it happened that she arrived when all members of the Fellowship were dead and Legolas and Gandalf were in Válinor? Or what if she came before the Fellowship was formed, or before the One Ring was found? Or worse, even before it was forged?  
Obviously, she would age much more slowly since the time in Middle-Earth passed much faster than on Earth, but that did not mean that Kitty was immortal. Sooner or later she would die.   
Yes, that decision held a grave danger. And she could not return unless she wanted to be half crazy. In a nutshell, the decision she made would be final and that would mark her life forever.  
However, it is said that love is the strongest power that exists in the universe, that true love is able to cross the most insurmountable and difficult barriers, that true love is capable even of vanquishing Death himself. Kitty had never believed it, even though she was still in love with Colossus she didn’t think so, she still thought that way, but now ... now everything was very different.  
Kitty was willing to risk her life the most dangerous way to see her beloved Elf again. What she would do would be a true leap of faith, she did not know where or when she would arrive, she would only cross her fingers and pray that the Professor would get her to arrive just as she fled the tunnel so that Legolas would not have to suffer.  
Finally, she took her decision. To see Legolas again was worth more than enough, it was worth it to risk her life and future in that way.

***

"I guess you already have your answer, Kitty" The Professor said after greeting her.  
Kitty nodded. "I want to go back," she said with a determined accent.  
"Are you sure?" The Professor asked "Are you fully aware of what can happen to you? Are you aware that even if I make use of all my mutant ability and even with the help of Cerebro, it may happen that you do not arrive at the very moment when they took you out? "  
Kitty nodded. "Yes, I am, but ... I cannot live without him, Professor. I simply could not live, my life itself is no longer the same and it would be even less without him. I am willing to take the risk and whatever happens has to happen.”   
The Professor nodded slowly. He knew Kitty and knew that when she wanted to, she was stubborn. But he also realized that the love she had for Legolas was immense and that it surpassed any fear of any danger.  
"Follow me," he told her.

Both entered into the Cerebro and the Professor closed it in such a way inside so that nothing or nobody could interrupt them. He put the device on his head, turned on the machine and put it to the maximum of its power. For a long time, he was silent, with his eyes closed, concentrating himself deeply and remembering as well as possible how things had happened.  
Finally, when he was ready, he turned to Kitty, who was waiting anxiously for him  
"Calm down Kitty, I need you to be relaxed.” said the Professor, with a smile. “Take a deep breath and think about Legolas "  
Kitty nodded. She closed her eyes and brought to her memory all those moments that had passed with the elf, from the time they met until their farewell before she went to fight against Avalanche.  
Sparks began to jump from the board, the apparatus that the Professor had in his head shone as if the Sun itself was on his head, the Professor's forehead was drenched in sweat and his teeth clenched.  
Kitty began to feel first that her mind was spinning, at times seemed to darken and not listen to what was around her even though the noise that was heard in the Cerebro’s chamber was very strong, and that the brightness and sparks that jumped were breathtaking. Then it was her body that began to feel a strange tingling, as if little by little they were disintegrating it, fortunately that did not hurt.  
Kitty suddenly opened her eyes. She had to say something to the Professor before she left, she could not leave without telling him.  
"Professor!" She shouted through the din. "Tell Ororo, Logan, Bobby, Emma, and Hank that I forgive them with all my heart. And to you I will always remember! "  
The Professor faintly smiled and gave her a slight affirmative gesture. She closed her eyes again and Kitty felt those strange sensations increasing. There came a moment when her whole body began to hurt horribly. Kitty uttered a cry of pain as everything around her darkened, everything became a deadly silence and her body seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces.

***

The soft breeze that caressed her face was what made her open her eyes again. Her body still ached horribly, her mind still dizzy, but ... she was in one piece.  
Kitty sat up slowly and looked around. She was on a green hill, laying on soft gross. The sky was a clear blue and the Sun was shining in its splendor. Where would she be?  
She rose slowly as she felt her head still throb. She looked around more closely. Suddenly she gasped. In the distance, she saw a city that seemed very well known.  
Kitty wondered if she had arrived just when Gandalf was freeing King Théoden, or whether she had arrived earlier, or later when they had all gone to Helm's Deep, or when they were all feasting. What would be the moment she had arrived?  
The sound of the galloping of several horses made her turn sharply. A group of at least twenty riders on beautiful horses were hurrying toward her. Kitty looked for a place to hide, but there were none. After all Rohan's kingdom was almost all plain, so there was nowhere to run, and it would not have been of much use either, for the horsemen seemed to have seen her.  
Soon she was surrounded.  
"Your Majesty, do you recognize her?" asked a horseman, handling his spear.   
The one who had called him turned and he saw Kitty he froze, and then embraced her. "Excuse my audacity, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," he said, "It is just that not every day you meet one with a hero of the ‘War of the Ring’ whom we all believe is dead"  
Kitty was stunned. That voice she knew very well. The tall man took off his helmet. It was---it was Éomer.  
She stared at him like one who sees visions. Éomer still had the gallant and powerful bearing of a great warrior, still had a tawny-gold beard and mustache, but he showed slight signs of age.   
"You ...?" Began Kitty, stammering   
"I am now the king of Rohan. King Théoden ordered that once he died, either I or Éowyn would take his place as rulers of Rohan,” Éomer replied kindly. “My sister has married Gondor's youngest son, Lord Faramir, and currently lives in the northern parts of Ithilien.”   
Kitty opened her eyes wide. "But ... but how?" She asked. "How much time has passed since the 'War of the Ring' ended?"  
"Twelve years, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde"  
Kitty paled. Twelve years! Twelve years! "Twelve years!" She muttered. “Twelve years!”   
"My lady, I think you need to be strengthened and that it would even be a good idea for us to talk. After all, all these years we all thought you were dead. Come along.”   
He helped her mount on Firefoot, then he mounted behind her and beckoned to his soldiers to follow.

***  
Kitty was sitting at the table with King Éomer and his wife, the dark-haired, grey-eyed Lothíriel , daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth.  
"I guess it's been a while since I ... I left," Kitty said, cutting up the food she was given hungrily.   
"That's right, Lady Katherine Ann Pryde," said King Éomer. "The main thing has been that Middle-Earth has once again become a safe place. The hordes of remaining orcs have been exterminated little by little. You can now live anywhere in Rohan quietly. However, every two months I leave with part of the army to watch that there is not a group of those that could harm innocent people.”   
Kitty nodded. This was very good. "And what happened to the Fellowship of the Ring?"  
"Lord Aragorn was crowned and currently reigns in Minas Tirith with the name of 'Elessar'. Shortly after he was crowned he married a lady of the Elven race, Lady Arwen, who I contend is fairer even than the Lady Galadriel." continued Éomer, with a fond smile to his youthful wife, who rose and kissed his golden hair. "Master Gimli founded a kingdom of dwarves in the Glittering Caves in Helm’s Deep and, as I have learned, has been quite prosperous. The hobbits, returned to their homes, save Frodo, who crossed the seas. It seems to me that Gandalf went to the Undying Lands along with several Elves, the Lady Galadriel and Elrond among them.”   
Kitty paled at this. Maybe Legolas would have gone on that ship.   
Éomer continued. "While the Elf-prince Legolas founded a kingdom of elves in Ithilien" he said "and my latest news from Éowyn was that he and other elves have dedicated themselves to return to life to the forest and restore it.”   
Kitty let out her breath. Her eyes filled with tears. Her beloved Elf had fulfilled his promise to the letter, while she ...  
"And what became of you, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde? All these years we thought that you had died." asked the king of Rohan after a moment.   
"You thought I was dead?" Kitty asked.  
Éomer nodded.  
"We looked for your body for several days, but we never found it. The only thing we found was the corpse of a monster spider that had the face of a man or something. It had been crushed by several huge boulders. We also found your sword and your dragon.”   
"Lockheed ?!" she asked stunned "And is he alive?"  
"Yes. We found him very badly wounded, but with the help of Gandalf and the Elf-prince he recovered. He currently lives in Ithilien with the Elf-prince." He paused. “What your dragon gave us to understand, the spider-shaped fiend we found was Avalanche. As for your body, we could never find it even with the help of Master Gimli." He paused. “What happened?”   
Kitty was silent for a moment. She did not know if Éomer would understand what had really happened, after all they had not had much opportunity to get to know each other.  
"I was ... kidnapped," she said at last.  
"Kidnapped?" Éomer repeated in disbelief.   
"Yes, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth," Kitty said when she saw his face "I was kidnapped by a woman named Emma Frost, also known as the 'White Queen'. She knows my skill and therefore knows how to beat me. I ...was attacked when I could not defend myself.”   
"And why did she kidnap you? She also worked for the Dark Lord or Saruman?”   
"No, she kidnapped me because she wanted me to help her rescue a man named Charles Xavier.”  
"And was not it simpler to ask for your help?" asked Lothíriel.   
"The 'White Queen' is not exactly known for her kindness. The fact is that she kidnapped me and returned me with her to the realm where I came from, Earth. Thanks to the blow I received in the head, I forgot everything that was here and even forgot who I was. Fortunately, little by little I came back to remember who I was and what had happened.” answered Kitty.   
"And how could you return? Did you manage to flee?” continued the Swan-Princess curiously.   
"No. Charles Xavier, the man we rescued, was the one who helped me get back to Middle-Earth.”   
"Surely, you must have suffered a great deal, Lady Katherine Anne Pryde," King Éomer said after a few minutes, "For years you could not remember who you were, it must have been terrible. However, I must admit that I admire to see that you have not changed in the least since the last time I saw you. And twelve years have passed since then.”   
"Ah ... that's because on Earth time is much slower. What was twelve years to you was twelve months to me. That's why I have not changed.”   
Éomer stared at him in astonishment. So, every year in Middle-Earth it was only a month in the realm called Earth?   
There was silence.  
"Um ... Your Majesty, could I ask you for a favor? Could I borrow a horse and some food for the trip?”   
Éomer raised a surprised eyebrow. "Where are you going, Lady?"  
"Ithilien," replied Kitty, blushing.   
Lothíriel rose, and said sweetly. “Of course. Do you know how to get there?"  
"Oh no. But you could give me a map.”   
"That would not help you. Not everyone knows where exactly the kingdom that founded the Elf-prince is, although I must tell you that the one who surely knows where it is, is King Elessar. I suggest you go to Minas Tirith to ask for his help. He will surely be willing to do so, not to mention that he will be happy to see you again.” she added with a knowing smile.   
Kitty did not want to stop at Minas Tirith, she wanted to go to Ithilien as soon as possible, meet Legolas and tell him that she loved him and forgive her. However, she also realized that she could never reach her destination without help, so she nodded. Aragorn, after all, deserved to be visited even for a moment. Maybe she and he had never been the best of friends, but no doubt they had been comrades-in-arms and they were both admired each other.  
"I will give you an escort to accompany you," continued King Éomer once Kitty nodded. "I hope in a week when you will reach Minas Tirith. I would accompany you, but I have very urgent matters to attend to, " he said, while lovingly watching his wife, who, judging by her belly, would soon be giving birth.  
Kitty smiled at both of them.  
"Congratulations," she said.

***

Early the next morning, Kitty departed from Edoras with the escort assigned to her by King Éomer. This escort was composed of his most faithful men and many of them had fought with her.   
Kitty was in a strange mood.  
The first time she arrived in Middle-Earth she had arrived in times of peril, darkness, fear, terror, where the shadow of evil threatened to cover up with its terrible cloak all of Middle-Earth, and now it was a very different place and time. They were times of peace, they were times where the kingdoms of the Men had already become strong and, although traces of the terrible war remained, now Rohan was once again a great domain. No more Dark Lord, no more Mordor, no more One Ring, no more Fellowship of the Ring, no more evil mutants and, instead, now there was peace and the strangest of all ... Kitty was considered a hero.  
Yes, she was considered a great hero of the 'War of the Ring'. Things had definitely changed radically in those twelve years.

***

After a week, Kitty and the escort given her by King Éomer, arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith.  
Kitty was surprised.  
When she had first seen Minas Tirith it had seemed to her beautiful. As white and bright as a pearl, it was such a beautiful city that Kitty had understood why Boromir loved it so much. But now ... now Minas Tirith was not beautiful, no, now it was more than beautiful, in fact there were no words to describe it.  
The brightness of the city was seen from far away and no longer shone like a pearl, it now shone like the most polished diamond. Its gates, which had been shattered during the long siege, had been completely rebuilt, made of mithril and forged by the dwarves of Aglarond. This city was no doubt a glorious, worthy city of a king as Aragorn was.

***

Aragorn sighed once more.  
He was sitting at a desk with a bunch of documents that required careful attention. Most of them were trader deals and reports from different government officers.  
Indeed, Aragorn strove to rule his great kingdom justly and wisely, but sometimes it became too much for him. Aragorn was by nature a man who loved freedom, who loved the forest.   
Fortunately, many times his beloved Arwen helped him, but now she could not all the time. The gentle queen of Gondor was also busy performing her duties as queen and caring for their eldest son, Eldarion, as well as taking care of herself as she was pregnant with their second child, a daughter. Aragorn closed his eyes with a groan.   
Suddenly the door opened. Who would it be? Obviously, it was not Arwen because he immediately heard footsteps and his wife made no noise when walking.  
"Your Majesty Telcontar." called a servant.   
Aragorn opened his eyes.  
"Messengers from King Éomer of Rohan have just arrived and ask for an audience with you urgently.”   
Aragorn nodded slightly and rose from his desk, thanking the servant. It would allow him forget for a moment this odious task.

***

Kitty looked around in astonishment. She still remembered the throne room, where it had been the place where the war council had been given.  
That place had totally changed. Now it was full of light and the beauty.  
There was a rumble of footsteps and all, both the escort soldiers and Kitty turned. It was that at that moment entered Aragorn also known as King Elessar.  
No sooner had Kitty seen her old friend and this one to her, when she found herself being hugged and she returned it, overcome by a sudden rush of memories.   
The King of Gondor took a step back. His gray eyes were filled with tears at the joy of seeing her again and his smile was from ear to ear. Kitty smiled at him and could not help it, then hugged him again. Who could have told her that she would miss the former Ranger so much?  
"Kitty, but ... how ...? What a miracle the Válar have done to be here after twelve years!”   
"It's a good question and ... I do not think it was the Válar. Rather it was a necklace and the Professor.”   
Aragorn tilted his head, confused. "We certainly must talk, Kitty," he said. He turned to the soldiers who had accompanied Kitty "Thank you friends. Rest and eat as much as you need, so that you may return to your land.”   
"It will not be long, Your Majesty. Our mission was to bring Lady Katherine Anne Pryde to your presence. King Éomer of Rohan sends you greetings "said the captain.   
"Thank you. Tell him that I also send him greetings and my sincere thanks for bringing Lady Katherine Anne Pryde with an escort.”   
The soldiers bowed and went out.  
"Well Kitty, I think we have much to talk about," Aragorn said once they were alone.

***

In one of the gardens of the courtyard, Kitty and Aragorn chatted excitedly.  
The king of Gondor had informed her of what had happened in the last twelve years and had confirmed what Éomer had told her, adding that Sam had married Rosie, and Frodo and Gandalf had sailed to Válinor as Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
Apparently, the Professor was right in that.   
A rush of quick footsteps made them turn. It was a boy of about five years who came running to Aragorn, who immediately swung him in the air. "Kitty, let me introduce you to my son, Eldarion," he said with a radiant smile. "Eldarion, I'm introducing you to a great friend, Lady Kitty"  
Kitty smiled softly. The boy was beautiful. His curly hair was black, he had white skin and beautiful gray eyes and so bright they looked like stars. The necklace that Aragorn had worn throughout the war had been hanging from his neck: the Evenstar given to him by Arwen.  
"My pleasure, Lady Kitty," replied the boy, with an impertinent grin that Kitty loved immediately.   
Suddenly she felt there was someone near them and she saw the woman, or rather, the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Not even Lady Galadriel was so beautiful.  
She was tall and noble in shape, her long hair as black as night itself and glossy, her skin was white and flawless, her gray eyes that looked like stars, eyes sweet, serene and full of wisdom, features worthy of any queen and her delicate ears indicated that she was a daughter of the Eldar.  
She wore an elegant lavender dress with gold ornaments and a delicate crown adorned her head, while her beautiful hair combed in a simple but beautiful braid. Even though the dress or the crown or the hairstyle was not splendid, and though Kitty had seen richer, more jeweled things the lady's bearing was so elegant, noble, and gentle that it made her stand out from among all women, she was a being who, like her grandmother, was from far beyond an earthly plane.  
Aragorn immediately rose, embraced her and gave her a tender and loving kiss that the beautiful lady corresponded with the same sentiment. After that, Aragorn turned to Kitty who had seen everything smiling. A great joy shone in her face when she saw that her friend who had suffered so much throughout the War, was finally happy and had his own family.  
"Kitty, I want to introduce you to the Queen of Gondor and of my heart: Lady Arwen Undómiel," he said with a bright look. No doubt he loved the elleth more than his own life.   
Kitty got up and bowed. The girl did not have the habit of doing it, but that lady ... that lady was more than a queen, she was an angelic being so Kitty without thinking twice, bowed before her.  
Lady Arwen smiled and said in a sweet voice, "No need to bow, Lady Kitty. My husband has told me much about you and I've learned that you saved his life during the War. Therefore, I consider you as a friend.”   
Kitty opened wide her eyes. She could not believe that such a beautiful and ethereal being would consider her as her friend. She smiled gratefully at her and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty"  
"Arwen." gently corrected the beautiful embodiment of the twilight.   
Kitty smiled once more. "Nice to meet you ... Arwen," she replied, her eyes sparkling. It was certainly an honor. 

***

"Do not fret, Kitty," Aragorn said. “Tomorrow we leave for Ithilien, and in a matter of a week you will see him again"  
Kitty nodded slightly anxious. Time seemed so slow!  
"I know Greenleaf will be happy to see you," Arwen said. "He always spoke of you as the most beautiful and brave of all the maidens who ever stepped on the land of Middle-Earth"  
"That's because he's in love," Aragorn replied, "Because without one doubt, I know of someone who is the most fair of them all.”   
Arwen smiled.   
"And he ... is he okay?" Kitty asked softly.  
"He’s not exactly well," Aragorn replied. "It was a hard blow for him.”   
"What stopped him from fading?" Asked Kitty guiltily.   
"The fact that he made you a promise, at least that's what he told us," Aragorn replied, "As he told us, he had made you the promise to restore Ithilien to its former beauty.”   
"However, he may not last long," Arwen interjected, her melodious voice sad. “I know Legolas well, since we were Elflings. All that distinguishes him as had gone. He has decided that he does not want to sail to Válinor, but prefers to fade.”   
Kitty gasped. "Fade?" She repeated anguished.  
"The memories were not enough for him," Arwen explained, "so he decided that once he has finished restoring Ithilien, he will fade.”   
"But you have returned," said Aragorn, "And I assure you that he will completely change his mind. That is why we will leave tomorrow at dawn.” 

***

Legolas crouched on the forest floor, watching the saplings as the sun filtered through the leaves high above his head and streamed down on to their tiny forms.   
During those twelve years he had devoted himself completely to restore Ithilien to its previous wonder. He had left occasionally to aid Aragorn, and for Eldarion’s birth and coronation, but returned quickly.   
His only consolation was Lockheed who followed him faithfully and who protected him, because with him Legolas could talk about Kitty. The only other memory he had of her was the swan pendant.   
All the time he had been in Minas Tirith, since Aragorn had been crowned until he had married Arwen, it had been terrible for the elf. Seeing his friend's joy at being close to his beloved and seeing how they were married had been a frightful wound to him.   
He had been so desolate that his father, King Thranduil, had been sadly astonished. When Legolas, astonishingly, told him in tears everything that had happened between Kitty and him, there had been a long, heavy and painful silence.   
Legolas did not know why he had said all this to his father, but what had been truly shocking, was been the reaction of the King of Greenwood. He had listened and then in silence, held his son tightly.   
Legolas had not been able to see his face because Thranduil had hidden it, but if he could, he would have been astonished, for the king's eyes were full of tears.   
One more thing that had astonished Legolas was that his father had not forced him back to Greenwood. However, the Elf-prince had returned mostly because of duty, although it had only been for a brief season and then he had gone to Ithilien. And so, for twelve years, which for Legolas had been of endless torment, he had lived in Ithilien faithfully fulfilling what he had promised.

Once he finished, Legolas decided to sleep. He did not need to, his body was full of strength, but his Fëa doubled with weakness. Sleeping was his refuge because sometimes he could dream that his Kitty was by his side, while Lockheed would be at his side to watch over his dream.  
He was going to lie down when he felt the presence of someone, and almost immediately, Lockheed growled. From the trees appeared an Elf of tall stature, black-haired, grey-eyed and a gallant bearing. He wore a sword forged according to the Elvish arts and a bow with his quiver full of arrows.  
"Elrohir.” snapped Legolas.  
"Do not be angry Thrandullion" he answered quietly "We have a visitor. Estel, and his family.”   
Hearing it, Legolas jumped to his feet with a smile. 

***

All along the way, Kitty had been growing more and more anxious. She could not wait any longer. Eldarion was astonished with her, and though his parents had reprimanded him gently, Kitty humored the child and spent a good amount time playing and talking with Eldarion. She had also gained Arwen's confidence, and the friendship between Aragorn and Kitty during the 'War of the Ring' was greatly increased. The former Ranger had not changed much in his way of being, and what had changed had been for the better. Maybe his family had a lot to do with that especially that angelic being named Arwen.

***

"Brother! What a pleasure to see you again!” Kitty heard that an ellon greeted Aragorn warmly, as they dismounted and stood in the cool green shade of the trees.   
Aragorn embraced the Elf. “Where is Elrohir?”   
"He went to warn Thrandullion of your visit"  
Rapid footsteps were heard, and Elrohir’s voice was heard. “Good morning, tithen nin!” He snatched up the delighted child and Eldarion squealed. “You know what, Tôrada!   
Ada and Nanna bring a surprise"  
"Hush Eldarion!" Said Arwen. "Surprises are not be told!"  
"But dear sister, why not know it at once?" asked Elrohir in a tone of mock reproach, swinging the black-curled child on his shoulder.  
"Because the surprise is for Thrandullion." said Arwen, her hands on her hips.   
"Oh! And you did not bring me anything, sister?” asked Elrohir.   
Arwen narrowed her eyes at him. “I would push you into the stream behind, if you did not have my child on your shoulders, brother dear.”   
Kitty had remained on her horse, waiting eagerly for Legolas, but she could not help but smile at the family antics.   
Finally, she heard the voice she had longed to hear for so many months.  
"Aragorn.” 

***

"Mellon nín, I brought you a surprise," Aragorn said, smiling mysteriously at him.  
Legolas frowned and looked at Arwen and then at Eldarion. The little boy was about to speak, but Arwen hushed him softly. But that was not what surprised him, it was Lockheed's attitude. The dragon launched himself from the Elf’s shoulder and soared to the horses that stood in the shade of a spreading beech.   
There was a cheerful laugh and a voice that made Legolas’ heart stop for a moment.  
"What a pleasure to see you again, friend Lockheed!"  
Kitty dismounted, caressing Lockheed.   
The elf stared at her like one who sees visions. His Kitty had been crushed in a tunnel twelve years ago! For a week, they had searched for her body and had never found it. This woman could not be his Kitty. Kitty was dead and he would never see her again, and yet that space that was missing in his Fëa, that half of his Fëa that had been cruelly torn twelve years before, seemed suddenly to fill that lonely space and his Fëa screamed that this woman was his Kitty, his beloved Kitty.  
However, his mind seemed to refuse to believe that what he saw was real. But all doubt disappeared when suddenly he felt her embrace with force and her lips on his with an overflowing passion.   
"Legolas ... Aisuru ... I love you!" Said the young woman, crying.

***

As if from a dream snapped, Legolas blinked a couple of times and saw her. The young woman cried with joy and happiness, her hazel eyes gleaming.   
"Kitty!" He finally cried, returning the hug and showering her face with kisses. "Kitty! Meleth nín! You're alive!” He lifted her up in his arms and took several turns and spun her around. “You are alive! How is it possible? Am I not dreaming? "  
"No Aisuru, you are not dreaming," Kitty said, leaning down to kiss his blonde head.   
Legolas stared at her and then set her on the ground. "Yes ... it's you," 

***

Arwen had politely managed to coax the others into the forest, leaving the lovers alone in the forest.   
Kitty sat down on the leafy floor and told Legolas everything.   
The Elf was amazed to know that the Professor had been a close friend of Lady Galadriel, and stunned by the ability that Emma Frost had shown to get Kitty out of Middle-Earth with that device called 'Cerebro', as well as the fact that it was only her mind was the one who had traveled to Middle-Earth while her body was on Earth.   
He had been outraged to know the selfish decision that had taken the five 'friends' of Kitty by hiding the truth and try to force her mind to forget everything. He had been touched to the core by Kitty saying that only the phrase 'Kitty, meleth nín ... le melin' was the one that had kept the memory alive, and at the last thanked Erú and the Válar with all his elf heart for the gift of foresight of Lady Galadriel. 

***

"Meleth nín, I beg you never to go again," Legolas said as he caressed her face tenderly and "I could not bear it again"  
The Elf and mutant had wandered to a clearing in the budding woodland kingdom.   
Kitty gave him a soft kiss. "Never again.” she said. “And I cannot go back, anyways.”   
"You cannot go back?" He asked in surprise and at the same time with secret joy.  
Kitty shook her head. "No," she said, "I cannot. But I do not care, remember that I told you that Earth was no longer my home-realm? Now it's Middle-Earth!”   
Legolas hugged her tightly as his eyes filled with tears "What is it, Aisuru?" She asked softly, seeing his face "What troubles you, now?"  
Legolas swallowed hard.  
"You still wear my necklace," Kitty said suddenly, seeing the crystal swan pendant.   
"How could I stop wearing the pledge of love the most beautiful maid gave me?”   
Kitty giggled as she blushed. "Then what are you worried about, Legolas?"  
The elf smiled. “Would you still like to live here in Ithilien? Would you still be willing to have me as I would? " He asked,.   
Kitty laughed.  
"But Legolas!" She said in a tone of sweet reproach, "I returned to Middle-Earth only for you. You're the reason I came back. Of course, I agree to live here in Ithilien and marry you!”


	47. What happened with Kitty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone surely expected, Kitty decided to live in Middle-Earth. Now it has been the moment of know what happened to her. Let's remember that the mutants are descendants from Maiar and therefore they're immortal like an elf because they can be killed by a mortal wound just like almost happened to Kitty with Marrow and Avalanche. But besides that, they are immortal and as descendants of the Blue Wizards, they have open enter to Valinor.

Chapter 47: What happened with Kitty?

Nine years later on Earth. 108 years later in Middle-Earth.

The Professor was very surprised to enter his study. Ever since Kitty returned to Middle-Earth nine years ago, hardly anyone entered this room except for Ororo and, occasionally, Emma. He also had sporadic visits from Magneto with whom, on those occasions, he played interesting and long chess matches as in the past.  
So, he surprised that he was not alone and, moreover, he was surprised to see the person who was comfortably reclining in an armchair, his feet up, reading a book. On the table were two other books.  
"Logan,” Charles greeted him. “I never imagined that I would see you here and even less that you would be reading!”   
Logan looked up from the book. The comment was not very amiable, but it was the truth, Logan had never been affectionate to literature.  
"What are you reading?" Asked the Professor as he approached  
Logan got up and showed him the book. The Professor was even more surprised. It was one of his collection books of Tolkien's work, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'. The Professor never imagined that Logan read and still less that type of literature and, behold, that apparently had read the complete trilogy/   
"The truth, Charles, Thumbelina turned out to be a much more skilled and brave warrior than anyone could imagine.”   
The Professor raised an eyebrow. Shortly after Kitty returned to Middle-Earth, he had read the entire trilogy for the fifty-fifth time and found absolutely nothing different  
"Yes, I was surprised too, Charles," said Logan when he saw his face. "But believe me, it's all here," he said, pointing to the book in his hand. "You should read it so you'll know everything Thumbelina did." He chuckled.   
"What do you mean, Logan?" Asked the Professor without understanding.  
"Have not you read the books?" Asked Logan in surprise.  
"No, not since Kitty left.”   
Logan put the third book of the Lord of the Rings trilogy in his hands.  
"I recommend you read the whole trilogy, but above all ... the end. It is very interesting!”   
With that said, he quietly walked out of the studio with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

***

The Professor frowned in surprise. He had never re-read his "Lord of the Rings" collection books because they reminded him of Kitty.   
He was going to start at the beginning, but remembered that Logan had told him that the ending was very interesting. Had he said it because Kitty had married Legolas? But the Professor already knew it, he had congratulated her telepathically and sent his best wishes to Legolas as well. In fact, that had been the first time he had been able to contact her.  
Of course, during those nine years, he had never been in communication with her as he used to be with Lady Galadriel, but he had had the opportunity to talk to her for a few minutes. Although it had to be added that, over time, this became more and more difficult and the last few days had never been able to find her telepathically. So, his curiosity took the best of him and opened the book in the last pages. As he was reading, his eyes were opening wide. He did not even finish reading the last lines. Dropping the book, he hurried to Cerebro. Maybe he could still reach her to say goodbye to her ... forever.

***

The Professor locked himself in Cerebro. Considering what he had read, he would have to make use of all his telepathic power, as well as the Cerebro, and he had to hurry if he wanted to catch up with Kitty for the last time, even for a couple of minutes.  
He immediately concentrated and remembered what he had read. It took more than ever to find Kitty, but he finally got it.  
"Kitty!" He called loudly.   
After a few seconds, he heard the voice of his former student and X-Men. "Professor!"  
"How are you Kitty?"  
"Excited! I never thought that being a descendant of the two Blue Wizards had so many benefits!”   
The Professor smiled. "Kitty ...!" He called. But no one answered "Kitty ...!" He called with more force  
After a few minutes, Kitty's voice echoed in his ears, but more and more distant, it seemed to be an echo.  
"Excuse me Professor, I was talking to Legolas!”   
"Oh! Greet him for me. Tell him I would have loved to meet him in person.”   
"Professor ... I cannot hear you. Your voice is fading "  
"Tell him I would have loved to meet him and I send him a greeting," repeated the Professor almost shouting.   
He heard Kitty giggled, but her giggle was heard more and more distant. Her voice was no longer heard except as an resonance that was fading ever faster.  
"He says that he also sends greetings and that it would have been a privilege for him to meet you in person!" came the voice of Kitty as a distant echo to his ears, after several minutes "I'm leaving, Professor! Good bye! I'm going to miss you a lot! Greetings to all and tell all the X-Men that I love them!”   
The last words were scarcely heard by the Professor, whose eyes filled with tears.  
"Good bye Kitty! Good luck! "He shouted with all his might. Suddenly a thought came to mind and making use of all its concentration and mutant skill, as well as the power of Cerebro, shouted again, "Send greetings to Galadriel for me!"  
A fading echo hit his ears. It was Kitty's laughter and the last word he would ever hear from her:  
"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to say good bye but only in this story. I'm working in another which will be also a crossovover but quite different and will be set in the First Age in the beautiful Hidden City of Gondolin. I'll post it soon. Hope to receive comments because they encourage me to keep writing. Waiting for your reviews, guys!


End file.
